


Be marked, be paired

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dron, M/M, Mpreg, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 榮恩自己也不清楚為什麼他會知道那是Alpha的氣息，他就是知道，這像是某種本能，並且這個氣息已經開始影響他的思維。他的眼神無法從對方的褲襠上移開，那個膨脹的玩意讓人在意，他忽然有種想拉開對方拉鍊的衝動，窺視對方生殖器的慾望。榮恩呻吟了一聲，這真是個糟糕的念頭，他必需甩開它，可是身體的燥熱快要讓他無法思考了，他唯一能做的只是盯著那兒瞧。馬份又向前跨了一小步，黑色皮鞋距離他的膝蓋甚至不到五吋，他們之間的距離如此之近，那陣Alpha的氣息變得更強烈了。「我得說我很意外……」馬份再次開口，聲音比先前還要更沙啞，並且低沉：「我不知道你是個Omega，而且是個正在發情的Omega。」中文字數：163881字（不含番外）；已出本，番外僅收錄於實體書，暫不公開





	1. Sexual maturity

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇ABO文，為第二性別特殊的生理設定。  
> 警告，有Mpreg（男性懷孕）描寫！
> 
> 已於2017.03完結並出成同人誌，封面繪師為友人bbc。

Be marked, be paired - (1) Sexual maturity

 

當榮恩與他的朋友們在午餐時間，經過史萊哲林位於大廳的長桌時，聽見了跩哥‧馬份用那得意洋洋、又自以為是的口吻，與那群不怎麼長腦子的跟班們高談闊論的聲音。

「不用等到性成熟階段，我就能確定自己是個Alpha──因為我的父母都是。」金髮男孩自顧自炫耀著，完全不覺得自己說了什麼可笑的話，而恰巧聽到這句話的榮恩則發出一個鼻哼，來表現他的不以為然。

顯然地，此刻馬份說得正起勁，沒有多餘的注意能放到榮恩，或者榮恩不屑的哼聲上。金髮男孩說得太忘我了，只顧著偷瞄克拉和高爾的表情，或者帕金森，或者剎比，或者是其他專注聽講的史萊哲林們──誰管他們呢，榮恩只覺得那樣的行為真是蠢斃了。

直到他走到了葛來分多的長桌前，一屁股坐上椅子，才將從剛才就一直憋在心裡的話一吐而出：「他在臭蓋。」

「嗯？」哈利，他最好的朋友，一腳跨過木製長椅，理所當然地在他旁邊的位置坐下，並且沒有意會過來他話裡的意思，發出了個上揚的音調。

「或許馬份先生是個Alpha，但馬份夫人不可能會是。」榮恩拉了拉自己長袍的兩側，讓它們更併攏些。長袍上用來綁繫帶的釦子有點鬆脫，但是他不會縫補它，因此他只好小心一點，免得在放假前就把它弄壞了，「兩個Alpha根本沒辦法孕育下一代，誰都知道這件事，所以馬份在說謊。」

「Alpha？」哈利把雙手放到桌子上，眨了眨鏡片後的綠眼睛，疑惑地看向他。

「就是Alpha啊。」榮恩不再弄他的長袍了，他也像他的朋友一樣，把手擺到了長桌上，然後轉過頭來看著對方：「你知道那是什麼，對吧？」

然而他這位從小到大就在麻瓜世界長大的好友，居然一臉呆然地搖了搖頭，「嗯，那是什麼？」

「噢，哈利……噢。」面對哈利的提問，榮恩幾乎懷疑自己的的耳朵：「那你至少聽過Beta或是Omega吧？」

可是哈利的動作卻和前一秒完全相同，黑髮男孩再次搖了搖頭。

不知怎麼著，看著哈利茫然的模樣，他忽然覺得有些愉快。有時候他還真喜歡哈利這樣的反應，那樣會讓他難得不那麼自卑，甚至還產生了些許的自我膨脹感。

「我知道你以前都待在麻瓜世界啦，」榮恩說，他的嘴角小幅度地上揚了起來。能在這個總是眾人焦點的朋友面前充當導師，還是挺不賴的，這會讓他想起他們一年級的時候，這幾年以來他已經很少有這種表現機會了：「但是你回來巫師界也已經夠久了，真不敢相信你到現在還沒弄懂這個。」

「嘿。」哈利不快地叫了聲，眉頭也隨之皺起，大概是被榮恩的反應給冒犯到了。

「好啦，好啦，抱歉嘛。」他誠心誠意地道了個歉，不過也許也沒有那麼誠意，因為他的笑容咧得更大了，「所謂的Alpha呢，就是……」

「Alpha指的是一種性別。」然而榮恩的的話才說到一半，就被另一個女聲給無禮的打斷了。三本厚重的精裝書擺放到長桌時，發出了一個沉甸甸的聲響，妙麗坐到了他們的對面，語氣平淡地像是在聊天氣：「Beta和Omega也是性別的種類，當然，不同於男女。」

「嘿！」這回換榮恩發出怪聲了，他討厭被打斷，尤其是在他好不容易可以表現一番的時候。

「Alpha、Beta和Omega都是性別，要等到性成熟階段才會有所分別。」不過妙麗一點也不受榮恩的干擾，她把那三本書往左手邊推過去一點，擋在她與一旁正和芭蒂聊天的文妲中間，「加上男性與女性之間的組合，簡單來說，性別有六種。這樣你明白了嗎？」

「嗯……老實說，我覺得更混亂了。」他的好友抬起右手，推了推眼鏡，儘管它一點也沒有任何下滑的跡象，他還是這麼做了，「我只知道，呃，男性和女性？」

「我本來也只知道男性和女性。」妙麗慣性地挑了挑眉，每當她這麼做的時候，總給別人一種高傲的感覺，即便她並沒有那個意思：「一直到我進入霍格華茲為止。」

「畢竟這和非純血的巫師──抱歉，我不是在針對你們──沒什麼關係。」失去表現機會讓榮恩覺得有點沮喪，他把眼前的盤子拉得更靠近自己一點，好讓他等會兒能把餡餅放進裡面，「所以你們以前不知道也很正常。」

這句話說得有點矛盾，因為他不久前才揶揄過哈利沒有性別觀念，慶幸的是，他的朋友並沒有拿這點大做文章。

「確實。」這一次妙麗沒打斷他，而是接著他的話說：「Alpha和Omega只出現在純血巫師身上，」她頓了頓，視線快速地掃過榮恩，又回到哈利身上，「麻瓜，或具有麻瓜血統的巫師，通常都是Beta。」

哈利聽得很專注，並且點了點頭，但是沒人知道這個從小在麻瓜世界長大的『大難不死的男孩』究竟聽懂了多少。

「所以對生活在麻瓜世界的人來說，性別只有兩種，而不是六種。」妙麗繼續說道，還補充了她自己的看法：「用遺傳學的角度來講，Beta是顯性基因，而Alpha和Omega是隱性。」

「也就是說，因為妳的父母都是麻瓜，所以妳會是個Beta？」哈利看著三個人之中唯一的女孩，好像終於有點概念了。

「理論上而言，是的。」揚起一邊的眉毛，妙麗看上去不太喜歡哈利的舉例，「另外，容我提醒你，你也會是個Beta，因為你的媽媽和我是同一種情況。」

「喔，對不起，妙麗，我不是那個意思……妳知道的。」由於她的態度，哈利才查覺到自己的話似乎有那麼點不妥。

「沒關係。」她說，表情明顯放鬆了下來：「反正我一向以我的麻瓜血統為榮。」

榮恩從長桌中間的籃子裡拿了塊餡餅，這是他今天的第一塊餡餅。他幾乎沒有讓它接觸到自己的盤子，就直接把它送到自己的嘴邊，咬了一口，些許屑屑落到盤子中央。

「這也解釋了為什麼某些純血主義者那麼在乎血統。」由於咀嚼著滿嘴的餡餅，榮恩的單字說得有些含糊不清：「他們對Alpha和Omega的狂熱到達某種程度了，真病態，不是嗎？」

「可以請你把東西吞下去再說話嗎，榮恩。」妙麗蹙起眉頭，露出了一種明顯嫌惡的表情。

「喔，好啦。」榮恩應了聲，又咀嚼了兩下，便囫圇吞進肚子裡。

在他吞嚥的時候，他能感覺到自己的好友一直盯著他瞧。哈利以一種饒富趣味的表情望著他，語調充滿好奇：「那麼你是什麼呢，榮恩？」

「我還不知道，這個答案可能要等到性成熟期才會揭曉了，兄弟。」餡餅的味道還殘留在舌尖上，可是他的喉嚨卻有點乾，於是榮恩把剩下的餡餅給放上盤子，伸手朝向旁邊的小壺，替自己的杯子盛滿南瓜汁，「現在可以告訴你的是，我爸是個Alpha，而我媽是個Omega，這點毫無疑問。」他瞥了眼史萊哲林長桌那頭，馬份還在自吹自擂著，「我很誠實，可不像某個愛臭蓋的傢伙。」

「這樣啊。」哈利小幅度地晃了下腦袋，表示理解。

「不過呢，我猜我會是個Alpha。」舉起杯子，靠近自己的嘴唇，在喝了一大口南瓜汁後，榮恩把杯子放回桌上：「因為比爾、查理、派西，甚至弗雷和喬治，他們全都是Alpha，我想我也會是。」

餡餅還剩下半塊，放在他的盤子上，看起來又硬又冷，讓人食慾全失。不知怎麼著，榮恩發現自己沒什麼胃口，於是他乾脆把盤子推到一邊，可是沒人察覺到，他這種食慾不振的情況，已經持續好幾天了。

 

※

 

那天下午他一直覺得有哪裡不大對勁，可卻又說不上來是怎麼回事。榮恩全身發熱，並且感覺自己的腦袋像個沉重鉛塊，當他走起路來的時候，整個人都昏沉沉的，頭重腳輕，步伐一點都不踏實。

他猜自己可能是感冒了，或者是最近營養攝取不夠的緣故，總之這種狀況真是糟透了，他完全失去了上魔藥學課的心情──雖然他本來就沒有過那種東西，不過今天的情緒比平常的情況還要更爛上十倍──才剛上課沒多久，他就想著等會下課要回寢室休息了。

「你看上去很累。」所幸他不是唯一一個注意到這點的人。妙麗把蝙蝠大便丟進大釜後，伸手拿過一片豬肺，抬起眼睛斜斜地看向他。

「事實上，沒錯，我想我需要好好睡上一覺。」學著她的動作，榮恩也抓過一片豬肺，搖了搖頭：「天，這玩意摸起來可真噁心。」

「別忘了把它給切片。」她小聲提醒他，便不再跟他說話了。妙麗肯定是注意到了不遠處的石內卜已經轉過身，正從教室的另一頭朝這裡走來。

榮恩也不是那麼不識相的人，尤其是在石內卜的課堂上。他低下頭，拿起小刀，朝豬肺切一刀，將它削下一小片。他又重覆做了幾次，卻老覺得自己切得很醜，每一片的大小都不均等。要知道通常他不會處理得這麼糟糕，可是他今天狀態不佳，這也是無法強求的。

好不容易把豬肺給全部切成片，榮恩一把抓起了其中的三分之二，扔進自己的大釜裡。身上的燥熱讓他無法忽視，他的額角還在微微抽痛，榮恩又抓起了剩下的三分之一，把它們也丟了進去，他現在只想快點結束這個。

「你是不是忘了蝙蝠大便？」這時候，他聽見妙麗用氣音對他說：「先放蝙蝠大便，然後才是切片豬肺。」

「噢。」他確實是忘了，看看桌上那一顆顆的玩意，懊惱地朝自己的劉海吹了口氣。

榮恩把手靠在桌緣，將那些蝙蝠大便全掃到掌心，然後把滿是蝙蝠大便的手舉到大釜上方。

「等等，榮恩……」妙麗忽然叫住了他，顧不得石內卜已經走到了他們身邊。

「嗯？」可是一切都已經太遲了，榮恩疑惑的應聲，鬆開手指，將蝙蝠大便給丟進了大釜裡。

一陣惡臭從大釜傳出，釜內的液體從棕色轉變成一種怪異的紫色，並且發出陣陣怪味，接著冒起大量泡沫。榮恩這才意識到發生了什麼，他驚呼一聲，向後跳了一大步。

大釜裡的紫色泡沫就像燃燒了一樣，愈冒愈多，最後湧了出來，順著大釜的形狀滴落在桌子上。

惡臭變得更加濃厚，幾乎傳遍了整間魔藥學教室，奈威驚恐地看向他，甚至連另一邊的跩哥‧馬份都捂住了鼻子。

石內卜眉間的紋路似乎變得更深了，他們的魔藥學教授走到他的身旁，以那種不冷不熱的聲音開口說道：「看看這是哪位？喔，衛斯理先生，你的大釜讓我差點把你誤認成隆巴頓先生。」

這句話讓奈威臉紅了大半，這名總是靦腆的男孩羞愧地低下頭，假裝對那些窸窸窣窣的竊笑聲不以為意。

「葛來分多扣五分。」石內卜宣判判決的時候，聲音就像從鼻腔裡發出來的一樣，帶著濃濃的鼻音：「此外，衛斯理先生還得留下來清理你的偉大傑作。」

「喔！」幾近哀號地發了個聲音，榮恩痛苦地閉上眼，他覺得自己的身體好像更熱了。該死的切片豬肺、該死的蝙蝠大便與該死的邪惡老蝙蝠！他在心底將這該死的一切都給罵了遍，看來他想早點回寢室的計畫泡湯了。

剩下半堂的魔藥學課，他完全是在惡臭、昏沉與不適中度過的。最後他當然也沒能做出石內卜要求的藥劑，這真的很慘，因為就連奈威都完成了，而他是整個課堂上唯二沒有做出成品的人。順帶一提，還有一個是西莫。

課堂一結束，石內卜便迅速地走出魔藥學地窖，回自己的辦公室──另一個地窖──去了，大部份的學生也跟在教授身後離開。但是榮恩還不能走，他得留下來善後。

「你確定不需要別人的幫忙嗎？」哈利‧他的最佳拍檔‧波特此刻正捏著自己的鼻子，教室的惡臭讓每個嗅覺正常的人都難以忍受。

「我想……」他想說『是的，當然，可以麻煩你陪我一起把那些又臭又噁的紫色液體給擦掉嗎？』，可是他看見哈利糾著眉頭的難受模樣，那些話又被他硬生生地吞進喉嚨裡了：「也許不用吧，我一個人應該可以搞定。」

當他這麼說的時候，有一瞬間，哈利看起來像是鬆了口氣。榮恩知道自己不能出言責備，畢竟這間教室現在聞起來就像個大屎缸。

哈利也發現到自己剛才露出了什麼樣的表情，於是他的好朋友尷尬地抓了抓頭，那叢凌亂的黑髮變得亂了：「抱歉，榮恩。」

「這沒什麼啦。」他安慰對方，雖然他認為自己才是需要被安慰的那個：「去吃晚餐吧，記得幫我留點東西，我會趕到的。」

哈利對他點了點頭，然後拎著魔藥學課本離開地窖，就像其他人一樣。教室裡還剩下少數幾個同學在收拾東西，而妙麗正巧也是其中之一。

不過榮恩沒辦法指望妙麗會主動留下來幫他，因為當她把書本抱在胸前，經過他身邊的時候，她面有慍色地撇了撇嘴，「我提醒過你的。」她說。

「噢，別再提了。」榮恩重重地嘆了口大氣，他的頭好暈，他的身體好熱，他的胃翻攪得好難受，而他現在還要被他要好的女性朋友給責備，只因為他害他們的學院少了那該死的五分！

「希望你學到了教訓。」她挑起半邊眉頭，語氣不像剛才那麼尖銳了：「以後上魔藥學課別再恍神了，或者說，任何一門課都該這麼做。」

「這又不是我自願的！」他抗議，可是在拉大嗓門的同時，他的額角又抽痛了起來。

妙麗吊了吊眼睛，慍怒的神色又重新回到她的臉上，顯然她把榮恩話當成是一種拙劣的辯解，因為她有良好的自我控管能力，能夠在每堂課都保持精力充沛，可是榮恩的自制力卻連她的十分之一都不如。

「喔，隨便你好了，反正葛來分多也不是第一次因為你而被扣分。」妙麗丟下這句話，便挺直背部，抱著她的書本氣沖沖的走了。

「都是我的錯，好吧！」看著她的身影從門口消失，榮恩自暴自棄地朝那兒大喊，儘管這樣並不能把她給喚回來。

吼叫讓他有種情緒得以宣洩的快感，可相應的代價是，他感到一陣暈眩，耳朵裡發出嗡嗡嗡的鳴聲。毫無預警地，榮恩雙腿一軟，雙手抓著桌緣，慢慢地滑跪到地板上，顧不得他制服長褲的小腿處沾到了些紫色惡臭液體。

天，這是怎麼了，為什麼他渾身熱得難受，他是不是真的發燒了。榮恩無助地想著，他有辦法在熱度完全攀升起來前收拾完這一切嗎？還是他將悲慘地暈厥在這該死的魔藥學教室了？

倏地，一隻擦得晶亮的黑色皮鞋進入了他的視線。榮恩沒有抬起頭，去看看那是誰的鞋子，事實上，他也完全不在意那是誰，他連自己的狀態都掌握不了了，哪有多餘的精力去管別人。

「瞧瞧我們的鼬鼠大王。」刻薄、嘲弄、不懷好意，他知道這是屬於誰的聲音。跩哥‧馬份──那隻黑皮鞋的主人──正站在他的正前方，擋住了照向他的光源，將陰影投到了他的身上，「我知道你從小就在垃圾堆裡長大，」對方故意放慢語速，一字一句吐出那些羞辱他人的話：「但是，怎麼？你迫不及待地想向所有人展示你家裡的那股臭味嗎？」

馬份才說完，接著便有幾聲討人厭的竊笑聲在不遠處響起，他知道那是怎麼回事，文森‧愚蠢的山怪跟班一號‧克拉與葛里果‧愚蠢的山怪跟班二號‧高爾，他們那種活像是嘴裡塞滿零食，含糊不清的笑聲，實在讓人難以錯認。

他幾乎就要破口大罵『閉嘴吧，馬份，如果你不知道該怎麼做，為什麼不將一坨大便塞進你的嘴巴裡呢？』，但是他沒有，只是抬起頭，惡狠狠地瞪向對方。要知道一次說這麼長串話，對現在的他而言，實在是太吃力了。

粗喘著氣，身體的燥熱使榮恩不得不舉起手，將領帶的結扯開。襯衫領口變得好緊，他甚至有種窒息的錯覺，如果他想和對方吵架的話，至少要先搞定這個問題才行。

然而站在他面前的馬份卻因此揚起一邊眉毛，狐疑地看著他：「幹嘛？」

這該死的彈跳小雪貂，他打算幹什麼都與對方無關。榮恩氣沖沖的想著，急促的呼吸讓他不禁懷疑自己是不是缺氧了，同時他還感覺到褲襠裡有點濕，原本服貼在臀部的內褲，在此刻卻變成了一種拘束。

熱度在他的全身奔竄，包括他的臉，即便不用鏡子，他也猜得出來自己一定臉紅了──他總是很容易臉紅，這或許是紅髮人的特質還是什麼的，但是他的雙胞胎哥哥們就不會，真是奇怪──胸膛隨著每一次吸吐而上下起伏，他的鼻腔也是熱的，而呼出的氣息想必也是如此。

文妲與巴蒂是最後走出教室的兩個人。當然，這個『最後』並不包括榮恩自己、馬份和馬份的兩個山怪伙伴。她們之所以拖得這麼晚，是因為她們堅持從頭到腳都噴過香水才離開，玫瑰氣味的。滑稽的是，她們在滿是臭味的魔藥學教室這麼做，只會讓她們身上的香水與這股臭味混在一起，變得更加古怪，可是她們卻沒發現到這點。

女孩們一邊走路一邊說笑，對榮恩的處境毫不關心。她們談論的是最新出品的美肌魔藥護膚乳、魔力亮彩唇膏與強力去痘貼，就算她們出了魔藥學教室，還聽得見她們嗲氣的笑聲。

她們的談話聲尚未全部隱沒，馬份再度開口，把她們漸去漸遠的聲音給蓋過：「你正在擦地板嗎？用你身上那條比抹布還破舊的二手長褲？」

額角沁出的汗水將紅髮給沾濕，使它們全都貼附上他的臉，有些甚至擋到了他的視線。那樣當然很不舒服，可是榮恩沒有把它們馬上撥開，他想他最好先脫掉身上那件有著猩紅色內裡的學院長袍。

或許是不能忍受被他給無視，金髮史萊哲林重重地跺了下腳，皮鞋落地時發出了響亮的喀噠聲。「我正在和你說話！」馬份的聲調拉高了，聽上去有那麼些氣急敗壞的味道：「假裝耳聾就是你的禮貌嗎？沒教養的窮光蛋！」

對方的聲音是那麼大聲，讓他的頭好像被重擊到似地嗡嗡作響，「你好煩，馬份……」榮恩虛弱地說，他真的不希望對方再加重他的麻煩了：「滾遠點，我實在不想……噢，見鬼。」在說話的同時，他似乎感覺到自己的內褲變得更濕了，最糟糕的是，那似乎不是因為汗水。

「榮恩‧衛斯理！你這低能的……」話才說到一半，馬份便愣住了：「……等等，那是什麼味道？」

「什麼？」高爾疑惑地發出問句，不解地看向他們三人之中居於領導位置的金髮男孩。

馬份沒答腔，只是抬起鼻子，重重地嗅了兩次。和那張沒曬過多少太陽的面孔同樣蒼白的鼻翼，隨著吸氣時翕動，就好像聞到獵物氣味的捕食者。

「我也聞到了。」克拉說著，五官在圓嘟嘟的臉上皺了起來，呈現某種可笑的模樣。換作是平常，榮恩或許會忍不住發笑，但是現在的他完全沒有那樣的心情。

「到底是什麼？」在這三名史萊哲林學生之中，高爾似乎還沒弄懂馬份忽然沉默的原因，再次困惑地問道：「從衛斯理大釜流出來的那個臭味？還是布朗她們的香水？你們在說什麼？」

金髮史萊哲林瞇起了眼，灰色眼珠僅透過細細長長的縫隙審視著榮恩，不知怎麼著，榮恩莫名地心悸了一下，一種顫慄的感覺自他的尾椎由下而上竄上他的背，而他的褲子完全濕透了。

最後，馬份揚起半邊起嘴角，兩片薄薄的唇瓣勾出個不懷好意的弧度：「真沒想到啊，榮恩‧衛斯理。」

望著眼前說話的金髮史萊哲林，榮恩的腦袋變得愈來愈恍惚，他把視線向下移，注意到對方的襠部隆起，質料高檔的褲頭緊繃得不像話。他不明白對方亢奮的原因，但是這個發現讓再度讓榮恩分泌出某些東西，不單單是內褲，他的外褲也跟著被擴及，要不是他的長褲是黑色的，說不定還會看到股間處深色的水漬。

榮恩並沒有聞到馬份和克拉所說的味道，可是他的確感覺到了另一種氣息──屬於Alpha的氣息。榮恩自己也不清楚為什麼他會知道那是Alpha的氣息，他就是知道，這像是某種本能，並且這個氣息已經開始影響他的思維。

他的眼神無法從對方的褲襠上移開，那個膨脹的玩意讓人在意，他忽然有種想拉開對方拉鍊的衝動，窺視對方生殖器的慾望。榮恩呻吟了一聲，這真是個糟糕的念頭，他必需甩開它，可是身體的燥熱快要讓他無法思考了，他唯一能做的只是盯著那兒瞧。

馬份又向前跨了一小步，黑色皮鞋距離他的膝蓋甚至不到五吋，他們之間的距離如此之近，那陣Alpha的氣息變得更強烈了。

「我得說我很意外……」馬份再次開口，聲音比先前還要更沙啞，並且低沉：「我不知道你是個Omega，而且是個正在發情的Omega。」

什麼？馬份說了什麼？榮恩微微瞇起眼，強迫自己把視線從對方的褲襠離開，並且努力不去想像裡頭包裹著的老二該有多大，他抬起頭，看著對方的臉，那張平常讓他討厭無比的臉，此刻卻看起來格外性感誘人。

「多虧了你的Omega費洛蒙，」馬份慢條斯理地說：「雖然我不用等到性成熟期，就很確定自己會是個Alpha。但是你……」灰色的眼眸投來的炙熱目光，而他正面迎上對方：「好的，我得說，你讓我的性成熟期提早到來了，衛斯理。」

榮恩無力地搖了搖頭，他不明白。馬份說的是真的嗎？他是個Omega，不像他的哥哥們都成為了Alpha？一個只能等著被操的Omega，而非負責操人的Alpha？梅林，這其中一定有什麼環節出了錯，對不對？

金髮史萊哲林伸出舌頭，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。當對方的舌頭滑過薄薄的唇瓣時，為榮恩帶來某種視覺上的衝擊，這會兒他能感覺到自己褲襠內的小老弟也跟著醒來了。

拉鍊被解開時總會發出某個聲音，可是這聲音卻不是從馬份那兒傳來的。榮恩不再瞧著金髮史萊哲林，轉頭朝向聲音的來源。克拉已經解開了褲頭，肥肥短短的手指握住那又粗又大的陰莖，醜惡的龜頭肥碩得像個毒蠅傘菇。

那真的不是個優雅的畫面，然而對現在的榮恩來說，克拉的大雞巴就像某種美味的點心，散發出濃濃的Alpha氣息──另一個Alpha的氣息，和馬份身上的那種完全不同。

「我可以搞定他。」克拉獰笑著，表情是那麼地令人反胃，「他需要一個Alpha，不是嗎？」

「他的確需要一個Alpha。」金髮史萊哲林踏了一小步，轉身的時候黑色外袍翻起墨綠色的內裡。馬份看向高爾，半瞇著的眼睛透露出主人的怒意：「但是你不會是第一個，克拉。」

「不，我要上他，現在就要。」克拉瞪著馬份，平日對金髮史萊哲林唯唯諾諾的討好面孔完全消失無蹤，只剩下純粹的敵視：「我不會總是聽你的話，馬份。」

「嘿，怎麼了？你們在幹什麼？」高爾還處在狀況外，緊張地來回看著馬份與克拉。

克拉放開了那肥大的性器，握起拳頭，就要朝馬份揮過去。山怪一號朝他的主人動手，還真是百年難得一見的畫面，榮恩的腦海快速地閃過這個想法，可惜他現在處在這個狀態，不然他一定會樂得跳起舞來。

馬份從衣袋中掏出魔杖，「弗利噴多！」金髮史萊哲林大喊，手上那根十吋的山楂木魔杖前端發出藍色的光，打中了正要揮拳的克拉。克拉龐大的身軀彈起，被咒語撞到了牆上，發出一聲悶響，然後跌落到地面，屁股朝下。

重重地被摔出去的克拉爬起身，圓圓小小的眼睛發狂般地瞪得老大。肥碩的史萊哲林男孩再次握起拳頭，朝馬份奔來。

「弗利噴多！」只見馬份搖了搖魔杖，又一次念了擊退咒。克拉再次飛出去，撞上牆，而且比前一下還要摔得更重。

在這個過程中，Alpha氣息比先前還要更加強烈，兩種不同的Alpha氣息因鬥爭而發揮到最大，這讓榮恩腿間的性器完全勃起，他渾身發熱，股間潮濕。Alpha的氣息讓他狂亂，希望被什麼東西給填滿的欲望侵蝕了他的理智，而那種氣息已經成為了折磨。

「我警告你，克拉。」當克拉掙扎著爬起身時，馬份發話了：「我跟你保證，如果你再試圖靠近他，我會對你使用級聯惡咒，你知道那是什麼。」

在級聯惡咒一詞被說出口時，高爾倒吸了一口氣，表情顯得更加不安。克拉牢牢盯著馬份，眼白爬滿血絲，因情緒激動而呼吸粗重。馬份仍然握著魔杖，威嚇著他自己的跟班。而榮恩喘息著，他就快要在這股濃濃的Alpha氣息中迷失了自己。

這之間的沉默長達一分鐘，克拉和馬份都沒有下一步的動作。最終，克拉低下頭，垂敗地站起身：「抱歉，馬份。」

「很高興你終於意識到自己的地位。」馬份勾起唇角，露出了勝利者得意的笑容：「現在，你最好滾出這間教室，在門口等待我搞定一切。」

克拉沒有回應，既沮喪又挫敗地轉過身，搖搖晃晃地走出了魔藥學教室。

「還有你，高爾。」金髮史萊哲林將目光轉向另一邊，「你也出去，我不想被打擾，你知道你該做些什麼。」

「喔……喔。」剛從震驚中恢復的高爾笨拙地應了聲，然後跟在克拉身後快步地跑出了教室。

榮恩的腦袋仍然昏昏沉沉，但是Alpha的氣息不像剛才那麼濃厚了，兩種Alpha的氣息現在只剩下一種。他重新看向馬份，發現到對方也正打量著自己。

「現在，」金髮史萊哲林注視著他，目光危險，就像頭在領地爭奪中獲勝的頭狼，以一種高傲而滿意的神情審視著戰利品：「就只剩下我們兩個，衛斯理……」

 

TBC


	2. Marking

Be marked, be paired - (2) Marking

 

所以這就是全部了？他是一個處在發情期的Omega，並且正激烈的渴望一個Alpha──這就是他的性成熟期，真是去他的！

榮恩不明白為什麼自己不像他的哥哥們，他們全是Alpha，而且都那麼優秀，就算是那對討人厭的雙胞胎也足夠聰明了，他和他們明明都是同一對父母所生，為什麼只有他是個Omega？梅林，這真是太不公平了。

「你在想什麼，衛斯理？」當跩哥‧馬份開口的同時，對方也解開了皮帶扣環，發出幾聲金屬響聲，「想像自己被我操的畫面？還是你更希望等會操你的人是克拉？」

對方蒼白而修長的手指停在褲襠上，與黑色的制服褲形成某種詭異的對比。榮恩的目光停佇在那兒，馬份的手指已經解開了褲頭鈕釦，捏住拉鍊頭，一吋一吋地向下拉，他看見了對方的內褲，以及內褲下隆起的形狀。汗水浸濕了他的背，榮恩嚥了口口水，他沒有心思去嘲笑對方的內褲平凡無奇，或者是他還以為有錢人的內褲會鑲鑽石之類的諷刺話，他現在只是專注地想著對方的那玩意看起來該死的硬，而且還該死的火辣。

「好吧，無論你在想什麼──」馬份的長褲已經落到了膝關節上，接著以姆指勾住內褲邊緣，「我想你應該專心點了，窮鬼。」

在內褲被拉下的那刻，一根又粗又長的陰莖露了出來，受作用力的影響而小幅度地彈了一下。榮恩得說他很訝異，他從來都不知道馬份的老二有那麼大，要知道他總認為對方是個軟腳蝦，只會靠跟班的孬貨。

他把心情全寫在臉上了，這使得金髮史萊哲林吹了個口哨，挑起半邊眉頭，神情得意：「別那麼驚訝，衛斯理，我是個Alpha，一個高貴的Alpha。」

他痛恨對方現在的表情，這讓他覺得自己是個輸家，要是可以的話，他會在對方引以為傲的臉掄上幾拳，把那個上揚的嘴角給打垮。可是，噢，榮恩感覺到自己的性器頂住了褲子，正隱隱作疼，並且出於某些緣故，他的下身又一次分泌出了那些體液。

馬份用四根手指來托住莖身，姆指則圍在了上面，將那玩意提近他。因充血而呈現暗紅色的肉莖，就像某種野獸，朝他正面而來，他本應該要覺得反胃的，可當它戳到他的臉上時，榮恩卻感到前所未有的亢奮。

榮恩把手從桌緣抽回，將掌心伏到地板上，冰涼的觸感自石製地磚傳至他的指尖，但卻一點也沒能降下他的體溫。強烈的Alpha氣息讓他頭腦發暈，他的本能告訴他自己需要這個。

就像是存心戲弄他一樣，馬份的龜頭正抵著他的臉頰，還惡劣地上下摩擦。他一直都知道對方是個差勁的人，可是他無法控制自己不被對方給挑逗，Alpha的氣息就像是某種制約，迫使他去追求更多。榮恩側過臉，他的嘴唇擦過對方的前端，然後試探性地含住了部份。

一股他從沒體驗過的味道在他的口中蔓開，他說不出這更像什麼，嚐起來一點也不好，可是那股濃濃的Alpha味，卻讓他停不下來。榮恩吸吮起對方的包皮繫帶，並以舌頭輕輕推揉。這個小動作讓馬份深深地吸了口氣，更厚重的Alpha氣息讓他明白他做對了。

「喔，操……」他聽見對方發出讚嘆聲，就好像這是什麼天大的享受。舔弄著龜頭，榮恩忍不住抬起頭看看對方的模樣。蒼白的皮膚上，浮現淡淡的粉色，薄薄的嘴唇微啟，吐出淺淺的嘆息，不知怎麼著，他覺得這樣的馬份很性感，他肯定是瘋了或者什麼的。

不過這還不是最瘋狂的部份，當他意識到自己的恐怖想法以後，大量的體液自他的體內流出，他的褲子濕到不能再濕，甚至有部份液體順著他的大腿滑下。難以忍受的燥熱襲遍他的全身，那要命的Alpha氣息徹底把他給搞瘋了。

僅僅是若有似無的Alpha味道已經無法再滿足他，他想要更確實、更有力地感受一個Alpha。榮恩退開了自己的臉，讓對方的性器從他的口中離開，龜頭處還沾著他的口水，顯得晶亮有光。

或許是突如其來的溫度落差，讓金髮史萊咒罵一聲。「你搞什麼？」馬份不高興地拉高了音量：「該死，為什麼停下了？」

可是榮恩一點也不在乎對方說了什麼，那股Alpha味兒已經把他撩撥得失去理智，他坐在地面上，抓著自己的褲子，用力拉扯，想把它脫下來，可是一點用也沒有，他的褲子仍然套在他的腿上，顯然他忘了自己的皮帶還牢牢繫著。

「嗯……嗯……」鼻腔中發出無助地哼聲，榮恩完全沒有察覺到自己正在做一件徒勞的事。他好難受，為什麼他就是沒辦法脫下它，身體再也承受不住那種被悶在裡頭的痛苦，他的皮膚想要透氣，他的身體尋求解放。

馬份的嘴唇抿成一條線，灰色的眼眸打量著他的每個動作。榮恩抓著自己的黑色長褲，不斷扯著，一些被體液給弄濕的部份還因此被擰出水來。「幫我……」他朦朧的意識中隱約聽見自己哀求的聲音：「幫我……嗯……」

「煩人的Omega。」最後金髮史萊哲林說了句不知是辱罵還是感嘆的話，然後蹲下身，握住榮恩的皮帶釦環。

喀噠一聲，皮帶被解開，再來是褲頭鈕釦和拉鍊。失去了約束力的褲子，輕而易舉地被他給拉下，褲腰滑到了膝蓋關節上，他的內褲也暴露再空氣中。如果仔細觀察的話，不難發現前端隆起處有著小小的水漬，可是卻遠遠比不上後方的大片深色痕跡，全是被他的體液給弄濕的。

不過這樣還不夠，身體的灼熱感一點也沒減緩，榮恩伸手要去脫自己的內褲，可是一股力道突然按住他的肩膀，把他硬生生地翻倒在地。從門口到牆壁，再從牆壁到地磚，他的視線轉了半圈。榮恩的頭撞上地板，疼痛衝擊而來，將他本來就已經暈眩的腦袋震得更暈。

他的身體側躺，膝蓋自然彎曲著。黑色的長袍被翻起，露出猩紅色的那一面，馬份把他長褲從膝關節處扯下，往置物櫃旁的角落一丟，接著手指便覆上他的內褲邊緣，將那已經濕透的內褲也給脫下。

「你的褲子全被你的Omega體液給弄濕了。」金髮史萊哲林說完，便重重地吸了口氣，「還有你那該死的Omega費洛蒙……見鬼，你真好聞。」

Omega體液？什麼體液？噢是了，馬份說的是從他屁股裡流出來的那些東西，也許吧。榮恩的頭還因為方才的撞擊而疼著，還有渾身的燥熱，他根本不能仔細思考對方說過的任何一句話，那些單字到了他的耳裡，就只是……單字。

「嗯……」他又哼了聲，開始不安份地扭動身體，試圖爬起，然而馬份又把他的頭給壓回去，再一次撞擊到地面上，當然，這回力道輕了很多。

「別這麼性急，鼬鼠。」馬份這麼說道。然而那粗重的呼吸卻在他的耳邊響起，噴出的氣息全撲打在他的頸邊，金髮史萊哲林俯下身，探出舌頭，舔了舔他滿是汗水的脖子。

面對強大的Alpha，身為一個Omega其實沒有太多的選擇。即便榮恩的意識已經朦朧不清，身體的燥熱感也尚未解除，但是他知道馬份要他停止掙扎，所以他停下了，就像一個瀕死的羔羊，只能茫然地等待捕食者以利牙撕裂。只是他的後穴仍不斷溢出體液，想被填滿的欲望急切地搔弄著他。他發出一個呻吟，渴望能從對方身上得到些什麼。

奇怪的是，馬份好像很喜歡他身上的味道，鼻尖在他的頸部一帶嗅了又嗅，舔了又舔，就好像那兒有什麼特別之處。他真的已經等不及了，「給我……」他充滿懇求地說，「我要……嗯……給我……」

幾近啜泣的聲音從他的喉嚨發出，身體不住顫抖著，高熱將他給吞噬，他沒辦法再擁有身體的主導權，而必需有一個Alpha來替他解決困難。

或許是感受到他的痛苦，又或者接下來的動作沒有任何意義。金髮史萊哲林安慰性地吻了吻他的脖子，他的腮幫，然後是他的耳垂，然後才離開了那兒。

接著，他又被對方給翻了半個身體，這會兒榮恩背向著對方，光溜溜的臀部在對方面前一覽無遺。馬份的手扶在他的大腿外側，要他翹起自己的屁股，而榮恩也順從地照做了，就像一隻乖巧的狗，並且主動分開雙膝。

那些Omega體液從他的肛門流出，順著他大腿的曲線，自他的股間滴落到地上。囊袋沉甸甸地在他的雙腿間，勃起的性器輕輕顫抖著，榮恩本能地期望接下來可能發生的事，他已經完全準備好了。

馬份的雙手放到了他的臀瓣上，一手一邊，對方掌心溫度偏低，令榮恩覺得涼快，可他才這麼想著，對方便收緊指節狠狠地掐了一下，他也因此呻吟一聲。

「我喜歡你的屁股，」金髮史萊哲林口氣嘲弄，但是不難聽出那藏在尾音中的沙啞：「它看起來像是你身上最棒的部份了，也許這是因為你是個Omega的緣故？」

榮恩沒有回話，他根本就沒有力氣去思考馬份剛才說了些什麼，聽起來像是在讚美他，大概是吧，誰還管這些呢，他只希望對方別再浪費時間，將他想要的東西給他。於是他又小幅度地晃了下臀部，提醒對方這一點，一些體液滑經他的大腿內側，劃下一條水痕。

對方又掐了把他的股瓣，手指施力處帶來某種痛處，伴隨著更強烈的慾望。冰冷的地板緊貼著他的臉頰，卻仍不能緩解他的燥熱與他的頭疼，他彷彿聽見自己不同於以往的嗓音，伴隨著耳鳴聲，一併傳進了耳裡，「拜託……別……」那個嗓音是如此的無助、可憐，以及飢渴，「我想……我真的……嗯……求你了……」

或許是從來沒聽過他用這種語氣說話吧，榮恩感覺到停在自己臀肉上的手指放鬆了力道。「……衛斯理，」馬份以充滿情慾的喉音叫了聲他的姓氏，其中同時帶有困惑：「你看起來……很性感。這僅僅是因為你是個發情中的Omega，是吧？」

他又呻吟了一聲，向後晃動他的臀部，試圖頂上對方的陰莖──那根又熱又硬、帶著他所不能拒絕的性魅力，屬於Alpha的陰莖──榮恩將臀部頂上對方，他甚至可以感覺到粗大的龜頭從他的股溝滑過。他已經準備好一切了，可是它就是不進來，這讓他痛苦得受不了。

「給我……」榮恩低啜著他的訴求，上下摩擦著那個足以折磨它的玩意，一點也不在乎自己的體液會不會沾濕對方的性器，「我要它……嗯……你的……我想要……」

金髮史萊哲林重重地發了個嘆息，就像是剛才問了一個笨問題似地，「喔，當然了，簡直是廢話！」馬份的語氣既生氣又挫敗，自顧自地回答：「你之所以性感，完全是費洛蒙的影響，沒有別的原因！」

由於他的動作，對方的陰莖在他的股間滑動著，那些Omega體液把它給弄得濕濕答答。榮恩在發瘋的邊緣，他完全不理解馬份都說了什麼，他只希望那玩意填滿它，於是他把自己的臀部提得再高一些，更加賣力地摩蹭對方。

所幸對方終於弄懂了他的需求，因為接下來，馬份將手指探到了他的肛門處，以姆指按壓他的皺摺處。

榮恩輕輕地哼了一聲，暫停住頂向對方陰莖的動作，順從地讓一個Alpha來引導他。對方的指腹是那樣地涼快，他任由對方探索他的身體，從姆指輕觸他的摺痕，再換到食指，接著是中指，馬份的手指還在外面撫弄他的穴口，似乎在尋找正確的進入方式。

最後，一根指頭塞進了他的肛門裡，通過第一個指節。「啊……」榮恩自喉頭發出一個沒有意義的音節，更多的Omega體液自他的甬道中流出。那根指頭完全沒入其中，略微動了動，他倒抽一口氣，注意力全被牽引到了那裡。

可是這樣還不夠，他想要的應該是更充實、更盈滿的那種。榮恩扭了下身體，試圖再去頂碰對方的性器，可是金髮史萊哲林的手指還在他的身體裡，其餘在外的手指則擋住了他的動作，他有些抱怨意味地哼哼兩聲，繼續扭動他的腰。

「不是只有你等不及了，衛斯理，」金髪史萊哲林對他說，同時間轉動手指，讓他發出嘆息：「我會上你的，但在這之前，我必需確保你不會夾得我太痛。」

如果榮恩還意識清醒，他一定會嘲笑對方是個沒用的小雪貂，居然有一個Alpha說自己怕痛，這真是太可笑了──可惜他沒有，他甚至沒辦法消化對方說的那些單字，他只知道對方要他再忍耐一會，所以他發出了幾聲咕噥。

馬份沒有理會他的不滿，換了個角度，逕自插入第二根指頭。榮恩瞇著眼睛，臉頰摩蹭著地板，石製的地磚算不上乾淨，還有些細砂，它們給他的頰部帶來刺刺癢癢的感覺。

那兩根手指在他的體內分開，勾起，轉動，就像是兩條狡猾的蛇，若有似無地觸碰到他敏感的部份，「啊……啊……」他顫抖著發出呻吟，一些淚水從他的眼角泛出，他從來沒有這種被慾望給逼瘋的經驗，而他真的要崩潰了。

終於，馬份抽出了手指，當指尖離開他的肛門時，也帶出一屢水絲。榮恩頓時覺得空虛，但是這種感覺並沒有持續太久，便被興奮與期待所取代。那個又粗又硬的東西抵到了他的肛門口，這個才是他想要的。

「快一點……」他催促對方：「操我……拜託……」然後再次扭動起腰部，以股溝摩擦對方的陰莖，好像這樣就能夠讓對方的龜頭鑽進他的穴口似地，「求你……」他啜泣著。

金髮史萊哲林扶握住自己的莖身，性器前端抵在他的皺摺處，緩緩推入。他的括約肌被傘狀的龜頭給撐大，榮恩悶悶地哼了幾聲，強烈的異物感讓他有種說不出的怪異，可這確實是他希望得到的。

陰莖一吋吋地進入他的甬道，他的腸壁牢牢的包裹著對方，直到全部沒入。榮恩閉著眼睛，微弱地呻吟，被填滿的感覺美妙極了，他模模糊糊地想著，自己確實是個如假包換的Omega，因為他明白了自己多麼需要這個。

「該死……」馬份的聲音在他背後響起，史萊哲林男孩的雙手扶在他的臀部，讓陰莖退出一點點，再重新插入，「裡面比我想像中的還緊，衛斯理。」

榮恩喘息著，他的屁股在對方的引導下扭動。馬份的陰莖是那麼硬挺，正好充實了他的身體，他全然感受著那玩意在自己體內抽送的快感。Alpha的陰莖的確大得驚人，對方每一次的動作，都會擦過他的前列腺，他的喉頭也因此發出滿足的呻吟。

「啊……哈啊……嗯……」一系列沒有特殊含義的音節，全是因為身體的滿足所導致，榮恩搖晃著屁股，迎合對方的犯進：「好棒……啊……對……對，就是這個……啊，啊啊……」

「操……衛斯理……」馬份用了粗口，重重一個挺身，頂到他的最深處，讓他又忍不住哀叫了幾聲，「現在的你完全是個婊子……噢，操……」

榮恩並不喜歡婊子這個詞，這是罵人的話，可那又如何呢，他現在是個發情中的Omega，一個正在被幹的Omega，一個在情欲中獲得快感的Omega，這是他的本能，最原始的欲望，而唯有這一切都能被滿足，才有閒暇去談論其它的事。

當對方的囊袋拍打到他的臀肉時，發出了肉與肉撞擊的聲響，他能感受到體內那根陰莖的形狀，龜頭把他的腸道給分開，前後推送，每當敏感點被觸碰到的時候，他都無法忍住自己的聲音，那真的太爽了，他甚至沒發現自己淡金色的睫毛已經被淚水所沾溼，以及從嘴角流出的唾液，落到地面上。

啪的一聲，他的股瓣被人重重地打了一掌，榮恩發出一聲驚叫，然後像隻乖巧的狗兒一樣搖著屁股，對方又打了一下，他叫得更大聲，更加賣力地晃著自己的身體。

「我幾乎不敢相信自己竟然在操一個衛斯理……」馬份的聲音傳近他的耳裡，就像是某種催化劑，「要是波特和格蘭傑知道你發情起來是這麼回事，你想他們會怎麼說？」

波特和格蘭傑？榮恩恍惚地想著。噢，是了，哈利和妙麗，他最好的兩個朋友，但是那重要嗎？為什麼要提到他們呢？除非他們能像對方一樣滿足他……好像誰給他的腦袋打了個結，思緒被一波波襲來的快感給打亂，他所能做的就是繼續呻吟，直到他能再度正常思考為止。

倏地，一陣痛楚拉扯著他的頭皮，卻也帶來異樣的快感。榮恩被迫抬起頭，他的臉不得不離開地板，馬份扯著他的紅色捲髮，語氣嘲諷：「怎麼，你是傻了嗎？回話啊。」

「啊……啊……」他發出細碎的聲音，身體隨著對方的動作擺動，他的頭髮還被對方給抓在手上。

「說點什麼，衛斯理。」馬份又問了他一次，用力地頂入他的深處，他自己的性器也因興奮而微微顫抖著。

榮恩沒有回應對方，只是斷斷續續地喘息，吐出一個個沒有意義的音節。對方退出幾吋，又重新挺進，而他的頭皮也因為這樣被扯得更疼，可依然能帶給他快意。

或許是得不到他的回答，金髮史萊哲林咂了個舌，放開他的頭髮。他的頭皮不再緊繃著，也沒那麼疼了，但他的屁股還是很舒服。沒多久。榮恩射精了，他得到了一種釋放的快感。

可是這還不到最後，緊接著，他感覺自己的甬道中有什麼被打開了，而他的身體仍然沒達到滿足。

「操！」他聽見馬份又再一次罵出髒話，語氣失去了僅存的一絲從容，變得急躁且粗暴：「你現在聞起來比剛才更好，這簡直是……噢，去你的。」

對方又一次的挺進，可這會兒事情有了變化，榮恩感覺到對方的陰莖不再進出於他的腸道，而是滑到了另一個地方──那個之前緊閉，而現在已經完全開啟的第二重入口。

當龜頭突那裡時，一陣短暫的刺痛，使得榮恩嗚咽了起來：「嗚……嗯哈……嗚嗯……」

那是一個很奇妙的過程，他似乎從來沒了解過自己的身體，直到對方的陰莖完全沒入那個神奇的窄道。強烈的、濃郁的Alpha味道完整的佔據了他的五感，作為一個Omega，他沒由來地感到滿足。那些體液大概就是從那兒來的，榮恩不知道，沒有人告訴過他這些，他只明白一點，那就是此刻的自己真正得到了他想要的。

馬份的陰莖持續動作著，在他的裡頭進進出出，並且發出怪異的水聲。榮恩弓起肩膀，每一次的動作都令他顫慄，他的腦袋空白一片，呈現某種微醺的狀態。

「衛斯理……」馬份的聲音迷迷濛濛地傳來：「你知道現在是誰在操你嗎？」

他應該知道。他想，然後點了點頭，龜頭撞擊到他體內的感覺真是太好了，儘管他不是很確定他自己還知道些什麼。

「誰？」對方又問了他一次，將鼻尖湊近他的頸部，呼出屬於對方獨有的氣息，「是誰在操你，告訴我？」

金髮史萊哲林的呼吸撲到他的頸肩，帶來癢呼呼的感覺，榮恩因此縮了縮脖子。下半身的快感讓他有些缺氧，他試著從腦袋裡搜索出對方的名字，並且從交合處抽回一些注意力。

「是誰？」對方催促他。

「馬……」他發了個音節，頓了幾秒鐘，然後把答案拼湊出來：「馬份……你是馬份……」

「很好。」金髮史萊哲林哼了哼，似乎還滿意對他的回答。

接下來，榮恩的後頸有種難以忍受的疼痛，逼得他大叫。馬份在他的脖子後方咬了一口，並引起另一波快感，既痛苦又愉悅，他低啜著，感覺自己將再一次迎接頂峰。

與此同時，對方在他體內的根部，似乎有什麼膨脹起來，結實地堵住了他的第二個入口。榮恩下意識地知道那是陰莖結，他被對方給栓住，內壁正在痙攣，且緊緊吸附對方。

榮恩意識模糊地迎來了第二次的高潮，他垂下頭，臉頰重新貼回地板上。馬份低吼一聲，開始射精，溫熱的精液全數灌進他的體內，他不能動，對方也是，他們被鎖在一起，過程漫長而持續。

十分鐘？二十分鐘？榮恩不曉得，只是每當對方的射進一波精液時，他便輕微地抽蓄，那種被填得滿滿的感覺稱不上是舒服，卻也不會不舒服，他動了動手指，還沒有完全找回自己的意識。

「見鬼，」他好像聽到金髮史萊哲林在罵什麼：「這還要多久……噢！」

又一次，對方的精液灌進他的身體，Alpha的精子與Omega體液混雜在甬道內，身體感覺鼓脹脹的，說不定再一會兒就快結束了，但也可能還要更久，榮恩沒有力氣去考慮這個，他的腦袋仍然昏昏沉沉。

「等一下，教授──」隱約之中，他聽見了高爾的聲音，以及幾個人的腳步聲，愈來愈近。榮恩沒辦法抬頭，他太過疲勞，神智也尚未清醒。

沒一會，在場的人似乎就變多了。他身後的那個傢伙倒吸了口氣，「石內卜教授……」

馬份動了動身體，試圖把性器給抽出，然而鼓起的陰莖結還沒消退，這個舉動非但不能達成目的，還讓榮恩吃痛。他難受地哀號出聲，金髮史萊哲林咂了個舌，最後放棄動作。

「該死，高爾！」馬份不高興地壓低音量抱怨：「你搞什麼，我是怎麼告訴你的？」

「抱歉，馬份，但是教授他……」高爾話還沒說完，便被另一個聲音給打斷。

「問題並不出在高爾先生身上。」恍惚中，榮恩聽見石內卜哼了一聲：「這是我的教室，馬份先生，希望你沒忘記這點。」皮鞋在石地版上跺了跺，發出敲擊，「即便你是我最優秀的學生，也無權在我的教室裡這麼做，這並不值得嘉獎。」

「不，我沒有，教授……」馬份的聲音聽起來十分慌張，「這不是我的錯，先生，我向您保證，這是因為──」那個卡在榮恩體內的結慢慢變小了，他感覺對方又抽了一下，但還是沒能把陰莖退出他的身體，「是因為這個傢伙……對，是衛斯理，他進入了發情期，所以他求我──」

「……我看得出來是怎麼回事。」然而石內卜卻阻止對方繼續說下去，「不需要你提醒我，我的眼睛還沒有瞎，馬份先生。」

金髮史萊哲林沒再回話，只是有些不平地大口呼氣，這點從對方與榮恩結合的地方就能感覺出來。

榮恩再度動了動手指，他的頭不再那麼痛了，身體的燥熱也漸漸消退，那種近似於微醺的感覺已經淡了許多。他停擺的腦袋又重新恢復運作，並且注意到對方的結變回原本的大小，不再卡著他的穴口不放。

顯然，他並不是唯一發現這個的人。這回馬份終於順利地拔出性器，在龜頭抽離肛門的時候，將一部份的精液也帶了出來。石內卜動下眉毛，不茍同地發了個鼻哼。

「我不認為你已經準備好承受這一切了，跩哥。」他們的魔藥學教授再一次開口，並且改變了用詞，以較為親切的方式來稱呼金髮史萊哲林：「你標記了衛斯理先生，你知道這代表什麼嗎？」

「什麼？」馬份的語尾上揚，好像還沒跟上對方，「什麼標記，我並沒有……」

然而話沒有說完，金髮史萊哲林便深深地吸了口氣，好像忽然明白了一向疼愛自己的長輩都說了些什麼。

眨眨眼睛，榮恩的思考能力回來了。可是即便他已經聽懂這段的對話，卻還是難以消化。石內卜說馬份標記了他，但是，什麼？這是什麼意思？

就在他思考的這當下，方才性交的畫面全數回到他的腦中，他馬上想起了自己是怎麼懇求對方的，以及對方又是怎麼樣進入他，折磨他，然後在他的脖子留下咬痕，並且在他的體內……

「你標記了他。」石內卜再次強調這點。

標記。這個詞再度出現時，讓榮恩沒由來地顫抖了下。

他想他也許該挪動身體，或者改變姿勢，好證明他們談話的主角本人也在場，並且還沒死掉。然而這僅僅是一個想法，他並沒有真的做出任何動作，而是維持原樣，翹著屁股趴在地上。

他的下半身暴露在空氣中，一覽無遺。榮恩當然知道這有多麼不雅觀，並且丟臉，何況還有精液混著體液，從他的肛門流出，滑經他的大腿。可是他不敢動，這太尷尬了，他甚至覺得自己或許該昏過去會更好──如果他真的能夠如願昏過去的話。

「我……」金髮史萊哲林張著嘴，卻沒能繼續說下去。

最後，石內卜不悅地嘆了口大氣，轉過身，朝櫃子的方向走去，他看不見教授臉上的表情，但可以從對方的語調聽出其中的不耐煩：「只會惹麻煩的小鬼頭們，就像一群春天的野狗，也不看看季節……」

伴隨著喃喃的碎念聲，是一陣翻弄瓶子的響音，馬份沒有說半個字，高爾也噤著嘴，更甭說榮恩自己，沒有人想在這個時候打擾他們的教授。

玻璃碰撞的清脆聲響過後，石內卜又走了回來，「衛斯理先生的發情期或許還會持續幾天，」瓶塞被拔開，發出了『啵』的聲音，「這個藥劑可以確保他最近能夠像個正常人。」

石內卜繞到他的眼前，他看見了對方的黑色皮鞋、黑色長袍。魔藥學教授蹲了下來，他們短暫地四目相接，大概有一、兩秒鐘，這意味著榮恩不能繼續趴在地上，裝作自己還沒完全恢復清醒。

一個小玻璃瓶，裡面盛裝著粉紅色的液體，當瓶口接近他的鼻子時，帶有一股不怎麼好聞的味道，就像某種腐敗的水果，「喝下它。」

榮恩動了動肩膀，抬起手，這時他才發現自己的肌肉又痠又痛，好像剛才和人幹了一架。他皺起眉頭，微微呻吟，這讓石內卜教授眉間的皺紋變得更深，面色凝重，接過瓶子的時候，對方快速地抽回手指，好像一點也不想碰到他似地。

他偏過臉，將那些藥水喝下，口中的味道比聞起來還要更糟，又澀又苦，混著濃濃的怪味，他勉強地喝下了四分之三，剩下的四分之一被他連同瓶子一起放到地板上。

「現在，」他們的魔藥學教授站起身，命令道：「你必須把衛斯理先生送到龐芮夫人那裡，馬份先生，這是你的責任。」

馬份吸了口氣，似乎對此感到詫異：「可是，這……」

「你標記了他，這是你該做的。」石內卜漠然地說道。

「好吧。」金髮史萊哲林不怎麼情願地回應。

榮恩的肩膀被碰觸了一下，馬份扶著他的肩膀，然後手掌繞到他的腋下，以一種超乎他預料、還要更強勁的力道拉起他。

 

TBC


	3. Something different

Be marked, be paired - (3) Something different

 

拉扯著他的那隻手既粗魯又無禮，甚至沒有刻意控制力道。榮恩不喜歡這樣被別人抓著，一點也不，他想叫馬份放開他，但是以目前的身體狀況，確實需要有人扶著他。他的雙腿顫抖，痠軟乏力，並且股間潮成一片，精液與Omega體液混雜在一塊，沿著大腿內側滴落。

最糟糕的是，他已經把褲子穿回去了──他當然得穿褲子，除非他想重現方才石內卜踏進魔藥學教室的那一幕，或者哪天他發現自己有曝露狂傾向，否則褲子是必要的，好吧？何況他只有兩條制服長褲，都是從比爾那兒繼承下來的──濕淋淋的，悶住了整個臀部，隨著每一步的移動，緊貼著他的大腿。榮恩感覺自己的下半身就像是被媽媽放在罐子裡醃製的酸黃瓜，或者莓果醬，他也不知道哪種形容更貼切，但是無論哪種都令人很不舒服。

打開醫院廂房的那一刻，沒有任何人在裡頭，包括本應在此的龐芮夫人，也不見蹤影。

最後，榮恩被重重地摔上了床，就算醫院廂房的床墊是軟的，在撞擊到胸腔的那一剎那，軟墊還是帶來了些許的壓迫感，他因此發出一聲痛苦的呻吟。與此同時，股間的精液與體液又滲了一些，使得他那條早已悽慘不堪的二手長褲變得更糟糕了。

然而把他粗魯地扔上床的傢伙，似乎毫無半點愧疚之意。榮恩甚至聽見了金髮史萊哲林不滿的鼻哼聲，以及那種自某件麻煩事解脫後，所發出的抱怨之詞：「真是見鬼的重，梅林，我還以為衛斯理家的人都該瘦得像個皮包骨呢。」

不用想也知道，對方在嘲弄他家的貧窮，而這類譏諷話語向來都是榮恩所不能容忍的。如果是通常情況下，他必定會朝對方衝去，握緊拳頭狠狠地打斷那根蒼白的鼻樑──但是此時此刻，他只能勉強撐起手臂，試圖讓自己翻個身，好教自己看上去沒那麼狼狽。榮恩轉過身體，臀部挪動了幾吋，當然，在完成這小動作時，又讓一些液體自他的後穴流出，濕黏黏的觸感，促使布料完全緊貼在皮膚上，感覺格外噁心。

不過他現在可管不了這些，榮恩咬了咬下唇，打算反駁對方：「該死，馬份，你這──」然而他的話還沒說完，沙啞的嗓子便因喉頭乾澀而忍不住咳嗽起來。

馬份挑起半邊眉頭，似乎還想說些什麼，微微張開了嘴，然而話還未出口，那對薄薄的唇瓣又闔上了，並且微微抿起，灰色的眸子緊緊盯著他。

外頭學生們的歡鬧聲傳進了廂房之中，那些年輕的男孩女孩們尖叫大笑著，歡愉快意，『快浮要飛走啦，你抓不到它的。』『嘿，你不該先準備個快一點的掃帚嗎。』

他們的對視大概只持續了兩秒鐘，先別過眼的依然是那自以為是的金髮男孩。馬份輕蔑地咂了個舌，不以為然地道：「要不是被石內卜教授指名，我寧願放你在自己製造出來的臭水裡爛掉。」

「喔，是啊，我製造的臭水。」翻了翻白眼，他有預感，這次在魔藥學炸出來的紫色液體，會成為好一陣子的笑柄了，「所以說，剛才在臭水裡和我搞在一塊的又是哪個傢伙？」

如果榮恩更仔細一點的話，他會發現自己的思考能力已經完全恢復了，不過這並不能改變什麼，僅僅是證明了第一波發情潮暫時結束──或者是石內卜的藥劑很有效罷了，當然，他不太情願承認後者──畢竟現在的他仍然渾身癱軟，像一團爛泥躺在床上，而他的下半身已經噁心到他不想再去想像的程度了。

「那麼，我想你該感謝我，鼬鼠。」金髮男孩抖了抖唇，嘴角拉扯出一條詭異的弧度：「我替你解決了你的發情問題，不是嗎。」

「好吧，雪貂小子，你希望我說什麼呢？」榮恩抬起下顎，自鼻孔裡大大地噴了口氣，好像這樣就能將自己所有的不平給發洩出來：「謝謝你『標記』我？你甚至沒經過我同意呢，強姦犯。」

「是你自己要散發出費洛蒙的。面對一個發情的Omega，強姦根本不成立。」他看到馬份冷笑了下，續道：「或許你不記得了，我得提醒你，半小時前，你還搖著你的屁股對我獻媚呢。」

對方的話語令榮恩不自覺收緊了手指，握住了床單的一小角。榮恩當然記得，或許他當時是有點神智不清，被混亂的費洛蒙給弄得意亂情迷，但是他並沒有失憶，只是那些渴求的呻吟喘息、那些下流的性愛場面之於他，就像是透過一層薄膜去窺視別人的事一樣，怪異又不真實。

然而對方完全不給予他半點平復時間，仍自顧自地說著：「嗯……你剛才是怎麼說的？『操我，快一點，拜託』？」模仿他說話的同時，金髮史萊哲林還惡意地捏住鼻子，拉高嗓音，半瞇起眼睛，看上去既滑稽又惹人厭。

「去死吧，馬份，你讓我想吐！」他暴躁地想要起身，可是下體的黏呼感受讓他覺得一陣難受，使不上力的四肢逼得他又無力倒下。

很顯然，他的舉動把對方給逗樂了，馬份嘲笑地「哈。」了聲，就好像榮恩是一個悲慘到極點的失敗者，而雪白的床單彷彿都化做泥漿，他正手足無措地在泥濘中爭扎，只是把自己搞得更難堪罷了。此刻，榮恩幾乎產生了想殺掉自己的念頭，也好過在一個混帳面前，露出這副矬樣。

最後，金髮史萊哲林只是訕笑著，搖搖頭，轉過身，朝他擺了擺手：「慢慢享受你的午後時光吧，我可沒空陪你耗著呢。」

看著那抹金色的背影離得愈來愈遠，打開廂房大門，就要離去，不知怎麼著，榮恩的心底泛起一股說不上來的滋味，而石內卜口中的『標記』一詞，在他的腦袋裡盤旋，他卻不知道這是好是壞，只是莫名地為此感到一陣惡寒。

對於標記的認知，榮恩知道的並沒有比其他人要多，儘管作為一個純血巫師，自小生活在魔法界，雖然能夠分辨Alpha、Beta和Omega的不同之處，以及他們對血脈影響的意義，但更深入的事情，從來沒有人告訴過他，就連霍格華茲的教授們，也沒人開設專門課程，而他也不曾對此有任何疑問。

關於性別這檔事，每個人都很保守，就好像只要他們長大以後，就自然能明白這一切，可是誰又能預料到，像是突然迎接發情期，並且莫名其妙就被標記的情況，隨時有可能發生在自己身上呢？

就像是在回應他所想一般，臨走前，金髮史萊哲林偏過頭，望了他一眼。灰色的視線與榮恩對上，剎那間，他有種怪異的感覺，似乎從這天開始，某種未必存在的不解之緣，已經把他們緊緊綑在一塊了。

下一秒，金髮史萊哲林再一次地露出了嘲諷的嘴臉，砰一聲地帶上了門，離開了。

躺在床上，榮恩半分也不想挪動身子，他連鞋子都沒脫，反正沒有什麼比他的下半身更糟糕的了，一旦陷入這樣的思維，就覺得什麼事都無所謂了。

外頭學生們喧鬧的聲音仍時不時地傳進他的耳裡，午後的陽光將整個室內照得明亮無比，龐芮夫人也不知道上哪去了，偌大的廂房只有榮恩一個人，在完全放鬆下來後，他最終還是沒能抵抗住倦意，迷迷糊糊地閉上了眼。

他身處在一個渾沌而破碎的空間裡，那裡黑暗無光，沒有能量，也沒有重力，他所能做的，只是任由自己在裡頭飄蕩，在這個什麼都沒有的地方，竟有種莫名的安全感，就好像他被牢牢保護著，再也不會有東西傷害到他，這裡既溫暖又安詳，彷彿再度回到了母體之中，而他甚至不需要思考任何事。

「……又一個在毫無準備的情況下迎接性成熟期的孩子，又一個！」恍惚間，榮恩似乎聽見了年長女性的聲音，語氣中透露出強烈的不滿，「我早就向阿不思提議過，學校應該設立性教育課程，而不是像現在這樣，」伴隨著窸窸窣窣的雜音，女人又道：「這樣至少能減少百分之七十的類似狀況再發生，賽佛勒斯，百分之七十！」

熟悉的男的聲在另一邊響起，「唔，帕琵，我很懷疑，畢竟這群被費洛蒙影響的學生，堪比發情的野獸……」

「但他們若能先做足知識，可以改變很多事！」然而男人的話還未說完，便被直接了當地打斷了，「我已經夠忙的了，可是阿不思呢？他又是怎麼說的？」女人抱怨著：「『親愛的帕琵，妳能應付這些的，我知道妳可以。』」在幾聲鏘鏘噹噹的金屬碰撞聲後，她又說道：「噢，是啊，我的確能應付過來，所以我就得額外增加工作量了？」

勉強撐開眼皮，榮恩的視線一片矇矓，他隱約看見了龐芮夫人和老蝙蝠石內卜的身影，於是他眨眨眼睛，一下，兩下，三下，感覺好多了，至少他已經能清楚地看見他們了。

「你不是也增加不少麻煩嗎？賽佛勒斯，畢竟抑制劑製作繁瑣，需求量又大。」龐芮夫人將銀製的瓶子和茶杯放到了托盤上，轉過身，往榮恩的方向走來，「除了發情期前的抑制劑，還有發情中的短暫安定劑，更別說避孕劑了……噢！」她發出一聲驚呼，顯然是注意到他已經醒了，並且這個呼聲也讓石內卜回過頭來，看向榮恩這邊。

榮恩嚥了口口水，他的目光在兩人身上來來回回，不知道該說些什麼，此外，他還發現自己經換上一身乾淨的衣服，股間那種黏呼怪異的感覺消失了，鞋子也被脫下，整齊的擺放在床邊。

「你醒了，衛斯理先生。」龐芮夫人將托盤放在一旁的茶几上，將銀製瓶子靠在杯子上，微微前傾，倒了一些淡黃色的液體在杯子裡，「感覺好點了嗎？」

他點點頭，支起半個身體，倚著床頭緩緩坐起。龐芮夫人把盛裝了淡黃色液體的杯子遞給他，於是他也順勢接了過來。這種淡黃色的魔藥發出一陣淡淡地甜香，嗅起來倒像是哈蜜瓜的香氣。他一口便將它們全部灌進喉嚨，嗯，喝起來也還不錯。

「這是抑制劑。」龐芮夫人告訴他，並且將幾三個用小玻璃瓶分裝好的抑制劑遞給他，「賽佛勒斯和我說了，他給你飲用過安定劑。」

榮恩回想起和石內卜給他喝過的粉紅色藥劑，味道很噁心的那種，他猜大約就是那個了吧。

「在他發現你和馬份先生正……唔，進行結合時……」龐芮夫人以一種委婉的方式補充，「由於發情期間抑制劑無法發揮效用，因此安定劑能讓你暫時回到發情狀態前，」她看了眼方才交到榮恩手上的抑制劑，又說道：「抑制劑能幫你度過發情期，但是只有在發情期開始前飲用才有效果，明白嗎？」

他再次點點頭，收緊手指，將手心的三個小瓶子給牢牢握在手裡。這意味著，在下次發情期到來時，他不會再落得像這次一樣狼狽了。

「咳嗯。」就在此時，石內卜清了清喉嚨，拖著黑色的長袍，稍微靠近了他們幾步，「我得提醒你，衛斯理先生，你最好依指示服藥。」接著，男人便轉過身，往反方向走去，「我的地窖可不是用來幹那種事的地方，我希望不會再有下一次了。」

當對方說完這句話後，榮恩能感覺到自己雙頰發熱，他猜得出來，自己的臉大概唰一下紅透了吧。他低下頭，死死盯著手上的抑制劑，好像這樣就能免去一切尷尬似地，透過腳步聲與門的碰撞聲，他不用看也知道石內卜已經離開了。

「好好休息吧，孩子，明天你就會恢復正常了。」嘆了口氣，龐芮夫人從他身邊緩緩離開，「還有，我建議你該和馬份先生好好談談，畢竟你們已經是標記過的伴侶了。」

又是『標記』，榮恩皺著眉頭，他不明白，這到底代表什麼。他讓馬份標記了他，這件事情很嚴重嗎？為什麼不論是石內卜還是龐芮夫人，都如此鄭重地強調這個字眼呢？

他鑽進被窩之中，把棉被拉上，蓋過自己的頭，期望能有個好眠。

 

※

 

「嘿，聽說你昨晚沒回寢室？」早上的時候，榮恩才剛在大廳裡找到個好位子坐下，正要開始享受早餐時，弗雷就湊了過來，不懷好意地搭上他的肩膀，古怪地笑著。

「不錯嘛，小榮榮，我們的寶貝弟弟徹夜未歸。」不出所料，他的雙胞胎哥哥們總是出現一個，就會冒出另一個，喬治從另一邊搭上他的肩膀，愉快地說道：「昨天哈利還很擔心呢，直到我們提醒他可以看劫盜地圖，他才想起來還有這招。」

他翻了個白眼，放下手上的刀叉，希望能趕走他那對煩人的哥哥們：「走開啦，弗雷、喬治，別來煩我。」

「聽說你製造出了史上最臭的炸彈？難怪那隻老蝙蝠要罰你嘛。」可是他的哥哥們卻裝作沒聽到他的話，先是弗雷邊說邊伸手要捏榮恩的臉，他試著避開，卻被喬治從另一邊給推了回去，他因此被弗雷給捕抓到了，對方用手指夾住臉頰，重重擰了下，「你是被石內卜給罰拖地一整晚了嗎？那還真是……哎唷，榮恩，你有股怪味！」弗雷大呼一聲，反過來問喬治：「你聞到了嗎？」

對於自己雙胞胎兄弟的話，喬治似乎有些困惑，看了看弗雷，再看看自己的小弟。接著喬治湊上榮恩的頸邊，將鼻子探了過去，重重地嗅了幾下。被他人的鼻息直直地撲上，讓榮恩感到一陣麻癢，他扭動著身體，嘗試從他的哥哥們身邊離開，「嘿，你們──」

幾秒鐘後，喬治從他的頸窩離開，眉頭微微皺起，「你說得對，弗雷，確實有股怪味。」

「大概是昨天的那玩意吧。」榮恩撇了撇嘴，不悅地嘟嚷著，「我又不是故意的，誰知道只是把豬肺和蝙蝠大便的順序弄反，大釜就毀了。」

「又不是在說你的魔藥學廢棄物，不是那種臭。」弗雷翻了翻眼珠子，「好吧，雖然我沒聞過你的大釜，但是聽哈利說，你做的那玩意臭到無以復加。」

「比我們的屎炸彈還要更臭。」喬治也跟著補充道：「我們本來還想和你要授權的，來製造臭彈系列第二代的呢。可是……」

「可是什麼啦？」他就知道！他早就知道會這樣！昨天他在魔藥學課上搞出來的臭水已經變成新梗了，他的預感實在太準了好嗎，「你們到底想說什麼？」

然而他的雙胞胎哥哥們只是表情古怪地互看了一眼，接著同時放開了榮恩的肩膀，一人一邊，分別坐到了榮恩兩側的位子上──那是他本來要給哈利和妙麗留的位置，於是他發出了小聲的抗議，但是他的哥哥們仍舊裝作沒聽到。

「所以，這是我想的那樣嗎？嗯？」弗雷抬起下巴，完全無視於榮恩的咕噥，逕直地問向了自己的雙胞胎弟弟，「你怎麼想，喬治？」

「我不確定，弗雷。但我的猜測是，對，就是你想的那樣。」喬治回覆道。

夾在自己的兄長之間，看著那兩個人用只有他們彼此才知道的語言在溝通，就像在聽啞謎，而且還猜不到結果一樣，令榮恩覺得無趣，他發出一個鼻哼聲，打算從這個位子離開，再為自己與好友們另覓新的位子，然而他才一起身，又被他的兩個哥哥們一人一邊地壓了回去。

「嘿！」他不滿的大叫一聲，但是那兩個傢伙依然無視他的意願，既不回答他的問題，又隔著他眉來眼去的。

大概來回眨了幾次眼之後，弗雷終於又開口了，「有個問題，你必須誠實回答我們。」

「這很重要，你得說真話。」為了加強話語的強度，喬治也跟著附和道，「要是你敢說謊，就死定了，我們會馬上告訴爸媽。」

「啥……啥啊？」榮恩頓了頓，困惑地輪流看著他的哥哥們。

「你是個Omega，」弗雷說壓低了音量，湊到榮恩的耳邊小聲地說道：「而且你正在發情中。」

當他的其中一個哥哥說完這句話時，他真真切切地愣住了，畢竟榮恩沒想到會從自己哥哥口中聽見這件事。

「雖然你喝了抑制劑，但還是有股……怎麼說呢？挺好的味道？」和弗雷所做的一樣，喬治也湊到了他的耳邊，悄聲說道：「可是不對啊，除了你自己的味道之外，還有一種……呃，很讓人討厭的氣味。」

「另一個Alpha的味道。」弗雷接著說。

「你已經被某人標記了。」喬治又補充道，「你的後頸上有咬痕。」

在這個當下，榮恩覺得自己就像被人下了石化咒一樣，一動也不能動。說真的，他的哥哥們比他還大了兩歲，肯定遇過類似的情況，或是見過和他同樣遭遇的傢伙，可是被自己的親兄弟如此明確地指認出來，還是讓人頗尷尬的。他咬了咬下唇，鬆開唇瓣，又再咬住。

他感覺自己的手心開始冒汗了，不知道是因為緊張，還是因為他被那兩個Alpha哥哥的費洛蒙所包圍──他現在能分辨出來了，不知道是不是因為他也到了性成熟的階段，可以肯定的是，弗雷和喬治身上都有股很好聞的氣息，雖然相似，但兩個人的氣味還是有所不同，這都是他昨天之前還沒能感受到的全新體驗，他的嗅覺彷彿被打開了前所未有的開關，而他之前的鼻子就好像被什麼東西給覆蓋住了一樣，居然都沒發現這些！

弗雷在他耳邊吹了口口哨，然後離開了他，並且往旁邊挪了幾吋，和他保持距離，當然，喬治也這麼做了，只差在喬治沒有朝他吹口哨而已。

「看來沒疑問了，是吧。」喬治點點頭，露出一個了然的笑容：「好吧，那麼誰是那個幸運小子？嗯？那個標記了我們小弟弟的傢伙？」

「或許該說，倒霉小子？畢竟他標記的可是小榮榮呢，真是不走運的傢伙。」弗雷哼了聲，然後挑起半邊眉，「噢，也有可能是個她？那就該叫倒霉女孩了。」

榮恩怪叫一聲，伏下臉，整個額頭都貼到了長桌上，他真的不想再繼續這個話題下去了，但是他的哥哥們完全不顧及他的心情，還在討論個不停呢！他要吃早餐，他已經漏掉一餐了，什麼標記不標記的，發情不發情的，都沒有比他的民生需求來得更重要吧？

「噢，榮恩，你在這裡！」此時，這個插入他哥哥們之間的溫和的聲音，簡直比平聽上去常還要再親切十倍以上，榮恩因此抬起頭來，果不其然地看到了出現在眼前的哈利，在他的對面坐了下來。

「嗨，兄弟。」他有氣無力地抬起手臂揮了下，和對方打了個招呼。

「昨晚你錯過了晚餐，甚至夜巡時間過了都還沒回來，所以我有點擔心你。」哈利說道，將眼前的盤子拉得離自己近了些，並夾了塊麵包到盤子上，「我以為你被石內卜刁難了，直到看了劫盜地圖，才發現你人在廂房。」

「你忘了提最重要的部份，哈利。」弗雷朝哈利擠了擠眼睛，「你差點就忘了劫盜地圖的存在。」

「多虧了我們，是吧，哈利？」喬治也跟著說道。

「喔，當然，謝啦，弗雷和喬治。」哈利露出了一個有些不好意思的笑容，繼續說：「後來我披著隱形斗篷去找你，不過你已經睡了，所以我就回去了。」

「你可以把我叫起來的。」榮恩有些失望地說。再怎麼說，他的朋友冒著風險來找他，他卻睡得像頭死豬，那可不怎麼好。

這會兒妙麗也走了過來，看見榮恩的時候，她挑了挑眉，重重地書本被她砰地一聲全堆到了長桌上，而她選擇在哈利旁邊坐下，「早。」她說。

「早。」他應了聲，看妙麗的反應，他知道她還在生氣。就為了昨天課堂上被扣的那五分而已，她就能氣一整個晚上，情緒化的女孩。榮恩腹誹著，不再看她，決定也給自己添點什麼吃的。

「說起來，哈利，你有沒有聞到榮恩身上的味道？」就在榮恩把薯泥送到口中時，他的雙胞胎哥哥之一又開始了──他本以為那兩個傢伙打算消停一會了呢。

「什麼？」剛剝下一小塊麵包的哈利反問道，「什麼味道？」

「甜甜的那種，不是食物的味道。」他的另一個哥哥補充道，而榮恩則抬腳朝對方踢了一下，希望能讓對方閉上嘴，可沒想到他才踢完這腳，就被其中的一個哥哥反踹了一腳。

「唔……沒有？」看得出哈利認真思考了一會，才緩緩搖頭，「我想我沒聞到什麼甜甜的味道，除了果醬之外。」

「哈利還是孩子呢。」弗雷意有所指地發出嘖嘖聲，而喬治也跟著搖頭。緊接著，他們把目標轉向了在場唯一的女孩，問道：「妙麗呢？妳有聞到什麼嗎？」

他的女性好友從書本中抬起頭，明亮的眼珠子來回打量著他們三兄弟，臉上帶了些狐疑，最後定格在榮恩身上。被妙麗給仔細盯著瞧，讓榮恩感到莫名地緊張，他吞了口口水，把目光從她的臉上別開，卻又忍不住偷瞄她幾眼。

下一秒鐘，她忽然瞪大了眼睛，露出了有些吃驚的神情，接下來，她的整張臉都紅透了，鮮豔程度堪比長桌上那一籃的蘋果。

「噢，看來她已經不是小孩了。」弗雷揶揄的說著，手指在空中畫了個圈，簡單地比劃了下。

「是啊，就算是Beta，只要到了性成熟階段，也能聞到味道的嘛。」喬治雙手抱在胸前，裝模作樣地擺出一張嚴肅表情，認真的點點頭。

「你們這是性騷擾。」她啪地一聲把書本闔上，忿忿然地說道：「我一點都不……我……喔，上帝啊，我才不想知道那麼多！」

衛斯理雙胞胎們無辜地聳聳肩，異口同聲地說道：「只是隨口問問，別那麼小題大作啦。」

妙麗站起身，將書本全部都抱回了胸前，「我可受不了這個。」她這麼說道，神色複雜地看了榮恩一眼，快速地離開了這裡，往金妮那邊的位子去了。她的背脊挺直，棕色的卷髮隨著她的步伐輕輕晃動，然而不知道為什麼，榮恩卻覺得她的背影看上去有點心碎。

「怎麼了？」隔著圓圓的鏡片，哈利眨了眨那對綠色的大眼睛，「為什麼她生氣了？」

「誰知道呢。」他的其中一個哥哥說道，「她一直都怪怪的。」

直到這頓早餐結束，他的雙胞胎哥哥都沒再說什麼煩人的話了，他們自顧自地閒聊著，還時不時瞥他幾眼，儘管他們兩個都已經吃飽了，卻沒有從他身邊離開的打算，因此榮恩只能努力無視他們，和哈利說話來轉移注意力。

早上第一堂的魔法史就和往常一樣索然無味，丙斯教授以他平淡乏味的語調，陳述著那些好幾世紀以前就已經見鬼去的老故事，沒人關心它們，也沒人在乎。榮恩無聊地在羊皮紙上塗鴉，以防他隨時會把眼皮給闔上。

他放任自己的手隨意亂塗，先是畫了一朵雲，然後是一顆太陽，接著往下畫了三個圈圈，底下各接一條長竿，就成為了魁地奇的球門，然後底下柔軟的草皮，最重要的還有那幾支飛天掃帚。畫著畫著，他開始在紙上寫起了字──Alpha、Beta、Omega，然後他把Alpha和Omega給圈了起來，並在強調般地在底下畫了兩條底線，隨後他又寫上『標記』、『伴侶』、『發情期』，以及他腦中所有浮現出來那些彷若走馬燈一閃而過的單字。

在辛苦熬過兩節課後，榮恩收拾好東西，終於能從丙斯的教室逃走了。他注意到妙麗看起來依然不怎麼好，在離開教室前，她若有所思地朝他看了一眼，也沒和哈利或者榮恩打聲招呼，就迅速地跑走了。

「說真的，她到底怎麼了？」哈利皺起眉頭，聲調中是滿滿的疑惑，「女孩子真神秘，不是嗎？」

「……也許吧。」看著她離去的身影，榮恩思索了幾秒後，緩緩地對他最好的朋友說道：「抱歉，哈利，我先去追她吧，也許她是在氣我昨天害葛萊分多丟分的事呢。」

「喔，好啊。」哈利推了推眼鏡，好心地問道：「我可以幫你把書本拿回寢室。」

「謝啦，哈利。」他衝著哈利露出一個大大的笑臉，把課本往哈利的方向推過去後，便邁開步伐，朝女孩消失的方向奔跑而去。

走廊上都是剛下課的學生，還有一些在那裡閒晃的幽靈，當他穿過其中一個幽靈時，他打了個大大的寒顫，對方發出尖叫，叫他要多注意一些，他只得忍耐著寒冷，跟對方道了個歉。妙麗走得很快，當幽靈終於不再和榮恩計較時，她的身影只剩下一小點了，所幸她那頭澎亂的大卷髮足夠具有標誌性，於是榮恩再次跋腿奔跑，試著追上她。

就在他好不容易縮短一些距離時，忽然，一隻手臂抓住了他，用力一扯，把他拉進了一個轉角之後。

突如其來的發展讓榮恩還來不及做出反應，等他意識過來時，他正要朝對方大罵出口──不管這個人是誰，都不該來妨礙他，而且這樣冒失地扯住別人，不但很沒禮貌，還很危險──再來他便看到了那對冷淡的灰色眼眸，出現在他的面前。

榮恩倒吸了口氣，梅林，他可沒料到馬份會忽然抓住他。瞪大眼睛，他惡狠狠地的盯著這個不速之客：「你搞什麼鬼，雪貂臉！」

「我正在找你，衛斯理。」金髮史萊哲林揚起下巴，「還記得我們昨天做的事嗎？」

「……啥？」他的視線在那張蒼白的臉上打轉，不明白對方為什麼偏要挑這個時候來談論這件事，「你想幹什麼？」

「好的，看來你還記得很清楚。」馬份扯了個不冷不熱的笑容，灰色的視線帶著嘲弄，上下打量著他，「你知道，不是只有Omega會有發情期，是吧？」

他點了點頭，「然後呢？」榮恩皺起眉頭，一想起昨天的回憶，就教他覺得渾身像被火燒了一樣不自在，「說重點吧，馬份，我趕時間呢。」

「你想直接跳到重點？那麼好吧。」語音剛落，金髮史萊哲林便抓著榮恩的手，朝自己的褲襠摸去，「拜你之賜，鼬鼠，我也進入了發情期。而你得協助我，就像我昨天幫了你一樣。」

透過指尖的觸感，就算隔著西裝長褲，他也能感覺得到對方股間的東西傳來的溫度，以及襠部那隆起的鮮明形狀。那是一個Alpha的性器，一個昨天才進入他的身體、對他進行標記的Alpha性器。

榮恩嚇的抽回了手，將手指捂在自己胸前，「別鬧了，馬份，我現在沒這個心情，而且我還有事要處理……」

昨天那股使得他意亂情迷的Alpha氣息又來了，而且似乎比昨天還要更加濃烈，每次換氣，他就能感覺到自己的鼻腔正逐漸被這個味道所充盈著。

「我沒在跟你開玩笑，窮鬼。」金髮男孩的灰色眼眸牢牢地鎖定著他，就像一條蟒蛇凝視著眼前的獵物般，在陰暗的轉角陰影下，閃爍著教人顫慄的光芒，「你知道『標記』的意義嗎？我去查過了，這意味著，你已經是我的所有物了。」

 

TBC


	4. Fear comes from ignorance

Be marked, be paired - (4) Fear comes from ignorance

 

透過那對灰色的眼眸，榮恩看見了自己此刻的模樣──恐懼，無措，瞪大雙眼，看起來既無知又驚訝，他知道這代表什麼，通常這種神情只會出現在被獵食者逼到絕境、無處可逃的獵物身上。

然而他並不是什麼獵物，而那沒用的小雪貂更不配被稱為什麼獵食者。榮恩深吸一口氣，試著讓自己的聲音聽起來鎮定些，「我不是你的所有物，雪貂臉。事實上，我只屬於我自己，而且永遠不會聽命於你。」他說道：「現在，你得滾邊去，別擋著我的路。」

這番話換來的是對方的一個挑眉，跩哥‧馬份不以為然地看著他，就像他剛才說了什麼可笑的話一樣，這不是榮恩想看到的反應──他可沒說錯什麼，不是嗎？

那股從剛才就充斥在自己鼻腔中的Alpha氣息好像比剛才更濃了，他開始有點頭暈了，直覺告訴他，在自己受到對方影響之前，他得先離開才行。比起眼前的這傢伙，他還有更重要的事情，妙麗應該還沒走得太遠，只要他現在邁開大步拔腿狂奔的話，一定能追上她。

但是眼前的金髮男孩就是杵在這兒，把他堵在這該死的小角落，沒有半點移駕尊步的打算。

「我說，滾──開。」他再次開口提醒對方：「我猜你沒聾吧，馬份？」

這回金髮史萊哲林終於有點表示了。只見跩哥微微勾起下巴，語氣慵懶地說了個字：「不。」

很好，這該死的臭傢伙永遠知道怎麼樣激怒他。榮恩感到又惱又羞，他伸出手，推了推對方的肩膀，想把這個討厭鬼給趕到一邊，好騰出條路來走。

不料下一刻，金髮男孩抬起了右手，抓住他的左腕，並且整個人都貼了上來。他們的下腹處碰在一塊兒，僅僅隔著布料，他甚至能感覺得到對方襠部那根Alpha性器的形狀，它是這麼的炙熱、硬挺，而對方身上正傳來陣陣濃郁的甜美氣息，如同麝香帶著某種神秘的吸引力，好聞得要命……

噢該死，他在想什麼呢！榮恩搖搖頭，好像這樣就能讓自己清醒一些，別那麼容易被對方給牽著鼻子走，「嘿！」他大叫一聲，用力揮動手臂，試圖甩開對方的禁錮。

然而教他吃驚的是，對方的手仍舊牢牢地箝制著他的腕處，絲毫沒有鬆開的跡象──不，這不對，不該是這樣的，馬份的力氣可沒自己大，這不合理。

抬起眼，榮恩憤憤然地瞪著眼前的男孩，「你搞什麼鬼！」

直到現在，他才注意到，對方蒼白的雙頰上，早已染了層淡淡的紅暈，而那淡金色的劉海下，額角邊也已經滲出細小的汗珠，唯獨那對灰色的眸子，依舊閃爍著某種難以狀名的狂熱色彩。

發情期。這個詞彙瞬間打進了榮恩的腦海裡，就像馬份自己說的那樣，眼前的男孩也進入了發情期，就和昨天的他差不了多少。

不知道為什麼，當意識到這點之後，他甚至從背脊開始發涼，一種詭異的顫慄讓他繃緊了神經，那股充斥在他們之間的甘美味道，也變得讓人恐懼與扭曲，儘管它聞起來依舊誘人。

榮恩不受控制地眨了好幾下眼睛，而眼前的男孩僅僅是勾起那薄薄的嘴唇，冷笑了下：「……看樣子書上說的是真的，被標記的Omega確實無法反抗他的Alpha。」

「什麼？」他發了個疑問詞，困惑地望著『他的』Alpha──要知道他對這一切可沒有半點實感，但後頸某個地方正隱隱發熱著──他終於意識到這點了，希望這個發現還不算太晚。

「我想你沒忘記我已經標記了你，」金髮史萊哲林將臉湊近他，高挺的鼻尖擦過他的耳垂，嘴唇幾乎要貼上他的腮幫，他能感覺到對方說話時的每個音節，伴隨著那股致命的氣息撲打在他的皮膚上，「也就是說，不管你願不願意，你都得服從我，你明白嗎？」

榮恩瞪大了眼睛，不可致信地說：「啥？當然不！」

為了破解這個可笑的說法，他再度舉起手，狠狠地用力一扯，想將對方黏附在自己手腕上的五根指頭給甩開──他確實做到了，對方討人厭的手指離開了他。

他正要為此感到喜悅，可是下一秒，馬份又重新抓住了他，並且毫不給予他慶祝小小勝利的時間，強勢地把他推在牆上，不由分說地吻住了他的嘴唇。

就在他們雙唇相碰的那一剎那，似乎什麼都變了調。那股屬於Alpha的雄性氣味倏地全湧了上來，比先前還要更激烈、更兇猛，在此時完全包裹住了他。

馬份將舌頭硬是擠進了他的口中，粗暴又無禮地掃過他的牙齦，像是在尋找什麼般地胡亂蠻撞。「唔……嗯……」反應過來的榮恩不自覺地皺起眉，別過臉，想躲過對方的突襲，對方的舌尖也因此在他的嘴角至臉頰處留下了一抹唾液。

幾乎是同一個時間，金髮史萊哲林的手攀上了他的臀部，沒有半點憐憫地抓住了他的股瓣，並把他更推向自己。他們的性器完全貼合在一起，即便有布料擋在彼此之間，也彷彿不存在一般，他幾乎能感受到對方每次呼氣時，那根Alpha性器也隨著晃動。

他還來不及做出應對，金髮男孩又一次封住了他的嘴，並且比前一次還要更蠻橫專制，於是榮恩弓起舌面，打算將這個不屬於自己的玩意給頂出去，可是他沒預想到的是，對方反而將舌頭給纏了上來，彷彿就是在等待著這樣的展開。

他們的舌頭糾纏在一起，當對方的舌尖撫過他的舌緣時，榮恩手臂上的雞皮疙瘩都立了起來，他的背脊也隨之發涼，唯有頸部肌膚的某一塊面積卻詭異地微微發燙。男孩的舌尖推擠著他的舌下，逼得他不得不提起舌頭，頂在自己的上顎，接著，那惱人的舌頭又繞了上去，把他的舌頭往下壓，並且抵在他剛才的停留處，麻麻癢癢的感覺從他天池一路竄到他的喉頭。

此外，馬份的唾液也順著舌頭一路輸導進他的口中，榮恩發出幾聲不情願地悶哼，擺動自己的頭，他才不要吃馬份的口水──他怎麼會吃馬份的口水呢？然後他該死地意識到，自己人生中的第一個吻，就這樣不明不白地被一個他所嫌惡的人給掠奪走了。

更讓他恐懼的是，當金髮史萊哲林的唾液流進他的喉嚨時，那種帶有致命引力的Alpha氣息不只占據了他所有的呼吸，甚至已經侵入他的身體內部，逼得他有些恍惚，而他已經完完全全地被困在這種費洛蒙之中。

彷彿是為了應證這點，榮恩再次感覺到了與昨天一樣的狀態──有什麼東西開始一點一滴從他的屁股流了出來，濕濕的，黏黏的，還有點癢癢的。

他的心跳加速，伴隨著強烈的暈眩感，身體好像從血管開始燃燒，在勃起的同時，肛門也一顫一顫地收縮起來，似乎在期待被什麼給填滿。不對，這不應該發生，他吃過藥了，石內卜給了他安定劑，龐芮夫人給了他抑制劑，理論上而言，他應該已經徹底擺脫發情狀態了才對。

跩哥仍然在吻他，帶著濃郁氣息地吻徹底侵入了他的腦袋，但是他沒辦法再做更多的思考了，榮恩感覺到雙腿發軟，他需要新鮮空氣，而不是這種……這種會強制他變得不像自己的味道。

他的腳快要支撐不住了，因此整個人的背部都靠到了牆上，宛如一攤軟爛的泥巴，任由金髮史萊哲林擺布。對方的Alpha性器漲得像是要撐破褲子那般，壓迫著他同樣興奮起來的男性下體，最糟糕的是，他的內褲已經濕透了。

很顯然，對方也注意到了這點。馬份抓著他臀部的手游走到了他的股縫之中，即便隔著褲子，榮恩也能感受到對方那修長的手指，正從後方摩擦著他褲子中間的那條縫線，而這使得榮恩難耐地扭動起來，這種隔著褲子的碰觸，非但無法達成止癢的作用，還更加倍地讓人酥癢。

最後，他整個人都站不住了，癱軟地沿著牆壁向下滑坐，而金髮男孩也忘情地弓起背，覆在他的身上吻他。一直持續到榮恩的屁股著地，他們的四片唇辦才終於分開。

榮恩的胸膛上下起伏著，他的目光沒有焦點，甚至連他也不知道自己在看哪裡，他唯一能做的，僅僅是急促地喘息、換氣，可是他呼吸所能及之處，卻只有對方的氣味，他根本沒辦法得到他所需要的新鮮空氣。

每一吋肌膚都在發燙，而他甚至懶得挪動一根指頭，從後穴湧出的那些Omega體液在他坐下之後流得更多了，以致於除了他的褲子之外，附滿沙塵的地板也沾到了，在淡灰色的石板上，那些份呈現出明顯的深色塊的部份，格外惹眼。

蹲在他面前的男孩也和他一樣粗喘著氣，在失焦中，他隱約瞥見對方的喉節上下起伏了一次，大概是嚥了嚥口水。

「知道嗎，榮恩‧衛斯理，」當對方開口說話的時候，榮恩習慣性地追隨著話者而抬起頭，他的目光終於找到了焦點，他看著跩哥‧馬份那張放大的蒼白面孔，以及那對如同捕食者般的灰色眸子，好像恨不得把他生吞入腹一樣直直地盯著他，「你現在的樣子可真狼狽，比濕掉的狗還悽慘，但是，我喜歡。」

榮恩想反駁，可是在這個當下，他似乎失去了組織言語的能力，只能勉強地搖搖頭，看著自己幾屢紅色髮絲落到視線中，張開嘴巴，他啞啞地說：「……滾開，馬份。」

「『滾開』？」聽見了他的話，金髮史萊哲林只是嘲弄地笑了下，「我沒聽錯吧，鼬鼠，你要我『滾開』？」話沒說完，對方便重新撫上了他褲子中間的那條縫線，不同的是，這回馬份是從前方碰觸他，而他勃起的性器也在對方的指頭滑過時，產生一股酥麻的電流感，「不是吧，衛斯理，我想你現在很需要我。瞧瞧你，已經完全進入狀況了。」

他虛弱地晃了晃腦袋，想否認對方的話，可是那又有什麼用呢，對方說的是對的，他自己也很清楚這一點，在對方的撩撥下，他又一次發情了，嚴格上說來，他的發情期根本沒有過，僅僅是靠魔藥的效力抑止住罷了，但這不代表它就已經結束了。

讓榮恩打從心底恐懼的是，眼前的Alpha竟然能夠如此輕易誘發它，他自己卻不知道這是怎麼發生的，說到底，他對第二性別的知識太匱乏了，壓根沒比來自麻瓜世界的哈利懂多少，可是這些事情從來沒人教過他，他又怎麼會知道呢？

不過金髮史萊哲林顯然不是這麼回事，他注意到對方的那對薄唇勾著一個愉悅的弧度，似乎很滿意這樣的狀態。對方的左膝跪到了地板上，向前傾了一個頭的距離，他們的鼻尖幾乎就要碰觸到彼此，榮恩以為對方又要吻他了，於是他撇過臉，無聲地拒絕了這個可能到來的親吻。

他的抗拒只是換來了對方一個挑眉的動作，「沒用的，衛斯理。」金髮史萊哲林的聲音聽起來是如此嘲弄，「我說過了，你得協助我度過發情期，而現在，我要操你，不管你願不願意。」

皮帶扣環解開的聲音傳入了他的耳朵，然後是抽皮帶時的摩擦布料的細碎聲響，接著是拉鍊一吋吋褪下時的噪音，他不用去看，也知道發生了什麼。一根勃起的Alpha陰莖取代了馬份剛才鼻子的位置，對方站起身，膝蓋微曲，將生殖器靠近榮恩的臉，而那理應腥臭的玩意卻傳來一陣濃郁的麝香，是了，馬份的Alpha費洛蒙，那個從根本上影響他的味道，也理所當然地自那根暗紅的陰莖上散發出來。

金髮史萊哲林握著自己的生殖器，修長的蒼白指頭在那深紅色的肉棒上留下施力時的細痕，那是一頭恐怖的野獸，榮恩比誰都還要清楚這一點。

就像挑釁一般，馬份故意捧著陰莖拍了拍他長著雀斑的臉頰，「你最好仔細地看看它，鼬鼠，就是它標記了你。」

在說到標記這個詞的時候，彷彿為了呼應對方，榮恩的某塊後頸肌膚變得更燙了，並且有更多的體液從他的肛門湧出，後穴強烈的空虛感正一點一滴蠶食鯨吞著他的理智，不斷地催促他、懇求他，這就是他真正想要的東西，在慾望的強烈對比下，他僅剩的意志力顯得既可笑又不識局面。

對方的龜頭抵在他的頰上，在褪去布料的包裹後，榮恩能直接感覺到對方生殖器的熱度與硬度，戳得他的頰肉有點不適，然後它又被它的主人帶到了榮恩的鼻下，他反射性地憋氣，但仍有絲絲屢屢的費洛蒙溜進了他的鼻腔，再來是他的嘴巴，即便他緊閉著自己的雙唇，那根無禮的陰莖仍然隨著對方的動作在他的嘴邊摩擦，它的鈴口端幾度差點頂開他的唇瓣。

這無疑是一場折磨，榮恩的身體在咆哮著，無可否認，他的身體想要被那個東西給填滿，甚至有種想要去吸吮它的衝動，而他必須耗盡全力去壓抑這股瘋狂的渴望。

跩哥‧馬份好比一個毒販，那根有著Alpha氣味的陰莖就是個毒品，在性慾的作用，這一切都變的致命無比，如果他不能抗拒對方，那麼他就會和之前一樣失去理性，完全沉溺在其中。

然而他的自制能力早已下降到比他預想得還要更低，在不知道對方第幾次的戳弄後，昏沉的腦袋再再催促他放棄這無謂的掙扎，榮恩閉上眼睛，咽了口口水，感覺自己喉頭的跳動。

是啊，他有什麼好抵抗的呢，就像餓了要吃飯，累了要睡覺一樣，Omega渴望被盈滿，Alpha也需要發洩，不過是如此簡單易懂的道理，他為什麼要與本能過不去呢？

腦海裡彷彿有這麼個聲音在遊說他，而且那個聲音成功了。榮恩鬆開了緊咬著嘴唇的牙齒，下一秒，某個又粗又硬的棒狀物體就闖了進來，還帶著濃濃的Alpha氣味，他不用張開眼睛，也知道那是什麼。

「看來你想通了……嗯，是吧？」在那玩意填滿他的嘴時，馬份的聲音自他的頭頂上傳來。

它進入得很粗暴，龜頭抵過他的上顎，莖身壓著他的舌頭，一路往他的喉嚨頂去，並且留下了對方的味道，從他的口腔裡像炸了開來地傳遍每個角落。是的，是的，僅僅是含著它，他的身體就興奮地戰慄，Alpha的費洛蒙是這麼強烈，這麼好聞，然而他居然想拒絕這個，簡直太愚蠢了。

跩哥的陰莖在他的嘴裡肆意進出，榮恩的臉被對方捧了起來，調整成更容易動作的角度，被填滿的嘴巴使他只能發出「嗯……哼……」的哼聲，而他也聽見了來自金髮男孩的滿足嘆息。

完全勃起的Alpha陰莖是那麼的大，塞得他的嘴巴幾乎沒有空隙，它的龜頭有時候擦過他的口腔內壁，有時候滑過他的舌根，但更多時候是深深地頂進他的喉嚨，當軟顎被接觸的那會兒，榮恩反射習慣地想要嘔吐，然而礙於對方的陰莖，他沒辦法那麼做，只能痛苦地乾嘔，與此同時，那股好聞的費洛蒙也稍稍安撫了他的不適，至少它留下了一些味道，慰藉他那打從體內的渴求。

他的眼角微濕，伴隨著嘔吐感產生了生理性的淚水，他的鼻腔也變得有點潮，一些鼻水也同樣被分泌出來。這是一場甘美的酷刑，伴隨著性的滿足感與喉嚨的痛苦，他的喉壁被磨得發疼。

最後，金髮史萊哲林似乎終於玩夠了，才將陰莖自他的口中抽離，榮恩反射性地往旁趴去，他的一隻手臂著地，另一隻則以手掌支撐著身體，對著地板乾嘔、咳嗽，儘管能夠吸入不少另一個人的氣息，然而被人侵入喉嚨深處的代價顯然有點高。

身體的難受令榮恩的暈眩感稍稍退了一些，他睜開眼睛，看著淡灰色石板上幾滴自己咳出的唾液，模糊地思考著自己到底在做什麼。

不過對方沒有給他更多的時間，跩哥再次跪了下來，扶住他的肩膀，把讓榮恩扳向對方，讓彼此正面相對。榮恩粗喘著大氣，轉動眼珠，試著不去看金髮男人的臉，而對方的注意力似乎也不在此。在把他扳正後，男孩便把目光投向榮恩的褲襠，接著，對方伸出手，掰開了他的皮帶扣。

喀噠一聲，再來是嘶嘶的磨擦聲，最後是嘰嘰的拉鍊聲，他的褲子被對方給脫了下來，濕濕的布料在摩擦皮膚時有股阻力，於是他聽到金髮男孩發出了不耐的咂舌聲。幾乎是慣性動作，榮恩抬起一條腿，讓對方至少能褪去一條褲腿。

那種被情欲浪潮所淹沒的感覺，隨著身體的不適平復後，又重新回來了。在接觸到微涼的空氣時，他的性器輕輕顫抖，而他的後穴也流出了更多的Omega體液。

馬份嘲弄地吹了個口哨，但是那比平常略沙啞與低沉的聲音出賣了它的主人，對方並沒有什麼餘裕，甚至和他一樣焦躁：「你聞起來好極了，衛斯理……你想要我操你，對不對？」

榮恩沒有點頭，而是扭動著腰桿作為回應，身體的空虛感要把他給逼瘋了，他只希望對方別像隻囉嗦的鸚鵡，少說廢話，趕緊辦事。

「就只是……快點……」他呻吟著，並且將自己的臀部給推了出去，他已經沒有半點堅持或尊嚴，生理的渴望已經遠遠超出了他所能承受的範圍，如果他得不到那個，他肯定會瘋掉。

意識矇矓中，他的股瓣被人給分了開來，金髮男孩修長的手指游移在他的臀部上，這會兒沒有隔著褲子或其他玩意，直接的肌膚接觸讓他舒服地輕哼著，對方的指尖撫過他的肛門，在他濕潤的皺褶處推擠、撫弄，它因此喜悅地抽動，一收一縮地邀請對方更深入地碰觸。

馬份的一根手指毫無阻礙地探入他的穴口，更多的Omega體液從甬道中流了出來，歡迎對方的到來，對方骨節分明的修長手指在他的體內探索，這使得他發出了無意義的哼哼聲，任由那根指頭在裡頭勾起、拉直。

不一會，另一根手指也沿著擴約肌間的隙縫鑽了進來，兩根指頭能觸及的部份明顯要更多，它們分開，又併攏，有意無意地擦過了他的敏感點，使的榮恩忍不住「啊……啊啊……」地低吟，他甚至期望它們能夠更粗暴、更無禮地對待自己，而不是像這樣僅僅搔弄了一下癢處，又轉向另一面擴張。

他扭動著身體，將自己的屁股更向對方頂去，現在他整個人都癱倒在地面上，他的頭髮掃過地板上的髒灰，而他哥哥留給他的二手衣服也蓋住了方才自己留下唾液的深色印記，全身由內而外的燥熱令他不能自己，他只能乞求他的Alpha給予仁慈，狠狠地操他一把。

「有點耐心，」彷彿是能與他的急躁共感一般，他聽見跩哥的聲音夾雜著喘息，安撫性地說道：「我也很想馬上操你，但……你得等等……嗯……再一會兒……」

他啜泣著，早已完全不記得自己原先的目的，他忘記了那件重要的、他必須去做的事，可現在還有什麼比填滿慾望來得更要緊的呢？他是個Omega，一個正處發情狀態的Omega，平息這股教他抓狂的情慾，才是當務之急。

終於，金髮男孩拔出了手指，頓時空下來的穴口不住張闔著，沒辦法適應著突如其來的空虛，不過沒幾秒後，一個更大的、溫熱的肉塊頂了上來，傘狀的龜頭在他的皺褶邊緣磨蹭，然後擠入了前端。

榮恩粗喘著氣息，毫無羞恥地低喃著：「對，哈啊……對，快點……啊嗯……」

擴約肌被撐大，Omega體液很好地達到了潤滑的效果，它們讓對方的工作變得更容易，儘管這仍舊並非輕鬆的工作，金髮史萊哲林發出了吃力的哼聲，而榮恩能感受到那個玩意一吋一寸地推入，龜頭擦過敏感處時他驚呼一聲，直到它整棍完全進入。

腸壁牢牢吸附著這個入侵物，比起那隱隱作怪的異物感，更多的是被充實的喜悅，但這還無法讓他滿足，榮恩扭動著身體，讓彼此完全貼合在一起。

馬份先是退出一點，再又重新抵進，莖身摩擦著他的內壁，每一次抽動都帶來了酥麻的電流感，起先對方還是試探性地抽動，不過在進出幾次後，便加快了抽送的頻率，而他的甬道也完全接納了對方的進犯。

但是這並不能讓他的慾望得到滿足，榮恩抬起雙腿，完全不介意其中一條腿上還掛著一半的褲子，攀到了對方的腰部，以動作來展現自己的需求。

那根Alpha生殖器在他的體內攪動，每當它退出一些，他便覺得難耐，勾著對方腰部的腿則圈得更緊，不讓對方離開，直到對方的龜頭又重新頂到最深處，他才放鬆自己的箝制。

對方的陰囊拍打在自己的屁股時發出了肉與肉的撞擊聲，而自然分泌的Omega體液亦讓每次的碰撞都夾雜著淫糜的水聲。這些雜音伴隨著自己的呻吟與對方的喘息，一同搔弄著他的耳膜，讓他感到無比興奮。

屬於Alpha的陰莖在甬道中變換了個角度，快感一波波地襲來，龜頭撞擊著內壁的感覺真是太好了，過多的費洛蒙令他無法思考，只能不斷迎合對方的進犯。馬份捏著他的臀部，其力度之大，說不定在上面留下了痕跡，但他一點也不在乎，那些痛苦與不適都消失了，榮恩彷彿身處雲端，就好像長了對翅膀，在雲際翱翔，性愛的美妙讓他忘乎所以。

「操……衛斯理……」馬份低喃著他的名字，在進出之間帶著情慾的喘息，而榮恩僅僅是以沒什麼意義的詞彙矇矓地回應對方。

他們保持著這樣的動作一段時間後，金髮史萊哲林的手放開了他的臀部，將癱倒在地上的榮恩給扶了起來，讓他的背部能靠在牆上，而榮恩也樂於配合對方的動作，他舉起手，搭到了對方的脖子上，好讓對方可以抓著他的腋下，隔著薄薄的布織纖維，他也能感受到對方的指節，再怎麼說，這都是剛才在他體內進行前導工作的手指，每一個關節傳來的體溫，都有股親密的感覺。

隨著角度的轉變，他們的動作稍微慢了下來，但是這反而讓進出的力道變得更大了，當馬份的龜頭退後，又再度挺進時，給予榮恩莫大的快感，他因而無法壓抑自己的聲音，忘情呻吟著。

榮恩迎來了一次小高潮，前端的性器噴出一些乳白色的精液，他有點缺氧，嘴裡的單詞無法成句，但是他知道，這還不夠，還少了點什麼。

在他的體內，有什麼東西再度被喚醒而張了開來，接著對方的陰莖便卡進那兒，濃厚的Alpha氣息淹沒了他，而作為一個Omega，毫無疑問地喜愛這個。在那個Alpha的生殖器根部，有個東西膨脹了起來，和昨天一樣，再一次栓住了他，而他的腸壁也同樣吸著對方。

恍惚中，他知道對方微溫的精液射進他的體內，並且射精時間相當漫長，一波又一波的。和他的性器不一樣，這是個Alpha的生殖器，它有陰莖結，而且射精次數也不止一次。

這種被精液沖刷的感覺相當奇妙，很難找到具體的形容方式，並沒有不好，但也稱不上舒服，榮恩還沉浸在性事的餘韻之中，那種遨遊在天上的感覺還未完全散去，他迷迷濛濛地回味著這般美好，視線沒有焦點地隨意遊走。

然後他看到了一個熟悉的輪廓。棕色的、澎亂的長卷髮，逆著光，就站在金髮男孩身後的一段距離外。

就這麼一瞬間，那對從來就不存在的翅膀徹底消失了，榮恩從雲端墜落，碰的一聲摔進泥地裡。他的理智、思緒、尊嚴，在這一刻，它們全都回來了。而那迷醉的昏沉，與無止盡欲望，就像不曾存在過那般消散了，唯一剩下的，是他陣陣抽搐的肛門口，還有那被結給栓著的內壁，癢癢麻麻的。

他看見那個自己本來要去追的女孩就站在那裡，她抱著歷史課本與另一本厚重的精裝書，在跩哥‧馬份的身後看著他們，但是後者顯然沒有發現她，仍然沉迷在性事中，射精也還在繼續。

那一刻妙麗‧格蘭潔臉上的表情，令榮恩永遠也無法忘懷。

 

TBC


	5. Existed before

Be marked, be paired - (5) Existed before

 

在榮恩的心裡，妙麗一直是那個特別的存在。她是他最好的女性朋友，她聰明、積極、勇敢，雖然偶爾有點囉嗦，也總是搞不定那頭亂髮，但是她仍然表現得自信果斷，不論前方有什麼挑戰，她永遠都會有一套作戰計劃，這份堅強讓她充滿魅力。

不過在大多數人的眼中，哈利、妙麗和他三個人基本上是綁定的，這不能怪別人，因為他們總是三個人膩在一起。可要他說的話，更多時候，其實他們都是分開的行動的，畢竟每個人都是獨立的個體，沒有誰少了誰就無法走出交誼廳的規定。

榮恩還記得很清楚，那是發生在一個陽光燦爛的午後，哈利因為魁地奇訓練而沒和他們在一起。天氣實在太好了，於是他們決定坐在樹蔭底下乘涼，屁股壓著柔軟的青綠色草皮，視線望去，是被照得閃閃發亮的黑湖。

當時的榮恩其實有點無聊，他看著棕髮女孩專注地閱讀著一本厚重的精裝書，和無所事事的他不一樣，她顯然能在書本中找到樂趣，放鬆的眉間表示出她的心情不錯，這讓榮恩起了一股惡作劇的心情，要知道他可是那對雙胞胎的兄弟，當然也會有調皮的時候。

他轉了轉眼珠子，確保她沒有在留意他的小動作。她讀得很專注，時不時會用手指碰碰那對粉紅色的嘴唇，因此榮恩悄悄地站了起來，並且在心中盤算著，如果他能夠趁她不注意的當下，從背後嚇她一把，那肯定很有趣──再怎麼說，他可不是他那對惡劣的兄弟，何況對手是他那聰明的女性朋友，他可不想做得太過火，只是稍微嚇一下就好。

他小心異異地踩著步子，低頭看著草皮，確保自己不會踩到樹枝或枯葉而發出聲響，他繞過那棵長著大樹冠的樹木，來到她的身後，深吸一口氣，然後摒住呼吸，在心中默數三秒，三、二……

『我知道你在後面，榮恩。』毫無預警地，妙麗突然開口說道。榮恩沒料到她會在這個時候指出他的行蹤，驚得差點跌了個踉蹌。

啪的一聲闔上書本，她回過頭來，紮成馬尾的棕色卷髮在後腦勺晃了晃，看起來那麼醒目。妙麗皺起眉頭，朝他翻了翻白眼，嘴巴拉得扁扁的，然而唇角卻微微翹起，像隻貓咪似的，有那麼一剎那，讓榮恩產生一股想拍拍她頭頂的衝動。

『別傻了，你以為我真的察覺不到你的動作嗎。』她接著說，但是看起來並沒有生氣，更像是抱怨，『再說了，要是你真的成功捉弄到我，我可能一不小心就會朝你念咒，那很危險。』

『嘿，我可什麼都還沒做呢！』他無辜地大叫一聲，還有點憤憤不平，尚未開始就已經宣告失敗的惡作劇一點也不好玩。

與他的反應相對的是，女孩鬆開了原先皺著的眉頭，眨了眨那對明亮的眼睛，揚起嘴角，露出了一個狡黠的微笑，『騙你的。』

『什麼？』這回換榮恩的皺眉了，他狐疑地問道。

『我不會對你念咒的。』她說道，輕輕笑出了聲，那聲音宛如銀鈴，清脆悅耳：『你知道的，我不可能拿魔杖對著你。』彷彿是為了強調這一點，她頓了頓，續道：『絕對不會。』

她逆著光，白皙的臉頰邊緣映出一層淡淡的光澤，由毛絨絨的頭髮所紮成的馬尾看起來比平常還要更淺一點，而她的眼睛閃閃發光，就像寶石。

認清一件事實，也許需要用上數十年，也許只需要一瞬間。僅僅是那一刻，她的笑容便讓榮恩明白到，在他的心目中，她就是那個獨一無二的女孩，如此地與眾不同，儘管他從沒對誰提起過，但是她確實對他而言，有著不尋常的意義。

現在，這個女孩就站在這兒，直直地看著他們，眼睛瞪大得如同一個受驚的家庭小精靈。

榮恩望向她，他甚至忘記了還覆在自己身上的金髮男孩，下身的各種感受彷彿都已遠去，他什麼也沒做，只能呆滯地盯著她的臉瞧。

然後他們的視線對上了，她和他凝視著彼此的眼睛。接下來的一切，就如同慢動作一樣，他看著她轉過身，棕色的卷髮擺盪出海浪般的線條，她的裙襬晃動，黑色長襪包裹住的小腿快速前行，她去哪兒？她為什麼走了？

他沒辦法思考，只是看著她很快就消失的背影。不一會兒，麥教授小跑來了，龐芮夫人也是，而妙麗再度出現在他的視線中，她神色凝重地跟在兩位師長的身後。長輩們合力拉開了馬份，而後者顯然還沉浸在性事的餘韻中，因此當她們將兩個男孩強制分開時，金髮史萊哲林的模樣顯得相當狼狽，那根淌著精液的Alpha性器雖然在射精過後變小了些，卻還未能完全垂軟，根部的陰精結亦沒有完全消掉，隨著主人一晃一晃的模樣，看起來格外諷刺。

女性師長們似乎完全沒把男孩們赤裸的下半身當成一回事，龐芮夫人又是嘆氣又是搖頭，還不時說些什麼話，整個過程之中，麥教授都緊抿著唇，不發一言。

隔了幾分鐘，石內卜也來了，並且顯得相當氣急敗壞，他們的魔藥學教授少見地斥責了金髮男孩，然後要求對方把褲子穿好。金髮男孩看起來比任何一個時候都還要丟臉，蒼白的臉頰上染了層淡粉紅色，總是伶俐的嘴巴竟笨拙地張張合合，既滑稽又可笑。

一幕一幕，好比一組會動的照片，這些畫面只是在他的眼前呈現著，這群人只是在他的面前說話，而榮恩對此沒有半點實感。

直到妙麗走向他，帶著心碎的表情，彎下身，展開雙臂，溫柔地把他摟進懷裡，憑藉著她的體溫，以及女孩子身上獨有的淡淡花香，他才意識到，這些事都是真實發生的。

全部都是真的。

 

※

 

馬份得到了應得的懲罰──除了上課與吃飯之外，於學院地窖內禁足三天、一份魔藥學報告與變形學作業、史萊哲林扣十分，當然，還有兩瓶Alpha專用的安定劑與抑制劑──這些都是麥教授事後告知榮恩的。

在事件發生的當晚，他幾乎沒再見到金髮男孩，雖然他們仍舊同一個時間在大廳內用餐，可是隔著兩個長桌的距離，他不需要刻意去面對馬份，對榮恩來說，這真是再好不過了，畢竟發生這種事，對誰都很尷尬，避而不見才是最好的。

至於對方怎麼想的，那又是另一回事了。

榮恩按著龐芮夫人的指示服藥，她給了他一瓶安定劑，讓他暫時回到發情期的狀態，這樣抑制劑才能發揮效用。這名校員護理師非常謹慎地告訴他，由於安定劑是強迫中斷發情期，進行身體回溯，這與自然相違背，因此容易產生副作用，所以她一般不建議飲用，更何況他已經連續兩天都有飲用安定劑，相當傷身，她嚴格要求榮恩記錄自己的發情時間，在發情期到來前先使用抑制劑，而非事後才以安定劑補救。

其實他聽得並不是非常明白，他只是茫然地點點頭，然後照著她的話做，並且比平常還要更早就去睡覺了。

第二天剛好是星期六，但並不是活米村週，因此榮恩賴了點床，雖然發情期的感覺已經因藥效而消退大半，他的身體仍然沒什麼力氣，閉著眼睛，在帶了點老舊霉味的床單上尋找最舒服的姿勢，時不時地翻個身，就是不想從床上起來。

一直到快接近中午，榮恩才因為膨脹的尿意而不得不爬起床，解決完生理現象後，才發現整個寢室除了自己之外早已空無一人。他厥起嘴，有點不大高興，原本以為至少哈利會叫醒自己，但是沒有，他甚至不知道他的好朋友們都上哪去了，於是他一邊嘟噥著一邊換下睡衣，穿了件有點褪色的圓領衫和牛仔褲，拉開房門，往葛來芬多交誼廳走去。

這個時間的交誼廳沒什麼人，幾個低年級的學生坐在靠氣窗的位置下玩巫師棋，還有些人在璧爐邊的沙發寫作業，哈利和西莫等人依然不見蹤影，就在他無聊地思索著自己是不是乾脆去大廳等待午餐時，他注意到了交誼廳另一側的沙發上，有半顆蓬亂棕髮的後腦勺從椅背後露出少許，於是榮恩改變了心意，他邁開步伐，朝那個方向前進。

當那頭棕髮變得愈來愈近的時後，他停下腳步，深深地吸了口氣，盡量以平穩的聲音說了句：「嘿。」

「噢，嘿。」妙麗回過頭來，對他微微一笑，她的眼窩下緣有層淡淡的暗色，看起來略顯疲憊。

榮恩瞄到了她前方擺了好幾本書，不知道她埋首在這堆玩意裡多久了，他清了清喉嚨，看了眼她身旁的空位，問道：「我能坐下嗎？」

「當然。」她回應著，並且向另一側挪了挪，讓出更多空間給他。於是他繞過扶手，坐到了沙發上。「事實上，我正好有些東西要給你看呢。」

「嗯哼？」榮恩眨眨眼睛，看著女孩抬起手，從那疊書堆中抽起一本藍色封皮的精裝本，把它攤在桌面上，迅速地翻動頁面。

事實上，他並非沒有察覺到她的動作有點僵硬，瞧，她翻書的白皙指尖在微微顫抖，但是他決定當作沒看到，安靜地等待她找到她想展示的頁面。

幾秒後，妙麗停下了翻頁的手，她把書往榮恩的方向推過去，抬出指尖，敲了敲頁面中央的一個圖表，而榮恩注意到的卻是她剛修過的整齊指甲，透著漂亮的光澤。

「看看這個。」她看著該頁，說道：「在五十歲之前，Omega的發情期雖然無法根除，但是能夠計算它的週期，」頓了頓，她才繼續說道：「……尤其是被標記過的Omega，發情週期會較未被標記過的還要更準確。」

「喔，這還真是……喔。」榮恩無精打采地應了聲，坐進沙發裡，沿著椅背向下滑了幾吋。搞半天原來還是這件事，好不容易他的心情好一點了呢，結果又低落了起來，他故意不去看她，提起了另一個話題：「對了，妳有看到哈利嗎？我今天還沒看到他，他也沒叫我起來吃早餐。」

「哈利和西莫他們去玩多多石了。」妙麗簡潔地說道：「是我要他別弄醒你的，你需要休息。」

「……我又不是病人。」他咕噥道，話語裡有些抱怨地意味。

「你當然不是，你只是──唔，不管怎麼說，你的睡眠必須要足夠才行。」妙麗再一次提醒道：「喏，你最好先把這些看完，等一下我還有別的要給你看。」

聽到她的話，榮恩瞥了一眼那堆疊堆在桌上的書本，又瞄了下女孩疲倦的面容，他嘆了口氣，掙扎著從沙發上坐好，挺起腰桿，將妙麗放在桌上的那本藍色封皮的書拉到自己眼前。

書本的頁面有些破損，但還稱得上完好，上面詳盡地比較了Alpha、Beta與Omega三種性別的差異，包括發情期到來前的徵兆，與發情期間不同的反應和可能產生的狀況，其中更提到了關於『標記』的重要性。

──普遍認為，標記只存在於Alpha與Omega之間，分為內標記與外標記。當此二種性別進行結合時，Alpha會產生結，用以栓住Omega，是為內標記。男性Alpha的結長在陰莖根部，女性Alpha的結則存在於陰蒂上。進行標記時，若嘗試強行分離二者，會使Omega產生疼痛感，程度因人而異……

榮恩的目光快速地掃過這段關於結的描述，這些他已經知道了，於是他往下一段閱讀。

──外標記是Alpha將牙齒咬進Omega後頸的腺體，從而改變Omega的氣味。由於腺體被破壞，Omega的費洛蒙會產生變化，通常情況下，腺體被破壞的Omega所分泌出的費洛蒙無法再吸引標記對象以外的人，但亦不乏例外，具體情況因個人體質而異，少數Alpha與Beta更容易被那些腺體被破壞的Omega所吸引，目前第二性別研究學者仍找不出準確的原因。前Omega性權協會發言人戴菲‧西克斯弗認為……

就像要呼應書本上所記載的內容一樣，榮恩忽然覺得自己的後頸有些癢癢的，他下意識地伸手去摸，皮膚上凹凹凸凸的痕跡雖然不是太大片，但仍舊摸起來很明顯。

──標記除了能使發情期變的更加規律外，在進行標記後，不論是Alpha或Omega都能擁有更堅定的意志，不易受到伴侶以外的對象之費洛蒙影響，但是卻能夠輕易誘發彼此的慾望，這代表成為伴侶的二人發情週期會變得一致，還能有效降低發情期的迷亂徵狀，在結合過程中亦能保有理智，享受單純的性愛……

狗屎。他在心理罵了一句，榮恩完全不認為性愛中的自己稱得上『保有理智』，要他說，他表現得更像個婊子，渴望著對方的Alpha雞巴。書的作者顯然是在鬼扯，於是他決定跳過這一段。

──雖然大多數巫師都相信只有Alpha與Omega能夠進行標記，但近幾年來亦有一派學者提出Beta標記論，他們認為即便是Beta也能夠對Omega進行標記，或被Alpha標記，然而這樣的論點並沒有得到權威的普遍認可，有鑑於提出此番學說的多半是混血巫師和麻瓜家庭出身的巫師，因此該學說更有可能是Beta巫師基於政治目的而提出的假說……

讀到這裡，榮恩把書給推開了些，妙麗眨了眨眼，好奇地看著他問道：「對你有幫助嗎？」

「或許吧。」他聳聳肩，不是很確定地說。

「那好，接下來是這個。」女孩的嘴角揚起，當她的知識派上用場的時候，她總會習慣性地翹起一個滿意的微笑。妙麗拿過另一本稍嫌薄的平裝書，封面寫著《作為一個Omega你該知道的三十五個秘密》，她翻開其中一面，說道：「這本書分析了Omega的生理結構，我覺得你該看一下，畢竟那是你的身體。」

接過書，榮恩看著她熱切地去翻下一本書的身影，忽然有種很奇怪的感覺湧入他的心頭，那究竟該被稱為什麼，他也說不上來。他只覺得自己的喉嚨有些乾澀，於是榮恩緊緊地握著書的邊緣，咬了咬嘴唇，又鬆開。

她還在翻找下一篇要他看的東西，顯得那麼親切熱心，只因為她是他最要好的女性朋友，並且目睹了那慘不忍睹的一幕，所以她才替他做那麼多；又或是她本來就願意替他做這些，只要他肯開口的話……

「妙麗。」他忍不住開口打斷了她的動作，女孩轉過頭來，長長的卷髮隨之晃過肩膀，髮尾落在胸部上方。

她仍然揚著那種『看，我就說吧』的微笑，應了聲：「榮恩，怎麼了？」

榮恩看著他的女性好友，抿了抿嘴唇，讓唇瓣別那麼乾燥，才兢兢業業地開口：「唔……那個……」

「嗯？」她耐心地等待著他還沒說完的話，褐色的眼珠子裡滿是真誠。

「我們……呃，我是說，我和妳之間，」在斟酌過用詞後，他謹慎地問道：「還有機會嗎？」

當他的話語落下，女孩的嘴角也跟著收了起來。那個自信的笑容從妙麗臉上消失了，她垂下眼，好一陣子沒有說話。

一瞬間，氣氛變得如此凝重，榮恩甚至後悔自己問了不該問的話題，又或是他應該選個更好的時機再來問她，為了打破這詭異的空氣，他決定再說點什麼來挽救場面。

「我的意思是，嗯，就是……妳知道的──」噢該死，他不如把自己的舌頭咬掉算了，他居然不知道該怎麼解釋，「我總覺得我們之間有種……喔見鬼，這該不會是我自己的錯覺吧？我是指……」

「可以了，榮恩。」然而妙麗選擇在這個時候打斷了他，「我知道你想說什麼，只是……」

「只是？」他順著她的語尾重覆了一次。

「那不是你的錯覺，事實上，我也曾經和你想過同樣一件事。」她嘆了口氣，抬起眼，轉頭看向榮恩，「所以當弗雷和喬治特意提起你的氣味，暗示你已經被標記時，我感到很生氣，」她的眼睛閃著某種色彩，看起來是那麼悲傷：「就像是……被背叛了一樣。」

榮恩大大地吸了口氣，他沒想到這才是妙麗昨天早上整個人怒氣沖沖的主因，不是由於他害學院被扣分，而是因為『他』本身，他怎麼就沒想到呢，那時候的她一定很受傷。

「魔法史下課後，我離開了教室，其實我知道你馬上就追了出來。」她繼續說道：「我故意走得比平常快，不過我相信你一定能追上我，」一邊陳述著心境，她的心情也同時受到影響，這點從她緊皺的眉頭就能看出來，「可是我等了好久，你都沒出現，原本我還猜你可能追錯方向了，所以我折返回去……」

後面的部份，妙麗沒有再說下去了，但即便她不把後面的部份給說完，他也知道她想講的是什麼，於是榮恩點點頭，沒有接話。

沉默在他們之間漫延，有好幾分鐘的時間，傳進耳裡的，只剩下幾個低年級因巫師棋的棋勢變化的興奮歡呼，以及爐邊的學生討論作業的嘰喳碎語，偶爾還有外頭風吹撫過時，樹枝拍打到玻璃窗的窸窣聲音。

「關於你剛才的問題，」良久，妙麗說話了，她把目光停在桌子前的那本書，好像它很有趣似的，「我來自麻瓜家庭，雖然我成為了一個女巫，但是我註定只會是個Beta。」

榮恩摒住呼吸，咬著嘴唇，安靜地等待她把話說完。

「我想過了，我不認為我有辦法和Omega或是Alpha談戀愛，」她把視線從書本上移開，褐色的明亮眼眸望著榮恩，「愈是看這些書，我就愈明白你們與我的差異，這是沒辦法克服的。」雖然她的目光中帶有傷感，但更多的是堅定，「我很遺憾，榮恩。」

他看著她，她是那麼的聰明，那麼的果敢，她從來都不會衝動行事，並且她總是能夠在思考過後得到最好的結論──她總是對的，如果這就是她的答案，那麼它也一定不會錯的。

某種熱辣辣的情感在他的胃部翻攪，滾動，它們順著他的血管亂竄，衝進他的眼睛，他的鼻腔，導致於他的眼眶和鼻頭都漸漸發熱。

「我也很遺憾。」最後，他只擠得出這段乾巴巴的句子，也沒有任何可說的話了。

她扯了扯嘴角，對他露出一個心碎的笑容，然後握住了他的手。女孩纖細的手指沒能完全包裹住他的指頭，溫暖的手心給他一種溫暖的感覺。妙麗是那麼的堅強，那正是她最有魅力的地方。

有股很淡很淡的玫瑰花香，柔和且甜美，一點也不刺鼻，卻也沒有那種濃郁的芬芳，那是她身上的味道。

她是個Beta，而她的氣味對他來說沒有吸引力，但是他確實喜歡過她。

「……我想我該去吃午餐了。」榮恩對她回以一個微笑，他動了動手指，而她也理解地抽回手，「妳知道的，我錯過了早餐。要一起來嗎？」

「不了。」妙麗說道，「我還有一些書沒看完，也許等會吧。」

他點點頭，沒有去在意心底的那股失落感，從沙發上站起身，抓著那本她拿給他的《作為一個Omega你該知道的三十五個秘密》，往胖女士的方向走去。

一直到離開交誼廳前，他都沒有再回頭看她。

前往大廳的路並不算長，至少和其他學院比起來，葛萊分多算是夠近的了，只是得花上一段時間等待樓梯的變換。

由於用餐時間剛開始沒多久，又剛好碰上週末，大廳裡坐著的學生三三兩兩，或許還有人尚在床上賴著，但是桌上仍然早已準備好豐盛的食物，閃著油光的肥嫩培根，煎得黃白分明的荷包蛋，烤得金黃香酥的麵包與粒粒分明的豆子，被分別盛裝在各個盤子上，期望被用餐的學生吞入腹中。

榮恩在葛來分多的長桌找了個位子坐下，哈利和西莫或是其他室友也都還沒來，他也沒看到自己的雙胞胎哥哥或他的小妹妹，他忍不住猜想自己的身影是不是看起來有那麼點孤單。

抓起一片麵包，將之撕成小塊，送入嘴中，然後咀嚼了幾下。它吃起來就跟它聞上去的味道一樣好，小麥的香氣揉合著奶油的甘甜一同進入口腔，刺激著味蕾，很快就引起了他的食慾，當他注意到的時候，他已經在享用第二片麵包了。

倏地，他感覺前方有道目光，正死死盯著自己。榮恩從食物中抬起頭，朝向視線的方向看去，正是史萊哲林長桌。潘西‧帕金森坐在那裡，以一種近乎仇視的眼神瞪著他。

強烈的敵意令榮恩感到一股涼意自他的背脊竄上，他知道帕金森是個討厭的狗臉女，髮色偏深的史萊哲林女孩從沒對他表現過善意，而他也一直不欣賞這個性格差勁的女版馬份。可是就算他們互看不順眼，卻也沒發生過什麼事，更何況榮恩相信自己並最近沒做什麼惹到她的事情。

就在他正納悶著這件事的時候，兩個肥碩的大塊頭擋住了史萊哲林女孩的身影，克拉和高爾坐到了她的對面，正好隔絕了榮恩的視線，也中斷了女孩的仇恨目光。

那兩個高壯的傢伙屁股一坐下，便開始抓起食物猛吃，時不時交談著，而他們動來動去的身體縫隙中，他偶爾能看到帕金森略顯嬌小的個頭，而她已經沒有再看他了。

這時候榮恩才發現到跩哥‧馬份沒有和他們一起出現在這裡，雖然他知道金髮史萊哲林的禁足令還有兩天，無法隨意離開史萊哲林地窖，但就他所知，來大廳用餐並不在此限。

也許只是對方剛好沒和他的黨羽們一起行動吧，誰知道呢，榮恩對自己聳了個肩，誰管那個傢伙呢，就算他們在意外下標記了彼此，也不代表那個討厭鬼就變可愛了，他們更不會因此變成朋友，所以，他才不在乎呢。

「衛斯理。」忽然，有人從背後叫了他的名字，拉回了榮恩的思緒。

他回過頭去，看見了一個低年級的男孩，他不知道這是哪個學院的孩子，但總之不是屬於葛來芬多的，如果是和他同一個學院的學生，他肯定會記得，因此這場面顯得相當古怪。

不過眼前的男孩似乎也沒打算和他套交情，僅僅是從口袋裡掏出兩顆被捏得變形的吹寶超級泡泡糖，示意他接過去，「有人說要給你的。」男孩平淡地說道。

榮恩困惑地眨眨眼，還沒有反應過來，而男孩的臉上終於露出了有些不耐煩的神情，手往榮恩的方向更推過去一些。

待他接過那兩顆吹寶超級泡泡糖，那個低年級的男孩就走了，他看著男孩的背影，直到對方在史萊哲林長桌坐下為止。那是個史萊哲林的新生。

好吧，整件事情變得更蹊蹺了，素未謀面的史萊哲林的學生給他泡泡糖做什麼呢？榮恩盯著手上的兩顆以半透明塑膠套包好的糖果，好像它們隨時會跳起來咬他一樣，與自己的臉保持著可笑的距離。他伸出另一隻手，翻了翻那兩顆泡泡糖，裡面是正常的藍色，外包裝上也沒有寫字，看起來沒什麼問題，除了它們被捏得有點醜之外，其他都還算普通。

「嗨，榮恩。」這一次引起他注意力的是他相當熟悉的聲音。榮恩迅速地收回手，把那兩顆泡泡糖胡亂塞到屁股上的後口袋，盡量以平穩的聲音和來人打招呼。

「喔，哈利。」他朝對方點點頭，然後轉向另外兩個他也同樣交情匪淺的傢伙：「還有丁和西莫，嗨。」

「哈囉，榮恩。」丁親切地對他笑了一笑，坐到了他的對面，而西莫則是坐到了丁的右邊。

「昨天晚上妙麗要我別太早叫醒你，她說你不太舒服。」哈利在榮恩身旁坐下，神色滿是關心，「你還好嗎？等下還要再回去休息嗎？」

「呃，我很好。」榮恩點點頭，雖然來自於好友的關懷是如此溫暖，但總有些彆扭，事實上，他不清楚妙麗究竟跟哈利說了多少，這挺尷尬的。

「她說你吃壞肚子了。」才坐定位，西莫便開口補充，「她也有告訴我和丁，可能也有和奈威說吧，我猜。」語畢，西莫瞥了一眼榮恩放在盤子上的半塊麵包，自以為幽默地說道：「說真的，兄弟，你肚子還痛的話可別吃太多啊，要是想拉屎記得先去廁所。」

這句玩笑話讓榮恩沒忍住翻眼睛的衝動，「謝謝噢，夥計。」

「我很擔心你，榮恩。」哈利看著他，鏡片後的綠色的眼睛滿是擔憂，「你前天才從醫院廂房回來，昨天又不大對勁……」頓了頓，他的好友問道：「如果有我能幫上忙的，你可以跟我說。」

看來妙麗並沒有說得太多，這讓榮恩覺得感激。他點點頭，以和剛才完全不同的口吻說道：「謝了，哈利。」

坐在對面的丁和西莫已經各自拿起食物開始享受了，哈利卻沒有那麼做，他的好友湊近他的耳邊，悄聲問道：「從妙麗昨天的反應看來，是不是代表你跟她合好了？」

「算是吧。」他簡略地回答，然後稍稍拉大了音量，反問道：「你們早上去玩多多石了吧，結果如何？」

「啊，說到這個，你知道賴利吧？雷文克勞的那個。」丁將口中的食物嚥下後，開口說道：「那小子要求使用傑克石規則，否則他不願意接受挑戰，可嚴格上來說……」

聽著他的室友們你一言我一句地分享著今早的多多石賽況，榮恩時不時發表他的看法，而西莫則氣呼呼地與他爭辯，他們就這樣度過了平凡的午餐時間。

不過那兩顆在藏後口袋裡的泡泡糖，在牛仔褲緊繃的包覆下，存在感卻一分也沒減少。

 

TBC


	6. Blowing Gum

Be marked, be paired - (6) Blowing Gum

 

兩顆意外得到的泡泡糖被榮恩放在床頭櫃上，它們看起來和他過去吃過的任何一個吹寶超級泡泡糖長得完全相同，並且在過了一個下午之後也沒有爆炸，但榮恩仍舊沒有撕開它們的包裝，只是將它們靜置在那兒。

事實上，他完全可以找個理由，騙西莫把其中一顆泡泡糖放進口中，這樣他就能知道這些糖果是不是隱藏著什麼玄機，不過他也沒那麼做，再怎麼說，雖然西莫偶爾很煩人，但他可不希望看到自己的室友因此爆炸什麼的。

最後榮恩決定放著它們不管，反正這又不是什麼重要的大事。

三天後，它們就被他給徹底遺忘了。

當跩哥‧馬份在第二堂課結束後，出現在變形學庭院時，榮恩才意識到今天是星期二，而這也意味著對方的禁足令已經結束了──只有短短三天，還真是不公平，這肯定是石內卜通融的結果。

當然，他可不會無聊到去戳戳對方的背，然後像談論天氣般地說出諸如『嘿，很高興知道你在費洛蒙的影響下強姦我以後，終於被放出來了。』之類的話，再怎麼說，他寧願不要與對方有任何瓜葛，誰管那隻討人厭的臭雪貂是不是他的Alpha呢，於是榮恩索性裝作沒有看見對方那頭醒目的金色後腦勺，盡其所能地快步穿過草坪，而他的好友哈利對此似乎有點困惑。

「你怎麼了，榮恩？」走在他身邊的哈利皺著眉頭，雖然身高不如榮恩，但他的好友完全跟得上他的速度，「你看起來有點奇怪。」

「沒，我很好。」他簡略地回答，音量算不上大，更接近嘀咕，哈利因此不解地挑了挑眉，但榮恩沒理會好友投來的質問目光，而是在接近金髮史萊哲林的時候低下頭，故意裝作沒看見對方。

事實證明他反應過度了，因為當他走過對方身邊時，什麼都沒發生。

金髮男孩彷彿壓根沒注意到他的出現，就這樣讓哈利和他與對方擦肩而過，榮恩因此鬆了口氣，卻又有股微妙的失落感，而這股失落感又是從何而來，連他自己也說不清。

但是這樣平淡的情況，卻沒能維持一整天。下午第二堂課結束的時候，榮恩與哈利走在一塊，他們一前一後踏出教室，並且討論著今天晚上的餐桌會不會出現蜂蜜鬆餅時，一個不速之客擋住了他們的去路。

「嘿，衛斯理。」葛里果‧高爾雙手抱在胸前，兩腳張開與肩同寬，揚著肥嘟嘟的下巴，不怎麼耐煩地說道：「跩哥想和你談談。」

榮恩翻了翻白眼，原本他還以為這件破事好不容易能告個段落了呢，看來他還是想得太美了，扁了扁嘴，他正要開口拒絕，卻有人搶先一步替他發話了。

「不好意思，高爾，我想榮恩和馬份沒什麼可以談的。」哈利拉住了榮恩的手臂，將他往後帶了一點，並且跨出一小步，擋在他與高爾之間。

好友的舉動讓榮恩忍不住眨了眨眼，要知道哈利比他還要矮上半個頭，站在對方的身後，他甚至能看見對方深色頭髮上的髮旋，然而哈利毫不畏懼眼前的大個子，這就是為什麼榮恩願意為他的朋友付出一切，因為他知道他的好友也同樣會為他這麼做。

「走開，波特。」高爾重重地發了個鼻哼，彷彿還有白煙自鼻孔噴出的那種誇張式哼法，然後伸手一把抓住了哈利的襯衫，將瘦小的眼鏡男孩給扯到一旁，「跩哥沒有提到你，他要找的只有衛斯理。」

「嘿！」看著好友被粗暴地推搡，讓榮恩憤憤然地大叫出聲，「別碰哈利，山怪腦袋，我會揍你的！」

高爾聳了聳肩，明顯對他的威脅不以為然。被拉到旁邊的哈利站穩了腳步，扶正眼鏡，綠色的大眼睛透過鏡片瞪著這名高壯的史萊哲林，但高壯的史萊哲林男孩似乎不把哈利的瞪視當成一回事，僅僅是語氣不善地又重覆了一遍他的主旨：「跩哥要找你，你不能拒絕他的要求。」

榮恩不怎麼愉快地朝自己散落的劉海吹了口氣，他最痛恨史萊哲林們這種自以為是的口吻，於是他回覆對方：「我為什麼不能拒絕他？拜託，馬份又不是我朋友，他以為自己是誰！」

或許是沒意料到榮恩會這麼說，只見高爾動了動眉毛，露出了有些不解的神情：「他標記了你，你是他的Omega，一個好的Omega就不應該拒絕他的Alpha。」

「『標記』？」就在高爾一講完這句話，哈利原先皺著的眉頭也鬆開了，綠色的眼眸失去了原有的敵意，取而代之的是困惑，盈滿了那對大大的眼睛，「這是什麼意思，榮恩？」

有那麼瞬間，榮恩感覺自己暫停了呼吸，該死的他沒想到高爾會毫無預警的提起這個，畢竟他還沒準備好讓他的好友知道太多，可現在他的好友心中已經被種下了懷疑的種子。

他咬咬嘴唇，再鬆開，面對好友質詢的目光，榮恩為此感到尷尬，他小幅度地點了下頭，說給哈利聽：「我會解釋的，我保證。」然後他無奈看向這個不受歡迎的傳話者，不怎麼情願地說道：「我現在沒空理那隻雪貂，告訴他，晚餐開始的半小時前，我會在鐘塔那邊等他。」

高爾抬起下顎，看起來像是在評估他的提議，而哈利則是揚著半邊眉頭，懷疑地直盯著他看。

「好吧，我會去跟他說。」最終，高爾接受了他的條件，轉過那肥胖的身軀，不再擋住他們的去路，而榮恩沒有遺漏掉對方鬆開的拳頭，他合理的猜想，如果他們再繼續僵持下去，用不了多久，對方可能真的會和自己打上一架了。

現在，哈利看著他，正等待著榮恩說明這一切，他在心底暗暗地嘆了口氣，恨透這操蛋的一切。

在回到葛來分多塔之前，他們都沒再說話，榮恩不知道哈利都在想些什麼，但他卻已經在腦中排演了好幾種比較適當的說法，儘管他懷疑自己是否有辦法能把整件事情說得不那麼教人難堪。

 

※

 

「也就是說……你現在和馬份是，呃，綁定的？」哈利皺著眉頭，任誰都聽得出來其小心翼翼地挑選著措詞，「……你們現在正陷入一段『關係』之中。」

「不，絕對不是你想的那樣。」榮恩短促地晃了晃腦袋，不管他的朋友對此有什麼想法，肯定都是純屬誤會，「就只是……一場意外，好吧，你知道的。」說這句話的時候，他還聳了個肩，試圖把這件事表現得無關緊要，「總之，我短時間內得和他牽扯不清了。」

「嗯……」他的好友沉吟了一會，才繼續說道：「這對我來說有點難理解，畢竟我在麻瓜世界長大，也不懂純血的性別差異。」

「相信我，很多巫師家庭出生的人懂得也不比你多。」榮恩加註了這麼一句，但是哈利並沒有被他打斷，仍然發表著個人看法。

「況且，怎麼說呢，我還沒經歷過那個『性成熟期』的階段，它太令人費解了。」在說這些話的時候，哈利將眼鏡取下，拉起襯衫的一小角，擦了擦它的鏡面，再將它重新掛到鼻樑上，「所以說，你前幾天並不是真的吃壞肚子，而是因為馬份咬了你？」

「大概，可以這麼說吧。」他如此說道，並且觀察著好友的表情，不過哈利的臉上沒有什麼太多的表情變化，只是用自己的理解在敘述這件事。

「好吧，我放棄。」哈利推了推眼鏡，讓它保持端正，「我真的無法想像一個純血被另一個純血咬了，就會被其他純血們當成一對，」在調整好眼鏡的角度之後，他的好友微微皺起眉頭，「巫師世界太複雜了，說真的，這讓我想到了喪屍電影，達力超愛看那個的。」

「什麼是喪屍？」這回換榮恩發問了，就像哈利有時候弄不明白巫師世界的事物一樣，他也對那些麻瓜發明的詞彙抱有各種疑惑。

「喔，就是那種──齜牙咧嘴，滴著口水，不能控自己，得找個人來咬咬的傢伙。」他的好友邊說邊將頭給歪到一邊，吐出舌頭，舉起雙臂，模仿著所謂喪屍的模樣，「通常他們都不是自願變成那樣的，但他們就是無法停止想咬人的衝動。」

榮恩在腦海充想像了一下，這聽起來和進入發情期的Alpha差不多，都不是出於自願，無法控制自己，而且還會咬別人的脖子，所以他噘起嘴，煞是同意的點頭，「聽起來確實蠻像的。」

他們兩個相視一眼，然後發出噗的一聲，最後變成了哈哈大笑。

當然，榮恩得承認，他告訴哈利的版本精簡了不少，他才不想讓他最好的朋友知道，自己竟然被他們共同的敵人給搞了屁眼，而且還被搞了兩次，或是妙麗目擊到那衝擊的一幕之類的，反正哈利未來也不會成為Alpha或Omega，關於標記的部份，他的好友只需要記得自己被對方給咬了就行。

「喔，天啊，我笑得肚子好痛，這個世界真的有太多奇奇怪怪的事了。」在他們終於停止大笑之後，哈利把手伸進鏡片後面，揉了揉眼角，「我以為我已經習慣巫師生活了，但是我發現還有好多我還不知道的東西。」

「啊，這沒什麼啦，真的。」他擺了擺手，有些抱怨意味地坦承：「我們也不怎麼明白這些，大人對這方面的話題很避諱，就連學校也沒教。」

哈利帶笑容，綠色的眼睛誠摯地望向他，「所以，我不會因為這樣而失去一個好朋友吧？」他的好友收起了微笑，但眼眸中仍然帶著溫和的笑意，「你看，你被他『標記』了，但你並不會因此就變成馬份小組的一份子？」

「當然不會！」榮恩怪叫一聲，要他加入馬份的小圈子，還不如叫他去吃龍糞呢，更何況，馬份小組肯定不會歡迎任何一個純種叛徒。

「這樣看來你們還是比喪屍好多了。」他的好友緩緩地搖頭，不知道又想到了什麼，不帶惡意地輕笑了一下。

在這話題過後，他們又隨意聊了些其它的事，包括魁地奇聯賽排名與蜂蜜公爵的新產品，寢室只有他們兩個，因此不需要顧忌什麼，哈利還順便跟他抱怨丁放屁很臭的事，榮恩則堅持丁還比不上西莫，反正當事人都不在場，隨便他們怎麼說。

差不多在晚餐時間前，榮恩告訴他的好友他得先出發了，哈利也諒解地祝他好運。離開寢室前，他披上了有著紅色內裏的黑色外袍，雖然天氣還算不上冷，但傍晚時分總是比較偏涼。

推開胖女士的畫像，走過那些變來變去的樓梯，穿過鐘塔庭院，榮恩走到了鐘塔入口前。天色已經暗了，儘管遠方天空的雲朵邊緣還暈染著漂亮的橘紅，然而夕陽早已下山，缺乏光線的情況使得鐘樓看起來有些陰森，只有後方大廳窗戶透出來的燈光能勉強作為照明。

榮恩左顧右盼了一陣，沒看到金髮史萊哲林的身影，風有點大，吹得他臉頰泛起一片雞皮疙瘩，還好他有穿外袍，不至於感受到太大的寒意。

就在他幾乎認定對方不會出現的時候──好吧，他大概也才等了五分鐘左右──一抹身影自另一個方向走來，從輪廓判斷，榮恩很確定那就是他要等的人了。

透過微弱的光線，他看見了對方金色的髮絲被風吹起，而外袍亦被掀起一角，在昏黃的天空底下，墨綠色的內裏幾乎與黑色的那一面融為一體。

當對方足夠接近的時候，榮恩搶在前面開口問道：「所以，你有什麼事？」

也許是因為他的態度不怎麼和善，他看見馬份幾乎在同個時間挑起眉頭，微微勾起下巴，並且發了聲鼻哼，「別表現得那麼不友好，鼬鼠，我可不是來找你吵架的。」

他聳聳肩，試著以較為緩和的語氣重新又問了一遍：「好吧，你有什麼事？」

這會兒金髮史萊哲林沒有再抱怨了，先前揚起的半邊眉頭也回到了原本的位置。馬份清了清喉嚨，說道：「所以，你收到我給的禮物了？」

「啥？」對方的話說得莫名其妙，讓榮恩不解地問道：「什麼禮物？」

他聽見對方咂了個舌，就像他剛剛的問題蠢得可以，「我叫那個一年級帶給你的東西，別說你忘記了。」

「噢。」在對方的提示下，榮恩才回憶起那兩顆被他遺忘在床頭櫃上、讓雜物給覆蓋住的小點心，「哦……吹寶超級泡泡糖？」

即使處於暮色昏暗的狀態下，馬份小幅度的點頭動作還是沒能被他給忽略，「嗯哼。」金髮男孩應了聲作為回應。

榮恩眨眨眼，隔了幾秒後，他怪叫出聲：「兩顆泡泡糖？你把那稱為禮物？哇喔，馬份，你也太小氣了吧！」思及這點，他實在壓不下自己吐嘈的欲望：「虧你還是個有錢人！但是，說真的？兩顆泡泡糖？哇喔！」

這會兒他看見對方翻了翻眼睛，「閉嘴吧，你這貪得無厭的豬，我只是當時手邊沒有別的東西可以送了。」

「喔拜託，你忽然送東西來才讓我覺得詭異呢！」再怎麼說，能夠借此揶揄眼前的討厭鬼，榮恩還是挺愉悅的，所以他故意裝作沒聽見對方是怎麼罵他的，續道：「該不會有什麼陰謀吧，畢竟──你看，你長了張不懷好意的雪貂臉。」

「別再這麼叫我，窮酸鼬。」只聽見金髮史萊哲林拉高了聲音，語調裡有些氣急敗壞：「你知道我完全可以不用給你任何東西，但是沒有半點表示？那樣太不馬份了。」

「表示什麼？因為你搞了我兩次，所以就送兩顆泡泡糖來賠罪？」榮恩好笑地搖搖頭，「嘿，講得好像我的屁股就只值一顆吹寶超級泡泡糖似的。」

就算現在光線已經變得昏暗不輕，他仍然很確定對方又翻了一次眼睛。「當然不是，你是我的Omega，我可不認為一個Alpha操了自己Omega有什麼問題。」金髮史萊哲林如此說道，口吻中明顯地對性別有所歧見，但是還沒等到榮恩發作，馬份便再度開口：「有鑑於上次混亂的情況，我猜你大概不太好受。畢竟，格蘭傑是你朋友。」

對方的話讓榮恩愣了一下，他不知道，或者說他壓根沒想到馬份會提起妙麗的名字，他的腦海中閃過了女孩逆光的臉龐，以及她說著遺憾時的表情，於是他抿了抿嘴，希望自己的聲音聽起來一切正常：「所以……這是個道歉？」

「我可不會這麼說。」金髮史萊哲林輕哼一聲，「不過如果你要這樣想，那就當它是吧。」

低下頭，榮恩盯著自己的皮鞋，即便是在微弱的光線下，仍舊看得見鞋面上的污痕，「那麼，我該怎麼說呢？」他隨意地用鞋尖頂了頂腳邊的小土坑，一些枯黃的雜草被翻了出來，「就算我不接受你的道歉，也沒意義，對吧？反正事情都已經發生了。」

對方沉默著，沒有回覆他的話，任由誰聽上去這些都更像榮恩的自言自語。

一些刀叉敲擊餐盤的細碎聲音自大廳傳來，混合著年輕男女的吵雜聲響，晚餐已經開始了，人們的走動使得大廳窗戶映出的燈光忽明忽暗，而鐘塔入口前的照明被點燃，現在，他能清楚地看到金髮史萊哲林的臉了。

和他從前所熟知的跩哥‧馬份一樣，眼前的史萊哲林男孩仍然有著蒼白的皮膚，鵝黃色的燈光打在對方的淡金色髮絲上，發著溫暖的光，還有那對直勾勾盯著自己的灰色眼眸，在燈火下閃爍著別樣的色彩，彷彿這個與他作對多年的傢伙在此刻變得不再尖銳、刻薄。

榮恩眨眨眼，迎上了這個Alpha男孩的視線，這或許是他生平第一次了解到，為什麼潘西‧帕金森會瘋狂迷戀眼前的傢伙，因為這個人其實長了一張好看的臉，只是他從來不曾注意到罷了。

「呃，還有別的事嗎？」意識到自己傻乎乎的盯著對方瞧了好一陣子後，榮恩假裝咳嗽一聲，順道別開自己的目光，低下頭，看著那個剛才被他踢過的小土坑，「如果沒有的話，我要去用餐了，我猜今天會飯後甜點會有蜂蜜鬆餅什麼的……」

「等等。」然而對方卻先一步打斷了他，於是榮恩出於慣性地看過去，便見到馬份彎下腰，自褲袋中取出了一個小盒子，它被精緻包裝過，並且遞到了榮恩面前。

他自對方手上接過了它，眼睛掃過小盒子上印的字，忍不住驚呼一聲：「梅林！這是蜂蜜公爵新發售的巧克力！」榮恩抬起頭，撞進了一片帶著鵝黃微光的灰色海洋，那對眼眸正與他相望，「外殼破掉之後會爆出巧克力漿的那種，天啊，我想要很久了，你怎麼搞到的？」

金髮史萊哲林勾起嘴角，扯出一抹有些嘲弄的弧度：「我寫信讓家裡寄來的。所以我說了，當時我只是沒有別的東西可以送而已。」

「好吧，我相信你的誠意了。」通常情況下，榮恩不是那種會隨便接受他人贈禮的人，但這不一樣，這是一個正式的『道歉』，於是他高興地把這個小盒子放到自己的口袋裡，「你不會藉機下毒的，是吧？」

他的這番話讓對方嗤笑出聲，「我為什麼要那麼做？連毒藥都比你的命值錢。」

「嘿！」他大叫一聲，然後朝對方肩膀揍了一拳，不是很用力的那種，更像是朋友之間的打鬧，儘管他們的關係並不足以被稱為朋友，「別讓我後悔接受你的道歉，我可還沒完全原諒你呢！」

對方不置可否地發出了哼哼聲，他決定把這個當成是種默認。

把這個意外的小禮物收好後，榮恩順了順外袍，讓它不那麼亂糟糟的，畢竟那些摺線總是讓黑色的袍子看起來比實際還要更舊。

「那……就這樣吧？」和剛來的時候不同，他現在放鬆不少，因此也不嗇於露出微笑，「我想我們該回去了，我的肚子開始叫了。」

金髮史萊哲林看著他的臉，沒說半句話，卻忽然舉起了右手，微涼的指尖擦過榮恩的腮幫，讓他輕輕瑟缩了下，那隻手繞過了耳廓，將一屢紅髮撥到他的耳後。

在他來得及反應之前，溫度偏低的手指已經壓在了他的耳朵上，馬份將他拉近自己，在他的嘴唇上留下了一個淺淺的吻。

倏忽即逝的，一個短暫又甜蜜的吻，他們的嘴唇僅只碰觸了那麼一下，或許連兩秒鐘都不到，但是唇瓣上卻暫留著屬於對方的柔軟觸感，還有另一個人呼出的氣息，榮恩再一次聞到了那種好聞的味道──屬於跩哥‧馬份的氣味。

「……這一定是費洛蒙搞的鬼。」最後，他聽見金髮史萊哲林帶了點懊惱的語氣低聲說道。

榮恩抿抿嘴，好像這樣就能讓停留在其上的感覺消失一樣，而眼前Alpha的氣味讓他的腦袋暈乎乎的，「我同意。」他說道。

馬份的手沒有從他的腦袋上移開，而是以指腹摩挲著他的耳後，一下，兩下，三下，撓得他有點發癢，但是他並沒有拒絕這樣的撫摸。

這很奇怪，因為榮恩深知眼前的雪貂臉有多惹人厭，更甭提若不是因為這傢伙的緣故，他和妙麗或許還有那麼點可能──可是他竟然一點也不想推開對方，甚至他還有那麼點享受如此的碰觸──這當然費洛蒙的錯，不然又該怎麼解釋他現在的感受呢？

接著，馬份的嘴唇又一次靠近了他，但並不是朝榮恩的嘴巴而來，而是往他另一邊的耳朵去的。史萊哲林男孩的鼻息撲打在他的耳廓上，帶著好聞的味道，並且誘使一股戰慄感自尾椎處竄上。

他的Alpha湊著他的耳朵說了些話，而他為此感到震顫，彷彿這是種包裹著糖衣的甜美誓言，令他的心跳不受控制地加速。

說完那些話之後，他的Alpha便放開了他，蒼白的雙頰在燈火下似乎帶著淡淡的粉紅色，而金髮史萊哲林就像做了什麼丟臉的舉動般，倉促地轉過身，邁開雙腿，跨著大步離開了。黑色的外袍下墨綠色的內裏被翻了出來，又覆了回去，而那淺淺的金髮在微弱燈光的作用下，於夜色中被映出一輪暖色系的光暈。

榮恩忽然覺得，剛才那隻被對方微涼手指給覆住耳朵，在相對偏冷的氣溫中，散發著淡淡的熱意。

一直到對方的身影完全消失後，他才緩慢地移動腳步，並且暗自祈求自己看上去完全正常，不要被任何人注意到他有臉紅過的跡象。

當榮恩推開大廳的門，走進其中時，很自然地便找到了他再熟悉不過的身影──哈利和他的哥哥們坐在一塊，妙麗也在附近，她和他的小妹金妮正熱切地談論著什麼。

不可否認，當他看見她的時候，胸口還是有種近似於被細針給扎了的刺痛感，但是他很快地將這種感受給抑制下去，他沒辦法完全忽略它，但他可以做到不去想它的存在，也許有朝一日，它會隨著他與她之間的關係改變，而愈來愈淡化。

「嘿，小榮榮，這麼晚才出現！」先發現他的是弗雷，他的雙胞胎哥哥把他一把拉到了自己身邊，哈利坐在他們的對面，對他揚起一個溫和的微笑。

「我們剛好聊到你呢。」他的另一個哥哥如此說道，「聽說你被馬份找麻煩了？看起來沒有少隻胳膊。」

「也沒有斷了哪隻腳。」弗雷一邊說道，一邊踢了踢他的小腿，他不得不發了個嘿聲作為抗議。

才剛坐定位，便被那對多事的哥哥給嘲弄，這讓榮恩有點不滿，於是他朝他的好友看去，而哈利僅僅是眨了眨鏡片後的綠眼睛，無辜地說道：「我只是有點擔心你。」

「我好得很，一切都正常。」榮恩試著把弗雷繞過他脖子的手臂給甩開，但是弗雷絲毫沒有放開他的打算，反而纏得更緊了，「滾開啦，嘿！」

然而弗雷才不理他呢，還惡劣地左右搖晃著肩膀，連帶著逼榮恩一起跟著搖，喬治則偏過頭來衝他露出一個壞笑：「他說，他才不要。」

翻了個白眼，榮恩得說他真的很討厭被他的哥哥們當成取樂的玩具。

「所以，真的什麼事都沒有嗎？」哈利的目光在他們兄弟之間來回兩次後，停駐在榮恩臉上，並且透露出顯而易見的擔憂。

「當然，我可不認為他能拿我怎麼辦。」榮恩縮了縮脖子，希望他的哥哥不要再來捉弄他了，但是他個哥哥就像是故意的一樣，還捏了他的臉頰一把，「喔弗雷，你真的很煩！」

「說起來，馬份找你有什麼事？」在旁邊的喬治挑挑眉，一隻手撐著腦袋，打探的意味相當濃厚。

聽見了自己的半身開口詢問，弗雷終於抽開手，還給榮恩期望已久的頸部自由，並以同樣地審視表情打量著他，半是取笑地說道：「我很懷疑，別告訴我他愛上你了，而他約你只是因為他想見你一面。」

「見鬼，這是什麼恐怖故事。」他抱怨道，「就只是一些私人恩怨，好嗎？我把他給揍成豬頭了，滿意了？」

只見他的雙胞胎哥哥對視一眼，然後同時把頭轉向他，露出不以為然的神態。

「我不相信。」其中一個哥哥說道。

另一個哥哥接著說：「我也不信。」

「我恨你們。」他嘟嚷，然後將目光移到了餐桌上。眼前的菜色和以往一樣豐盛，唯獨沒有熱騰騰的蜂蜜鬆餅，真是可惜。榮恩一面想著，一面替自己夾了些肉片，還有幾塊小圓麵包。

沒多久時間，他的兄弟們便對他的事情失去了興趣，衛斯理雙胞胎一搭一唱地和哈利聊聊之前那筆獎金被他們拿去做了些什麼，而現在還剩下多少，他們又會怎麼利用的話題。

咀嚼著香嫩的肉片，不知怎麼地，榮恩的思考飄到了別的地方，他的兄弟與好友們的交談聲變得既模糊又遙遠，那些談話內容已然對他沒有半點吸引力。

他就這樣的想起了金髮史萊哲林在離去前對他說的話，回憶起不久前的境遇，比如鐘塔下昏黃微弱的光線，男孩灰色眼眸跳動著不同以往的色彩，然後他的心臟又莫名地鼓譟了起來。

那對薄薄的嘴唇貼在他的耳邊，每說一個單字，都有一些過於親密的氣息吹撫過他的耳鬢。他的Alpha對他說：『把下次的活米村日留給我吧，衛斯理，這不是約會，但我的確是在邀請你。』

 

TBC


	7. Have in common

Be marked, be paired - (7) Have in common

 

眼前是一道厚重的木門，門後是他兄弟的寢室，裡頭時而大笑、時而吼叫的交談聲卻沒有被阻擋在內。榮恩杵在這兒，猶豫著要不要敲敲房門，好引起他那對雙胞胎哥哥的注意。

這絕對是個蠢主意，也許我會因為站在這裡而後悔一輩子。榮恩在心底這樣想著，不確定地向後退了幾步。但也許能得到一些建議呢？思考到這點，他又往前走了一點點，門前的這塊木板在他的腳下吱呀作響，但也比不上裡面的聲音來得更吵。

「喔老兄，我得去撒泡尿，你們差點就害我笑到尿褲子了。」最後，他聽見寢室內有人這麼說道。如果榮恩要閃人，這可能是最後的機會，於是他又往後退了幾吋，卻又在接近樓梯時停下了腳步。

幾秒鐘後，木門被打開了，李‧喬丹握著門把，目光對上榮恩時明顯愣了一下。

「呃……李，嗨。」舉起手的榮恩尷尬地動了動指頭，對方卻回過頭，朝門內大聲嚷嚷。

「弗雷、喬治，榮恩來找你們了，」話頓了頓，李把臉轉向榮恩這邊，問了一句：「你是來找他們的，沒錯吧？」他小幅度地點點頭，大嗓門的李又把頭轉了回去：「對！他是來找你們的。」

不用等到看見自己親兄弟的臉，榮恩就已經後悔無比了，他真的不該來的。

「嘿，老弟，你自己進去吧。」李把門拉開一點，讓出一個空間表示邀請：「我膀胱快爆炸了，先暫時離開啦。」

語畢，黑人男孩對他眨了眨眼，便朝樓梯的方向快步離去了。

榮恩將門縫拉開一些，擠進房間後，匆忙地關上門。而弗雷和喬治都一臉怪異地地盯著他瞧。

他快速地掃了掃整間房間，寢室裡只有他的雙胞胎哥哥們，在李離開後便沒有其他的室友的蹤影，可能還沒回來，這麼說來剛才也只有三個人在裡面，居然能發出這麼大的聲響，真是不可思議。

當他把目光重新聚焦到他的中一個雙胞胎哥哥上時，注意到對方臉上還掛著那個奇怪的表情，榮恩忍不住困惑地問道：「……幹嘛？」

「這是我們的台詞，小榮榮。」先說話的是弗雷，總是弗雷，正坐在其中一張床上，因此榮恩把視線轉移到了他較大的那個哥哥，「這大概是你第一次主動來探望我們，你是來報名擔任實驗小白鼠的嗎？」

「也有可能是他終於瘋了，失去自我。」喬治接著說，「不過我不介意一隻瘋掉的實驗小白鼠，說真的。」

這就是他的兄弟們歡迎他的方式！他忿忿不平地翻了翻眼珠子，「見鬼，我就知道我不該來的。」

「嘿，別急著走嘛！」就在他要轉身離開的時候，弗雷從床上跳了起來，一把勾住了榮恩的脖子：「我們的小弟會特地找上門來，肯定是有什麼大事，是吧？」

「也有可能是來說秘密的。」喬治也湊了過來，從另一邊攫住他的肩膀。

雖然他的發情期已經過了，但是他還是能隱隱約約地嗅到那些Alpha的費洛蒙，尤其是靠得這麼近的情況下。榮恩意識到那是他哥哥們的味道，也許──只是也許，他哥哥們的發情期也快到了，畢竟Alpha也會有發情期，而他早就見識過一個發情的Alpha是怎麼回事了。

忽然冒出的想法讓榮恩變得有點緊張，即便在他面前的是他的親兄弟，但仍然是兩個Alpha。榮恩不著痕跡地扭了扭肩頸，試著和雙方分開一點距離，「沒有大事，也沒有秘密！我只是來問問題的。」

弗雷挑了挑眉毛，看向喬治，而喬治也回以一樣的表情，雙胞胎有默契地對視一眼，「你是來問問題的？」弗雷作為兩人之間的代表說話了。

「嗯。」他點點頭，這令他的兄弟們感到無趣，各自放開了他。

「好吧，」弗雷回到了自己的床上，一屁股坐了下去，床墊因此微微彈了一下，「你要問什麼？」

另一個雙胞胎的動作與孿生兄弟幾乎相異無幾，差別只在於喬治坐的是弗雷對面的那張，並且挪了個位子，拍了拍靠近床尾的地方，示意他們的弟弟可以坐上來。

快速地用視線輪流掃過自己的哥哥們，榮恩看了看喬治讓出來的那個位子，謹慎地靠近後，緩緩坐到了對方的床上。「弗雷、喬治，你們有標記過Omega嗎？」

他的話讓兩張幾乎一模一樣的臉一起皺起眉頭，然而回答他的只有弗雷：「沒有。為什麼我們要那麼做？」

「呃，因為你們會發情？」他被弗雷的視線瞧得有些不舒服，於是他下意識地往後挪了一點點，但是喬治卻一掌貼上了他的後背，有些安撫性質地拍了拍他。

「所以，我們就得找個Omega來綁住自己？」弗雷不以為然地搖搖頭，「有種東西叫抑制劑，你記得嗎？」

「我知道那是什麼，謝了。」他翻了翻眼珠子，「但總有會有意外吧，如果你們沒在發情期前就喝到它的話，那又會發生什麼？」

「唔，關於這個嘛……」弗雷動了動眉毛，將目光放到喬治身上，而喬治也正好在這個時候望向弗雷，用眼神進行只有他們之間才讀得懂的語言。

榮恩來回看著自己的哥哥們，不是很確定他們是什麼意思。

「好吧，老實告訴你好了，」這回說話的是他身旁的那個了，喬治收回了那隻放在他背上的手，將它擱到自己的腿上，「弗雷和我會互相解決對方的小麻煩。」

「互相……啥？」榮恩睜大眼睛，來回看著自己的兩個哥哥：「但你們都是Alpha！兩個Alpha要怎麼搞？」

「誰說我們一定要『搞』？」弗雷露出一個白眼，「動點腦子，榮恩‧衛斯理，我記得媽沒有忘記要給你生一個腦。」

「這個嘛，」喬治聳聳肩，「我們兩個會互相替對方打手槍，誰先射了，就算誰輸。」

他幾乎是目瞪口呆的看著他的兄弟們，「那樣有效嗎？我是說，要是這樣就能解決問題的話……」

「別人有沒有效我是不知道啦，但至少對我們還挺管用的。」弗雷擺了擺手，打斷他的話。

喬治搖搖頭，有點同情地看著他：「而且不保證適用於Omega，別忘了我們是Alpha。」

「再說Omega的數量可不多，你以為要找到人標記很容易嗎？」弗雷接著說，「我們家有七個孩子，而你卻是第一個Omega。」

「金妮也可能是Omega，誰知道呢？」喬治邊這麼說，邊看向自己的雙胞胎兄弟，「賭一把？我押她會是個Omega。」

「好吧，那我押她是Alpha，和我們一樣。」弗雷說畢，朝榮恩眨了個眼睛：「這樣小榮榮就變成我們兄妹裡唯一的異類了。」

「孤單的。」喬治說。

「可憐的。」弗雷說。

「被排擠的小榮榮！」接著兩個人異口同聲大笑道。

「嘿！」他怪叫一聲，「可以不要再討論我或金妮的第二性別了嗎。」

然而雙胞胎似乎認為他的反應太過大驚小怪了，只見兩個人對視一眼，先說話的依然是弗雷：「那不然要討論什麼？先提起這個話題的是你。」

「還是你希望我們和你聊聊Alpha的秘密，好讓你學著如何取悅你的Alpha？」頓了頓，喬治皺起眉頭，「等等，所以那個標記你的人是誰？」

「對啊，到底是哪個傢伙標記了你？」弗雷也不再嘻嘻笑了，看著他的目光變得有些嚴肅。

「我……」被他的哥哥們同時盯著，讓榮恩有點不自在地縮了縮肩膀，「這不是什麼重要的事啦……」

「不，這很重要。」喬治的口氣一反常態地認真了起來，「你總得讓我們知道，而且你也不可能瞞過爸媽。」

「或是我們可以逼你說出來。」說出這句話的時候，弗雷微微瞇起了眼睛，「你怎麼說，喬治？」

「好主意，弗雷。」喬治點點頭，毫無預警地抓住了榮恩的後頸，將他往前放倒在床上。

榮恩整張臉都被壓進了棉被裡，他大叫著，但是他的兄弟們沒理他，弗雷從床上跳了下來，開始對著他的腋下搔癢，喬治則負責固定住他的身體。

「走開，喬治……唉唷，哈哈哈！弗雷，你別撓我，快住手啦，啊！」他因為癢而無法克制自己的大笑，但另一方面他又痛恨被他的哥哥們處以搔癢酷刑，所以他掙扎得更厲害了，「救命！走開啦，哎……哈哈哈，很癢，真的，不要這樣！」

不過他的兄弟們從來沒有理會過他的個人意願，一向如此，於是喬治換了個姿勢牽制著他，至於弗雷則乾脆坐到他的腰上，毫不留情的戳弄他的癢處。

「唉唷，救命，你們得停下……不要，我不喜歡這樣，住手啦！嘿！」他的聲音悶在被單裡，聽起來像是從床墊裡發出來的。

『碰』的一聲，木門被推了開來，接著他聽見李的聲音，「搞什麼，你們沒發現自己的費洛蒙像屎炸彈一樣臭，連房間外都聞得到嗎？」他的兄弟這時候才停下了動作，讓榮恩得以從棉被裡抬起頭，卻見到站在門口的李一臉痛苦：「還有榮恩的求饒聲，我還以為你們在寢室裡和親弟弟亂搞呢！」

話一說完，雙胞胎同時發出了作嘔的聲音。弗雷從他的身上翻了下來，一臉嫌棄：「怎麼可能！那可是榮恩呢！」

「啥？」他在床上皺起眉頭，不滿地瞪向對方，當然，不是說他想跟自己的兄弟發生什麼，但什麼叫『那可是榮恩呢』，他有這麼糟糕嗎？ 

「對啊，只有不受歡迎的傢伙才會看上他，因為他們沒得選了。」喬治也放開了他，坐到床的另一邊，「但是我們超受歡迎！」

是啊，受歡迎到只能淪落為彼此手淫工具的程度。榮恩在心底如此吐嘈，不過他沒有說出來，基於他性命的安全，他還是閉嘴比較好。

「無論如何，你們把房間搞得都是味道，雙倍的Alpha味和微弱的Omega味，」李相當不贊同地搖著頭，「老兄，你們知道那像什麼嗎？」

「命案現場？」弗雷說一本正經地說。

「歡樂派對？」喬治接著講。

「喔，別裝傻，你們兩個混蛋！想想你們的室友，比如我！」李以特殊的黑人腔調指責完後，轉頭看向榮恩，「抱歉，不是針對你，但你可以先離開我們的房間嗎？我感覺不太舒服了。」

榮恩點點頭，慌忙地從床上爬起來，弗雷故意朝他屁股拍了一下，而喬治衝著他吹了個口哨，他向他的哥哥們瞪了一眼，便快速地往房門口小跑步而去，雙頰升起的熱度讓他猜想自己肯定臉紅了。

「哦，我們讓純潔交誼督察會的喬丹先生感到不舒服了！」在關上房門前，他聽見弗雷揶揄的聲調。

「你就老實說吧，我們的味道讓你起反應了，李，你這悲慘的老傢伙！」喬治也用同一種口吻說話。

李說了一些話，可能是駁斥，但是當榮恩離得夠遠之後，他就聽不清楚他們的對話內容了。

事實上，他還有其他問題想找他的兄弟們諮詢，畢竟他沒辦法和哈利討論關於第二性徵的話題，哈利甚至都還沒進入性成熟階段；當然，他更不可能去找妙麗聊了，即便他們現在的尷尬情況有改善少許，但對他而言她仍然特別，所以她也不會是他的首選。

榮恩想著這些事情，推開了胖夫人的畫像，打算離開葛來分多塔，去哪裡走走，或許吹點風是個好主意，至少臉上的潮紅會退去一些。

走下樓梯，他朝庭園的方向前進，想著那些不怎麼重要的事情，比方說在他被馬份標記之後，還有沒有機會用拳頭胖揍對方一頓之類的，要是他們的活米村之行不怎麼愉快的話，至少他還能朝對方的下體踢一腳。

他太專心了，以致於他都沒發現自己撞到了人。榮恩在上臂被人撞上的時候從思緒中清醒，看到了穿著史萊哲林長袍的潘西‧帕金森，她抬起眼，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

「小心點，衛斯理。」她的語氣並不如眼神來得兇惡，甚至稱得上冷漠：「你最好看路，而不是在走路時發呆。」

「噢，喔，抱歉。」儘管他從來都不喜歡這個深色頭髮的女孩，但這回錯的是他，於是榮恩老實地道了個歉。

帕金森輕哼一聲，「粗心鬼，你真讓我噁心。」

史萊哲林女孩繼續踩著步子離開了，留給榮恩一個背影，她的頭髮隨著主人的動作而晃動，而她外袍底下的綠色內裏亦隨之翻了出來。

榮恩站在原地，感到一股莫名的憤怒──她到底有什麼毛病，不過就是撞了她一下，居然被她用『噁心』來形容，他真的搞不懂女孩子。

他隱隱約約嗅到一股清甜的花香，但是它消失得很快，他甚至不是很確定自己是不是真的聞到了些什麼。

 

※

 

自從上次和馬份在鐘塔庭院的交談算起，又過了三個禮拜。這段期間內，榮恩都沒有與那個金髮史萊哲林發生什麼多餘的接觸，最多也是在課堂上打個照面，他們都有各自的生活要過，這和標記不標記的沒有多大關係。

但是今天的情況有點不一樣，因為這是個活米村日，而金髮史萊哲林邀請了他。

愈是接近他們約定好的地點，榮恩便愈是躊躇不定。也許他該轉頭回去，和他的朋友們一起行動，而不是去赴馬份的約，畢竟在對方講完那些話後，他又沒有點頭說好，一切都是對方在自說自話，不是嗎？

然而他還是一步一步地踏朝鐘塔庭院走去，一群又一群的學生結伴經過他的身邊，興致高昂。

「嗨，榮恩！」泰瑞‧布特在靠近他的時候拍了拍他的肩膀，「你一個人？我沒看到哈利或妙麗。」

「噢。」榮恩注意到對方身邊的是安東尼‧金坦和一個他叫不出名字的雷文克勞女孩，他對另外兩個人分別點頭示意，而他們也分別朝他微笑了下，「我們也不總是在一起。」他說。

「喔，」泰瑞了然地點點頭，「還是你想跟我們一塊兒？我們很歡迎你。」

「我很想，但我已經和人有約了。」榮恩露出一個遺憾的表情，聳聳肩。

「那還真是可惜。」泰瑞對他挑了挑眉，安東尼則伸手碰了碰好友的後背，催促著對方繼續前進。

簡單告別幾個雷文克勞學生後，他來到了庭院中央的噴水池，而那抹淡金色的頭髮在陽光的照耀下閃閃發光，教人難以錯認。

在看到榮恩之後，金髮史萊哲林微微動了下眉毛，有趣的是，對方身邊沒有跟著其他人，這教榮恩相當懷疑，如果他最終還是決定朝對方下體踹一腳的話，這個中看不中用的小雪貂有辦法挺過嗎。

「比我想像中的還要準時啊，窮鬼。」他還沒走到，金髮史萊哲林便靠了過來，帶著那股他毫不陌生的氣味，並不濃厚，卻讓他感到安心──這很奇怪，他居然因馬份的存在而放鬆，簡直活見鬼。

他撇撇嘴，目光看向地磚，那裡有一截因年久裂開的小磚塊，「這是我的台詞，還以為你會像上次一樣遲到呢。」

對方發了個鼻哼，沒有理會他的嘲諷。

一些同年級的學生在走過時瞥了他們兩眼，或許是覺得這個組合很稀奇吧，榮恩完全可以理解那些側目他們的人，假設有人告訴一個半月前的他，他會和馬份一起去逛活米村的話──必須強調一點，這不是約會，馬份說的──他可能會覺得那個人瘋了。

不過他並不是唯一一個受視線影響的人，當幾個高年級的史萊哲林學生對著他們吹口哨時，馬份家的獨生子似乎終於爆發了。

「我要把他們眼珠挖出來，一群該死的。」金髮男孩氣沖沖地罵著，接著轉過頭來，微微瞇起眼，把他當成新的標靶：「全怪你的家族名聲太臭！」

「是啊是啊，純血叛徒、麻瓜愛好者，還有呢？」榮恩不以為然地聳聳肩，「你早該在邀請我的時候就先想到會變成這樣了。」

「我是想過，」對方翻了個白眼，「但我顯然是低估了你的差勁名聲，你害我變成一個笑柄。」

「你本來就是個笑柄，雪貂。」他譏諷說：「也不想想是誰平常大肆詆毀我的家人。說真的，要是你後悔，現在還來得及。」

由於他的話，馬份挑起半邊眉頭，狐疑看向他：「後悔什麼？」

「後悔找我當你的伴。」榮恩的視線在對方蒼白的臉上掃了一會兒，便很快別了開來，「這才剛到活米村呢，如果你想，我們能各走各的，完全能。」

那股審視的目光在自己的身上停佇了小一段時間，然後他聽見對方簡短的說了句：「不。」

梅林才曉得這傢伙在堅持什麼。榮恩在心底如此想著。

他們的第一站是德維與班吉，這裡有一些神奇商品，也能修復那些壞掉的魔法設備。對榮恩來說，他沒有什麼好購買或修復的，於是他只是在店裡隨便看看，偶爾用手指偷戳那些看起來並不致命的小玩意。

在靠近窗戶的地方，榮恩找到了幾張古怪姐妹的黑膠唱片，他抓起最新發行的那張，上面印著花俏的字體與每個成員的照片，並且在榮恩拿起它的時候每個成員都對著他眨眼。

「你喜歡哪一個？」忽然，金髮史萊哲林的聲音就在他的耳邊傳來，讓榮恩嚇得向後跳了一小步。只見到馬份露出一個不敢茍同的表情，似乎是嫌他的反應太誇張了，但他是真的沒發現到對方是什麼時候來到自己身邊的。

「啥啊？」他稍微站直了點，看著對方的眼睛。

跩哥微微揚起下巴，示意榮恩手上拿著的黑膠，又問了一次：「哪一個？」

他順著對方的視線看到自己手上的新專輯，把它舉了起來，望向那些朝著所有人擠眉弄眼的樂團成員，明白過來對方的問題是什麼意思，「喔，」榮恩點點頭，「邁倫‧瓦格泰爾吧，我想，其實都差不多，畢竟他們是一個團體。」

「哼……我還以為會是多納漢‧特姆利特呢，」金髮史萊哲林拖了個長音，「畢竟他是個麻種，而你們家熱愛和麻瓜有關的一切。」

「少蠢了，白痴。」榮恩翻了個白眼，「多納漢‧特姆利特是坎梅爾茶準隊的粉絲，西莫就是因此支持他的。」

跩哥動了動眉毛，目光詫異，或許還有一點點贊許的意味，「你還挺了解的嘛，這倒讓我有點意外。」

「普普通通吧，說真的，誰不喜歡古怪姐妹呢。」他把黑膠唱片放回原位，反問對方：「那你呢？你喜歡他們之中的哪一個。」

「邁倫‧瓦格泰爾。」說出這個名字的時候，金髮史萊哲林感覺沒那麼讓人討厭了，「我得說，他還挺酷的。」

這大概是榮恩第一次發現到，他和馬份居然也有共通話題，儘管他們從來都不怎麼喜歡對方，但他們對音樂的喜好還挺相近的。那個不可一世的金髮史萊哲林在談論樂團的時候，不再高高在上，甚至還給人一種平易近人的錯覺。

榮恩相當懷疑，他會有這種想法，是不是是也受到費洛蒙的影響，不然他絕對不可能會認為馬份是個不錯的聊天對象。

後來他們出了德維與班吉，第二站是蜂蜜公爵，那裡總是擠到爆炸，每個來享受活米村週的霍格華茲學生都會到這裡一趟，所有人都熱愛這家店的甜食，裡面販售的點心幾乎是從小伴隨巫師們長大的。

就和其他的學生一樣，榮恩也喜歡這裡的糖果，雖然裡頭很擠，他仍然試著在人群中挪動腳步，晃過一個又一個的商品架。金髮史萊哲林和他完全是兩個極端，只見對方很快就拿好了商品，很快就結完了帳，很快就站在門口等他了。

不過他從來就不是什麼有錢的孩子，在篩選了好一陣子後，他才抓了幾個巧克力蛙和一根糖絲羽毛筆去櫃台。在排了好一陣子的隊伍，終於輪到榮恩的時候，他看到櫃台上放的新產品，那種外殼破掉後會爆漿的巧克力，精緻小巧的包裝，印有閃亮的字體，並且價格不菲。

他很自然地想起了幾週之前，金髮男孩在黃昏的鐘塔下將這個點心送給他，有一股暖意莫名地流進了他的胸口，榮恩抬起頭，悄悄地瞄了那個站在門口外滿臉不耐煩的史萊哲林，他忽然覺得，說不定被某個人標記也不是那麼糟糕的事。

離開蜂蜜公爵與對方會合後，不出預料地，受了馬份一頓的諷刺，不過他最多也只是回嘴幾句，並沒有真的生氣。

路過泥腳夫人的店的時候，跩哥與榮恩有默契地互看了一眼，然後沉默地繞開了它，這很正常，再怎麼說，他們只是標記過了，不代表他們是一對，至於這種屬於快樂情侶的茶館，可不是他們該來的場所。

直到他們把泥腳夫人的店完全甩在後頭時，金髮史萊哲林才開口說話：「我不會進那種地方，尤其是跟你。」

「說得好像我會想和你一起去似的。」榮恩做了一個鬼臉，「要是哪天我不得不進去像個傻子坐在椅子上流口水的話，對象也得是女孩。」

「女孩？」他肯定馬份剛剛發了個嗤笑聲：「即便你是個Omega？」

「那又如何？」反駁對方的時候，榮恩幾乎漲紅了雙頰，「Alpha女孩也不少啊，而且就算是個Omega女孩，我也不介意。」

「得了吧，鼬鼠。」身旁的史萊哲林男孩輕蔑地搖了搖頭，淺金色的髮絲隨著主人的動作晃動，「你就適合被人壓在地上操，你是天生的欠操貨。」

現在榮恩連耳根子都紅了，他的聲音也不自覺地加大了些：「去你的，馬份，你是想打架嗎？」

「我說的都是事實。」對方這麼說的時候，忽然舉起手，碰了碰他的後頸，有些冰涼的指尖讓他瞬間冒起雞皮疙瘩，「再說了，你已經被我標記了。」

那些手指在他的頸後輕輕搓摩，撥開了幾屢覆在其上的髮絲，像在尋找什麼似地撫摸著他的肌膚，他幾乎要為此發出嘆息。

對方的指腹在那兒游走，然後碰觸到某個地方──榮恩渾身顫慄，並且知道那是什麼出於原因。他的Alpha觸摸的位置，正是對方在他身上留下的齒痕，腺體的所在之處。

「你以為我會讓你去找其他什麼人嗎？」馬份湊近了他的耳邊，用只有他們兩個人才聽得見的音量呢喃道：「想都別想，衛斯理，你是我的所有物，我說過了。」

那股令他熟悉的味道再一次撫過他的鼻尖，榮恩呼吸的時候，都能嗅到金髮男孩身上的Alpha氣息。他痛恨對方這種自以為是的態度，於是他撞開了那個對著自己耳朵說話的傢伙，可那股屬於對方的費洛蒙仍然縈繞在他的鼻腔裡，讓他微微發抖。

「見鬼，馬份。」榮恩捂著自己一邊的耳朵，對方的呼吸彷彿還暫留在那裡，讓他的耳根持續發熱，「我也告訴過你了，我不是你的所有物，就算你標記了我也一樣。」

馬份揚起半邊眉頭，微微瞇起灰色的眼睛，瞧了他好一陣子。榮恩亦不甘示弱地回望對方，兩個人似乎就能在此僵持一個下午。

「隨你怎麼說。」最後，先讓步的是金髮史萊哲林。跩哥冷哼了聲，雙手抱到胸前，淡淡地說道：「另外，我必須提醒你，我們還站在大街上。」

當榮恩聽見對方這麼說的時候，他才稍稍注意到有幾個路過的女孩子對他們投以好奇的視線，這讓他放下了捂著耳朵的手，尷尬地瞪著眼前的討厭鬼。

「我口渴了，打算去喝點飲料。」馬份勾起嘴角，露出一個戲謔的弧度，繼續說道：「你打算繼續跟我耗下去，被當成奇獸飼育學上的蠢畜牲圍觀，還是和我一起走？」

「……梅林的鬍子，殺了我吧。」他垂下了原本緊繃著的肩膀，嘀咕一句後，有些自我嫌棄地重新移動腳步，而這樣的舉動，換來了金髮男孩一個相當滿意的笑容。

 

TBC


	8. The mistake

Be marked, be paired – (8) The mistake

 

打從那次活米村週過後，榮恩開始意識到自己和馬份的關係變得不太尋常。他們仍舊會產生爭執或諷刺彼此，像從前一樣，但偶爾當他回過神來，會注意到自己又和那個金髮史萊哲林待在一塊了。

好比說，他們現在正在圖書館裡，共用同一張桌子，各自讀著自己的書──先不談榮恩討厭那些該死的書本與霉味沖天的環境，光是馬份坐在自己旁邊，就足夠詭異了。

「說起來，明明就還有別的空位啊，」在寫下一個句點後，榮恩放下筆，忍不住開口問道：「你為什麼非得跟我擠同一張桌子？你知道我對史萊哲林過敏，是吧？」

他的抱怨換來了馬份家獨子的注意力。跩哥挑挑眉頭，用一種像是他問了某個極度愚蠢的問題似地看著他：「真巧，我也對窮光蛋們過敏。所以你到底要不要繼續完成你的魔藥學報告？」

「當然要，你這渾球。」榮恩咂了個舌，把視線重新移到羊皮紙上，「要不是你來煩我的話，我早就寫完了。」

「噢，衛斯理，我發現你還挺有幽默感的，」金髮史萊哲林發了個嗤笑聲，「有鑑於你是和斐尼干在一起寫作業，我懷疑你並沒有真的想做好它的打算。」

他翻了翻眼睛，「是啊，我和西莫本來正進行得好好的，直到你來搗亂為止。」

榮恩的指控並不是毫無根據的，事實上，十五分鐘前坐在他旁邊那個位置的人，是他的好室友西莫‧斐尼干，而不是討人厭的跩哥‧馬份。

「別傻了，就憑你們兩個，是寫不出一份完整的魔藥學報告的。」只見對方擺了擺手，像是榮恩剛才講了個笑話似地輕蔑道：「要是再加上隆巴頓，你們肯定能搞出一份『如何徹底毀滅你的大釜』十五吋論文。」

「嘿，馬份，你聽著，」榮恩把羽毛筆插進墨水瓶裡，將雙手抱在胸前，防衛地瞪著對方：「要是你只是想找個人吵架，我們可以換個地方，而不是等著平斯夫人來趕人。」

「是你想吵架，鼬鼠。」跩哥微微抬起下巴，有些不以為然地聳了聳肩，「如果你有注意到的話，我剛才在看書呢，直到你開口為止。」

他沒有忽略掉眼前的人用了和他一樣的句式來反駁他，榮恩有十足的理由相信對方是故意的，但是金髮史萊哲林並沒有說錯什麼，先打破沉默的人是他，於是他皺了皺鼻子，從墨水瓶中再次提起羽毛筆，筆尖的部份在瓶口敲了敲，一些多餘的墨水順著尖端流了下來。

說實話，要不是西莫提起，榮恩幾乎忘記魔藥學報告的繳交期限就在明天，畢竟妙麗這陣子並不那麼常待在他的身邊，提醒他該做哪些或不該做哪些，而他又不是像阿尼那種對學業認真得過份的類型，漏交報告也不是沒可能的發生的。

說到底，西莫也不是什麼用功的人，最後他們只得來圖書館一趟，查找一些不確定的部份。就在他們熱烈地辯論著附子和龍糞的比例時，金髮史萊哲林出現了，並且刻意走到他們的桌子旁，發出一聲輕咳，好引起他們的注意。

結果就變成了現在的狀況──西莫顯然是察覺到了什麼，目光在榮恩與跩哥的身上來回掃視一陣後，就以肚子痛為藉口，先行離開了。

所以說，這都得怪眼前的金髮史萊哲林，不是嗎？榮恩握著羽毛筆，粗魯地在羊皮紙上寫下最後一個字母，尾端鉤起的地方因此落下一塊墨漬。

停下手部動作，他讓筆尖與羊皮紙保持一點距離，思考著下一句該寫什麼。榮恩悄悄抬起眼，朝身旁的傢伙瞥去，視線停駐在對方高挺的鼻樑與緊閉的薄唇，嗅到了金髮史萊哲林身上特有的清香。

其實榮恩知道對方特地來跟他擠一張桌子的原因，儘管他並不想承認。馬份是他的Alpha，而進行過標記的兩個人，能夠在彼此的費洛蒙中得到一種前所未有的舒適感，就像是動物劃分領地的行為，待在自己領地裡總能讓牠們安心，對巫師來說，概念是相同的，只是把領地換成了另一個人。

如果榮恩能夠從他的Alpha身上取得那些正面的感受，那麼馬份當然能從自己的Omega獲取相同的東西，他完全理解。

意識到自己可能得繼續和馬份糾纏不清這點，令榮恩忍不住嘆了口氣，雖然他仍然不怎麼喜歡這個雪貂臉，但在非發情時期，鼻腔中充斥著對方的氣息，確實有種難與言喻的平靜感。

說不定是他的嘆息聲，也可能是因為他停下了書寫的動作，或者別的什麼理由──心靈感應之類的？他可不相信這個會產生在他與對方身上──金髮史萊哲林從書本中抬起頭，轉過臉，兩個人的視線便對上了。

這個對視來得太過突然，榮恩甚至沒有想要避開，就這樣撞進了那對灰色的眼瞳裡，他模糊的身影倒映在其中，而他們的距離不過幾吋。

榮恩不知道從對方的角度看來，自己的眼睛裡是不是也映出了對方那頭醒目的金髮，唯一能確定的是，他看見了對方眼裡的自己正不斷地放大，等他回過神來，對方的鼻子已經蹭上了他的耳根，而自己眼前則是對方的頭髮，那些細軟的髮絲正輕輕擦過他的鼻尖，弄得他有點想打噴嚏。

金髮史萊哲林摩挲著他的頸側，鼻息撲打在他的脖子，那些垂落在後頸上的髮尾因此被吹起，搔弄他的皮膚，癢癢的，但卻很舒服。他想起了那些動物，牠們總會碰一碰鼻頭，聞一聞對方身上的氣味，他們現在看起來大概就像那樣。

若不是因為聽見有人清嗓子的聲音，他們大概會繼續保持這個動作也說不定。榮恩幾乎是在那個瞬間清醒過來，而原本靠在他身上的跩哥則像個受驚的動物般，於同一時刻向後彈開，他們一起側過臉，看見了平斯夫人正蹙著眉，有些不贊同地搖了搖頭。

金髮史萊哲林看了他一眼，表情有點微妙的窘迫。「都是你的錯。」對方小聲的說。

「見鬼，明明是你莫名其妙貼上來的。」榮恩壓著音量，試著不朝對方發脾氣。

「要不是因為你用那種眼神看我，我才不會那麼做。」跩哥發出一個鼻哼，大有責怪之意：「所以說，都是你的錯。」

榮恩丟了個白眼，然後踩了身旁的討厭鬼一腳，他只想快點完成這操蛋的魔藥學報告，然後再也不要踏進該死的圖書館。

最後他的魔藥學報告拿了個不佳，都怪某個討厭鬼把墨水打翻在他的羊皮上作為報復，當然，這是後話了。

 

※

 

事情發生在星期一的早上，榮恩坐在長桌前，面對著眼前五花八門的美味餐點，卻提不起半點食慾。

這很奇怪，因為早餐一向是他每天最期待的環節之一，然而他現在僅僅是盯著那些油光閃爍的培根，竟一點也不想把它們送進自己的口中。

「怎麼了，榮恩？」哈利是第一個察覺到古怪的人，他的好友困惑地眨了眨眼，「你看起來不太好。」

「我……我不知道。」榮恩搖了搖頭，「我只是覺得，呃，它們聞起來有點噁心。」

「等等等等，」這時候西莫忽然把腦袋湊了過來，怪叫道：「我沒聽錯吧，榮恩，你剛剛說它們聞起來很『噁心』？它們明明很香！」

「走開，西莫。」他揮了揮手，做出一個驅趕的手勢，而他的室友沒什麼別的意思地聳了個肩，往丁的方向挪了一點。

哈利的眉間微微皺起，鏡片後的綠色眼眸滿懷關切，「你覺得有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

「沒有。」他咬了咬嘴唇，「就是……我不怎麼餓，大概吧。」

「也許你只是因為空腹太久導致胃酸過多，甚至胃食道逆流。」隔了個位置的丁側過身，一本正經地分析道：「吃點東西能夠緩解這個症狀，尤其是鹼性食物能夠中和胃酸，我媽說的。」

事實上，丁的講解對榮恩來說太過抽象，畢竟丁是在麻瓜世界長大的，有些詞彙他從來都沒聽說過，但榮恩還是點頭同意了，他避開那些聞起來讓他反胃的培根，拿了幾塊起司，把它們放到自己的盤子上。

然而當起司快要接近嘴巴時，一股強烈的嘔吐慾望卻湧了上來。榮恩打了個嗝，皺著臉把起司塊放回盤子上，痛苦地捂著鼻子，「我不吃了。」他對他的室友們如此宣布。

「好吧。」丁滿臉同情，然後不再搭理他了，轉而消化自己盤子上的麵包。

「呃……」原先安靜用餐的奈威發出了一個音節，加入討論之中：「如果我沒記錯的話，你今天剛起床的時候，是不是吐了？」

當奈威冒出這句話的時候，他的室友們都把目光集中到了他的身上，包括正要把香腸送入嘴中的西莫，也停下了動作。

「什麼？」榮恩愣了一秒鐘，詫異地望向坐在對面的奈威：「我有嗎？」

奈威小幅度地點了下頭，「我聽到你發出乾嘔的聲音。」

「噢。」他歪了歪脖子，在腦海中搜尋晨間半夢半醒的記憶，似乎確實發生過這麼件事，「噢。」他又說了一次，「好像有。」

西莫把香腸咬斷，狐疑地說：「……我怎麼不知道？」

「嘿！」丁動了動眉毛，「你把香腸渣噴到我手上了，西莫。」

「喔，抱歉。」道歉完的西莫把碎肉渣從丁的手背上撈起，做了兩下彈指的動作，把殘渣給彈到看不見的地方去了。

「如果你真的不舒服的話，」哈利的聲音再一次切入對話裡，溫和的語調裡有著濃濃的擔憂：「去廂房給龐芮夫人看看吧，她會有辦法的。」

「再說吧。」榮恩放下叉子，他沒有告訴自己的好友，要是可以的話，他可再也不想進醫院廂房了，畢竟他幾週之前才被送到那裡，龐芮夫人知道得太多了，這很讓人尷尬。

但是這個想法在下午前就被他自己給否決了，他最終仍然不得不去見見那位什麼都知道的老女士。

由於早餐沒吃東西墊胃的緣故，還不到午飯時間，榮恩的胃袋就空蕩得可以，強烈的饑餓感襲捲了他的身體，四肢幾乎都開始發軟了，因此一到下課時間，榮恩便拖著哈利與自己去大廳享用午餐。

妙麗是第二個發現事態嚴重的人，儘管她現在不怎麼和榮恩獨處，但當哈利在場的時候，她還是會自然地坐到他們附近，這點還從前差不了多少。

他替自己的盤子裡夾了一堆沙拉和炸魚塊，並且加了大把酸醋在炸魚塊上，狼吞虎嚥的把它們送進嘴裡。

「吃慢點，榮恩。」他的女性好友皺起眉頭，對他的吃相頗不以為然，「小心噎到。」

「噗會啦。」他口齒不清地回應，還沒等嘴裡的食物吞下去，又掃了一大片生菜塞進口中，一些碎屑掉落在盤子上，看起來相當髒亂。

她搖了搖頭，把目光重新回到書本上，翻了一頁，然後叉起一小塊烤馬鈴薯慢慢地咀嚼。

邊看書邊吃飯的習慣更糟糕呢，那樣才會讓人消化不良。榮恩在心底如此腹誹著，又替自己的炸魚淋上更多的醋，然後把它一口咬進嘴裡。

「榮恩沒吃早餐。」此時哈利說話了，帶了一聲沒有惡意的輕笑，「他早上會反胃，但現在看起來已經沒事了。」

因為這句話，女孩又抬頭看了他一眼，翹起一邊秀麗的眉毛，帶了點審視的意味。

「對，我現在只覺得餓壞了。」說完這句話，榮恩喝了一口南瓜汁，「我能吃下一頭牛。」

語音剛落，喉嚨便突然有種卡住的感覺，同時還有一股強烈的酸楚，在他的胃部裡翻騰著。就這麼一瞬間，坐在對面的妙麗身影變得模糊不清，他還來不及眨眨自己的眼睛，一陣上湧的胃酸便讓他毫無預警地吐了出來。

他最好的兩個朋友們顯然都嚇壞了，坐在他身旁的哈利摟住了他，輕輕地拍了拍他的背。而妙麗也立刻闔上了書本，瞪著她明亮的眼睛向前屈身，「你還好嗎？」她問。

他很好，他想這樣說，然而才正要開口，那股嘔吐的衝動又再度找上了他，榮恩捂住自己的嘴巴，從長椅上站起，小跑步地朝距離大廳最接近的男廁奔去。

等到他好不容易把身體撐在洗手台上，還未消化的食物又爭先恐後從他的嘴裡出來，堪稱瘋狂。既酸且腥的嘔吐物氣味瞬間充斥在他的鼻腔裡，於是榮恩又無法克制地乾嘔了好幾下。

廁所的門被推開，哈利從門後露出半張臉，在找到榮恩之後，便走了進來。透過鏡子，榮恩可以發現到哈利的手抬了起來，似乎想要搭在他的肩膀上，卻又不確定能不能這麼做，於是又垂了下去，完全不知道該怎麼辦才好。不過剛從痛苦中解脫的榮恩，壓根沒注意到自己好友在天人交戰中所做的那些小動作，他扭開水龍頭，雙手捧成碗形，接了點清水漱口。

直到他整理好自己，在哈利的陪伴下拉開廁所木門時，才知道妙麗一直站在外面等他，緊鎖的眉頭中滿是關切，這令他感到既溫暖又羞愧。

在妙麗與哈利的堅持下，他被押到了醫院廂房，至於他最要好的兩個朋友，理所當然地陪同在他的身邊。

經驗老道的龐芮夫人在聽過他的敘述後，謹慎地說：「噁心想吐的原因有很多種，我不能太早下定論，孩子。」她頓了頓，「很可能是你吃壞肚子了，也有可能是生病，或是飲食不規律所引起的……」

「他的飲食習慣很正常，」站在榮恩身後的哈利指出了這點：「我想榮恩的飲食習慣沒什麼問題，畢竟在霍格華茲的用餐時間是固定的。」

「我只是提出一種可能性，波特先生。」龐芮夫人動了動眉毛，似乎是覺得被冒犯到了，「其他還有很多原因，比如說精神壓力太大，睡眠不足，或是懷孕……」

在說到最後一個詞的時候，老護士的突兀地停下了聲音，她睜大眼睛，用一種又驚又喜的表情望向他，「衛斯理先生，如果我沒記錯的話，馬份先生標記了你，是吧？」

聽見金髮史萊哲林的名字，有種異樣的感覺划過他的心臟，激起一陣漣漪。榮恩遲疑地點了下頭，不知道為什麼她會在這個時候提起對方的名字。

「你還記得上一次被送到這裡是多久之前的事嗎？」龐芮夫人問話的方式帶著鼓勵性質，引導他的思維。

「幾週前？我想。」回想前兩次被送來的記憶，讓榮恩感覺有點丟臉，「可能一個半月吧，我沒有特別去記日期……」

「喔。」有個女孩子倒抽一口氣的聲音，榮恩回過頭，看見妙麗正捂著嘴巴，似乎意會到了什麼。

龐芮夫人點點頭，「雖然不能確定，但是很有可能妊娠初期的症狀。」她轉過身，在架上拿了鳥蛋大小的金屬製儀器，「我們可以做些簡單的檢查，來證實這點。」

這下子就連榮恩也忍不住倒抽氣了。

「呃，」打斷交談的是戴著眼鏡的男孩，哈利擺出一張困惑的臉，「你們說的是懷孕？但是榮恩是男孩子，這是不是有一點……」

「衛斯理先生同時也是個Omega。」龐芮夫人的語氣中帶了點惱怒，「波特先生，我想你毫無概念，」她把金屬小儀器舉到了榮恩面前，上下晃了晃，「我早說過學校應該開設性教育課程，但是阿不思卻……唉，真是……」

原本哈利還想再說些什麼，但妙麗卻伸出一隻手，搭到黑髮男孩的肩膀，輕輕地拍了兩下，示意對方安靜一會兒，好讓龐芮夫人專心處理問題。

「這是針對男性Omega的驗孕道具，」那個金屬儀器是橢圓形的，上下各有兩條扣環，中間有個氣孔，除此之外看起來沒其他特別之處，「朝它吹氣，衛斯理先生。」老護士提示道：「用力一點，這樣效果會比較顯著。」

於是榮恩照做了，他對著那個儀器吹氣，神奇的事情就發生了。只見那兩條扣環以相反的方向同時轉動了起來，發出一陣嘈雜的聲音。榮恩有點被嚇到了，他向後縮了一點，回過頭想看看自己的好友們，卻發現妙麗相當專注地觀察那個儀器，哈利的表情則從剛才就變得有點古怪。

「噢，這真是……」龐芮夫人敲了敲儀器的頂端，怪聲消失了，而那兩條扣環也停止了轉動。老護士把金屬儀器握在手中，「恭喜你，衛斯理先生，你確實懷孕了，我認為你該和馬份先生好好談談。」

雖然在看見龐芮夫人拿出那個儀器時，榮恩就隱隱約約有了預感，然而當她正式宣布結論時，還是讓榮恩呆愣在當場。

懷孕？他？這中間是不是弄錯了什麼？他壓根沒有心理準備，這簡直像在作夢，一瞬間，他腳下站的似乎不再是石磚地板，而是沒有實體的雲朵，一股暈眩感讓他有種向下墜落的錯覺，那股嘔吐的感覺似乎又再次撲天倒地而來。

妙麗抿了抿唇，保持沉默，她知道所有的事，這或許就是她什麼話也不說的原因；可是他的另一個朋友就不是這麼回事了，哈利張著嘴，不可思議地瞪圓眼睛，「但是……我不明白，馬份只是咬了榮恩一口，不是嗎？」

「當然不是，波特先生！」龐芮夫人嚴厲地指正道：「他們標記過，也就是說他們曾經發生過性行為，喔梅林，這些無知的孩子……」

「……性行為？」哈利看著他，「但是，你沒跟我提過這個，而我們當時甚至用喪屍電影來形容……」鏡片底下的綠色眼睛裡有著受傷的色彩，就好像榮恩欺騙了他一樣，「我……我覺得我需要一點時間去消化這些訊息，這太奇怪了。」

說完這句話之後，哈利便推開了醫院廂房的門，先一步離開了。

羞愧、內疚、難過的情緒找上了他，揉合著那種反胃的感覺。榮恩能夠理解哈利的反應，他對沒能向好友全盤託出一切感到很抱歉，如果換位思考，他也會因為哈利沒有說實話而難受的，好比說三巫鬥法的時候，他誤會哈利將名字投入火盃卻沒告訴他一聲，為此大發了一場脾氣。這關乎的是朋友之間的信任，榮恩當然信任哈利，他只是還沒準備好而已，卻沒打算讓自己最好的朋友在這種情況下知道真相，那感覺很糟，他明白的。

「喪屍電影？認真的？」妙麗的聲音把他從自責的情感中拉回現實，只見她挑了挑秀麗的眉毛，有些嘲弄地說：「你其實不知道那是什麼東西是吧，榮恩？」

榮恩翻了翻眼珠，故意不理會妙麗的挖苦，他把目光轉移到了龐芮夫人身上，問道：「夫人，我不明白，醫院廂房應該有避孕劑吧？」停頓了一會兒，他繼續提出他的疑惑：「我被送來這裡兩次，但是妳並沒有給我……」

「我當然不能給你，衛斯理先生，畢竟去年底魔法部通過了第二性別保護法案。」龐芮夫人稍稍提高了音量：「純血巫師的比例正逐年下降， Alpha和Omega可能會在三十年內完全滅絕，」她動了動手指，比劃著一個標記的動作，「如果一對伴侶已經完成標記，按法律來說，避孕劑是要經過申請的。」嚥了口口水，老護士接著說：「在沒有申請的情況下，校醫無權提供避孕劑。」她又補充道：「當然，如果發生了性關係，但沒有進行標記的話，避孕劑的供給則不受此限。」

妙麗在聽到這段解釋時皺了下眉頭，而榮恩剛好注意到了。

龐芮夫人給了他一些營養劑，囑咐他千萬要和自己的Alpha好好溝通，以及和諧的伴侶關係有多重要，最後她還碎念了幾句性教育課程有多麼重要，但成年巫師們總是在子女面前對這些避而不談，這樣的保守態度並不值得驕傲，也許這些長輩們都該檢討一下自己的家庭教育云云。

離開廂房後，他的女性好友走在他的旁邊，忽然開口說道：「這真不合理。」

「拜託，人生本來就是不合理的。」他哀怨地呻吟一聲，「誰想當那個該死的Omega啊。」

「我指的不是這個。」妙麗翻了個白眼，停下腳步，「在學校沒有相關課程的情況下，魔法部卻通過了性別法案，你不覺得很奇怪嗎？」

「這應該沒什麼吧。」榮恩聳聳肩，「大人們都很忌諱談論這些，巫師世界的風氣一直以來都是這樣子。」

然而她還是搖了搖頭，「不，這不對。」她看了他一眼，眼底有那麼點淡淡的哀傷，以及於同情，「長輩們刻意迴避性方面的話題，含糊其詞，只會產生更多的未成年受害者。」

她說得對，他想。榮恩別過臉，不再面對這個對他而言曾經特別的女孩，不然她銳利的目光會刺痛他。

他們在轉角處分開，妙麗要去圖書館，而他有個新任務，那就是在下午的課堂開始前找到金髮史萊哲林，正如龐芮夫人所言，他們需要聊聊。

長廊上沒有太多的學生，每個人都走得很快，榮恩踩在石磚堆成的地板上，那些走在他前頭的身影，不知怎麼地讓他有種詭異的陌生感，彷彿這一切都不是真實的。

他的身體裡居然有另一個生命在成形，這是多麼可怕的事情啊。他恍惚地想著，自己還未滿十六歲，雖然不是個孩子了，也稱不上是大人，還只是個學生，並且尚未準備好去面對這一切──未知的恐懼自胃部升起，他又開始覺得噁心了。

要是他的父母知道了這些，會希望他怎麼做呢？他一點把握也沒有，可以定的是，他不想被逼著成長，不想去思考為人父的責任，也不想要捨棄現在的生活，然而一旦偏離了軌道，所有的麻煩便一環扣著一環，骨牌效應般地接踵而至。

他害怕劇變。

這是一種很奇怪的感受，當榮恩再一次推開大廳大門的時候，幾乎是第一眼就看見了那個他要尋找的金色身影。

由於已經過了用餐時間，長桌上的食物已經完全消失了，變成了不同學院的學生們可以自行運用的空間，一小群人聚集在一處玩巫師棋，也有一些在閱讀的認真份子，但更多的是那些無所事事、有一搭沒一搭閒聊的傢伙，這其中也包括了跩哥‧馬份。

榮恩吸了一口氣，加快自己的腳步，往金髮史萊哲林所在的那個位置前進。坐在一旁的布雷司‧剎比在他還沒靠近前便先看到了他，高傲的黑人男孩朝跩哥揚了揚下巴，後者便回過頭來，灰色的眼眸裡帶了點訝異。

「我有事要跟你說。」在對方開口前，榮恩便搶先一步說話了。

金髮史萊哲林挑了挑眉，動了動嘴角，勾起一個有些戲謔的淺笑：「那你就在這裡說吧？」

他謹慎地掃過對方的那群黨羽們，除了剎比之外，還有諾特、克拉與高爾，每一個都是他不喜歡的傢伙，榮恩的視線重新對上他的Alpha：「不，就我們兩個，單獨談談。」

沒有說出那些諷刺的話語，也沒有刁難他，跩哥只是發出一聲輕哼，算是同意了自己Omega的提議：「哼嗯。」

他們出了大廳，順著不斷變換方向的樓梯往下走，那裡是一個陰暗的平台，有一幅守護著密道的畫像，但它多半時間都在睡覺，只會發出陣陣的鼾聲。

「龐芮夫人說我懷孕了。」當金髮史萊哲林靠上平台後方的石牆時，他如此說道，並且附帶一個近似於自我安慰的聳肩。

「……什麼？」對方的眼睛瞪得比平常還大，看上去有些滑稽，「你說你……」

「龐芮夫人說的。」榮恩再一次強調，當他混亂的腦袋意識到自己的語速有點快的時候，便稍稍放慢了自己的說話速度，試著以較為平靜的口吻重新敘述：「就……她叫我和你談談，所以……」

馬份家的獨生子看起來就像吞了整整一大碗的蛞蝓，表情有種說不上來的詭異。換作是平常的話，榮恩可能會因為對方的這個反應而大笑出聲，然而他現在怎麼樣也笑不出來，僅僅只是扯了扯嘴角，更像是短暫地抽搐了一下。

很顯然，即便是那個自以為是的金髮史萊哲林，也對這個訊息也消化得不是很好。對方蒼白的臉頰在陰影下幾乎毫無血色，那對薄薄的嘴唇微張，又重新抿上，灰色的眼眸裡閃過好幾種不同的情緒。

沉默大概持續了一分半鐘左右，石製樓梯挪動時發出的沉重聲響迴蕩在整個空間，期間還有一些學生踩踏階梯時發出的聲音，以及那些遙遠到聽不清內容的交談，當然還有那幅畫像的打鼾聲。

就在榮恩耐不住這陣詭異的安靜時，跩哥抬起頭，陰影遮住了大半邊的臉部，讓那對微微瞇起灰色眼睛看上去陰晴不定：「你為什麼要專程告訴我？」

「啥？」他詫異地發了個音節，不明白怎麼會收到這樣的回應，因此又重覆了一遍：「龐芮夫人要我們好好談一談，關於……」

「我指的是，」金髮史萊哲林略微加大了音量，粗暴地打斷了他的話：「我不懂你是出於什麼動機告訴我這些，你懷孕了，但這未必和我有關，不是嗎？」

「……什麼？」榮恩皺起眉頭，不敢相信自己都聽到了些什麼，「你這是什麼意思？」

「也許你和其他人也發生過關係，嗯？」馬份家的獨生子刻薄的說道：「你是個Omega，你可以和任何你想要的人亂搞，也許是波特，或者隨便是誰，」如果榮恩有仔細聽的話，甚至能發現對方的聲音正在顫抖：「你懷孕了，然後說是我的種，這樣你就能從馬份家拿到點好處了，」說出這段話的時候，金髮史萊哲林的手握成了拳狀，又鬆開，似乎不知道該怎麼去擺放它們，「鑑於你是個窮光蛋，這不是不可能的，也許你只是想要利用我標記了你這點……」

話還沒說完，榮恩就抓住了跩哥的領子，一把將眼前的傢伙給撞到了牆上。對方那頭醒目的金髮像一團模糊的火苗，刺得他雙眼發疼。

「見鬼，你說什麼？」榮恩顧不上會不會有其他人聽見，大聲地罵了出來：「我怎麼可能……我……見鬼的，操！」

跩哥沒有看他，在陰影下，過於蒼白的雙頰與削尖的下巴給人一種虛弱的錯覺。

「我有喜歡的人！」他衝著對方吼叫：「她是個Beta，你知道嗎？因為你標記了我，所以她不能跟我在一起，你知道嗎！」說到這裡，他幾乎有點失控了：「而你現在懷疑我跟別人亂搞？你去死吧，馬份！」

然而眼前的人只是一語不發，任由他發洩情緒。榮恩粗魯地喘氣，死死瞪著對方，眼睛又澀又痠，出於本能地眨了眨眼，然後別開了視線。重新睜開眼睛以後，他身體的火燄好像被撲滅了，憤怒的能量從他的身軀抽離，取而代之的是異常的疲憊，籠罩了他的每一根骨頭。榮恩放開了對方，向後退了兩步，頹然地靠上自己身後的那面牆。

「……滿意了？」在他不再說話之後，跩哥才轉過臉，重新面向他，沒什麼表情，只是抬起手來整理起自己的領子，「我第一次知道你有喜歡的人。」

榮恩諷刺地笑了一下，翻了翻眼睛，搖搖頭，就好像對方剛才說了一句很可笑的話。

「你知道我可以壓制住你的，是吧？」那些修長的手指撫平了衣領處的皺褶，然後拉了下領帶，「我是你的Alpha，在費洛蒙的影響下，你甚至沒辦法反抗我。如果我想那麼做的話。」

他發出個嗤笑聲作為回應，所以說現在是怎樣？他應該為了對方的配合、沒有推開、任他發火而感激涕零嗎？

「我其實知道你沒有跟其他人亂搞。」跩哥終於整好了領子，放下手，語氣裡或許夾有幾分歉意，「你身上只有我的味道。」

榮恩咽了口口水，困倦地指出：「……你是故意那麼說的。」

「也許吧。」金髮史萊哲林朝他走近了一步，伸出手，似乎想要碰碰他的手臂，可是榮恩卻躲開了。

他的Alpha看了眼自己的指尖，收回了那隻落空的手。榮恩的視線跟隨著對方的手指，看到它們回到了主人的大腿外側，捏成了一個拳頭。

「我父親不會喜歡我搞上了一個衛斯理。」跩哥說道。

「正好，我爸媽也不會喜歡我被一個馬份給搞了。」他冷冷的譏諷道：「你在標記之前沒想過這些嗎？」

「講得好像你的判斷力不受費洛蒙影響似的。」對方冷哼了下，「在發情期的時候，你所做的一切都是出於本能，相信你自己最清楚這點。」

接著，只見對方旋過身，往樓梯的方向走去。在高處微弱的燈火下，黑色的外袍與陰影看起來就快要融為一體，翻掀起的墨綠色內裏也與黑色沒什麼差別。

「那個孩子是個錯誤。」當對方踏上第一個階梯時，他聽見對方這麼說：「它不能存在。」

直到榮恩再也聞不到那個屬於金髮Alpha的味道，他才意識到對方已經離開好一段時間了。靠著牆壁，榮恩仰起脖子，茫然地盯著頂上的平台縫隙，隱約還能看見那些正在變換中的石梯。

他忽然搞不懂這段時間以來，他和馬份好不容易產生的變化究竟算什麼。也許根本就沒有什麼地方與之前不同，從頭到尾就都是費洛蒙的影響罷了，只因為他們一個剛好是Omega而另一個剛好是Alpha，全部都是錯的。

 

TBC


	9. Leave you alone

Be marked, be paired - (9) Leave you alone

 

回到寢室的時候，榮恩發現整個室內的燈都沒有被打開，但是透過窗外的光線與尚未被拉下的床簾，他仍可以看見其中一張床鋪上，有一團鼓起的棉被，那是哈利的床。

他走近自己的那張床，將床頭櫃上的油燈給點亮，隱約看見隔壁床位上的那個被團挪動了一下。

「你睡了嗎，哈利？」出於關心，榮恩小聲地詢問，他知道自己的音量足夠被對方聽見，如果對方沒有睡著的話。

然而那團棉被──或者說，棉被裡頭的哈利──卻沒有給予他任何回應，因此他判斷不出來究竟是自己的好友不想理他，還是對方真的睡著了。

「我想提醒你，晚餐時間快要結束了。」榮恩繼續說：「如果你想吃點東西的話，最好快一點。」

把自己包成一團的哈利仍舊動也不動地蜷在那裡，他垂下眼，告訴自己也許對方是真的進入夢鄉了，彷彿這樣就能起到一點安慰的作用。

堆了五個男孩私人物品的寢室總是凌亂不堪，西莫把穿過的髒衣服擺滿了整張床，襯衫底下露出了《花花男巫》的一小角；奈威可說是他們這群人之中最整齊的了，但那些作業和書本也只是毫無章法地擺放在床頭櫃上，無怪乎奈威老是找不到東西；丁的床上除了葛來分多的學院圍巾之外，還有好幾條麻瓜足球隊的聲援圍巾攤在床板上，看起來簡直就是賣冬衣的店鋪。

但是當其他室友都還沒回來的時候，這間充滿生活氣息的寢室卻顯得空空蕩蕩的，榮恩又看了哈利床上的那團棉被一眼，嘆了口氣。

「聽著，兄弟，」他不知道對方倒底聽不聽得到這些，榮恩還是選擇了開口：「我不是故意有什麼事要瞞著你，只是……抱歉……它就這樣發生了。」

在離開寢室前，榮恩留了一盞燈給他的好友，希望哈利不會真的錯過晚餐。當他關上門的時候，似乎看見那團被團又動了一下，不過也可能僅僅是光線所造成的錯覺。

榮恩在交誼廳的沙發上找到自己其中一個哥哥。喬治把腳翹到了長方形茶几上，在壁爐邊烤火，看起來悠閒自得，完全不介意一旁有幾個低年級生正在爭執，也不在乎他們是不是吵得臉頰都漲紅了。

「弗雷去哪了？」榮恩坐到了喬治的旁邊，沙發因此微微陷下一處，而他的哥哥則朝他的方向眨了眨眼，好像對他的提問感到意外。

「他賭輸了，現在正在接受懲罰呢，」喬治哼了哼，收回翹在茶几上的腿，稍稍從沙發中拱起背部，「也許我們很快就能知道飛七最近又沒收了哪些寶貝。怎麼，你找他有事？」

他轉動眼珠子，「呃……找你也可以，事實上，要是你們能一起的話就更好了。」

「哇喔，小榮榮！」喬治誇張地叫了一聲，露出一個有些打趣的笑容，「我都不知道你什麼時候變得這麼黏人了，需要找人陪你一起上廁所嗎？」

「才不是呢。」榮恩翻了個白眼，稍稍壓低音量，「有件事情我想我必須告訴你們，因為你們是我的哥哥。」

只見雙胞胎中比較晚出生的那個挑起半邊眉頭，以一種狐疑的表情望著他：「和你上次主動來找我們談的事情有關？」

他緩慢且謹慎地點頭，而他的哥哥顯然接受了他的答案，重新陷進沙發裡。

「那你得等一會了，弗雷才剛出發沒多久，而我要在這兒等他回來。」喬治告訴他。

「好吧。」榮恩把手放到大腿上，用手心搓了搓自己的長褲，一起等待他的另一個哥哥凱旋而歸，或是空手而回。

大概過了半小時左右，弗雷回來了。一推開畫像，弗雷便逕直地往喬治的方向走來，把一個小麻袋扔到自己兄弟的肚皮上，有點不怎麼高興地說：「沒啥特別的。那個無趣的老東西，真不知道他沒收這些垃圾有什麼目的。」

「他只是想折磨每個他看不順眼的學生，你知道的。」喬治有些幸災樂禍地說，將肚子上的小麻袋打開，伸手進去掏裡面的物品。

弗雷馬上就注意到了在旁邊待坐著的榮恩，較年長的雙胞胎微微瞇起眼睛，上下打量自己的小弟一番，便轉頭看向正在檢查內容物的喬治：「小榮榮怎麼也在這兒？別告訴我剛才你們正在進行什麼家庭成員溫情對話。」

「喔，還沒開始呢，他是要跟『我們』說話，不是『我』。」喬治自袋中掏出了一個金屬製的懷錶，搖了一搖，便放到茶几上，又從裡頭拿出一隻麻瓜原子筆和修正液，皺著眉頭把它放到了懷錶的旁邊，「你是對的，兄弟，飛七愈來愈無聊了，他現在專門收藏垃圾。」

「八成都是從新生那裡搜刮來的，他們總喜歡從家裡帶點什麼到學校。」弗雷說：「新生比較容易想家。」

「看看有沒有葛來分多的低年級會來失物招領。」喬治又翻了翻，確認沒什麼特別的東西之後，便繼續道：「剩下的再放到大廳，運氣好的傢伙會在飛七發現前把這些小破爛給領回去。」

這對雙胞胎默契十足地對視了一眼，才終於捨得分一點注意力到榮恩身上。

「說吧，小榮榮。」先開口的是弗雷：「現在我跟喬治都在這裡呢。」

榮恩環顧了下周遭，這個時間點的交誼廳人還不少，撇去那些已經停止爭論的低年級生，還有許多小團體各自佔據一個區塊。

「換個地方好嗎？」他補充道：「這是很私人的談話。」

最後他們決定去弗雷與喬治的寢室，他的雙胞胎哥哥們本來提議到榮恩的那間房，但一想起哈利把自己悶在棉被裡，並不想和自己交流的模樣，榮恩便堅決地否決了這個想法。

當他們一把房門關上，榮恩快速地確認了他哥哥的室友們都還沒回來。弗雷隨手把外袍一扔，坐到了床上，喬治沒有回到自己的床鋪，而是情願和弗雷擠在同一張上。

在坐上喬治的床之前，他先拍了拍床單，確認底下沒什麼奇怪的整人玩意後，才僅慎地坐了上去。「我覺得在我宣佈一件事情之前，我必需先跟你們坦白是誰標記了我。」榮恩說道。

「喔！」喬治叫了一聲，一臉好笑，弗雷衝他翻了翻眼睛，表情更近似於對這個話題感到無聊。前者用一種先知般的語氣告訴他：「如果你是特地來說這個的，那麼我得先自首，我們早就猜到了。」

「你們猜到了？」榮恩皺起眉頭，懷疑地看著自己的兩個哥哥，「你們也有可能猜錯啊。」

「我們又不是傻子，榮恩‧衛斯理。」弗雷以一種無趣的口吻故意叫他的全名：「全霍格華茲沒幾個人不知道你和小魯休思一起渡過了活米村週，很甜蜜，嗯？」

「上次你被馬份單獨約出去，差點錯過晚餐時，我們就有點懷疑了。」喬治補充道：「不過看到你跟馬份在活米村裡像兩個小女孩小手牽小手，就幾乎能確定了。」

「而且我們經過馬份的時候，有聞到他的氣味，」弗雷皺了皺鼻子，滿臉嫌惡，「就和你身上的味道一樣。」

「噢。」當他的哥哥們提起上個活米村週時，榮恩的變得有點低落，「我們其實沒有手牽手。」他沒什麼情緒起伏的辯解道。然而雙胞胎們只是對看了一眼，再以某種嘲弄的表情回望過來，臉上似乎寫著『隨你怎麼說，反正我們不信你』這句話。

想起活米村的那一次，讓榮恩不自覺地咬起自己的下嘴唇。那曾是個還不錯的回憶，當時他是真心以為自己能跟馬份發展出新的關係，他記得他們對音樂的共同喜好，被當作賠禮的蜂蜜公爵最新款巧克力，以及關於泥腳夫人的店的那些爭論。

什麼都沒變，又什麼都變了。

「我懷孕了。」最終，他不再折磨自己的嘴唇，以一種鎮定而平穩的口氣說道。

這句話從榮恩的嘴裡說出來後，弗雷立刻從床上跳了起來，瞪大眼睛，彷彿榮恩宣布的是普等巫測拿到五個傑出一樣，露出了相當不可置信的表情，「啥？！」

喬治還坐在床上，撐大了嘴巴，半天說不出話來。

即便是這對擅於使人吃驚的雙胞胎，也為此大吃了一驚。榮恩聳聳肩，試圖表現得不太在意的模樣，然而下垂的嘴角已經出賣了他的心情，畢竟他從來就不是能夠很好隱藏住自己的人。

「……所以是跩哥‧馬份的？」在憋了幾分鐘的沉默後，終於有人先開口了。弗雷微微抬起下巴，朝榮恩的腹部看了一眼，又把目光重新回到他的臉上。

榮恩點點頭，把手放到自己的腹部上，那裡還是平坦的，並且平靜得像是什麼都沒有，他甚至有點懷疑，自己的身體是否真的如龐芮夫人所言，正在孕育一個生命呢？

喬治稍稍偏了偏頭，臉上的表情介於好奇與困惑之間：「我想知道的是，為什麼是馬份？他技術很好嗎？」

在他的哥哥說出這句話的時候，榮恩差點就要尖叫了。弗雷朝喬治的頭伸出手，做出了一個拍打腦殼的動作，而後者只是閃過了對方的攻擊，並且衝對方做了個鬼臉。

「血腥的梅林，這不重要！」榮恩加大了音量，「現在的問題是，我不知道自己該怎麼辦，你們不能出點主意嗎？」

喬治向旁邊挪出一點位置，好讓弗雷能夠重新坐回床上，接著說道：「還能怎麼辦，寫封信給媽唄。」

「對，順便恭喜她當祖母了，真是貼心。」弗雷有些酸溜溜的說。

他眨眨眼，不確定地來回看著他的雙胞胎哥哥們，「我……我不知道，她連我成為了一個Omega的事情都沒聽說呢。」頓了頓，又道：「要是她接受不良呢？」

「不管怎麼說，你總得告訴她的。」弗雷指出這一點：「尤其是我們家很快就會有新成員了，我保證她會幫你肚子裡的小傢伙織毛衣。」

「等一下。」喬治挺了挺背脊，有些詫異地看著自己的孿生兄弟：「雖然對那個還沒出生的小傢伙有點抱歉，但我們得趁它還沒完全成形前和它說再見。」

「什麼？」弗雷拉高了嗓子，微微瞇起眼睛，就好像在眼前的不是自己所熟悉的親兄弟一樣：「你的意思是拿掉它？為什麼？」

這幾乎是一種下意識反應，當榮恩聽見其中一個哥哥提出了對腹中胎兒不利的建議時，他的右手快速地撫上了自己的腹部，好像那裡正在隱隱發疼。

「兄弟，我知道你急於體驗當個長輩，但是現在真不是時候。」喬治冷靜地說道：「那可是跩哥‧馬份的孩子呢，它成長為下一個迷你魯休思只是遲早的問題。」

「這個嘛……」弗雷謹慎地看著自己的孿弟，又朝自己的小弟丟了一個視線，再重新回到喬治身上：「你說的確實很有可能發生，但它也很有可能變成另一個衛斯理啊？」

喬治聳了個聳肩：「你希望和馬份家變成親戚嗎？」

「不。」弗雷嫌惡地皺了個眉。

「那麼我們有共識了？」喬治又問。

弗雷發了個鼻哼聲，便沒再回話了。兩張一模一樣的臉同時把視線移到榮恩臉上，於是他稍稍擺正了腰桿。

「你聽到我們的話了。」弗雷挑挑眉頭，「我們的意見難得地不一致，所以這事情你得問問自己了。」喬治在一旁用同樣的表情盯著他瞧，沒有表示反對。

問題又回到榮恩的身上了，他低下頭，抿了抿乾燥的嘴唇，覆在腹部上的手掌稍稍施了點力，壓著自己的肚子，那裡還是沒有半點反應。

「我不知道，」最終，榮恩緩慢地開口：「我並不想要它，如果它出生了，那我的人生就毀了。」喬治贊同地哼哼了兩聲，榮恩又揉了揉自己的肚子，續道：「可是我沒有權力剝奪它的生命，是不是？」眨眨有些發澀的眼睛，榮恩盯著自己在褲子底下依然平坦的腹部，「既然它都在這裡了，如果真的幹了些什麼，會讓我覺得自己是個殺人犯。」

弗雷朝喬治抬了抬下巴，似乎是在對喬治表達自己的立場獲得更多的肯定。

「我真的不知道。」他再重覆了一次這句話，聽見了自己語氣中的無助，「可是我不希望現在的生活有所改變。」

喬治從床上站了起來，走向他，輕輕地拍了拍他的肩膀，不帶整人意味地。

「寫封信給媽吧。」弗雷也靠近了他們，「她是我們的媽，她總會有辦法的。」

榮恩點點頭，把臉埋進了手心裡，感受來自他哥哥們的關心。儘管他們總是以欺負自己為樂，但再怎麼說，他們都是一家人，在這種時候，他們仍然會是自己的後盾，他明白的。

 

※

 

手上捏著的是一封寫好的信，被折成了三折，看起來像是張平凡的羊皮紙。榮恩握著它，走在石磚推砌而成的長廊上，透過高處的窗戶，依稀可見與半個小時前相比明顯趨緩的降雪，或許再過一會兒，雪就會停止了，而他得把握這段時間趕到貓頭鷹塔，將信綁在小豬的腿上。

他走得並不算急，時不時朝包裹在針織手套的手掌吹氣，蘇格蘭的冬日很冷，湖面也早已結冰，他有記得繫好圍巾，值得慶幸的是，城堡裡還算溫暖。

走下階梯，再推開一扇木門，他順著通道，走到了寬敞的玻璃迴廊，玻璃上結了一層霧氣，但仍依稀可以看見外頭一片銀白的世界，於是他不自覺地加快了腳步。

就在榮恩正要推開下一扇門的時候，門被從另一邊給打開了，他向後退了一步，打算讓對方先通過，可就在他看見開門者的時候，他還是忍不住驚呼了一聲。

很顯然地，對方也對他的出現感到意外。跩哥‧馬份站在門的另一端，眼睛微微撐大了些，蒼白的臉蛋似乎比以往還要更憔悴，他甚至在對方的眼窩下緣發現了淡淡的黑色。

自從上次不愉快的談話過後，他們便沒有再說過話，這令意外的再度會面變得有點尷尬。榮恩咬了咬嘴唇，低下頭，不打算當那個自找麻煩的人，於是他裝作什麼事都沒發生般地選擇沉默。

然而金髮史萊哲林似乎並不這麼想，在短暫的一秒鐘後，跩哥歛起了驚訝的表情，灰色的眼眸也恢復到了平常的模樣，微微瞇起，帶著審視的意味。

「我正好在找你。」馬份家的獨生子說，語氣中甚至有責備的成份：「你在躲我？」

「我為什麼要躲你？」這是實話，榮恩發誓，他們就只是剛好沒有碰面而已，當然，不包括葛萊分多與史萊哲林的共同課程。

對方哼了哼，沒有完全接受他的說法。「既然你在這兒，我剛好有東西要給你。」跩哥說著，便把手伸進了外袍內側的暗袋。

「最好別又是巧克力什麼的，」榮恩扯了扯嘴角，露出一個十足嘲諷的笑容：「你可不能指望在每一次傷害別人之後，都用這種方式道歉。」

「誰說我要跟你道歉了？」對方自鼻腔中發出一個氣音，然後手從衣袋中抽了出來，指間握著一個裝了透明液體的小瓶子。

皺起眉頭，直覺告訴榮恩這不是什麼好東西，於是他不著痕跡地退了一小步，「這是什麼？」

「妊娠終止劑。」他的Alpha語氣平淡，就好像這並不是什麼值得大驚小怪的事物：「我照書上調出來的，然後把它隨身帶著，想說碰到你的時候可以交給你。」

這會兒他忽然感到暈眩，四肢的熱度都流回了心臟，他的指尖變得冰冷，手臂上的雞皮疙瘩也因此冒了起來，心跳卻不正常地加速跳動。

「……簡單來說，這是墮胎藥？」他說話的時候，聲音有點沙啞。那瓶透明的藥劑沒有什麼特別之處，瓶身在窗外透進來的銀白色光線下，刺得他的眼睛有點澀澀的。

金髮史萊哲林沒有點頭或搖頭，只是垂下目光，抿了抿那對薄薄的嘴唇，「這對我們都好。」

不知怎麼著，他感到無比的憤怒，更甚於對方故意說出那些傷人話語時所感受到的。榮恩不信任地瞪向對方，出於保護本能地捂著自己的肚子，「你不能擅自決定這個。」

「那麼你想怎麼辦？」馬份家的獨生子幾乎是咬著牙說出這些話的，「我爸爸還不知道這件事，如果他不喜歡這種發展，他會做出更殘酷的應對措施。」

他本來想反駁對方魯休思‧馬份未必會反對，也許那個年長的馬份家主會想要這個即將出生的孫子，然而話到了嘴邊，榮恩又把話頭給咽了回去，因為他同樣不認為那個高傲的男人會接受一個來自衛斯理家的孩子，即便那個孩子有一半的馬份血統。

如果他都無法說服自己的話，要如何說服對方呢？

但是他為什麼需要說服對方？明明他自己都還沒得出結論，他大可不必為了這個可能會壓垮現在生活的孩子去辯解什麼，不是嗎？

突然間他就意識到了一點，這幾日的猶豫終於有了明確的答案。榮恩當下明白了自己想要的是什麼，他要保護這個孩子，可能是源自於本能，或者是他真的不想要成為一個殺人犯，不論是什麼原因，他不會讓人傷害這個小傢伙，包括他自己，也包括他的Alpha。

「不。」他堅定的說，「我不會喝下那玩意的。」

「衛斯理。」金髮史萊哲林又叫了他一次，帶著祈求，這是一種他從來不曾在對方那裡聽過的口吻：「在我爸爸接受以前，我們都不能再出什麼差錯，得一步一步按順序來。」

他注意到對方用的詞是『我們』，即便這並不代表什麼，榮恩惡狠狠地反問：「他還需要接受些什麼？事情都已經發生了，不是嗎？」

「他得先接受我們！」這句話差不多是吼出來的，金髮史萊哲林衝著他說：「他要先接受你！」

在他的Alpha激動吼完後，嗡嗡的聲音似乎一直迴盪在這個空間裡，那種憤怒也隨著耳鳴聲一同徘徊在他的身邊，最終慢慢淡去，徒留下虛弱的空殼。

「他還不知道我標記了你。」當跩哥再次開口的時候，榮恩似乎能從中察覺對方的無力。

榮恩看著眼前的金髮史萊哲林，啞啞地張開口，又閉上嘴，咽了口唾液，潤了潤自己的喉嚨，閉上眼睛，深深地吸了口氣，才再次說道：「要是他不接受呢？」

「……他會接受的。」金髮史萊哲林露出了一個苦澀的表情，「這是既成事實。」

他忍不住失聲一笑，「懷孕也是既成事實，這有什麼差別嗎？」

「你不明白，衛斯理，那不一樣。」跩哥搖搖頭，「只要他認同了你，其他都容易多了。」頓了頓，對方又補充道：「……至於孩子，可以等到那個時後再有。」

「我不需要他的認同，謝了。」榮恩尖銳地說，又瞥了眼對方手上的藥劑，向後退半步。

「衛斯理！」這會兒對方的口氣變得有點急躁了：「搞清楚你的立場，你是我的Omega，是我的所有物，你得聽我的。」

「我不是你的所有物！」他爆發了，失控地大叫出聲，「你別想命令我，永遠都別想！」

轉過身，榮恩邁開腳步，試圖逃離這個壓抑的空間。他知道自己表現得像個刺蝟，但是他確實是打從心底這麼想的，跩哥‧馬份沒資格脅迫他做他不想做的任何事。他將會獨力撫養這個孩子，而且他相信他的父母會接受它的，無論它是男孩還是女孩，他們都會愛著它，就如同他們愛榮恩一樣。

他要重新寫過一封信，不單單是告知父母自己懷孕的消息，還要明確表示自己想要它的出生。

一陣濃郁的氣味飄了過來，很快便充盈在他的鼻腔之中，完全佔據了榮恩的一呼一吸。這是他熟悉的氣息，帶了點薄荷般的清香，混合著強勢的麝香味，甘美誘人，他完全認得這個味道。

在注意到這點的以後，榮恩感覺自己的腳開始不聽使喚，關節發軟，就好像他的小腿變成了軟綿綿的麵條，使不上半點力氣。這個變化讓他感到驚恐，於是他更加奮力地想要再走快一些，卻因此被自己的鞋子給絆倒，整個人跌到了地上。

榮恩勉強地從地磚上爬起，手肘撐著自己的上半身，想要重新站起來，然而他卻無法忽略身後皮鞋踩踏在石磚上的聲響，有人從後方一步步靠近他，並且帶著十足的威壓感。

這並不是他第一次意識到Alpha對Omega強而有力的影響力，卻是他第一次感受到Alpha對Omega絕對的控制力，他聽見腳步聲離他愈來愈近，最終在他身邊停下，接著是一陣布料摩擦聲，對方蹲了下來，一股溫熱的氣息湊近他的耳朵，他的頸部因此泛起了一片疙瘩。

「這是你逼我的，衛斯理。」那個聲音告訴他，而他的背部感受到一陣輕微的壓力，對方正在撫摸他的背脊，像是安撫，卻讓他打從心底感到恐懼。

對現在他來說，似乎每個動作都需要花費比往常更大的力氣才能做到，他勉強側過臉，看見了幾屢垂落的淡金色髮絲，以及對方高挺的鼻樑延伸至尖端。這個角度下他看不見那對灰色的眼眸，但能察覺到對方眨動眼皮。

然後是那瓶透明的藥劑，被對方提到了他的眼前。原先塞在瓶口的木塞不知道什麼時候被拔掉了，裡面的液體隨著對方的動作輕晃，激起一小片漣漪，並且帶出了一陣刺鼻的怪味。

「不……」榮恩已經猜到對方想要幹什麼了，他打了個寒顫，恐怖的感覺完全佔領了他的每一根骨頭，「你不能那麼做。」

「我很遺憾。」對方用鼻子蹭了蹭他的耳根，溫柔地呢喃著，好像這樣做就能夠減少他對此的排斥一樣，「我真的很遺憾。」

「不……不……」那個玻璃瓶口已經湊到了他的鼻下，刺鼻的怪味變得更加難聞，榮恩瞪著眼睛，把頭往後退了一點，試著再次從地上爬起，然而他的雙腿卻沒能支撐起他的身體。

他的Alpha把瓶口抵在了他的嘴唇上，於是他緊緊閉著雙唇，不留下半點空隙，這樣對方就不能如願了。

他們之間的角力僵持了半分鐘左右，他聽見金髮史萊哲林嘆了口氣，收回了手。榮恩知道自己還不能掉以輕心，畢竟他太清楚對方是個什麼樣的傢伙了。

他沒有抬眼，不知道對方又做了些什麼，然而下一秒，他的下巴被對方給扳了過來，逼著榮恩不得不看向自己的Alpha。那對灰色的眼眸看起來比平常還要更加晦暗不明，甚至蘊含一些悲傷的成份，他不確定那是什麼。

接著，對方吻上了他，他愣住了，然後因為驚訝而唇瓣微微張開了一些。就這麼一個疏忽，對方便趁勢鑽進了舌頭，舔舐他的牙齦，彷彿此刻有個熱吻正在他們之間發生。

但那並不是一個真正意義上的吻，因為榮恩很快便感覺到有液體順著對方的動作流進了他的口腔裡，帶著強烈的刺鼻味，燒灼著他的喉嚨。他的Alpha持續攪弄著他的舌頭，舌面滑過他的牙齒，頂到了他的上顎處，宛若調情般的舉止，只是為了確保他能順利吞下那些藥劑，至少榮恩是這樣認為的。

這個吻結束後，跩哥輕輕捏著他的下巴，伸出另一隻手，把一搓勾到他睫毛上的紅色劉海給撥開，表情有種說不上來的柔情，好像眼前的人真的在乎他似的。

不知怎麼著，榮恩忽然覺得自己很委屈，這種想法令他的鼻腔發熱，眼睛乾澀。

「你不能這樣做……」才開口說了句話，榮恩便被自己的口水給嗆到，劇烈地咳嗽起來，眼前一片黑暗，他咳得很用力，甚至咳出了眼淚。

腹部有一種奇異的感覺，那裡在痙攣，卻又好像不是他自己的器官在抽痛，這種細微的、彷若針刺的感受敲打著他的腹部，然後他身體深處的另一個開口好像被什麼給撐開了，一陣熱流順著他的甬道滑動，向外落下，一點一滴地沾染上他的褲子。

他知道那是什麼了，腹中的空蕩感已經說明了一切，他甚至不需要去查證。這就像一種感應，某些東西已經從他的身體裡剝離，緩緩地、永遠地離開了他。

還來不及多加細想，一滴淚水便順著榮恩的面頰滑落，滴到了那石製的地磚上，沿著石縫滑到了看不見的地方。然後他便再也控制不住自己眼睛周邊的肌肉了，那些淚珠無可抑制地從他的眼眶落下，就如同那已經完全離開了他體內的生命一樣，再也收復不回來了。

雖然在短暫的懷孕期間，他從沒感受過它的存在，然而當它終於遠去之後，他才意識到，它確實是曾經存在過的。

「噓……衛斯理，別哭……」榮恩的臉頰被人捧起，可是眼裡的一片水光讓他幾乎瞧不清對方的輪廓，即便他們離得這麼近，卻依稀只能看見那頭燦爛的淡金色，「別哭，沒事了，衛斯理，別哭了。」

他想反駁對方自己才沒有哭，可當他張開嘴，卻只能如同打嗝般辛苦地倒抽好幾口氣，除此之外，他什麼也做不了。

帶著那股他所熟悉氣味的人用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻子，又吻了下他的嘴角，他不知道對方有沒有嘗到淚水裡的鹹味，最起碼他嘗到了。他的Alpha不斷安慰他，罕見地溫柔，可是那一點用也沒有。

 

TBC


	10. Responsibility

Be marked, be paired - (10) Responsibility

 

聖誕假期開始了，然而這個本應美好的假期並不似以往甜美，甚至可說是悲慘的。

榮恩躺在床上，用棉被蒙著自己的頭，高熱與難耐的情慾讓他痛苦無比，即便鎖著房門，卻隱隱還能聞到樓下自己哥哥們的Alpha氣味，發情期讓他的嗅覺變得比平常還要更靈敏，這樣的認知讓他感到羞愧與難堪。

雖然書上告訴人們的是，被標記以後的Omega不容易受到伴侶以外的費洛蒙所吸引，但事實是，榮恩仍然為此流了一大片的Omega體液。

他其實不想這樣的，再怎麼說，弗雷與喬治可都是他的親兄弟，然而他卻因為他們的味道而興奮，真是太變態了。

沒有仔細的計算自己的發情週期有多麼糟糕，榮恩可總算是體會到了，無怪乎龐芮夫人會再三強調記錄發情日期的重要性。他咬著的嘴唇，把手伸進內褲裡，無助地以指尖碰觸那早已濕潤一片的後穴，然而不論他再怎麼賣力撫弄，情況也不見好轉。

最糟糕的是，他的手邊沒有安定劑。如果無法回溯到發情狀態之前，就算飲用再多的抑制劑也沒有效果，他很確定這點，因為半小時前他就親身試驗過了。

榮恩併攏起膝蓋，稍稍抬起自己的臀部，讓手指盡可能地深入甬道之中。他用指腹摩擦著自己的內壁，或是以指甲刮弄那裡，卻沒辦法搔到真正的癢處，於是他只好分開雙腿，挺起自己的腰部，讓後腦勺完全陷進枕頭裡。在玩弄肛門的同時，他也嘗試用另一隻手上下套弄勃起的性器，前後並用的自瀆比想像中的還要困難，他弓著腳背，姆趾微翹，即便他已經做的這麼多，那種能奪走他大半理智的慾潮，卻沒有半點消退的跡象。

整個腦袋彷彿灌了鉛那般沉重，額角還微微抽痛，榮恩暈乎乎地想著，再這樣下去，自己可能會發狂。他的視線一片模糊，因生理而分泌的淚水已經完全佔據他的眼框，他闔上眼皮，那些淚珠便順著他的眼角滑進枕頭裡。

他加重了手指的力道，甚至有些粗暴地對待自己的性器，可不論怎做，事情都沒有好轉的跡象，這種焦躁感隨著時間倍速成長，榮恩開始感覺到下半身被搓弄得微微發疼，而手腕也為此痠得要命。

嗡嗡的耳鳴愈來愈大聲，更多的淚水從他的眼角滑下，他快要急瘋了。樓下傳來爭吵聲，那是他母親的聲音，還有他的哥哥們，他聽不清楚他們在說什麼，但他相信那和自己現在的狀態有關。畢竟這整件事都發生得太過突然，他才回到家沒多久，發情期就來了，榮恩壓根沒來得及和自己的父母好好解釋一切，只能衝進房間裡，把房門給鎖上，獨自忍受這種極度不適。

那種強烈地、想要被填滿的感覺，正一點一滴地侵蝕著他的思想。榮恩想起了那根曾經插進自己體內的Alpha性器，它是那麼地硬挺、那麼地炙熱、那麼地粗大，當他回憶起自己被操的感覺時，後穴便湧出了更多的體液，他的身體正本能地尋求解脫。

榮恩探出舌頭，舔了舔自己乾燥的嘴唇，稍稍勾起手指，想像它們就是那根美好的Alpha性器，它屬於他的Alpha身體的一部份，隨著他的Alpha的動作，挺進甬道的深處，他的Alpha可能會先挑逗他，再惡意地朝他最為敏感的地方頂去，畢竟他的Alpha是個喜歡折磨人的渾蛋，然後他的Alpha……

──然後他的Alpha殺了他的孩子。

倏地，這個念頭毫無預警竄進了榮恩的腦海之中，一種刺骨的冰冷也隨之爬上脊髓，使他打了個寒顫。

那股寒意只存在於短短的幾毫秒，很快就被發情的燥熱給完全覆蓋，不復存在。不過榮恩因此稍微清醒了點，現在操著自己屁股的，只是他的手指，不是那個標記他的Alpha身上的任何一部份。

他閉著眼睛，不斷地告誡自己，他不能再想起他的Alpha，他必須學會一個人度過這個階段。

一個人。

他能做到的，他會做到的。

在成功射精之後，榮恩也失去了意識，Omega的軀體終究無法抵擋發情的高熱，他不記得自己有沒有抽出手指，也不在乎自己是不是有蓋上棉被，他只覺得自己像片落在溪水上枯葉，隨著川流載浮載沉。

期間他做了些夢，全都是由混亂的片段所組成，沒什麼情節，以致於敲門聲把他給驚醒時，夢境也隨之忘得一乾二淨。

在敲門聲過後，房間的門板發出吱呀一聲。榮恩勉強地撐開眼皮，腦袋仍舊昏沉。他的房門被開了一個小縫，然後有人影晃了進來，榮恩下意識地攏了攏蓋在自己身上的棉被──還好他有記得給自己蓋被，這是他僅能思考的一句話──恍惚中他感覺人影的身高並不高，手上托了個托盤，盤上有個盛滿粉紅色的液體小小玻璃瓶。

「衛斯理夫人去了斜角巷一趟，她買了藥劑回來。」來人的聲音熟悉且溫和，榮恩認得這個聲音，可早已進入罷工狀態的腦袋沒能想起聲音的主人是誰。他瞇起眼，試著想要看清楚對方的臉，然而在逆光中，他沒能如願，只有隱隱中看見鏡片的反光。

來人替他拔開了瓶塞，沉吟一聲，似乎在判斷些什麼，過了幾秒後，對方朝榮恩伸出手，輕柔地托住他的腦袋，然後舉起那個裝著粉紅色液體的玻璃瓶，朝他的嘴邊靠近。

看到那個瓶子正一吋吋接近自己時，一股不怎麼好聞的味道亦隨之竄進他的鼻腔之中，某些關於餵藥的回憶閃過他的腦海，這讓榮恩毫無理由地對此感到抗拒，他把頭向後仰了點，好像這樣就能躲避它。

「嘿，榮恩，別動，」來人以一種極富耐心的口吻安撫著他，如果他足夠清醒的話，就會注意到對方的語氣充滿了顯而易見關懷，「喝下這個，衛斯理夫人說這樣你就能恢復正常了。」

然而榮恩只是搖搖頭，他不怎麼清晰的思路沒辦法理解那是什麼藥，但無論如何，他都不想被什麼人給逼迫喝下自己不想喝的東西了。

只聽見來人嘆了口氣，「榮恩，拜託，」對方將藥瓶晃了晃，「這會讓你比較好受，你得相信我。」

或許是因為對方托著自己腦袋的手掌很溫暖，又或許是他的直覺告訴他對方說的是真話，榮恩漸漸停止了掙扎。他又隔了好一會，才稍稍張開嘴，允許對方將那些粉紅色的液體灌入他的口中，他嚥了口口水，將它們吞進了喉嚨裡。

來人在完成餵藥的任務後，將他的頭給放回枕頭上，抽出手掌，每個動作都做得小心翼翼。榮恩躺回床裡，感覺到對方把棉被拉到了他的下巴上，他閉著眼，身上那種灼人的熱度似乎退了一點。

「好好休息，榮恩。」在來人說完這句話之後，他又聽見了房門的吱呀聲，再來是逐漸遠離的腳步聲，踩在木製樓梯上，發出一些細碎的聲響。

再一次陷入睡眠前，榮恩才想起來，那是哈利的聲音，他最好的朋友，他怎麼會沒意識到這點呢。

重新睜開眼睛，已經是隔天早晨。身上不自然的熱度已經完全消失，榮恩也能正常地思考了，他這才反應過來，昨天哈利拿給他的，正是安定劑。他記起他的父母邀請哈利來洞穴屋一起過聖誕節，當然，他們肯定不知道哈利在生他的氣，不過，既然哈利會出現在這裡，就表示對方的氣可能也消了大半。

榮恩坐起身，底下床單濕掉的部份，在經過一整夜後，呈現半乾的狀態。他爬下床，換掉那身被汗水與Omega體液給弄得黏答答的髒衣褲，改套上幾件乾淨且舒爽的居家服，喝下先前從龐芮夫人那兒拿到的抑制劑後，便離開了房間，往樓下移動。

飯桌上只有兩個人，榮恩有點意外，並且那兩個人──哈利與金妮──也在聽到他的腳步聲後，同時把頭轉向他。

「……呃，早安？」榮恩舉起一隻手，動了動手指，向自己的好友與妹妹打招呼，可聲音才出口，他便注意到自己的嗓音有點啞啞的，可能是太久沒說話，還沒開嗓的緣故。

「早。」金妮動了動眉毛，「要喝茶嗎？」

「喔，好。」在他應完聲後，他的妹妹垂下眼，不再看他，只是逕自從椅子上起身，轉向火爐，替他準備早餐茶。

「早，榮恩。」哈利對他點點頭，從表情看不出什麼太大的情緒反應，「你看起來好多了。」

「噢……對啊，好多了，我想。」他別開了視線，盡量不去看自己的好友，問道：「其他人呢？」

「在古里某街十二號。」回答他的是金妮，她正把滾燙的熱水沖進他的茶壺裡，語調平靜：「Omega發情的味道太濃烈了，保險起見，媽把那對Alpha雙胞胎給趕過去了。」她回過頭，甩了甩頭髮，「她現在還在那裡，逼著他們打掃灰塵呢，如果你想知道的話。」

「噢，噢。」他連應了兩聲，中間停頓了一小會兒，雙頰的熱度就是在這個時候泛起來的，「我很抱歉。」

「別和我道歉。」他的妹妹翻了翻眼睛，端著注滿熱水的茶壺走了過來，「去跟他們說吧，我又不受影響。」

榮恩點點頭，說真的，他不知道今早的金妮為什麼變得這麼火爆，但是他又不是故意的要發情的，她卻用這種口氣跟他說話，好像他幹了什麼十惡不煞的事情一樣，他抿抿唇，嘟起嘴巴。

「你肯定覺得自己很委屈。但是沒算好發情期，就是你的問題了。」然而他的妹妹就像看破了他的心思般，搶先回答他心裡的疑惑：「不論是Alpha還是Omega，都應該嚴格計算自己的週期，這很重要，」在說完前一句話以後，她稍稍緩了緩口吻，聽起來沒那麼生氣了，「沒有任何人會喜歡在失去理智時，幹出那些可能會讓自己後悔的事。」

「對，我知道，這都是我的錯。」他咕噥一聲，掀開竹籃上的藍色格紋布，裡面有新鮮的麵包，八成是他媽媽留給他的份。

「這不單單是為了自己，也是為了他人。」金妮把茶壺放到餐桌上，濺出幾滴紅棕色的透明茶液，她放軟了語調，「好吧，我承認我對你有點兇。」

這不算是個道歉，但榮恩知道她已經為她的態度感到後悔了，於是他點點頭，握住壺柄，另一手拿過桌上的空杯，將茶壺轉了個方向後，替自己倒了杯熱茶。

「就像喪屍會被活人血肉給吸引，是吧？」哈利在一旁補充道，「它們如果恢復理智的話，肯定無法原諒那個把親人和鄰居給開膛破肚的自己。」語畢，戴著眼鏡的男孩還露出了一個笑容，看起來心情不錯。榮恩打量了他的好友一會兒，然後舉起杯子，啜了一口茶，卻又因燙舌而皺起眉頭。

「我不知道耶，哈利，我沒看過你說的那種東西。」當金妮看向哈利時，她的眼睛就像被點亮了一樣，「但當它們被活人血肉給吸引的時候，是沒有思想的，對嗎？」

「唔，準確來說，它們不是只有被吸引的時候如此，而是早就沒有思想了。」哈利聳聳肩，「榮恩和我聊過這個話題，Alpha跟喪屍可能有點像，」說到這裡的時候，他的好友朝他拋了個眼神，「本來我還有點懷疑，但是昨天弗雷和喬治反常的舉動，讓我差不多相信了。」

「喔，他們還算好的，畢竟他們都是正常的Alpha，而且他們的發情期都過了，」金妮撇了撇嘴，「腺體被破壞的Omega還不至於讓他們失去理智，頂多就是變得有點暴躁罷了。」

當他的妹妹這麼說的時候，榮恩差點噴出一口茶，他急急忙忙地把嘴裡的茶水嚥下，高溫的液體讓他的喉嚨有點疼，「等等，妳知道了？」

「知道什麼？」她回過頭，不解地望向她的兄長。

「就……妳剛才說的，呃……腺體被破壞，什麼的，」他還放在茶杯上的手指不自覺地抽了抽，「所以……妳知道了？」

金妮微微揚起下巴，露出一個有點古怪的表情，「對，我知道你被標記了。弗雷和喬治把他們知道的部份都告訴媽了，而我剛好也在場。」她抬手，摸了摸自己藏在紅色長髮下的後頸，這是她思考時會有的小動作，「不過即便他們沒講，我也聞得出來。你的費洛蒙很奇怪，像是融合了兩種氣味，」她頓了頓，從頸後抽出手，明亮的褐色眼珠子直直地盯著他瞧，「我之前就有點懷疑了，只是我沒直接跟你確認過，畢竟這個話題有點奇怪。」

「這下輪到我搞不懂了。」哈利的聲音重新插進了他們的談話之中，「真的有這麼明顯嗎？昨天衛斯理夫人因此大發脾氣，但我什麼都聞不到。」

「等你進入性成熟期，就算你不想，也會聞到的，哈利。」他的妹妹對他的好友露出一個笑容，帶著安慰性質的那種，「第二性別把事情變得很複雜，相愛的人不見得能在一起，而在一起的人未必相愛。」

榮恩的視線在金妮和哈利之間游走，她的話他感覺自己錯過了什麼。他的妹妹繼續向哈利解釋著Alpha、Beta與Omega的共同性，包括Beta也有發情期，只是徵兆不如Alpha或Omega來得極端，頂多就是一段時間會感覺特別寂寞，想找個人談談戀愛之類的，這也是為什麼麻瓜從來沒意識到第二性別的存在。

忽然，他知道自己錯過什麼了，而這個認知讓他打了個激靈。

「金妮！」得出結論後，榮恩慌張地叫了聲她的名字，打斷了他那正在說話的妹妹：「妳已經進入性成熟階段了？」

他那漂亮的妹妹歪了歪脖子，「我是個Omega，去年就知道了。怎麼？」

「不……我，我只是有點意外，」他沒想到她會承認得如此爽快，這讓他不禁結巴起來，「但是，怎麼會？我一直以為妳還沒……為什麼妳從沒跟我提過？」

「拜託，女孩子通常比男孩子還要早熟得多。」她翻了個大大的白眼，「而且誰會和自己的哥哥討論這個啊！不是針對你，我也沒跟弗雷他們說過。」

「可是，這不對啊？」他忍不住怪叫起來：「我可從沒看過妳像我一樣發情！」

「噁！」她發了個嫌惡的聲音，「說話注意點，拜託，我可是你妹妹！」

「我不是……喔！」榮恩挫敗地發出聲，搔了搔自己的頭髮，「金妮，妳明白我不是那個的意思。」

「我明白。」金妮雙手抱胸，形狀漂亮的眉毛微微蹙起，神情中帶有責備：「所以我才說計算週期很重要，你想像得出來這幫了我多大的忙。」

「是，是，我知道我錯了，真的。」他舉起雙手，作投降狀：「我以後會好好記錄的，我保證。」

「嗯哼。」這會兒，她才發出了個滿意的聲音。

「看來當個活人也挺不容易的。」哈利感慨地說道：「我真慶幸自己只是個觀眾，只要在電視機外觀看就好，不需要親自提槍防備喪屍。」

「誰是喪屍，誰是活人，還不知道呢。」金妮的淡淡地道：「你們沒見過第一次發情的Alpha，他的氣味吸引了在場所有的Omega，」停頓了短短幾秒後，她又說：「Omega們看他的眼神，簡直能把他給吃了，可沒人在乎他的意願，」她伸出手指，在空中比劃了一下，「他當時都快哭了，他們卻只想扒開他的褲子，我倒覺得他更像那個活人。」

榮恩不知道金妮說的人是誰，但他從她微微垂下的眼簾，發現到她在說出這些話的時候，帶了些不易察覺的內疚。

在結束這頓早餐後，哈利跟著他，一起回到了他的房間。他們是該好好找個機會聊聊了，於是榮恩在自己的床鋪坐下，而他的好友則坐到了另一張床──以往哈利來他家的時候，都是睡在這裡，但據他所知，昨晚他的好友睡的是雙胞胎的房間，反正他們暫時搬去古里某街避難了。

「呃，」作為開頭，他發了個音節，「我沒想到你還願意來我家過節。」

「為什麼不？衛斯理先生和衛斯理夫人對我那麼好。」哈利取下眼鏡，揉了揉兩眼中間，「再說了，德思禮家也不歡迎我，他們肯定更高興我不回去。」

榮恩抓了抓自己的腮幫，「我以為你還在生氣。」

「我可沒辦法氣那麼久。」他的好友把眼睛重新戴上，「哪像某個傢伙，因為一張不是我投的紙條，幾乎半個學期都不理我了呢。」

「嘿，那不一樣。」榮恩忍不住笑了出來，「而且也沒有半個學期那麼久。」

哈利朝他丟了個枕頭，以示反對，榮恩試著抱住它，但他沒算好距離，一個沒接好，就被枕頭給砸中了臉。

這場雙人枕頭鬥毆就這麼開始了，他們互相朝對方丟枕頭，或是棉被，一時間房內棉絮紛飛，甚至有羽毛從枕頭裡漏出來，一些灰塵因而揚起，堆在地板上的書也被飛來飛去的棉被給砸落一地，直到房間被弄得一團亂為止，他們才終於停手。

他的好友和他躺在各自的床上喘氣，過了好一會，哈利的聲音傳了過來：「其實我有想過了。」

「嗯？」他順著對方的話應了聲，頭頂上還有些棉絮正飄盪著。

「我指的是，如果事情是發生在我身上，我大概也不知道怎麼開口。」他的好友如此說道，「當時我只想到自己，所以我很生氣，但事後想想，我也沒給你解釋的機會。」對方沉吟一陣，才又說道：「尤其是看到你昨晚的模樣，我反而覺得自己可能對你太苛刻了。」

榮恩哼哼兩聲，在床上伸了個懶腰，好友的話讓他覺得如釋重負，於是他也跟著坦白：「好吧，我當時可能真的有氣半學期這麼久。」他微微偏過頭，想看看對方的表情，然而對方也是躺著的，所以他什麼也看不到。「那麼……我們扯平了？」他問。

「扯平了。」哈利說道，語氣裡沒有半點不悅。

 

※

 

他的媽媽在接近中午的時候回到家裡，給留在洞穴屋的三個孩子們帶了食物。當茉莉‧衛斯理看到他恢復正常後，先是給了他一個擁抱，然後才是一頓惡狠狠的訓話。

「你該寫信給我們的，」他的媽媽皺著眉頭，整個五官都繃了起來，既像責備，又像難過，「我們是你的父母，沒有什麼是不能對我們說的，更何況你還未成年。」

由於弗雷和喬治已經把事情的大概都給講了，所以當茉莉親自和榮恩談的時候，他能夠跳過大部份的內容。他的父母已經知道標記他的人是誰，據他所知，他的爸爸昨天甚至還為此大發雷霆，差點就要氣沖沖地跑去找對方的父親理論，還好他的媽媽和妹妹合力攔住了情緒激動的衛斯理大家長，才沒釀成蠢事發生，不過他的兄長們倒是樂見其成。

「弗雷和喬治說你懷孕了，」在他們談話的過程中，茉莉提出了一個疑點：「但是懷孕的Omega是不會發情的。到底怎麼回事？」

當『懷孕』這個字眼出現時，榮恩的下腹神經彷彿抽了一下，不過那種痙攣感消失得很快，更接近一種錯覺，「沒有，我沒有懷孕。」這句話他說得短促，帶著心虛。

「沒有嗎？真的？」他媽媽兩眉間的紋路更深了，「可是你的哥哥們可不是這樣跟我說的。」

榮恩點點頭，盡可能地鎮定自己的口吻：「我只是吃壞肚子了，」握緊手指，他盯著自己媽媽的眼睛，好像這樣就可以增加幾分說服力，「我原先以為那是懷孕，所以我這樣告訴他們，結果不是，是我搞錯了。」

可是他的媽媽並不相信他的話，仍然用懷疑眼神打量著他。哈利就站在旁邊，他最好的朋友曾經陪他一起去醫院廂房，也聽見了龐芮夫人的診斷，如果他的好友選擇在此刻揭穿他，他可沒辦法再隱瞞什麼。

然而他的好友此刻什麼話也沒說，只是投來了某種不大贊成的視線，但最起碼哈利尊重他的選擇，這讓他覺得感激。

「別對你的媽媽說謊，榮恩。」茉莉嘆了口氣，收回了那種尖銳的目光，「不管事情有多糟糕，我和你爸都能幫你，你知道的，對吧。」

因為這句話，榮恩再一次地點了點頭，他看著自己母親的眼睛，覺得自己的眼框有點乾澀，「我知道，媽，我知道。」

他想要告訴他的至親所有的事，而且他幾乎就又那麼做了，但那些話語到了嘴邊，最終還是被他嚥了回去。榮恩清楚自己母親的性格，要是她知道她還未出世的孫子或孫女，被它的另一個父親給無情地殺死的話，她肯定會難過的。說不定她會衝去拆了對方的莊園，那可比生起氣來的亞瑟‧衛斯理還要兇殘好幾倍。

說真的，榮恩一點也不在乎那個破莊園會被怎麼樣，他只是不希望他的媽媽為此流淚。反正那個曾經存在於他腹中的生命已經消失了，不會再回來了，那麼，這跟不曾存在過，又有什麼差別呢？

「現在，你還有什麼想告訴我的嗎？」他的媽媽問道，然而他只是搖搖頭，茉莉的瞳仁裡因此閃過一絲受傷的神色，但她終究只是摸了摸他的臉頰，柔聲告訴他：「你知道的，無論發生了什麼，我們都愛你。」

他知道，他真的知道，因為他也同樣愛她，所以他更情願他的家人們能夠願翻過這一頁。

他在傍晚的時候聽說他的爸爸已經聯絡了對方的父母，因此他猜想那傢伙的情況大概也好不到哪裡去，不過他一點也不關心。

隔天的早晨，一隻雕鴞優雅地飛上了他們的餐桌，牠有著華麗的褐色羽毛，上面有黑色斑點，頂端長著一對長長的耳羽，看起來既高傲又尊貴。

金妮舉著還盛著穀片的湯匙，對牠的出現挑了挑眉頭，她顯然對這隻陌生來客並沒有多少好感。

「牠的腳上有信。」哈利吞下嘴裡的東西後，用湯匙指了指牠的腳。由於對方離牠最近，於是說完這句話後，他的好友便放下餐具，從那隻雕鴞的腳上取下那封被繫著的信。

作為信差的雕鴞在完成使命後，便傲慢地抖了抖羽毛，振翅離開了。

榮恩嚼著穀片，邊吃邊說：「那是什麼信？」與此同時，金妮也好奇地看向在場唯一戴著眼鏡的男孩，等待對方發話。

「嗯……好的，」哈利把信封翻到背面，又再擺弄回正面，才說：「我想……這大概是給你的。」

「我的？」當哈利把信往自己的方向遞來時，榮恩發出一聲驚呼，便接過它。然後他馬上就知道為什麼哈利認為是給他的信了，因為信封底下有署名。

這是一封來自跩哥‧馬份的信。

看著那個署名，榮恩愣怔了。他捏著那封信的指尖好像忽然沒了知覺，呼吸也暫時停住了，他甚至不知道要怎麼用言語去表達當下的感受，一些思維從他的身體脫離，飄到了不久前的另一個時空裡。

那日午後的景象似乎又重現在他的眼前，他跌進了自己的記憶之海。

榮恩已經不記得那個生命永遠離開他的時候，他是怎麼哭的了。更準確地說，他甚至不認為自己有哭過，但他的Alpha卻不斷地在他的耳邊呢喃『別哭了』、『沒事了』還有『衛斯理』這幾個瑣碎的字詞，這些字詞間沒有什麼連慣性，就像鐘擺，或是滴水，沒有多少實質的意義，他壓根不曉得對方為什麼要重覆這些話。

他有印象的僅僅是他的Alpha牢牢抱著他，或許有親吻他的嘴角，但是他當時一片空白，沒有對此作出任何回應，只是任由對方摟著自己。

然後他流了很多的血，從他的身體深處湧出，不僅僅是他的褲子被染紅，包括對方的白襯衫、長外套都沾到了一些血，那些血還弄髒了石製地磚，把一切都變成一片鮮紅。

他從來都不知道一個人能流這麼多血，畢竟啊哇呾喀呾啦不會見血，而且他也沒有親眼見過某人死在自己面前，一個尚未完全成形的生命也能綻放出如此鮮明的色彩，既恐怖，又迷幻，他看著那片紅色，幾乎產生一種病態的迷戀。

他的Alpha只顧著安撫他，隔了好段時間，才終於反應過來。對方注意到那些血的時候，灰色的眼睛瞪大了，他的Alpha喃喃唸了些什麼，多半是咒罵，接著奮力托住他的腋下，強迫他站起來，半抱半拖地把他帶到了醫院廂房。

而龐芮夫人在看到他們的時候，臉上所露出的震驚表情，他大概一輩子都忘不了。

「榮恩？」有人在叫他的名字，把他從思緒中拉了出來，「榮恩！」

榮恩回過神來，發現自己還坐在餐桌，並且成為了另外兩人的目光焦點，除了哈利在看他之外，他的妹妹也表現出了擔憂的神色。

「喔，抱歉。」他放下那封信，衝著他們擠了個淺淺的微笑，「我剛剛恍神了。」

金妮點點頭，瞥了那封信一眼，又把視線回到榮恩身上：「你不拆嗎？」

「我會拆。」他垂下眼睛，看著眼前浮著穀片的鮮奶，只覺得食慾盡失，「也許等會吧。」

 

TBC


	11. Doesn't make sense

Be marked, be paired - (11) Doesn't make sense

 

起床、吃飯、如廁、睡覺，反覆做那些每天都得經歷好幾遍的事情，沒有人會特意記得自己吃了什麼，睡了多久，整天下來總共和多少人說過多少句話，時間在渾噩中流逝，短暫的假期在無所事事中宣告結束。

準備返回霍格華茲的前一晚，榮恩才開始收拾行李，他沒有做清單的習慣，反正大多的課本也還留在學校，他也沒有什麼非帶不可的東西，頂多就只是幾件換洗的便服罷了，他總是拖到這個時間點才弄，而妙麗曾經為此表示不敢茍同。哈利也好不到哪裡去，他最好的朋友才剛把幾條洗淨的平角褲收進行李箱，這大概就是所謂的物以類聚。

在打包好東西之後，榮恩簡單地整理了桌面，將空掉的巧克力蛙盒給扔進垃圾桶，隨便用手拍落邊上的點心碎屑，確保已經沒有什麼東西會在上學期間滋生螞蟻後，差不多就大功告成了。

他又掃視了一遍自己的桌子，目光移到桌上堆放的紙類與書本，不知怎麼著，他的手指先一步於他的腦袋，將擺在最上頭的那幾張紙給抽了過來。

這是來自跩哥‧馬份的信，而最早的那封，他早已看過不下四次。

事實上，在這近三個禮拜假期間，他就已經收到了好幾封來自對方的信件，每一封他都拆過了，但是他卻一封信也沒回覆給對方。

翻開首封來信，榮恩第五次讀起了對方的文字，筆跡工整，字尾處勾起的寫法有著強烈的個人特色，乾掉的黑色墨水附著在紙張上，於光線下閃出了微微的反光。

『多虧你那「熱心」的窮老爸，我父母什麼都已經知道了。』信件的開頭便是濃濃的諷刺，這是對方一貫的說話方式，『不過我本來就打算在假期的時候告訴他們，那麼好吧，至少他替我找了個開啟話題的契機。』

中間的一大段文字多半是在數落衛斯理家的名聲有多糟糕，於是榮恩很快地跳過它們，往下一個段落前進。

『……我爸爸仍然對我標記了你這點感到相當不滿，他認為我值得更好的。』指腹滑過這段文字時，榮恩發出哼聲，對此不以為然，『但我難得反對了他，要知道，我通常不會那麼做，這都是為了你。』

微微垂下眼睛，榮恩看著那些話，深深地吸了口氣。什麼叫作為了他呢？他可從來沒要求對方這麼做，不是嗎？就算他們有了標記關係，仍然是兩個獨立的個體，他不明白對方憑什麼用這種邀功的口吻寫信給自己，這甚至讓他有點生氣。

『告訴我你的想法，我等你的回信。』末了，對方加上了這麼一句話，他看著它，感覺對方好像塑造了一個他們共乘同一艘船的幻象，但榮恩只是把它給重新摺好，放回了先前的位置。

第二封信只比前一封晚了幾天，劈頭便對他遲遲尚未回信的這點數落了一頓，榮恩沒有管他，以抱怨作為開場白的信件，是最讓人沒有閱讀慾望的，他得記得這點。

『……我的發情期來了，鑑於我們之間的特殊連結，我想你的發情期應該也差不多了，』這是對方此次來信的主旨，『或許我們可能會差個幾天，但三個月一次的頻率還在可控範圍。』

紙張在被提起的時候會自動彎曲成一個弧度，他稍稍施了點力，前後輕拍了兩下，好讓紙張因韌度而彈起。

『雖然我先服用了Alpha用的抑制劑，但我認為這不是個長期辦法。』對方在信上如此寫道，『再怎麼說，我們已經建立關係，所以應該出來見個面，這可比抑制劑更有效多了。』

如果他們是普通朋友的話，這些話可能並不代表什麼；但他們一個是Alpha，另一個是Omega，甚至還是彼此的標記伴侶，因此這是一個性暗示，更明確的說，是一個性愛邀請，來自於一個Alpha給Omega的。

榮恩搖搖頭，把信給摺了回去，後面的內容他已經不關心了。他已經決定從此要獨自解決發情困擾，因此對方的提議完全無法打動他，他也沒有多大興趣。

最後一封信是幾天前收到的，和前兩封的間隔時間比較長。先前榮恩只看了它一次，於是這會兒他把摺成三折的紙張給掀開，但是在看到開頭的第一句話，他又把它給摺了回去。

這完全就是一封垃圾信，上面寫滿了對他的不滿，指責他沒有回信，態度差勁。對方認為自己作為先寫信的那個人，已經足夠誠懇，然而身為標記伴侶的他，卻不知好歹。

『榮恩‧衛斯理，你為什麼不回我信？』該封信的字跡較先前還要更潦草，字與字之間還有幾處較深的墨漬，足以見得對方在寫信時的情緒是比較激動的，『你在搞什麼鬼？還是說你不識字？你會拿筆嗎？』

他翻了個白眼，對方永遠懂得如何激怒他，榮恩把這些信全部丟回桌子上，用幾本《瘋麻瓜馬丁‧米格冒險記》的連載漫畫把它們給蓋住，他相信他媽媽不會無聊到來動這些信的。

「你整理好了嗎，榮恩？」哈利的聲音自房間的另一端傳來，榮恩抬起頭，注意到好友的行李已經收拾完畢，眨動那對綠色的眼睛，透過鏡片好奇地觀察他。

「噢，」他應了聲，然後又加了一本《瘋麻瓜馬丁‧米格冒險記》，「我好了。」

「那麼，我想我們也差不多可以熄燈了？」他的好友伸了個懶腰，友情提醒了一句：「明天一早我們就要回去了。」

他同意哈利的話，「嘿，你是對的。」

互道晚安，草草結束這段對話，他們各自爬回自己的床上。熄去燈光後，夜晚的寧靜也同時降臨了，很快地，榮恩便聽到另一張床上好友平靜的呼吸聲。

樓下還傳來乒乒乓乓的噪音，那八成是來自雙胞胎的房間，在茉莉確保榮恩所飲用的安定劑與抑制劑都生效後，弗雷和喬治才被允許從古里某街回到洞穴屋。

這些再熟悉不過的聲音，很快便引領他沉入夢鄉。假期太短了，他還沒有準備好迎接那些必然會到來的麻煩事。

 

※

 

開學還不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他不得不與跩哥‧馬份面對面，字面意義上的那種。

只不過三個禮拜沒見而已，他就注意到對方的劉海稍微剪短了點，淡金色的髮絲末端又回到眉毛以上。他的Alpha的表情兇惡，灰色的眼眸倒映著他的身影，但絕對不是具有浪漫元素的那種。

「你沒有回我的信。」跩哥咬著牙，聲音中帶有強烈的指控意味：「我寫了這麼多封，然而你一個回覆也沒有，你到底有沒有看？」

「事實上，是三封。」榮恩半垂著眼，淡淡地說道，「我看了你的信，就這樣。麻煩你讓開，我要回交誼廳去了。」

金髮史萊哲林翻了翻眼珠，「既然你看了它們，你就該做出回應，我不是有叫你回信嗎？你究竟在搞什麼。」

他嘆了口氣，試著把目光別開，不去看對方的眼睛：「這很重要嗎，馬份？也許就像你說的那樣，我根本連筆都不會拿。」

這原本是對方在最後一封來信上用來羞辱他的句子，而榮恩在此刻幾乎把它原話不動地還給了對方，他是故意的。

對方睜大了眼睛，似乎有些訝異他會這麼說。灰色的視線牢牢鎖在他身上，以一種半是懷疑又半是不悅地方式審視著：「發生什麼了，衛斯理？」

「什麼都沒有發生，馬份。」他說道，「讓條路吧，我真的要回去了。」

「你很不對勁。」說完這句話後，金髮史萊哲林微微瞇起眼，「你在生氣？」

「我沒在生氣。」榮恩沒什麼表情地說。

「不，你確實在生氣。」對方的目光在他臉上停留，榮恩避開了對方，盡量不與眼前的人四目相交，「你在氣什麼？我覺得我才是該生氣的那個。」

「就跟你說了，沒有。沒有什麼事情是值得我生氣的。」他閉上眼，無奈地搖了搖頭，「老實說，這種對話毫無意義。現在，你能放我走了嗎？」

金髮史萊哲林沒再說話了，但也沒有讓路給他，他們之間築起了一道沉默之牆，等待著誰來將它給破壞。

「……你在氣那件事。」良久，他的Alpha說話了，音量較之前還要壓得更低，但足以被他聽見了。

對方的話語中並沒有明確地指出那件事具體為何，不過榮恩卻很清楚對方說的是什麼，在妊娠終止的那天，他們沒有好好聊過，緊接著聖誕假期在那之後到來，於是他們錯過了最好的交談時機。

但是榮恩已經翻過去這頁了，至少他自己是這樣認為的。如果一條深壑橫在眼前，又無法一腳跨過的話，不如繞道而行，世界那麼寬廣，總有讓人不再看見那道坎的法子，不是嗎？

榮恩想說點什麼來否定對方，他動了動唇瓣，仍舊緊緊抿著，憋了老半天，一句話也說不出來。

「是的，你還為那件事生氣。」這一回，對方說得相當肯定了，同時還加重了講話的力度。

他抬眼，終究是把視線移到了他的Alpha臉上，目光相對的那一刻，他也能清楚地望見那對灰色瞳仁之中有些憂愁的色彩。榮恩並非沒有想過那個流逝的生命，是否也同樣在對方的心底留下了傷口，如果真的是那樣，那未免也太可笑了，畢竟做出這個決定的人剛好就站在他的面前呢。

「你該向前看了，衛斯理。」或許是因為他沒有回話的緣故，金髮史萊哲林再度開口：「我們可以再有另一個孩子，如果你想的話。」對方的語速變得愈來愈快，「我爸爸還需要點時間，但他遲早會接受的，我得說，他的反應也沒太糟……」

眼前的金髮還在喋喋不休，榮恩卻完全沒了心思去聆聽對方的話語，「別說了，馬份。」他阻止馬份家的男孩繼續說下去，但對方還在持續那些空泛的理想與虛幻的故事，尤其是他聽見對方第四次提起『我爸爸』的時候，他忍不住大吼：「別說了！」

也許是沒想到他會用如此不友好的態度打斷談話，他的Alpha停下了，灰色眸子也睜得大大的，像是忽然不認識他一樣，以一種評估的眼神打量著他。

榮恩只感覺疲憊不堪，可是至少他成功地讓對方閉嘴了。他呼出一口氣，好像剛才的吼叫已經耗盡了他全身的力氣：「就……別說了，好嗎？」

在最初短暫的幾秒，兩人都沒再發出半點聲響，而後，他便看見眼前的金髮史萊哲林的嘴唇抽了一下，那雙灰色的眼珠子閃過一絲不明的情緒，「有時候我真搞不懂你那顆小腦袋是怎麼運作的。」

他想出聲嘲笑對方，諸如『讓我告訴你為什麼，那是因為你蠢，不用謝。』之類的話，可他最終什麼也沒說，讓自己隨時處在備戰狀態是如此累人，而他早以失去武裝自我的精力。

就在榮恩還不知道這樣的局面得僵持多久的情況下，一個溫和的嗓音介入了他們之間，打破了這陣緊繃的平衡。

「榮恩，怎麼了？」這句話是哈利說的，戴著眼鏡的男孩此時正站在下方的平台，抬頭看著他，並且一步步往階梯上走來，「你為什麼杵在這兒──喔，嗨，馬份，抱歉沒注意到你。」

即便是榮恩，也摸不透自己的好友究竟是真的沒注意到馬份就站在對面，還是故意這麼說的，不過他想應該是前者，因為哈利剛剛處在的角度，確實會把金髮史萊哲林的臉給擋掉大半。

他的Alpha冷哼了一聲，用特別重的母音叫出了來人的姓氏：「波特。」

「真巧啊。」哈利對金髮史萊哲林點了下頭，綠色的視線便回到榮恩身上，「你們需要單獨談談嗎？我可以先回交誼廳去。」

「是啊，你站在這裡很礙眼，疤頭。」跩哥雙手抱到了胸前，神色不善，「我和衛斯理的談話還沒結束，你為什麼不快點滾呢？」

他的好友聳聳肩，「我很樂意，但首先你得讓我過去，馬份。」

對方發了個咂舌聲，看起來對此感到愈來愈不耐煩，好像下一刻就要準備破口大罵，而榮恩沒有給對方說話的機會，快速地搶走了話頭：「沒有，哈利。」他瞥了對方一眼，注意到那張臉的表情變得更加陰晴不定了，「我跟他說完了，正要回交誼廳呢。」

「喔，好啊。」哈利對他微微一笑，然後把目光轉向在場唯一的史萊哲林學生：「你聽到了，馬份，我想你可能得讓條路了。」

他的Alpha蒼白的雙頰上閃過一絲慍怒的淡紅色，明顯被激怒了。跩哥的視線在兩人之間來回，最終，金髮史萊哲林向後退了一小步，不冷不熱地笑了一下。

「你不可能永遠逃避下去，榮恩‧衛斯理。」他的Alpha在離開前說了這麼句話，然後撞了一下他的肩膀，離開了。

他的好友回過頭來，對他眨了個眼。究竟哈利是真的沒看到馬份，還是故意裝作沒看到，現在榮恩又覺得答案可能是後者了。

回到交誼廳後，他們久違地下了一場巫師棋，那原本會是一個還不錯的下午，直到晚餐前為止。

傍晚時分，哈利忽然有點頭暈，因此榮恩要求他的好友留在寢室內休息，他保證自己會替對方帶回一些吃的，戴著眼鏡的奇蹟男孩終於被他說服，接受了他的提議。

榮恩的晚餐是和他的其他室友們一塊享用的，西莫像往常一樣說著那些關於女孩子的有色笑話，丁耐心地聽著，時不時發表自己的觀點──「你知道女孩子的經血不是藍色的吧？什麼？你一直都以為它是藍色的？真的？」──而奈威則是安靜地吃著自己的東西，視線在朋友們之間不停打轉，偶爾會在好笑的地方露出靦腆的笑容。

和朋友消磨時間總是輕鬆且愉悅的，如果不是想起哈利還在寢室內等待，榮恩還真想再和這些伙伴們再多待一會兒，他裝了一些炸雞腿與薯塊，當然更沒忘記飯後甜點，然後簡短地告知這群夥伴自己得先離席，替哈利捎點吃的，西莫和丁都欣然表示「哈利肯定睡死了，那些東西放冷了很難吃，就算他醒了也不會要的。」「嘿，我看到你帶的都是你喜歡吃的，你早就做好要自己解決它們的打算了吧？」，只有奈威眨眨眼睛，告訴他：「晚點見。」

推開寢室門的時候，房間裡頭有留一盞小燈，榮恩放輕腳步，靠近哈利的床邊，上面有一團棉被，他的好友把自己裹成一團，活脫脫像個大型蟲繭。不知怎麼著，這讓他回想起他們前一次吵架的場景，當時他也是這樣推開寢室門，看見哈利蒙著棉被。想及此，榮恩不禁搖搖頭，笑出了聲音。

餐巾紙包好的食物被放在哈利的床頭櫃上，一點一點的黃油漬已經透了出來，讓潔白的紙巾變得有點半透明，但是榮恩沒去管那麼多，雙手隨便在長褲上抹了一抹，接著又把床頭櫃上的書本給撥開一點，免得它們滑下來把食物給壓扁，那樣看起來就不怎麼好吃了。

這個時候，躺在床上的哈利動了一動，翻過身，棉被從頭頂微微褪下一點，露出了大半個腦袋。

「抱歉，吵醒你了？」榮恩注意到了好友的動靜，所以他側過臉，衝著對方笑了下，「要不要先吃點東西？如果你現在有食慾的話。」

「……唔，」沒戴眼鏡的黑髮男孩發出一聲呻吟，把棉被又往下拉了更多，露出整張臉，還有一頭亂糟糟的頭髮，「很晚了嗎？」

「還早呢，用餐時間還沒結束。」他頓了頓，伸出手指戳了戳開始滲油的紙巾，「還是你現在好多了，打算自己下去大廳吃晚飯？那麼這些就歸我了。」

「嗯……還是算了。」哈利又動了一下，棉被因此滑落更多。男孩坐起身，搔搔頭，那頭黑髮變得更亂了，總是溫和的聲音帶著一點半夢半醒的迷濛感：「……是什麼味道那麼香？」

「食物唄。」很顯然地，這個答案相當明確，榮恩甚至都沒有經過大腦，就直接回答了對方的問題。

「不，不是食物……」哈利說得有些不確定，似乎自己也沒弄明白：「就……我說不上來，甜甜的，有點像是蜂蜜，又不大一樣……」間隔了幾秒，他的好友又補充了一句：「感覺融合了另一種味道，大概是薄荷……不，不對。」

「蜂蜜薄荷，聽起來不賴啊。」搖搖頭，榮恩有些好笑的看著對方，看來自己的好友睡傻了，「但是，兄弟，今天的甜點是蘋果派，你確定自己聞到的不是奶油香嗎？」

好一段時間，哈利都沒有回話，這讓他感到有點古怪。榮恩轉過頭去，卻看見哈利呆坐在床上，直直地盯著他瞧，深綠色的瞳仁在微弱的小燈下閃爍金黃的碎光，或許是因為沒戴眼鏡的關係，看起來異於平常。

「哈利？」不知怎麼著，好友的視線讓他發怵。榮恩強壓下這種源於本能的慌恐，張開五指，在黑髮男孩的眼前晃了晃自己的手：「你還好嗎？」

「……不。」他的好友眨眨眼，眉頭微蹙，露出了一個困惑的表情：「……我不知道，呃，我感覺……」說著說著，哈利低下了頭，「……很奇怪。」

有個奇妙的直覺閃過榮恩的思緒，但是它來得太毫無道理了，所以榮恩甚至沒打算深入思考下去，馬上便將之棄於腦後，「你怎麼了，兄弟？」

「我……」黑髮男孩重新抬起頭，綠色的眼眸裡倒映著他的紅髮：「對，我感覺自己很奇怪。」

腦袋裡彷彿有個聲音要榮恩快點離開，他的後頸有個地方隱隱作疼，並且一股聞起來還不錯的味道於此時漫進了他的鼻腔。

「榮恩……」他的好友從床上站起來，握住了榮恩手指的前兩節，向他靠近，「……你聞起來很好。」

語畢，哈利將鼻子埋進他的頸間，用鼻尖輕蹭他，給他帶來一種奇妙的顫慄感，他的後頸為此豎起了疙瘩。

那個奇妙的直覺再次浮了上來，可那幾乎是不可能發生的事才對。這不合理，因為它違反了巫師世界運行的常規，概率趨近於零。

──哈利很可能是個Alpha。

這個想法幾乎顛覆了他所認識的傳統觀點。想及此，榮恩低下頭，看到了好友頭頂上的髮旋，發覺對方的皮膚正散發著比平常還要更高的溫度，他忽然想起了金髮史萊哲林進入發情期的模樣。

「哈利，醒醒。」他推了推靠在自己身上的好友，帶著一點力道，卻沒能將這個小個子的男孩給推開：「你好像發燒了，我帶你去給龐芮夫人看看，好嗎？」

黑髮男孩揚起臉，瞳孔裡有著無以狀名的狂熱，「……我很清醒，榮恩。」

這下子榮恩真的覺得事情不對勁了，他認得這種感覺，雙腿的關節微微發軟，好像下一刻就會癱倒在地上，而他自己的體溫也在聞到那種味道後變得愈來愈高。

榮恩驚恐地意識到，這個味道是從他的好友身上發出來的。

「榮恩……」哈利含糊地呢喃他的名字，鼻尖來回摩蹭著他的頸部，嘴唇也時不時滑過他的皮膚，每吋被碰觸到的部份都暫留下對方的熱度，「榮恩，我是醒著的，但我就是……很奇怪……你真好聞，是甜的……」

接下來的事情他幾乎不知道是怎麼發生的，榮恩出於本能地向後退了一步，他的腦袋嗡嗡作響，那個被馬份烙下咬痕的位置正細細刺痛，就像一個警示。然後他的膝窩撞到了自己的床鋪，再來他便因為重心不穩而向後倒去，整個人陷進了柔軟的床墊裡。

黑髮男孩覆了上來，細碎地親吻著他的耳下肌膚，雙手分別箝住了他的手腕，將他牢牢地扣在床上。

「榮恩，我好奇怪……」他的好友的聲音沙啞，甚至帶上了一點鼻音，「……真的很奇怪，我明明醒著，但我感覺像是在做夢……我不知道，我……」

對方的話還沒說完，便含住了他的耳垂，吸了一下，而榮恩因為好友的這個舉動渾身顫慄，他差點就要尖叫了。儘管如此，他最好的朋友仍然沒有停下，甚至整個人貼到了他的身上，他完全能感受到對方的襠部正頂著自己，並且硬得不像話。

「幫幫我，榮恩……」哈利的嘴唇放開了他的耳朵，順著他的臉頰落下幾個吻：「我不知道我怎麼了，我只是……忽然很想這樣做，你知道嗎……」

語畢，黑髮男孩又挺了挺自己的胯，往他的方向推了過來。即便隔著褲子，榮恩也能感受到那包覆在布料下生殖器官的形狀，他吸了口大氣，試著忽略好友的那玩意兒來回抵著自己的感覺。

腦海裡的警告音響得更厲害了，他知道自己開始受到影響了，哈利的費洛蒙──疑似另一個Alpha的費洛蒙──正刺激著他的感官，雖然他已經被標記了，但仍舊是個Omega。伴侶以外的Alpha無法誘發令他足以喪失理智的發情，卻還是使他情慾高漲。

此刻哈利正把手探向他的衣襬，鑽進了衣服底下，高熱的手指爬過他的腰際，因長期握掃帚而冒繭的指節處帶來粗糙的異樣感，一吋一吋地燃起了他的慾火。

梅林啊！榮恩真的要叫出聲了，這是他最好的朋友，他對哈利從來沒有過友情以外的想法，並且他相信哈利也是如此。他們之間的關係應該是單純且樸直的，他們可以分歧、爭吵，最後再和好；他們可以支撐彼此、托付信任、將背後完全交給對方；他們可以面對挑戰、經歷考驗、學習包容與成長；但是他們之間不能有性，那會讓他們的友誼毀於一旦。

「哈利……等等，兄弟，你得停下……」他推搡他的好友，但是在這股詭異的費洛蒙作用下，似乎不怎麼管用：「住手，哈利，快住手……別！別碰那裡，嘿，不要……」

他從來沒有想像過哈利會用這種方式撫摸自己，那隻在他衣服底下的手已經遊走到他的胸口，有些急躁，又帶著一絲期盼，或許也包含幾分無助。他好像有點明白金妮說的話了，如果他沒有被標記過的話，他可能也會那個像故事裡的Omega們一樣，急切地想扯下對方的褲子，給正在發情的Alpha來場瘋狂的口交。

當哈利用指甲摳了下他的乳頭時，他覺得世界差不多要完蛋了，他必須做點什麼來阻止哈利，否則等他們都冷靜下來之後，一定會後悔到想殺了自己。

就在這個時候，對方高熱的體溫忽然離開了他。榮恩粗喘著氣，還沒理解發生了什麼，就看到有雙手正架在哈利的腋下，把黑髮男孩給拉了開來。

有張憨實的臉出現在哈利的身後，那是奈威。他的室友在架著哈利的同時，露出了不亞於榮恩的驚恐的表情，「噢……梅林的鬍子啊……」奈威發出一聲嘆息。

哈利不斷掙扎，想要脫離對方的禁錮，朝榮恩的方向撲去。但奈威顯然用上了更大的力氣，榮恩甚至不知道這個稍嫌軟弱的室友有著這麼大的力量，居然能制止住一個沒多少理智的Alpha，他幾乎就要為這個天降的救星喝采了。

「梅林的鬍子……」這個老實的大男孩又重覆了一次這句話，兩隻眼睛瞪得大大的，驚魂未定的模樣比起榮恩還要更像是被襲擊的人：「去我的櫃子裡拿藥，橘色的那個……快一點，他很狂躁──」話還沒說完，奈威的臉頰便挨了哈利拳背的一擊，「……我恐怕支撐不了多久。」

「喔，喔……」榮恩這個時候才回過神來，跳下床，顧不上自己的模樣有多狼狽，撞倒了堆疊的課本，直奔至奈威的床邊，粗魯地抽出床頭櫃的第一個抽屜。

「在最下面的那格！」奈威提醒道，「裡面有個綠色的小箱子，它就在裡面。」

遵循對方的提示，榮恩很快就找到了一個綠色的小箱子，翻開箱蓋，他取出對方口中的橘色藥劑，裡面有粉狀的沉澱物，上面貼著標籤，以歪曲的字體寫道『安定劑：Alpha專用』。

「這是Alpha專用的！」他大叫，「哈利的媽媽是麻瓜出身，他應該是個Beta！」

「你看他發情的樣子像個Beta嗎？」說完這句話，奈威又被打了一下，發出「唉唷！」的吃痛聲。

雖然固有的認知告訴他，哈利不應該會成為一個Alpha，但那股濃郁的費洛蒙所擁有強烈引力，榮恩是再清楚不過了。他下定決心，握住那個裝著橘色液體的藥瓶，跑到奈威與哈利的身邊。

在兩個男孩的合力之下，他們成功替哈利灌下那瓶安定劑，原先還試圖反抗的黑髮男孩在喝下藥劑沒多久後，便像顆漏了風的快浮，失去力氣，癱軟在奈威的懷裡，昏沉沉進入了夢鄉。

他們一前一後把哈利抬回床上，替他重新蓋好棉被。榮恩有些難過地拍了拍黑髮男孩的肩膀，他壓根沒有想到自己的好友會變成這樣。

「你千萬不要生他的氣，榮恩。」奈威站在床的另一端，以某種複雜的神情望向他們睡著的共同好友：「哈利肯定不是故意的，他只是受到費洛蒙的影響，你身上的味道吸引了他。」

「這說不通啊……」榮恩毫無頭緒地抓了抓那頭紅髮，「哈利又不是純血，為什麼會……」最終他有些洩氣地放下手臂，不解地看著自己的好友：「就算他是個Alpha好了，我的味道也不可能讓他起這麼大的反應啊。」凝視著哈利在藥效下變回平靜的表情，一堆疑惑自心底油然而升，「再怎麼說，我都……」

剩下的話榮恩並沒有講完，那些句子到了嘴邊，又被他生生嚥下。然而奈威卻替他說完了剩餘的部份：「我知道，你被標記了。」這迫使他不得不抬頭看著這個老實的室友，而對方只是聳了個肩，作為回應，「我有看到你跟馬份的活米村約會。」

「喔……」『活米村』這個詞沒理由地扎了他的心臟一下，但他現在沒空理會這個。榮恩甩甩頭，將它拋到後頭去，繼續說道：「嗯，就是這個意思……你知道，正常的Alpha不太容易受到被標記的Omega影響。」

「也有一些不太正常的Alpha。」奈威心平氣和地指出了這點：「我在書上看過，有些Alpha更容易被腺體受損的Omega吸引。」

榮恩想起了妙麗之前翻給他看的書，點點頭，「有些Beta也會。」他堅持道。

忽然，他想起了自己離開大廳前，奈威曾經對自己說過『晚點見』。榮恩皺起眉頭，困惑地望向奈威：「等一下，你早就知道了是不是？」

「知道什麼？」奈威似乎還沒理解他的問題，納悶的回望他。

「哈利不是個普通的Beta，」他將自己心中所想給說了出來：「你對我說了『晚點見』，而且比平常還要早回到寢室，所以你早就發現了？」

「不，我沒有。」他那老實的室友驚呼了聲，眼睛張的圓圓的，看起來有點被冒犯了，「我提早回來是因為我的作業還沒完成！」說到這裡，奈威還伸手指了指哈利床頭櫃上的食物，它們已經完全冷卻，餐巾紙上的油漬擴散得很大片，一副就很難吃的樣子：「既然你要拿食物給哈利，我想我們應該一會兒就會碰面了，所以才那樣說的。」

「但你有Alpha專用的安定劑？」榮恩又問道。

奈威收回了指向食物的手指，雙手改叉在腰上：「那是因為我是個Alpha。」

好吧，他現在知道了。

 

TBC


	12. Have a quarrel

Be marked, be paired - (12) Have a quarrel

 

得知這件事情的時候，妙麗的反應比榮恩想像的還要更大。他的女性好友把那對明亮的眸子瞪得圓圓的，甚至帶上一點憤怒：「簡直不敢相信！你們就那樣讓他在房間裡待著，而不是把他帶去醫院廂房！」

「我們有餵他吃抑制劑啦！」榮恩縮起肩膀，無辜地皺起臉，每當她衝著他生氣的時候，他總會做出這個反應。

「喔，『我們有餵他吃抑制劑』呢，你能不能試著別那麼粗神經，哪怕一次？」妙麗以一種誇張的語調模仿他說話，露出了不可置信的表情：「哈利的情況明顯違反常理，居然沒人想到送他去檢查一下，你們也真夠隨便的。」

「我有，真的！」他怪叫起來：「我有問他要不要去給龐芮夫人看看，但是他拒絕了。」

「在那樣的狀態下，拒絕成立嗎？」她嘆了口氣，搖搖頭，一臉被打敗的模樣，「哈利當時失去理智了，不管他說了什麼，你們都該把他送進廂房。」

「呃……我還坐在這呢。」沉默好大段時間的哈利發出一聲輕咳，提醒另外兩個人自己的存在，「事實上，我當時還有思想，只是有點控制不住自己的身體罷了。」

「人們通常就把那稱為失去理智，不要狡辯。」妙麗朝戴著眼鏡的黑髮男孩丟了個衛生眼，不怎麼高興地哼了哼，把雙手交叉在胸前。

他們三個人現在正坐在交誼廳的一角，遠離壁爐的那一端。今天是上課日，除了壁爐所發出的燃燒音之外，只有稀稀落落的翻書聲，交誼廳裡沒有多少人，整個空間空空蕩蕩，完全沒有平時的喧鬧，剛好他們在這個時段都沒有排課，所以才能在此談論這件事。

「這真的太不尋常了。」三人之中唯一的女性稍稍坐進沙發裡，仍然維持雙手抱胸的姿勢，「我的意思是，Alpha和Omega應該只會在純血家族中產生，可哈利不是。」

「對，我不是。」哈利點點頭，用兩隻手舉起馬克杯，牛奶的熱氣把他的眼鏡給弄得霧濛濛的，「純血的只有我爸爸，不是我。」

「麻瓜們不是有遺傳學可以解釋嗎？」榮恩忍不住插嘴道：「妳之前提過啊，什麼顯性隱性的，有辦法用來分析這種狀況嗎？」

「我又不是遺傳學專家，榮恩‧衛斯理！」這會兒妙麗換朝他翻白眼了，「如果你記得的話，我是個女巫，在霍格華茲念書，而不是在麻瓜學校。」

她的態度令他有點不高興，於是嘟嚷了句：「就只是隨口問問嘛。」

妙麗來回看了兩個男孩子一眼，嘆了口氣，從書堆下抽出一張用以做筆記的羊皮紙，擰開墨水，將羽毛筆插進其中，沾了點墨，在紙上沙沙沙地快速畫了個表格。

兩個男孩子對看一眼，哈利對他聳聳肩，而榮恩則衝著哈利作了個『她瘋了』的口型，才一同湊近她面前的那張紙，畫在其上的表格已經分別被填上幾個大寫字母與小寫字母。

「這是旁氏表，一般被麻瓜們用於育種實驗，或預測特定雜交。」女孩用筆尖在表格的右邊做了個記號，「假設這是哈利的父親，是純血，先推測是Alpha好了，總之是隱性；」接著她在表格的上面又畫了一個記號，「這是哈利的母親，麻瓜出生的Beta，所以是顯性；」筆的尖端滑到了表格的右下方，「你們看，以遺傳學的角度上來說，Beta要生出Alpha後代幾乎是不可能的事。」

「唔……」哈利把頭向後退了一點，鏡片之後的綠色眼睛滿是狐疑，「也許我們都搞錯了呢？有沒有可能我是個發情反應比較激烈的Beta？」

「很有可能。總之，我們得弄清楚這是怎麼一回事，晚點我會去圖書館一趟。」妙麗明亮的眼珠子快速地轉了轉：「而哈利也最好去一趟醫院廂房，告訴龐芮夫人整件事情的經過。」女孩頓了頓，目光移到了榮恩的身上，「還有你，榮恩‧衛斯理，你得負責把哈利安全送到那裡，明白嗎？」

「是，是，老媽，全都是妳說了算。」榮恩舉起雙手，對著他的女性好友做了個投降的動作。

妙麗動了動眉毛，表情稍微柔和了些，「你們都是我的好朋友，我會盡我所能幫助你們。」

他們在交誼廳一直待到哈利把牛奶都喝完以後，才各自去完成自己的任務。妙麗和他們約定晚餐時間在交誼廳見面，而榮恩則陪著哈利一起往醫院廂房的方向移動。

「昨晚的事，我真的很抱歉。」身形矮小的黑髮男孩走在他的旁邊，聲音充滿愧疚，「我不想那樣對你的……你知道，我們是朋友，最好的那種。」

「當然，你就像我的家人。」榮恩附和對方的話，他完全贊同這一點，他們是超級死黨，有著男性對男性之間的純潔友誼。

他的好友停下腳步，那對綠眸直直地望向他，似乎這樣更能表達自己的立場：「我甚至沒有用那種眼神看過你，從來都沒有，那太奇怪了。」

「對，我知道。」他也回看著他的好友，猜想自己的眼睛裡可能有對方矮小的倒影，「我對你也沒有那種想法。」

「我不知道為什麼會變成那樣，」哈利摸了摸鼻子，「我的嗅覺好像忽然被打開了，在此之前的我的鼻子就像是假的一樣，」戴眼鏡的男孩將手移開，然後抽了一下鼻翼，「我現在能夠分辨每個人身上的氣味，而你的……聞起來特別好。」

「即使是你已經恢復理智的現在？」他揚起眉頭，好奇地盯著自己的朋友看。

「對，即使是現在。」當對方在回答這句話的時後，看起來有點害羞，「我沒辦法形容，你就是聞起來很棒，比我認識的每一個人還要更吸引我，」話說到這裡，哈利又搖搖頭，「可是我對你沒有朋友以外的想法，就……我不希望我們的關係有所改變。」最終，黑髮男孩抬起臉，重新看著他：「我們還是好朋友，對吧？」

榮恩朝對方擠出一個微笑，伸手拍了拍黑髮男孩的背：「永遠的最好的朋友。」

「……就算我可能有一點點想睡你？」說完這句話，黑髮男孩的臉頰冒出了淡淡的紅暈，鏡片後的綠色眼珠慌亂地來回轉動，「不，不是，我不是那個意思，我指完全就只是生理方面，無關個人意願的那種，」他的好友難得結巴地跟他解釋著：「就，你的氣味能讓我起反應，可我不是故意的，我也不想，感覺太詭異了。」

「冷靜點，哈利。」看著對方大力說明的模樣，榮恩咬了咬下嘴唇，試圖不要笑得那麼明顯，「如果我告訴你，你昨天的表現也讓我有點興奮……你懂的，費洛蒙的作用，」說著說著，他聳了個肩，好像這真的不是什麼大不了的事情，「這樣講會讓你好受一點嗎？」

他的好友睜著那對深綠色大眼，緩慢而堅定地搖了搖頭，「完全不會。」

「去你的，夥計。」他終於憋不住笑意了，朝對方的肩膀推了一下，他的好友因此跌了個踉蹌，「歡迎來到喪屍與活人血肉的世界。」

被推了一把的哈利在站穩腳步後，也跟著笑了，不帶芥蒂的那種：「別這樣，我原本只是個觀眾，忽然被吸進電視機裡，手上甚至沒有槍呢。」

「無所謂，反正你有魔杖。」榮恩舉起食指，在空氣中劃出『去去，武器走』的揮杖動作：「肯定比麻瓜的武器強多了。」

花不了多久時間，他們便來到了醫院廂房，龐芮夫人剛好坐在椅子上喝茶，沒有病人要照顧的情況下，這位霍格華茲唯一的治療師偶爾也會做些她喜歡的事，因此當她看見兩個葛來分多男孩推開門時，她看起來有那麼一點點不情願放下喝不到一半茶的小杯子，但她依然盡責地主動詢問能幫他們什麼忙。

他們簡單地敘述了昨晚的經過，主要是榮恩在講，因為哈利有大半時間是沒有多少理智的，但哈利聲稱都記得自己幹了些什麼，並且在榮恩誇大其詞的部份加以否定。無論如何，至少龐芮夫人已經聽懂了大概，包括哈利的不適症狀、遠超於一般Beta強烈的發情狀態、襲擊已被標記的Omega、飲下Alpha專用的安定劑後能夠生效等等。

「好的，波特先生。」年長的護士在聽完他們的話以後點點頭，「首先，確實有過非純血巫師卻擁有Alpha或Omega特徵的極少數案例，」她清了清喉嚨，接著說：「根據過去幾次的經驗，這種例外大多發生在父親或母親一方擁有古老的純種血脈。」

「哈利的爸爸是個純血，這就說得通了。」榮恩適時地補充了這句話，他因為這個訊息而半是驚異半是困惑的看著自己的好友：「所以哈利很有可能不是Beta而是Alpha？」

「衛斯理先生，請你讓我把話說完。」顯然，年長的護士並不喜歡被打斷話，榮恩因為她的眼神而閉上了嘴，她這才滿意地繼續往下：「通常這樣的人還是會被判定為Beta，即便他們擁有Alpha或Omega的部份特徵。」

榮恩還想插嘴，不過哈利卻搶先將疑問拋了出來：「為什麼？」

「我不知道，先生們，我只是個治療師，又不搞政治。」龐芮夫人對此似感到有點不滿，她頓了頓才又說：「不介意的話，我可以幫你做些檢查──」年長的護士話說到一半，便轉頭看向榮恩，對他挑了挑眉。

「……我可以到外面等。」接收到這個視線下隱藏含義的榮恩點了點頭，在她的注視下，他緩緩轉過身，退出了醫院廂房，忽視了哈利滿懷不安的目光。

在關上廂房的門之前，他聽見龐芮夫人又給了他的好友一些指示，而他的好友發出一聲驚呼，似乎被嚇到了，至於後續的發展，在闔上門後，什麼也聽不見了。

榮恩站廂房門外的那條長廊上，一些陽光自迴廊上的玻璃透了進來，在石磚上留下帶著窗形的的光斑，當他站到那個位置的時候，在他的衣服上留下一些相同的陰影。

世界就是這麼奇妙，他想。有些人是你願意與他們發展關係的，但是他們註定不會被你吸引；有些人你並不想要與他們有額外的瓜葛，但他們卻會和你牽扯不清。

曾經，他喜歡過妙麗，或許現在對她也還有點戀戀不捨，他知道她的費洛蒙聞起來柔和且甜美，可在生理的角度上，卻無法真正吸引到他；而他和哈利明明只是單純的朋友，竟差點被對方的氣味給弄得意亂神迷，但他們實際上並不想要變成如此。第二性徵增添了社會的荒謬與可笑，性和靈魂不再相互依隨，這大概是最讓人笑不出來的笑話了。

閉上眼睛，他靠在那裡，任憑冬日中罕見的陽光在自己臉上留下光彩。要是性別能憑意志做所選擇的話，許多遺憾便不會產生了，可惜的是，它是沒得選的。

他完全聽不見廂房裡的動靜，時間好像在一片靜默中停止了一樣，讓人感覺不到它的流逝與變化。

「衛斯理？」忽然，他聽見了有人叫他的姓氏，榮恩動了動眼皮，緩緩睜開眼。

金髮史萊哲林站就在他的面前，那張蒼白的臉上比起意外，有更多的成份是驚喜，就好像發現他是件值得開心的事一樣──即便他們前一次的對話結束得那麼糟糕，但對方完全沒有掩飾住那種吃驚與欣喜揉合而成的表情。

「你為什麼站在這裡？」他的Alpha朝他走近了一步，這讓榮恩有點被嚇到了，他壓根沒想到會在這裡看見對方。他花了幾秒鐘才注意到，對方穿著綠色的魁地奇球衣，這幾乎能解釋大部份的問題了。

前後大概相差不到兩秒鐘而已，便有更多穿著綠色球衣的傢伙，從轉角那裡走了過來，包括克拉和高爾。他們頂替了德里克和波爾成為新的打擊手，雖然不是什麼大新聞，但榮恩恰巧就是知道這件事，並且對此感到相當不以為然。

「馬份，」說話的是蒙塔，史萊哲林魁地奇隊的現任隊長。這個健壯的高年級生輕蔑地看了榮恩一眼，便沒再理會他的存在，自顧自地和他優秀的金髮隊員說話：「要等你嗎？還是你會花上一點時間？」

跩哥朝對方擺了擺手，嘴角仍然上揚著：「不，我和衛斯理有話說，你們先回去吧。」

蒙塔挑了挑眉毛，皺著鼻子的臉就像看到什麼髒東西似地，拍了拍金髮男孩的肩膀，先行離開，另外三個史萊哲林的魁地奇球員也跟著走了，只有克拉和高爾仍然傻傻地站在那裡，如同兩個大型山怪雕像。

「那麼我們呢？」問話的是克拉，他表現得不是很耐煩，「我想回地窖休息，練習真是累死我了。」

「需要幫你把風嗎？雖然我不知道你想幹什麼。」高爾看起來有點忐忑，小小的圓眼睛快速在跩哥與榮恩身上徘徊，滿臉地不確定。

然而跩哥只是搖頭，給予他的兩個跟班下達指令：「不用，這是私人談話。」

收到訊息的克拉這才滿意地笑了笑，晃著那肥滋滋的身軀往蒙塔等人走過的方向快步離去，而高爾則帶著一種緊張的神情，再三確認自家老大的確不需要自己後，才追上克拉的腳步。考慮到高爾也是個山怪腦，這種略帶神經質的反應確實挺古怪的，不過榮恩也不在乎。

現在，廂房前的走廊只剩跩哥與榮恩兩個人了。

他知道這一場談話勢必還會再捲土重來，但他沒想到會來得這麼快。這樣說吧，榮恩並不是很想和對方單獨待在一塊，他更傾向遠離眼前的傢伙，或許他可以在任何時候選擇把對方一個人晾在原地，逕自離去，可這絕對不是現在，因為此刻他最好的朋友還在廂房裡頭呢。

「你知道沒了那兩個山怪，我可以把你揍飛的，是吧？」最終他只是垂下眼，盡可能冷淡地說了一句，好像這麼做，就能讓對方知難而退一樣。

讓人困惑的是，眼前的金髮Alpha並沒有為此生氣，僅僅是扯了扯嘴角，「你做不到的，鼬鼠，特別是你被我標記之後。」

他聳聳肩，沒有反駁對方，也沒有對此表示同意。Alpha的費洛蒙能夠壓制住自己的Omega，他早就體會過了。

直到榮恩不再回應半句話後，氣氛頓時安靜了下來。金髮史萊哲林微微收起那種討厭的笑容，以一種並存著惋惜與困惑的複雜神情看著他：「你非得這樣不可嗎？」

「怎樣？」榮恩還是沒有正眼瞧對方，現在他更情願盯著自己的鞋子，它們正踩在石磚上，而他很難不注意到磚縫之間有一排螞蟻在爬行。

「就像這樣。」這會兒金髮史萊哲林的聲音聽起來有點不高興了，那種帶了點審訊口吻的上揚音調，就是最好的證明：「用這種態度應付我──這不對，你以前不會這樣。」

有時候你不得不認為人類是種奇妙的生物，當你暴跳地展現出自己的怒意時，沒人會當真，還以為你只是鬧著玩；可一旦你已經疲憊到沒有餘力發火時，其他人才會意識到你是真的生氣了。

「是喔。」他淡淡地說，「可能吧，我忘了。」

「……你是故意激怒我的，是嗎？」即使不用看到臉，他也能從對方的語調，猜出對方的表情，不過他更情願不去想像那些。

「別把自己想得太重要，馬份，我還沒那麼無聊。」榮恩的聲音平靜，以自己的方式來抗衡對方，「倒是你，不覺得自己最近還挺噁心的嗎？」他反問對方：「又不是兩個十一歲小女生，我們可沒那麼多悄悄話好講。」

他聽到金髮史萊哲林倒吸一口氣的聲音，並且從餘光瞥見了對方蒼白的手指握成拳狀，關節微微發白，「所以，這就是你對待你的Alpha的方式？」

「不，這是我對你的方式，跩哥‧馬份。」說出這句話的同時，他閉上眼睛，忽視心底深處那個同樣在對他咆哮的聲音，「和你是Alpha還是別的什麼一點關係都沒有。」

對方確實被激怒了，眼前的Alpha低吼一聲，他的衣領被人抓住，然後給扯了過去。就像怕他聽不見一樣，跩哥把每個單字都說得格外清晰：「當然有關係，我標記了你，所以你屬於我，你這沒教養的窮鬼！」

當對方抓住他的時候，他也因這個動作被強迫抬起頭，榮恩可以看見對方灰色的眸子因憤怒而閃過別樣的色彩。

可不到幾秒鐘，那對灰色的瞳仁卻微微瞪大了，憤怒的慢慢退了開來，取而代之的是困惑不解，金髮史萊哲林牢牢對著他的頸子端詳好一陣，就好像那裡忽然冒出了刺青之類的，值得對方花時間觀察。

榮恩才開始意識到對方的神情變得愈來愈古怪時，他的Alpha忽然湊了近來，鼻尖頂上他的頸部，前後聞嗅起來。對方沒有掩飾呼吸中的急躁，鼻息也因此細微地撲在他的肌膚上，帶來一陣癢癢的感受。

不一會兒，他的Alpha半個身體都貼到了他的身上。跩哥的鼻子在他的耳下處遊移，好像在急切地尋找什麼，來回蹭弄他的耳根。

「這不是我的味道。」不知道在動作持續多久之後，他聽見他的Alpha以相對冰冷的語調說出了這句話。

理解話裡的質問含義並不困難，榮恩當下就意會到對方到底都聞到些什麼了。那是哈利留下的，他最好的朋友昨晚進入性成熟階段，迎來人生第一次發情期，像個混亂的瘋子拼命在他身上親吻。而其中吻得最久的，就是他的耳朵到鎖骨上的這段距離，他可不會忘記他的朋友在他的頸部落下好幾個細碎的親吻，這不是什麼太好的回憶，忘卻它比記得它還要困難多了。

金髮史萊哲林向後退了一點，好讓他們能夠看清彼此的臉，而榮恩恰巧就注意到對方的臉頰幾乎血色盡失，看起來更加蒼白了，還有那對灰色的眼眸，瞳孔裡正跳動著一絲不易察覺的怒意。

「是誰？」跩哥微微瞇起眼睛，牢牢地盯著他的，差不多是用雙眼就能將他個鑽出兩個洞的程度，「是誰做的？」

即便是他，也因對方的目光而打了一個寒顫。這是一種難以描述的感覺，榮恩能感知他的Alpha憤怒的情緒，而他的後頸──那個被標記的位置──甚至因為這個感知而隱隱發熱。

「說話啊，榮恩‧衛斯理！」金髮史萊哲林幾乎是吼著說出這句話，一些極小的粒子好像在空氣中爆破了一樣，讓他的腦裡嗡嗡作響。

榮恩不喜歡這種被懷疑的語氣，從來就沒喜歡過，他抬手推搡金髮史萊哲林的肩膀，讓他們之間騰出一點空隙。「走開，馬份！」隨著手上的動作，他的情緒同樣被激了出來，一團炙熱的怒火同樣湧上他的喉嚨，心底那個咆哮的聲音徹底消失了，「這與你無關！」

對方因為他的反抗而被迫向後跌了半步，幾屢梳理整齊的淡金色髮絲凌亂無紀地垂落下來，遮住大片額頭，但是卻沒能擋住對方那對愈發陰鬱的灰色的眼睛。

榮恩喘息著，雙眼直直望著眼前的金髮史萊哲林，一個在盛怒後安靜下來的Alpha，他的Alpha，以那種陰晴不定的眼神瞪著他，就好像他是一個屠殺者，做了什麼足以被處以水刑的滔天大罪。

這種詭異的氛圍或許長達好幾分鐘，或許不到幾秒，最終因金髮史萊哲林的一個冷笑而被打破。

「我爸爸說，衛斯理家之所以能有這麼多孩子，是因為窮人沒什麼娛樂，」跩哥嘴角勾起的弧度，就像榮恩過去所熟知的那樣，「除此之外，還多虧你們有個無知的Alpha父親，和一個蕩婦般的Omega母親，」那兩瓣薄薄的嘴唇，隨著對方所吐出的單字一張一闔，道出了殘忍的語句：「我本來不想相信，但看起來他才是對的，你淫蕩的程度簡直不輸你那Omega母親。」

那些刻薄的字眼讓他差點就要忘了換氣，榮恩的眼睛張得大大的。他們的關係早就與從前不同，曾經他們變得漸漸友好，又因傷害而變得支離破碎，可是對方仍舊是那個高傲的跩哥‧馬份，並且有張惡毒得過份的嘴巴，他怎麼能不記得這個呢？

「不準侮辱我媽媽，你這渾球！」他跳起來，朝對方撲去。一時間好像有什麼東西徹底沉沒了，那個原先在心底對他咆哮的聲音不再怒吼，只是蹲在心裡的一隅安靜抽泣。兩個人的立場對調了，現在他才是那個揪著別人衣服不放的傢伙，榮恩瞪著對方，惡狠狠地。

如果說他不曾幻想過那些美好的景象，那肯定是騙人的。在那個活米村日的夜晚，回到寢室後，躺在床上的他想像著，也許他們真的能發展出一段穩定的伴侶關係，儘管大大小小的爭執肯定會不斷產生，但那些都不成問題，因為在此之前也沒人能預料到他們會有一起約會的那天。

更別說那之後他們還曾經有過一個孩子。

明明尚有許多可能性存在於他們之間──那個聲音帶著哭腔朝他尖叫，但是他失去了想像它們的能力了，他甚至覺得他們之間什麼都不要有，才是對彼此最好的。

現在的情景就像他告知對方自己懷孕的那一天，歷史在短短的時間內再度重演，榮恩抓著眼前的金髮Alpha，想要衝著對方大吼大叫，然而那些情緒卻僅僅是在他的胸口盤旋，沒能真正發出聲音。

他的鼻翼因急促的呼吸上下煽動，一股他熟悉的味道也隨之滲了進來，一點一滴地佔據了他的每次吸吐，清冷的香味類似薄荷，其中夾雜著雄性的麝香，那是金髮史萊哲林的費洛蒙，而他就算死了，也絕不會忘記這個味道。

關節發軟、使不上力就只是這短短幾秒內的事，又一次，他感受到那種發自內心的惶恐，有一部份的身體好像不再屬於自己，而腦袋裡的思緒也愈發混亂。

隨著他的膝蓋逐漸失去力氣，他抓著對方毛衣的手指也慢慢地鬆了開來，帶著灰色粗條紋的綠色魁地奇毛衣有部份皺了起來，隆起一塊小小的凸起，那是因為他剛才緊緊揪著那裡，而它正慢慢地鬆弛下來，有彈性的毛料用不了多久時間就會恢復如初。

而他的Alpha──那個正在利用費洛蒙來控制他的Alpha──只是漠然地瞧著他，灰色的眼眸裡閃爍著嘲弄的光澤。跩哥居高臨下地低頭注視滑坐到地面上的他，於是他也不甘示弱地回瞪對方，用眼神告訴他的Alpha，他不會為此屈服。

金髮史萊哲林蹲下身，讓他們視線齊平。他看著對方舉出一隻手，捏住了榮恩的下巴，並且不斷加重手指的力道，使得他的下顎處微微發疼。

「我發現一件事，衛斯理，我想我該跟你分享一下，」跩哥說得慢條斯理，姆指稍稍收起，以指腹摩擦過他的臉部肌膚，「這麼說吧，比起溫和對待，我注意到你更喜歡別人粗暴點對你，」他的Alpha一邊說這句話，一邊撫弄他的下頷骨，「因為，你瞧，當我好好對你說話的時候，你表現得很傲慢，」頓了頓，對方又說：「可在我辱罵你的時候，你才會有點正常的反應。」

「閉嘴吧，雪貂臉，你知道我只是不想跟你說話，是吧？」儘管他的下巴被對方捏得有點痛，他也不願意在這個時候示弱，「有些事情既然發生了，就無法再做補救了，」榮恩說著，還附帶一個挑釁的笑容：「我不理你，你卻偏要黏過來，或許你才是那個喜歡被粗暴對待的人也說不定呢？」

他的Alpha發了個鼻哼，強硬地將他拉了起來，而後把他粗魯地推到廂房的另一側，那裡有一處沒人會多加留心的死角，除了一幅結滿了蛛網的空畫框之外，就沒什麼值得注意的了。

幾秒後，榮恩馬上就知道金髮史萊哲林這麼做的原因了，不一會兒，廂房那道厚重的木門被推開了，一道由皮鞋在地磚上所發出的磨擦聲，自廂房由內而外走了出來，即使他看不到那個人，也知道那個聲音是哈利發出的。

「哈……」榮恩正想出聲叫喚他的朋友，可當他發出第一個音節後，自己的口鼻便被捂住了。他抬起眼，看見金髮的Alpha被陰影遮住的大半邊臉，還有嘴邊那個揚起的弧度，就像在嘲諷他的無力。

那個皮鞋擦著石製地磚的聲音來回走動，他猜想哈利大概原地轉了幾圈，「榮恩？」並且如他猜想的一致，他的好友正在尋找他，期許在叫了他的名字後，他會有所反應。

榮恩發出支吾幾聲，然而他的Alpha把他捂得更緊，在費洛蒙的催化下，他的腦子變得有點混亂。他試著去咬對方的手，好教對方放開自己，可是他那站在廂房前找他的朋友，並沒有給他太多反抗的時間，他扭動身體，頭向後仰，用手肘去撞擊對方，當他終於掙脫出金髮Alpha的桎梏後，哈利已經離開了，不論他再怎麼叫喚著好友的名字，只徒留飄蕩在空氣中的回音。

跩哥換了個姿勢，雙膝跪地，壓到他的身上，衝著他露出那種抓到把柄的惡意笑容，語氣冰冷地說著：「現在，我知道你身上的味道是哪來的了──」他的Alpha這麼說的同時，伸出那隻剛剛還捂在他臉上的手，掌心覆在他的喉結處，稍稍施力，「大名鼎鼎的哈利‧波特，是吧？他聞起來可真臭，就像另一個Alpha。」

在對方手掌的壓力下，一種窒息的痛楚自他的喉結延展開來，榮恩瞪大眼睛，驚恐地意識到呼吸變得愈來愈吃力。

「但我知道他不是真的Alpha，只有血統純正才會產生Alpha，而他只是個雜種。」他的Alpha仍然在說話，絲毫沒有減緩掐著他的力道，「所以，怎麼？你是故意找個瑕疵品來代替我的？」

氧氣的輸送益發困難，榮恩的視線逐漸發黑，他的頭腦開始沒辦法思考，那種可能會死亡的恐怖成為了唯一的念頭。

下一刻，他的Alpha忽然放開了他的喉嚨，「也許我該教教你，作為一個被標記的Omega，該盡到什麼義務。」

重獲呼吸的榮恩重重地吐出一口氣，然後是劇烈的咳嗽，一些生理的淚水甚至伴隨著猛咳而自眼眶落了出來，他癱倒身體，大口大口地汲取新鮮空氣，終於有種重新活過來的感覺。

「你說我們不是那些小女生了，沒必要說什麼悄悄話，」他的Alpha提起了他不久前說過的話，手指自他的頸部緩緩下滑，將榮恩本來就沒有扣上第一顆鈕釦的領口給拉得更開，「我想你是對的，我們該進行的交流不是談話，而是適合成熟男士們的方式。」

 

TBC


	13. Lonely stain

Be marked, be paired - (13) Lonely stain

 

天花板上有一塊污漬，銅板大小，顏色偏深，看起來像水痕，高高地掛在那裡。榮恩甚至不知道自己為什麼會注意到這個，畢竟誰會在乎一個屹立了好幾世紀古老城堡的天花板上有沒有污漬呢？

榮恩半個身子倚靠在石牆邊，以一種狼狽且無力的姿勢坐地板上。金髮史萊哲林的手指撫摸著他的肌膚，指腹滑過他的腰部，帶來一道微微的寒意，跩哥的手是冰涼的，就像對方顯得有些蒼白的臉一樣，給人一種虛弱的錯覺。

他的Alpha在他的衣擺處游走一會兒，探進了他的衣服底下，榮恩閉上眼睛，嚥了口口水，試圖警告對方，然而一開口，就發現自己的聲音變得有點沙啞，也許是因為他才剛剛從幾近窒息的體驗中恢復過來，和他被自己的Alpha以費洛蒙控制著並沒有多大關係：「不要這樣，馬份，這麼做沒什麼意義……」

因為他的問話，金髮史萊哲林的手指停頓了短短一秒，又很快重新地動作起來了，他的Alpha抿了抿嘴唇，沒有回話。

不知怎麼著，榮恩對此升起一股莫名的憤怒，他扭動起自己的身體，開始踢動自己的腿，希望能一腳踹開對方，然而他的Alpha只是冷靜地撥開他其中一隻腳，壓制住他的大腿根部，將他的腿給分得更開。跩哥雙膝跪在他的兩腿間，將半個身體給壓了上來，就算隔著布料，他也能感覺到對方襠部的硬處正抵住自己。

「走開，馬份！」他衝著對方吼叫，用手掌推搡對方的胸膛，「我不要──我不是在發情期，你不能這樣──」

可他的Alpha就像毫無知覺一樣，沒受到多少影響，於是他更奮力的反抗，朝對方的頭部作攻出擊，他的指甲划過對方的臉頰，雖沒能造成多大的傷害，卻還是留下一條淺淺的紅痕。

跩哥欺身，將鼻尖頂上他的耳垂，溫熱而潮濕的氣息撲打在他的耳根，帶來一陣細細的麻癢，在他耳邊低語：「別反抗我，衛斯理。」

那股伴隨薄荷清冷的麝香味再一次被他給吸進鼻腔中，榮恩的腦袋暈乎乎的，思緒逐漸變得渙散，推著對方的手部動作愈來愈緩慢，也愈來愈沒有力氣，取而代之的是，他的褲襠變得有點發緊。

出於Omega的交配本能，在接收到來自Alpha的費洛蒙後，身體會自然而然地迎合起Alpha，無關個人意願。榮恩知道接下來會發生什麼，他不能任其發展下去，於是他咬住自己的舌頭，好像這樣做就能讓自己清醒一點──並且確實有點效果，雖然他的腦袋還是昏的，但至少他的拳頭又重新使得上力了。

榮恩再一次朝對方揮拳，擊中對方的肩膀，可他的Alpha只是咂了個舌，抬起一隻手，抓住他的右手腕，把他的手臂給壓到牆上，然後含住了他的耳垂。

他倒吸一口氣，試圖抽出自己的右手，然而原先含住自己耳朵的那雙薄唇，正沿著耳廓弧度緩慢移動著，他的力氣似乎也隨著對方的嘴唇動作，一點一滴的消散了。儘管他的左手還持續推弄對方的另一邊肩膀，卻沒有多大的作用。

眼前的史萊哲林就是個卑鄙小人，他早就知道這點了，要不是受到費洛蒙的影響，他可以輕易地把對方給推開，再惡狠狠地胖揍對方一頓，他愈想愈生氣，可又無法忽略對方在描繪了他的耳廓一遍後，於耳輪留下一個親吻的聲音。

「別這樣，馬份……」榮恩感知到自己的下身變得更硬了，與此同時，有些什麼屬於Omega才有的東西從他的後穴流了出來，雖然只有一點點，但還是令他感到驚恐，只因那些自己無法控制的生理反應。

那對薄薄的嘴唇繞到了他的耳下，輕輕吮住他的頸部肌膚，他瞪大了眼睛，差點為此仰起喉嚨，那裡既脆弱又敏感，惹得他渾身震顫。

「不要反抗你的Alpha，」他的Alpha在放開他的皮膚後，以一種接近氣音的方式對他說道：「你是我的，你被我標記了，所以你屬於我，你應該聽我的話。」

狼群擁有強烈的領地意識，牠們會用排洩物劃分出自己的居住區，對該區域實施嚴格的警戒，時不時巡邏自己的地盤以防其他的狼群入侵。榮恩茫然地想著，眼前的Alpha儼然與那些頭狼沒什麼兩樣，可對方沒意識到的是，他是個人，不是個物品，他有思想，更不可能聽命於對方的話，即便眼前的是這個標記過他的男孩，他也不會為此屈服。

「你是我的，衛斯理，」金髮史萊哲林重覆呢喃這句話，在他的頸部落下一個又一個細碎的親吻，一吋吋向下，到了他的頸根處，「我才是你的Alpha，你明白的，我不准你背叛我──」

當對方說出最後一句話的時候，那個原先本應是親吻的動作，變成了囓咬。榮恩因兀地吃痛而發出驚叫，但壓在他身上的金髮Alpha彷若未聞，只是不斷加重了牙齒的力道，雖然還不足以令他流血，卻讓他相信有些覆在皮膚之下的微血管因此破裂。

他一手搥打著眼前的人，另一手也急於掙脫對方的桎梏，可反抗的動作沒能持續多久，體內屬於Omega的部份卻選擇順從於自己的Alpha，很快地，他的腦袋變得還要更加昏沉，那隻被圈著的手已經停下了動作，而他自由的手也漸漸沒了勁道，無力地搭在對方的肩膀上。

「你不能背叛我，」跩哥放開了他的頸部，並且用舌頭舔了舔方才榮恩被咬的地方，溫熱且濕潤的觸感使他忍不住為此顫慄，他的Alpha只是不斷強調這一點：「我才是你的Alpha，不是波特那個發育殘缺、骯髒又教人作嘔的雜交種。」

「哈利不是雜種……」他的抗議在對方的挑逗下早已失去半點威嚇性，帶了點鼻音，聽起來更像呻吟，但榮恩很確定自己是在駁斥對方，而不是和對方該死的調情，他懊惱地扭動自己的身體，牆壁上較為凸出的磚塊磕得他的背有點疼。

話還沒說完，他的頸根又傳來一陣鈍痛，金髮史萊哲林又咬了他一次，並且以一種憤恨的語調低沉沉地對他說：「你還在替他說話，鼬鼠！」

接著，對方抽出了那隻藏在他衣服底下的手，把他的毛衣向上捲到胸口，榮恩屈起自己的膝蓋，沒什麼用地踢著腿，但對方沒有搭理他，蒼白且修長的手指爬到了他的襯衫衣襬，由於榮恩一向沒有紮衣服的好習慣，所以對方甚至不用把他的衣服從褲子裡拉出來，便能粗暴地扯開他的鈕釦。

榮恩的背部往後靠去，卻被那磕人的磚塊抵得更疼，他的Alpha已經吻到他的鎖骨處，他的襯衫正在被由下而上的解開。即便他們處於室內，沒有壁爐的走廊仍然有些陰冷，何況還是這個結了蛛網的黑暗角落，當他的上腹肌膚接觸到空氣的時候，他還是被冬日的氣溫給涼的泛起一片疙瘩。

「波特有什麼好？」隨著鈕釦一顆顆自襯衫的隙縫滑出，他的Alpha把手探進在他胸口擠作一堆的毛衣裡，將那些藏於毛料下的釦子也一併鬆開，一邊輕咬著他的鎖骨，一邊以惡毒的語氣質問著：「他也會這麼對你嗎？撫摸你？親吻你？然後操你？」

「他沒有──」榮恩用力搖頭，紅色的髮絲因此散亂地垂落到眼前，而眼前的金髮史萊哲林已經解開了他所有的襯衫鈕釦，包括那些被毛衣給遮擋住的部份，「你知道什麼，馬份，你當時又不在現場……噢，操！」

榮恩說了個髒話，因為對方剛剛用指甲摳了下他的乳首，而他壓根沒想到眼前的男人會突然這麼做，在他反應過來之前，金髮史萊哲林已經改掐住他的乳尖，毫無憐憫地拉扯起來。

「他有沒有這樣做過？」揪著它的同時，跩哥揚起一道充滿惡意的冷笑，蒼白的臉蛋在陰影下看起來有點扭曲，「我猜沒有，因為你的反應，就像你從沒想過可以被這樣對待。」

偏涼的姆指協同食指的關節一同施力，讓榮恩險些叫出聲音，那並不會痛，甚至還有點異樣的酥癢，全身的感受彷彿都聚會到了那裡，他甚至沒想過自己的乳頭也會有這種感覺。他又重新扭起身子來，想要讓自己被圈著的那隻手擺脫對方的束縛，卻沒想到他的身體卻因此分泌出更多的Omega體液，一點一滴地滑落到他的內褲上。

或許是因為男性的乳頭本來就較女性的要小得多，所以相對不好掌控，在他掙扎個沒兩下，對方的手指便從他的乳尖上滑了開來。跩哥似乎也沒有繼續堅持的打算，僅僅是悻悻然地放過了他的乳頭，向下撫摸至他的腰部。

雖然慶幸對方的手指離開了該處，可是殘留在那裡的感覺仍然鮮明，甚至連他的乳暈處都有那種麻麻的感覺。榮恩惡狠狠地朝對方瞪了一眼，有幾根紅色的劉海勾到了他的睫毛上，阻礙了他的視線，但那不成什麼大問題。

「哈利沒有和我發生那種關係，」他盡可能地集中精神看向對方，藉由目光來表達自己的惱怒，「那是個誤會……他發情了，我只是剛好在那裡，我們沒有真的發生什麼。」

「喔，所以現在你願意和我說話了？」跩哥發出了一個鼻哼聲，手指又往下了幾吋，在他的褲腰邊緣摩挲著，「明明十分鐘前你還懶得回應我呢，怎麼，就因為我說中了你和波特的關係？」

「你別亂講，白痴雪貂臉，那些都是你自己的想像。」隨著費洛蒙而愈發亢奮的身體，榮恩這句話說得很急，一方面是他的呼吸變快了，另一方面是他知道自己得在失去理智前搞定，「停手，馬份，我不想和你做愛──我不……」

「你在替他辯解──替你們辯解！」然而金髮史萊哲林沒有讓他把話給說完，便粗魯地打岔：「閉嘴吧，窮鬼，你不覺得自己說得愈多，就愈是可疑嗎？」對方手指移上了他的皮帶釦，稍稍推了一下，將他的皮帶給鬆了開來，「你們共用一間寢室，他連假期都是在你家過的，我猜你們也是睡同一張床吧？」

忽然，榮恩的腦海裡閃過哈利的臉，戴著眼鏡的男孩有些害羞地望著他，小心翼翼的問他們還是不是朋友──那是很純潔的友誼，只有在最好的朋友之間才會產生的那種──而眼前的的Alpha竟然在質疑這點，讓他覺得自己與哈利同時被侮蔑了。

「我說過了，我們不是那種關係。見鬼，你有什麼毛病？」他朝對方怒罵，在仔細思考前便抓住對方的最後一個字眼，反諷回去：「而且真要發生什麼關係的話，也未必是在床上，不是嗎？」

「是，你說對了，未必會在床上，很高興你把話題回到我們正在做的事情上了。」跩哥不冷不熱地笑了下，然後把他的皮帶一口氣抽了大半，「我的意思是，我現在就要操你，即使你不願意，我還是會這麼做的。」

「該死，馬份，你就是說不通，是嗎？」榮恩朝眼前的金髪Alpha一陣亂踢，可那些Omega體液卻因雙腿的動作又流出了一些，透明的體液滾到了他的穴口，有種噁心的黏糊感。

「說不通的是誰呢，衛斯理？你身上還沾著波特的臭味呢，」當他的Alpha說出這句話的時候，手指已經爬到了他的褲襠，捏著他的拉鍊頭一節一節地向下退去，「搞清楚自己的立場，你是我的Omega，我不允許你帶著別人的味道四處游蕩。」

「去你的，混蛋──」他朝對方大叫，卻無法阻止對方把他的拉鍊退到最底部：「你標記了我，不代表我屬於你，」他看著對方的手將他的褲頭給分了開來，並且將他的長褲往下拉了更多，「我們是兩個獨立的個體，你也沒有權力替我決定任何事情！」

金髮史萊哲林沒有再說話，僅僅是咬著薄薄的下嘴唇，用手指抓著他的內褲邊緣，一把將它扯到他的膝蓋上方，而他也為此倒吸了口氣。

他的性器完全暴露了出來，受費洛蒙影響呈現半勃起的姿態，在淺色的陰毛下挺立著。羞愧與恥辱的情感同時湧了上來，榮恩敢肯定自己肯定臉紅了，說不定還包括他的耳朵，因為他的耳朵也在微微發燙。

眼前的Alpha沉默地往他的性器碰去，微涼的指尖觸摸到莖身的時候，令他忍不住打了個激靈，體內Omega的部份似乎完全甦醒了，他的腰部就像觸電一樣微微拱起，渴望更多的撫慰。

跩哥的指腹順著他的莖身上下摩擦，他看著自己淺紅色的性器表皮因手指推擠而產生幾道細細的皺紋，這讓他難堪地搖了搖頭。不，不該是這樣的，他不想要和對方做愛，可是他的身體違背了他的意願，像個卑鄙的奸細，服從於對方的一舉一動。

這一切都是該死的費洛蒙。榮恩在心底咒罵著，一種委屈感自胃袋攀升上來，與此對比的是，他的性器在對方的愛撫下，已經完全抬頭了，龜頭頂端甚至還有點晶晶亮亮的，滲出幾滴考珀液。

「停下來……馬份──」再次開口的時候，他的聲音變得比之前還要沙啞，完全失去了應有的魄力，「夠了，快住手……我不要這樣，我不想……」

倏地，他的Alpha停下了撫弄的動作，忽然開口問道：「……波特有碰過你的這裡嗎？」

「什麼？沒有！」榮恩怪叫道，不料對方卻增加了手指的力道，對他的性器施加痛楚。

敏感的部位疼痛無比，他的頭向後仰，脖子弓起誇張的弧度，發出無聲的尖叫。直到榮恩的眼淚幾乎都要掉下來了，跩哥這才鬆開手指，輕柔地推揉著他的莖身。

操，操。重新活過來的感覺令他不禁住又在內心罵了幾個髒話，更糟糕的是，他的肛門卻因這個刺激而抽了兩下，一些體液因此流淌而出，顯然地，屬於Omega的本能更樂於被如此對待。

不知道是什麼時候的事情，榮恩才注意到原先被壓制在牆上的右手腕已經滑落不少，然而他的Alpha仍然牢牢握著他的手不放，即便他已經處於這種狀態下，還是防備著他可能會有的抵抗舉動。

由於那雙微微瞇起灰色的眼眸，讓一語不發的跩哥看上去陰晴不定。那些修長的手指沿著他的莖身繼續向下，在他的根部稍做停留後，便攫住了他的囊袋，榮恩輕呼了聲：「不要，馬份……」

即便他試著併攏雙腿，卻仍然沒辦法阻擋對方的動作，因為金髮史萊哲林的身體正卡在他的兩腿之間，不論他再怎麼做，都更像是在迎合他的Alpha，而他的身體也確實喜歡被人這麼做。

情慾的浪潮伴隨著費洛蒙再次竄進他的腦袋裡，與他的理智爭奪大腦的主導權。榮恩的呼吸紊亂，每次吸氣，都攝入了更多的費洛蒙，他開始產生了任由對方擺弄自己的想法。

閉上眼睛，他感受著對方的手指輕輕搓弄在囊袋的感覺，這真他媽的太好了，那些手指的側邊長著握掃帚而生的薄繭，不小心擦到陰囊皮膚時，帶來別樣的快感。

這種幾乎能淹沒思想的慾潮又猛又烈，榮恩發出淺淺的呻吟，身體因興奮而顫抖著。跩哥的手指滑過他微微脹起的會陰，一路朝下，碰觸到他那已經開始滴落Omega體液的肛門口。

那些皺褶被對方偏涼的指尖碰到時，猛地收縮了一下，似乎已經期待被觸摸多時了，而這個挑起榮恩情慾的傢伙，則是以指甲搓了搓他的穴口，給予他性方面的鼓舞。

指腹在他的肛門來回摩挲，每次碰觸都會讓他的括約肌微微抽動，而他的Alpha似乎也同樣享受玩弄他的該處，畢竟對方的手指在那裡逗留了很久，才推著一些滲出的Omega體液一同塞進他的屁股裡。

「哼嗯……」閉窒的悶哼聲差不多是出於下意識所發出的，即便已經有了作為潤滑的體液，異物的進入仍然會帶一定程度的不適。

他能感覺到對方探進的第一根指頭在裡面打轉，勾起，伸直，並且在短短的幾秒後探進了第二根，兩指或分開或攏合，進行著擴張的動作，替他的括約肌放鬆，好適應即將到來的其他東西。

如果他再繼續沉溺下去，可以得到更多更美妙的體驗。然而他就這麼突然地想起了前一刻爭執的理由，他的Alpha侮辱他的家人、不尊重他意願、毀謗了他的朋友、甚至還曾經親手謀殺了他們的孩子。

榮恩再次咬住自己的舌頭，小面積的疼痛感讓他的神智恢復了些。他睜開眼睛，剛好就對上了金髮史萊哲林的目光──那對灰色的眼眸，正以一種極其晦澀難解的視線凝視著他的臉。

他在那片灰色的海洋裡找到了自己的身影，看起來糟糕又放蕩，像極了條等待交配的母狗。

不，這不對！這不應該演變成一場性愛，它本來只是一場強姦，可此刻看起來就像一幕你情我願的性行為。他其實不想和對方再一次有這種關係的，尤其是今天，尤其是現在。可是此刻的他是什麼呢？一個可笑又可悲的Omega，配合著Alpha的動作而搖擺身體。

榮恩低低的吼了一聲，終於抽出了那隻被對方給圈著的手，他想要推開對方，從這裡逃走。或許是因為太過出其不意，他的推搡成功了，金髮史萊哲林因他的動作向後退了一大步，從跪著變成了跌坐，灰色的眼眸睜的大大的，似乎還處於驚訝之中。

他得利用這個機會離開，收起腳，挺起身體，軟軟的膝關節甚至無力支撐他全身的重量，可是他還是必須這麼做，不然那些非他本願的性交就會發生。榮恩顧不上自己的模樣有多狼狽，衣服有沒有穿好，褲子有沒有拉上，僅僅是抬起腿，邁出艱難的第一步。

第二步，第三步，第四步，他沒能走多遠，未能滿足的Omega本能卻已經在叫囂反對，暫留異物感的肛門裡也滴出了好幾滴體液，軟乎乎的關節在他堅持走下第五步的時候宣告罷工，他扶著牆壁，最終還是敗給了身體的不適，緩緩滑坐到地板上。

跩哥走近了他，灰色的眼瞳早已沒了方才的驚異，只剩下那種難以解讀的情緒，像團火燄，又像風暴。

「別從我身邊逃走，衛斯理。」他的Alpha說道，一吋吋縮短他們之間的距離，用手指撥開他眼前的小撮劉海，包括勾在睫毛上的那幾根髮絲，動作稱得上溫柔，「我們是標記過的伴侶。」

榮恩扯了扯嘴角，為『伴侶』這個單詞感到好笑。Alpha與Omega的結合被視為理所當然，還有人為這樣的關係下了定義，好像用一個字眼就能囊括所有發生過的事情，沒人在乎那些Omega是否反抗，也沒人關心那些Alpha有沒有後悔，因為費洛蒙，因為性，因為這亂七八糟的世界運行法則，他們都被圈在一個無形的框架裡，遵循著世俗的波浪前行。

金髮史萊哲林的手覆上他的膝蓋，緩緩地扳開他的雙腿。這一回，榮恩放棄了抵抗，他只是反覆告訴自己，這不是性愛，這是強姦，他不能先失去理智，就算他沒辦法改變將要發生的性事，也不能放任自己隨著慾潮拋棄思考，把責任統統歸咎於費洛蒙的影響，那叫逃避。

他的Alpha再次將手指伸到他的皺褶處，指腹來回滾動於他的每一道褶痕，他那濕乎乎的肛門為此收緊了一下，對方的指尖藉著這個引導，重新插進他的屁眼中。

「你不知道我多慶幸你是個Omega，」那雙灰色的眼睛直勾勾地瞧著他，寫滿了太多道不明的東西，「魔藥學下課的那一天，我走近你，聞到你的費洛蒙，被你的氣味給影響，」金髮史萊哲林的聲音沉沉的，像是被什麼給哽住了般，帶了點不同於平常的情感，「我想的是，我贏了，我是第一個發現你在發情的人。」

那些修長的指頭在其中翻攪，畫圈，榮恩能夠清楚地感知道它們已經變成了三根，並且以一種規律的方式按摩他。

「那時候我甚至連標記所代表的意義都搞不清楚，只是單純為此感到高興，」跩哥繼續說道：「因為Alpha和Omega的連結遠比其他的性別來得更緊密，就像開鎖咒與咒語鎖。」

一聲清脆的金屬聲自對方的褲腰上發出，金髮Alpha用一隻手解開了自己的皮帶釦，拉下拉鍊，掏出了已經挺立多時的陰莖，因充血而呈現暗暗的紅色，上面爬著較粗的血管，龜頭晶亮，鈴口早已滲出一些透明的黏液。

「我曾經以為你會變成另一個Alpha，就像你的那些哥哥一樣，」跩哥說這些話的時候，已經將手指自榮恩的體內慢慢退了出來，「可你沒有，你是個Omega，這讓事情變得容易許多。」

榮恩的胸膛上下起伏，粗喘著氣，看著對方彎下腰，將彼此間的距離拉得更近，屬於對方清潤甘美的氣息包裹著他，不論他再怎麼換氣，鼻腔所充斥的，都只有Alpha撩人的味道。

「我可以輕易地對你做那些過去只能存在於我腦海裡的事，」金髮史萊哲林說著說著，握住自己那根粗長的Alpha陰莖，龜頭的頂端抵到了他的穴口，「而你會受費洛蒙的影響，不得不服從我，對我來說，就像是天上掉下的禮物。」

他嚥了口口水，想說點什麼，好打斷對方的話，可他就連該怎麼中止這個話題都沒有方向。榮恩隱約察覺到對方話語藏在包裝下的真實涵義，但再怎麼說，它們都太私密了，他不願深入思考下去，那只會讓他覺得害怕。

令人欣慰的是，金髮史萊哲林沒再繼續往下說了，而是將專注力放到了手邊的活上。跩哥將龜頭的前端給推進了一小截，榮恩可以明確地獲知這一點。

當他感受到傘狀的隆起物將自己的括約肌給撐開時，還是有些小小的壓迫感，就算有些許Omega的體液作為潤滑，仍然不夠，畢竟不論是他還是他的Alpha，兩個人現在都不處於發情期，那些Omega體液也不如發情狀態時來得多。

「……唔。」覆在他身上的金髮Alpha將陰莖完全推入時，發出了一聲介於滿足與吃力的嘆息，對方的額角上掛著一些細細的汗珠，那張蒼白的臉頰泛著淺淺的紅色，眉毛微蹙。

那根侵入甬道裡的生殖器官是如此鮮明，他的腸壁緊緊包裹著他人身體的一部份，透過連接處，不論是對方吸氣，抑或吐息，都會影響到他，進而產生同樣的呼吸頻率。

起先對方的動作是緩慢且有力的，傘狀的硬物向後退了一些，又重新往前推進，重覆幾次相同的動作。又硬又熱的肉莖打開了他的身體，榮恩不得不為此屏息，因為即便他已經傾盡全力，努力不發出聲音，卻還是有些呻吟不慎漏了出來。

「衛斯理……」對方的灰眸裡只剩下他的倒影。零亂的紅髮與通紅的臉頰、布滿紅痕的頸部與近乎全裸的下半身，可至少他的表情不再像個渴望被侵犯的母狗了，他還是他自己，還是那個滿懷自尊的榮恩‧衛斯理。

雖然他沒辦法控制自己的身體反應，但至少他戰勝了那道足以吞噬萬物的慾望，他很清醒，然後看著金髮的Alpha在自己的體內進進出出，就好像他是個局外人，冷眼旁觀這一切的進行。

隨著次數的增加，括約肌吞吐陰莖變得愈來愈容易，異物感也已經淡去不少，於是金髮史萊哲林加快了速度，對方鼓漲的陰囊拍打到他的臀部上，混合著那些分泌出來的Omega體液，發出一股淫穢且刺耳的聲響，再再刺激著他的思維。

濃烈的費洛蒙瀰漫在周遭的空氣中，薰染了這個陰暗的角落，一些體液在對方抽出陰莖的同時被一併帶出，又在那根暗紅色的肉塊重新推入時噴濺更多，龜頭來回摩擦，他的體內有某個部份被頂到了，一股電流般的酥麻感自尾椎向上攀爬，一路直衝到他的腦門。

榮恩仰起身體，大口呼吸，四肢百骸都因為這陣快感而微微痙攣著，他卻死死咬著自己的嘴唇，不希望自己沉溺於其中。可對方就是不肯放過他，竟然握住了榮恩的性器，前後擼動，似乎希望他也能享受其中。

一些水珠滴到了他的臉上，榮恩轉過眼珠子，看見金髮史萊哲林的眉頭緊鎖，灰色的眼眸裡盈著某種近似於悲傷的情緒。一瞬間他還以為對方在哭，但很快他就注意到眼前Alpha的劉海都黏到了額頭上，那些水珠只是汗液，安靜地順著對方的下巴滾落而下。

「衛斯理……」他的Alpha呼喚著他的名字，一遍又一遍地：「衛斯理……衛斯理……」

最終階段來臨前，他迎來了一次小高潮，將精液射進了金髮史萊哲林的手掌裡，與此相對的是，榮恩體內的另一部份被打了開來，為了能夠迎接對方的陰莖在體內成結。

Alpha的陰莖在他的身體內又抽了幾下之後，終於到達了頂峰，帶著對方體溫的精液被送進他的甬道中，與他的Omega體液融在一起。Alpha的射精時間被拖得很長，就像沒進化完全的野獸，並且陰莖結牢牢鎖著他們，在完全結束以前，他們都不能有太大的動作。

「衛斯理。」跩哥再一次叫了他姓氏，並且俯低了身子，似乎想要親吻他。

榮恩瞪大眼睛，將臉偏到另一邊，使得對方的雙唇落只到他的唇角，避過了這個親吻。

再度看向對方的時候，榮恩察覺到這個在自己體內陰莖成結的Alpha，露出了一種快哭出來的表情，可是那並不是真的，對方的灰眸甚至都沒有蘊積水氣，只是像一頭負傷的野獸，痛苦地凝視著他。

「究竟我要怎麼做，才能讓你真正成為我的呢？」他聽見對方用著很輕很輕的音量問道，差不多是自言自語了，「我明明已經標記你了，然而你仍然不知道我在想什麼。」

金髮史萊哲林不再說什麼他屬於對方、他是對方的、他們是伴侶、你不能、我不准之類的鬼話，可不知怎麼著，這句話反倒觸動了榮恩心底的某個柔軟之處。

明明眼前的Alpha才是那個加害者，他不明白為什麼對方要露出那種受傷的神情，這沒有意義，不是嗎？

榮恩別開眼睛，不再看著對方，只是盯著天花板的那塊污漬，它只是高掛在那裡，沒人注意，也沒人關心。但現在不是了，榮恩會一直盯著那塊孤單的污漬瞧，直到對方的陰莖結在射精完成後緩緩消下，好讓他們彼此分開。

 

TBC


	14. Vested interests

Be marked, be paired - (14) Vested interests

 

晚餐時間，榮恩比他另外兩個朋友都到得還要晚，他在葛來分多長桌找到他們的時候，談話早已進行到一半了。

「……所以說，這些都太不合理了，你不覺得──喔，嗨，榮恩。」妙麗是首先注意到榮恩走來的人，她暫停了說到一半的話，挪了挪自己的屁股，給他讓出一個空位，有點指責意味地說道：「你終於來了，我還以為你去哪裡鬼混了呢。」

「噢，抱歉，」說出這句話的時候，榮恩瞄了一眼坐在他們對面的哈利，看似隨意地攏了攏那圈圍繞在頸部周邊的圍巾，「我沒注意到時間。」

哈利眨眨眼睛，綠色的眼眸在鏡片下以某種好奇的目光打量著他，不知怎麼著讓他有點莫名的緊張，於是他只好又拉了一下圍巾，出於下意識地。

「嗯哼。」他們的女性友人發出一個輕哼，把桌上的幾本精裝書也移開了幾吋，「而且你還把哈利一個人留在廂房裡，我以為你會和他一起來呢。」

榮恩跨過腿，將身體重心壓低，把長袍拉到自己的臀部下方後，才慢慢坐到妙麗的旁邊，「我只是等得有點不耐煩，因為龐芮夫人把我趕到外面了，」他把頭轉向哈利，吻問滿是關心：「她都讓你在裡面幹嘛啊，我沒錯過什麼吧？」

「沒有。」哈利搖搖頭，一臉無辜地說：「除了她要我把褲子脫下來，你什麼也沒錯過。」

「什麼？」他驚呼一聲，坐在斜對面的芭蒂‧巴提差點嚇得把盤子裡的湯給打翻。印度女孩瞪了他一眼，但榮恩沒有理會她的視線，仍然吃驚地望著哈利，直到好友那張人畜無害的臉緩緩勾起一抹狡黠的笑容，「噢，哈利，你這壞蛋，我就知道你是故意騙我的！」

「我沒有。」這會兒他的好友笑得更開心了，甚至沒有掩飾的打算：「我說的是真的，她要我脫褲子，好讓她確認我是不是一個真的Alpha。」

「噢拜託，這又沒什麼，婦產科醫師也會請女孩子們把裙子給掀起來啊。」妙麗翻了個白眼，相當不以為然地說：「你們非得把一個普通的檢查，講得像是什麼三流小說的情節嗎？」

她的這句話惹得哈利笑出了聲，沒有半點歉意地做了個鬼臉：「好吧，這是我的錯。」

「難怪她要把我趕出去。」榮恩皺起臉，有點不高興地說：「因為我是個Omega，對吧？她一定沒想到，我還和哈利一起上過廁所呢，」說著這句話的時候，他握起叉子，伸手戳了一片肉排，「我感覺自己受到歧視了，那叫什麼？第二性別歧視。」

「很高興你終於發現我們的身邊歧視無所不在，」妙麗甩了甩頭髮，以一種正氣凜然的語氣指出：「不論是Alpha、Beta還是Omega的女性，都被性別歧視過，特別是Beta女性。」她用手指敲了敲桌面，發出幾聲清脆的響聲，就像那些拿著小法槌的麻瓜法官，「所以在你大肆抱怨之前，為什麼不反省一下自己有沒有講過類似的話呢？」

「又來了！」一邊把肉排放到自己的盤子上，榮恩一邊嘟嚷：「妳一定是巫審加碼派來審判我的。」

「我才沒有，衛斯理先生，」她瞇起眼睛，故意叫他的姓氏，還附帶了一個諷刺意味十足的稱謂，「我只是想告訴你，希望你在受到這樣的不公平待遇後，能多觀察一下周遭。」

「對，好極了，妳說得真是太棒了，偉大的『吐』之領導者格蘭傑小姐。」榮恩故作姿態的大動作點頭，不甘示弱地用她的姓氏反過來稱呼她，拿起刀子開始切自己的肉排，「妳應該順便成立一個女性正義聯盟，然後邀請世界上一半的人口加入。」

「是『家庭小精靈福利促進協會』。」她強調：「為什麼你們男生總是沒意識到自己的言行中都帶有歧視呢？」

「妳真的很敏感耶，妙麗！」他沒有忍住自己的怪叫聲，直到把切下的小塊肉排放進嘴裡後，才口齒不清地問道：「所以我們什麼時候要開始討論哈利的事？」

「喔。」她輕咳了一聲，顯然是察覺到他們的話題已經被扯遠了。棕色卷髮的女孩將偏過頭，把焦點重新移到了戴著眼鏡的男孩身上：「你要從頭說起嗎？關於龐芮夫人說過的那些話。」

「好啊。」哈利點點頭，把臉朝向榮恩這邊，開始說道：「她檢查完後，說我是個Beta。」

「唔，」即便嘴裡咀嚼著肉塊，榮恩還是發出了聲音：「是我想的那樣嗎？你其實是個異變Beta之類的。」

「差不多是那個意思吧，我想。」戴著眼鏡的男孩聳了聳肩，從中間的麵包籃裡拿了一片奶油餐包：「因為我不是──呃，總之我沒有勃起，所以她也只是看了個大概，」哈利將餐包剝下一小角，放進口中：「她找出了我的陰莖結所在，然後說它看起來太小了，不像一個正常的Alpha。」

「可陰莖結就是屬於Alpha才有的東西啊！」榮恩將嘴裡的東西吞下去之後，又切了一小塊肉，「像我就沒有。喔，丁也沒有，我看過他上廁所的樣子，他是個成熟的Beta。」

坐在兩個位子旁邊的丁被叫到名字時稍稍抬起頭，露出一個像是『哈囉，剛剛有人找我嗎』的表情，明顯沒聽清楚他們的談話內容，困惑地來回掃過他們幾眼後，又把頭轉回去和西莫聊天了。

「你能不能別告訴我這些，榮恩？」妙麗皺起眉頭，一臉反胃，「我對你們男生站著如廁時不受控的偷窺癖一點興趣都沒有。」

「嘿，看看現在誰才是那個言行中帶有歧視卻不自知的人！」榮恩有些憤憤不平地指出：「妳剛剛的話傷害到我們全體男性的小小心靈了。」

「你們的心靈才沒那麼脆弱呢，更何況，我只是陳述事實。」她哼了哼，把話題又拉回哈利身上：「繼續吧，哈利，告訴他你是怎麼說的。」

「噢，好。」哈利看著他們兩個鬥嘴，憋著笑意，又自小塊餐包上取下一小塊，「於是我問龐芮夫人，正常的Beta發情狀況是怎麼樣，容易受到影響嗎，」將餐包丟進嘴裡後，他的好友快速地嚼了嚼，續道：「她卻給了我否定的答案，畢竟一般Beta的發情反應沒那麼強烈。」

「可她還是堅持你是個Beta？」榮恩問道，拿了一塊炸魚排到自己盤子裡。

哈利再次點頭，這次黑髮男孩點得更慢更重，替這個動作增添一些強調性：「就像你聽到的，她說像我這樣的例外，通常都只會被判定為Beta。」

榮恩將炸魚排切成了四塊，發出一聲咕噥：「真怪。」

「所以我才會說，這些都太不合理了。」妙麗的聲音適時地介入了他們的談話之中，「記得我之前給你看的書嗎？榮恩。」

「哪本書？」他從魚排中抬起頭來，困惑地看她：「妳要我看的書太多了，我可不知道妳指的是哪本。」

「就是那本講第二性別的書啊。」她補充道。

榮恩叉了一塊魚排，送進嘴裡，「啥啊？《作為一個Omega你該知道的三十五個秘密》？」

「另一本。」妙麗搖搖頭，「三種性別都有寫的那本，裡面有討論到Alpha和Omega標記狀況。」

「哦，」他發了個聲作為回應，「我記得啊！說什麼伴侶的發情週期會變得一致的那本嘛。」

「就是那本。」他的女性友人快速地頷首，「上面不是有提過，有一派學者認為Beta也能標記Omega或被Alpha標記嗎？」

當她提起這個部份的時候，榮恩才稍稍停下動作，回想了一下自己看到過的內容。確實，正如妙麗所言，他還隱約有那麼一丁點的印象，但詳細內文早已記不清楚了，畢竟他本來就不是那種熱愛讀書的類型。

在思考了好一陣子後，他才重新把叉子移到盤子上，繼續他未完的晚餐，「好像吧，其實我有點忘了。」

「嚴肅點，榮恩。」妙麗吊了一下眼睛，顯然不怎麼滿意他的回答，「總而言之，曾經有一派學者提出這個假設，巧合的是，這些人都不是純血，」她頓了頓，繼續補充：「他們都是Beta，而那本書的作者則認為他們是基於政治目的才這麼說的。」

「所以呢？」榮恩心不在焉地應了聲，喝了一口南瓜汁，濃郁的南瓜味在口中擴散，還有些沙沙的沉澱物，味道好極了。

「聽著，」三個人之中唯一的女孩壓低了音量，衝著另外兩個男孩勾了勾手指，於是榮恩和哈利在對看一眼後，有默契地一同湊近了她，「我的意思是，如果這些混血與麻瓜出生的巫師，都是『被判定』為Beta的呢？」

「什麼意思，我不是很懂──」哈利眨了眨眼，綠色的瞳孔中寫滿了困惑，「第二性別不應該是很明確的嗎？」

「是的，哈利，它本應是很明確的。」妙麗一臉認真地接著說道：「可如果有人特意編造錯誤的訊息來瞞騙大眾呢？」她咽了一口唾液，續道：「要是非純血本來就能生出Alpha與Omega的話呢？」

話說到這裡，榮恩已經明白了她的意思，「對，現在的巫師家族幾乎都和麻瓜通婚過，真正的純血基本上不存在了。」

「但你就是個純血巫師啊？」哈利抽了抽鼻翼，仍然沒能進入狀況：「還有馬份，他總是在炫耀自己的血統。」

「那是因為《純種名錄》上面把我們家給列了進去，」榮恩停頓了一下，才又說道：「事實上，我們家族曾經有人公開反對過這件事呢，因為這真的太蠢了，」他搖搖頭，口氣不以為然：「結果咧？他們稱呼我們為純種叛徒，搞得我們家好像永遠低人一等似的。」

「反過來說，只有純血巫師才會有Alpha和Omega的說法，可能不是真的？」哈利懵懵懂懂的眨著眼睛，「所以我可能真的是個Alpha，而不是什麼異變Beta？」

妙麗對哈利引用榮恩發明的那個『異變Beta』一詞挑了下眉毛，「這就是我要說的。」

「可妳要怎麼證明這點呢？」榮恩動了下手臂，稍稍換了個姿勢，「畢竟妳的這個假設……呃，很大膽？」

她扯了扯嘴角，對他露出一個驕傲的笑容：「確實大膽，不是嗎？」

「幾乎可說是驚世駭俗了。」榮恩隨手從籃子裡抓了個莓果餡餅，作為今日飯後甜點。

「好吧，我來說說我在圖書館查到的東西。」妙麗撥了撥自己的頭髮，順手將放在一旁的幾本書給挪過來一些，沒有翻開它們，「首先我要先說的是，上次我給你帶去的那本書，是近十年才出版的。」

榮恩咬了一口餡餅，哈利則歪了歪頭，他們都在等待她接下來要說的話。

「保密規章實施於一六八九年，於是我去翻了那之前出版的第二性別書籍，」妙麗輕輕地拍了拍她手邊的那疊書，「結果你猜我發現什麼？上面只寫到麻瓜與麻瓜出生的巫師會是Beta，」她短暫地停頓了一會，「還有，純血巫師必然生不出Beta，」她轉了一圈眼珠子，把視線移到了哈利的臉上：「但是並沒有特別指出混血巫師就不會有Alpha和Omega。」

「也就是說，在當時Alpha與Omega是純血專屬的說法並不普遍囉？」哈利提出了自己的問題。

「是的，哈利。」妙麗停了幾秒，然後又說：「於是我懷疑這可能是後來的純血巫師基於某種理由，編造出來的謊言。」

榮恩驚呼一聲，「肯定是那些極端純種主義者，他們為了鞏固自己的利益，啥都幹得出來。」他收了收聲，小聲地補充了一句：「……就跟馬份一樣。」

他猜想自己在提起某個金髮史萊哲林的時候，可能露出了什麼不太好的表情，因為妙麗看他的眼神怪怪的，同時帶著憐憫和失落。

幾秒後，她眨眨眼，不再用那種目光看著他，「可能吧，因為我查到一些資料，關於麥米蘭‧克羅迪離奇死亡的推論。」

「那是誰？」哈利問道。

「一位十八世紀的極端純種主義魔法部長，對當時的巫師很有影響力。」妙麗短促地眨眨眼，好像此刻她正在談論的是什麼恐怖的滔天陰謀：「他在任內死亡，成為了很多書籍探討的主題，有不少人都認為他是被暗殺的。」

「考慮到他的政治理念，我覺得蠻有可能的。」將嚼爛的餡餅嚥下，榮恩對此表達自己的看法。

「而且，他曾經提出過修定第二性別法案。然而在法案通過前，他就死了。」妙麗的眉頭微微蹙著，「中間上任的那奇波沒有什麼關於第二性別的政績，我們可以先跳過他；」她又拍了拍手邊的那本書，於是他瞥到那本書封皮上的字，像是某個人的人物傳記，「有趣的是，那奇波下台後接任的奧斯伯特，竟然替克羅迪完成了那個法案。」

話說到這裡，妙麗終於將那本書拿了過來，榮恩這才看清楚這是塞普蒂默斯‧馬份的人物傳記，於是他本能地皺了下眉頭，出於反感。

「奧斯伯特最被廣為人知的是，他只不過是某個純血巫師的傀儡，沒有實權，」妙麗翻開這本傳記，說道：「而這個純血巫師，就是馬份家的祖先，這本傳記可說是明確的指出了這一點。」

說著說著，她快速地翻到了某一頁，手指放到上面一行，慢慢滑過，將這段文字指給他們看。

「看到了嗎？塞普蒂默斯‧馬份才是當時魔法部的實質領導者。」她說：「值得注意的是，自從那個性別法案通過後，好幾年都沒有第二性別書籍的出版記錄。」

哈利推了推眼鏡，又問道：「那麼，那個第二性別法案具體是說什麼的？」

「不清楚，詳細的記載全都被放到禁書區了。」妙麗吸了一口氣，「只查到它和第二性別的判定有關係，而弔詭的還在後頭呢。」

榮恩停下了嚼咬餡餅的嘴部動作，哈利也屏住了氣息，等待她接下來可能會說的話。

「奧斯伯特下台之後過了好幾年，才又有新的第二性別書籍出版，」他們之中唯一女孩將傳記書給闔上，「巧合的是，後來出版的那些書都會特別強調Alpha與Omega為純血專有。」

「可是這樣很奇怪啊。如果妳的推論是真的，難道都沒有人反對過嗎？」吞下嘴裡的餡餅後，榮恩沒能忍住對整個事件的吐嘈：「畢竟性別應該是很客觀的啊，Alpha就是Alpha，Omega就是Omega，」由於他說得比較激動，一些唾沫星子也隨之噴出：「故意把這些混血巫師說成是Beta，完全是歪曲事實了嘛！」

「喔，榮恩，世界上顛倒黑白的人難道還不算多嗎？」妙麗撇了撇嘴，每當她做這個表情的時候，總會讓榮恩想到她十一歲時的模樣，「更何況，奧斯伯特和塞普蒂默斯‧馬份都是兩個世紀以前的人呢，」她嘆了口氣，用彷彿看穿一切的徹悟語調說道：「憑巫師界保守的風氣，只要隨便找個迷信的說詞，就足以讓人們接受了。」

「妳說的『迷信』可不包括某些坊間傳說，是吧？」榮恩微微瞇起眼睛，感覺自己有點被冒犯到了，「妳不能總是用麻瓜的立場看事情，妳是名女巫，有些東西是真實存在的。」

「你可比我敏感多了，還好意思說我呢。」她衝著他翻了個白眼，附帶哼哼兩聲，「不過，三十年前，第一位麻瓜出生的魔法部長李奇曾打算廢除某些法案，」棕髮的女孩補充道：「然而他的提案總是遭到大多數純血家族的反對，最後什麼也沒幹成。」

「那個李奇的事我剛好知道，我爸說他是染上怪病才死的。」他接著說：「很多人都懷疑這是阿不拉薩‧馬份做的，只是一直沒有證據能證明這點。」

妙麗不置可否的抓起自己的一搓頭髮，在說話的時候它又落到了她的胸前，於是她將它甩到肩後，沒有說什麼。

「喔對了，說到這個，我想起來龐芮夫人說過的話，」榮恩挺起胸膛，稍稍坐正了一些：「她說像哈利這樣的案例多半是父母有一方是純血，但這樣的人只占少數，」他看著他的女性友人，狐疑地說：「反正混血Alpha和Omega數量都不多，他們要實行那個法案也就容易多啦。」

或許是因為得到了他人的贊同，女孩提了提嘴角，勾起一道滿意的弧度，「是啊，不過這也只是我的推論啦。」

「呃……兩位，我有問題，」沉默已久的哈利像個乖學生一樣舉起手，於是榮恩與妙麗都同時轉向了這個戴著眼鏡的黑髮男孩，「所以說，我到底算Alpha還是Beta？」

「當然是Alpha啊！」「以現階段來說，你還是個Beta。」榮恩與妙麗幾乎是同時間說話的，完全相反的答案讓他們兩個都愣了幾秒，然後扭過頭來，面對彼此，互相瞪視。

妙麗擺出了有些不耐煩的臉，像是他又把魔藥學給搞砸了一樣：「遵照現行法案，哈利目前就是個Beta，除非之後魔法部將這個錯誤給修正過來。」

「得了吧，妳自己都說這是個錯誤了，是『被判定』的，哈利當然是Alpha啊。」榮恩動了動眉毛，反對她的說法：「況且這還是妳的推論呢！」

「噢，那你覺得哈利能去申請Alpha專用的藥品嗎？」她把手上的傳記推到一邊，不怎麼高興的說：「明顯不行，是吧？因為他在法律上是個Beta，也就是說，法律根本不會保障他。」

「那他發情的時候怎麼辦！」榮恩怪叫一聲，想起了自己好友瘋狂的模樣，不禁打了個顫。

「以防你不知道，外面也有在賣Beta抑制劑的，」妙麗的音量拉高了些，每當她試圖和人爭辯什麼的時候都會這樣：「只是因為Beta發情反應不強烈，所以沒什麼人使用罷了。」

「Beta的發情劑對Alpha有個屁用啊……」榮恩嘀咕著，但看見妙麗鋒利如刀的眼神，他決定不把後面的話給說完了。

最後，他們三個人罵罵咧咧地從長桌離開，時間已經不早了，於是他們緩慢地往葛來分多的交誼廳移動著。

關於妙麗的推論，他們都有各自的想法，但是不管再怎麼說，現狀就是這樣，沒有多少人關心幾個世紀前定下來的規則合不合理，尤其是大多巫師的父母、祖父母、曾祖父母都抱持著同樣的觀念──即便那些觀念可能是錯的──那又怎樣呢？生活還是離不開吃飯睡覺，更何況魔法部裡的老屁股們還多半是既得利益者呢。

他們又提起了書上所說的Beta學者提出的Beta標記論，可能不是因為Beta能進行標記或被標記，而是因為這些Beta都不是真正的Beta，像哈利一樣，全是被判定為Beta的個案，他們要不是Alpha就是Omega，這樣一切都說得通了。

三個好朋友邊走邊聊著，一直到他們快接近胖女士的時候，妙麗看著他，微微皺起眉頭，有些嫌棄地說了一句：「榮恩，你的圍巾上有碎屑。」

「真的？那肯定是餡餅，它總是掉得滿地都是屑屑，有夠麻煩的……」這句話讓榮恩低下頭，看了自己的圍巾一眼，「在哪啊？我怎麼沒看到。」

「手拿開，別亂動。」他的女性好友拍開了他擺在圍巾前的手背，探出手指，替他拍了拍圍巾上的餡餅屑。

隨著女孩白皙纖細的手指動作，榮恩垂眼，用視線地餘光觀察著她粉色的指甲，瞥見好多細小的碎屑被拍落到地面，像是片片的雪花，只是沒那麼白，也顯得要重一些。它們一粒一粒地彈下，有的滾進了石縫之中，更多的是因為太細小而早已不知所蹤。

「謝啦，妙麗。」女孩停下手上的動作後，榮恩向她道了一聲謝，他想他等等可能會看見她眉間緊鎖，頗不茍同的模樣，因為她總是抱怨他的習慣太差，這很正常。

然而，當榮恩抬起眼的時候，卻看見妙麗的眼睛瞪得大大的，棕色的瞳仁裡堆滿震驚；在一旁的哈利也倒抽了一口氣，屏著氣息，臉色看起來也糟得和妙麗不相上下。

他終於意識到發生什麼了。榮恩再次低下頭，注意到自己已經被拍得塌了一角的圍巾──那是他被馬份給強姦後特意回房間拿的，目的僅僅是想要遮住那些顯而易見的傷處。

重新抬起視線後，女孩的表情轉換了。她的眼眶微微泛紅，秀氣的臉蛋上除了不可致信之外，更多的是受傷；而另一個男孩也同樣改變了神情，比起訝異，看上去更像是憤怒，綠色的眼瞳裡就像有團火燄在燃燒。

那些屬於女孩子的漂亮手指再度朝他伸了過來，將他的圍巾溫柔地撥開，「榮恩……」她的聲音甚至在顫抖，以那種好像隨時會落下淚水的悲傷聲調輕輕地問他：「發生什麼了？」

哈利不由分說地湊了上來，墊起腳尖，把鼻子靠近他的頸部聞嗅。這樣的舉動令榮恩反射性地想後退，但是在他真的做出這個動作之前，他的好友先一步離開了他，嗓音啞得像是有什麼東西哽在喉嚨上，低沉地、緩慢地說：「──馬份做的。」

好友的反應令他艱困地嚥了一口口水，他終究還是向後退了一步，躲開妙麗的手指，沒看哈利的眼睛，抓著頸子上的圍巾，好像這麼做，就能讓那些掐痕與吻痕同時消失。

「還有其它傷口嗎？」妙麗小心翼翼的口吻，聽起來和前一次幾乎相同，就好像他是個什麼脆弱易傷的存在，「你為什麼不告訴我們呢？我們又不會取笑你。」

他聳了聳肩，沒有什麼實質上意義的那種，「這沒什麼，就只是……你們看到的這樣。」榮恩把圍巾重新戴好，包住自己的頸部，並且把它攏的更高，差不多能遮住他的下巴，「呃，你們知道的，我們總是一言不合就打起來，這又不是什麼大新聞。」

「這顯然不是打架會有的痕跡，榮恩。」說出這句話的時候，哈利的聲音聽起來都有點生氣了。

「真的沒事。」榮恩又說了一次，音量足以蓋過他的兩位朋友，而他的朋友們卻因為他的話看起來更難受了，這讓他一瞬間產生了愧疚的情緒，於是他又將音量放低了些：「聽著，哈利、妙麗，我很感謝你們關心我，但是我能自己搞定這些。」

兩個他最要好的朋友看著他，綠眼睛的男孩皺著眉頭，即便隔著鏡片，仍然能看到他眼裡的擔憂與怒意；至於棕眼睛的女孩只是小幅度地搖了搖頭，就好像他剛剛把她的魔藥學作業給扔進火裡燒了一樣，滿是沮喪和無奈。

榮恩吸了口氣，很淺很淺的一口，而那口氣彷彿卡還在他喉嚨的位置，沒有真正的進到他的肺裡。他試圖揚起一個笑容，讓他們之間的氣氛好一點：「我們剛才說到哪裡了？」

最後，哈利只是微微收起了表情，儘管那對綠色的眼眸裡仍然有一團火簇在跳動，但起碼他朋友的聲音聽上去已經冷靜不少：「我們討論到被判定為Beta的個案該怎麼自救。」

「喔，對啊。」他點頭，率先轉過身體，往胖女士所在的位置走了幾步，又回過頭看了他的朋友們一眼：「所以你打算怎麼辦，哈利？」

被點到名的哈利做了個『目前沒啥想法』的表情，跟著他的步伐，踏上了幾個階梯。

而妙麗還站在原地，保持那種既悲傷又憐憫的眼神盯著他瞧。

 

※

 

會恰巧撞見那場談話完全是個意外。

那天他和西莫在寢室裡玩爆炸牌，就在他們正開心的時候，一個不小心沒控制好爆炸的方向，把奈威的盆栽給弄翻了，雖然他們很快地把那個小花盆給扶正，將翻倒出來的植物重新放進其中，也沒有忘記要把掉出來的泥土給倒進去，可偏偏那盆植物就像突然死掉了一樣，原先嫩綠色的枝幹變得枯黃垂軟，漂亮的葉子也呈現又皺又乾的模樣。

這間寢室的所有人都知道一件事，那就是奈威‧隆巴頓雖然是個好好先生，可一旦生起氣來的時候，絕對是最麻煩的那個。平時溫和的男孩很可能會穿上整套搞笑的條紋睡衣，對你擺出拳擊的姿勢，擋住你的去路，直到你把他給『整整，石化』為止。

於是榮恩從寢室裡跑了出來，打算去尋找妙麗，畢竟事態緊急，他得趕在奈威發現之前處理好這件事。據他對他那女性好友的了解，她有很大的機率泡在書堆裡，事實是，榮恩真的很討厭圖書館，卻也不得不三步併作兩步地朝那裡奔跑。

然而在他進到圖書館之前，便先在轉角處發現了他那女性好友標誌性的棕色大卷髮，榮恩張開嘴，正想要叫她的名字時，注意到她正在和另一個人談話──淺金色的頭髮、蒼白的皮膚、綠色的長袍，他馬上就認出了那個人。

跩哥‧馬份，那個標記他的Alpha，此刻雙手防禦性地抱在胸前，灰色的眼睛微微瞇起，神色不善，就像一條嘶嘶地吐信的莽蛇；而妙麗也做出了一樣的動作，交叉在胸前的雙手，再再顯示出了她的不信任感。

這個突兀的組合勾起了他的好奇心，於是榮恩悄悄走近了一點，他躲在裝飾用的銀色盔甲後，試著偷聽他們的談話。

「……沒有經過同意的性行為根本不配稱為性，那只是單純的暴力！」妙麗的語氣可以稱得上嚴厲了，「我不知道、也不關心你是怎麼想的，但你的所做所為愈來愈過份了。」

「我得說，這些話還輪不到妳來對我說。」金髮史萊哲林冷哼了下，「是衛斯理特地請妳來向我說教的嗎？我猜他沒付工資吧，畢竟他沒錢。」

「沒人叫我來，馬份。」這句話被她說得冷冰冰地：「是我自己想這麼做的。」

「哈，那更可笑了，」跩哥發出了一聲嗤笑，微微揚起下巴，藉著身高優勢，視線由上往下的打量眼前的女孩：「這是我和衛斯理之間的事，而妳，完全是個多管閒事的母雞，」似乎為了強調話中的嘲弄，對方把頭偏向一邊：「妳不是應該去念念書什麼的嗎？考試快到了，妳一定都快得焦慮症了吧。」

「是啊，很好笑。」他的女性好友擠了一個沒什麼表情的笑容，更像是在反諷對方的笑話很無趣，「我想告訴你的是，如果你只是為了傷害他才接近他的話，那你最好離他遠點。」

「喔，格蘭傑，我差點要被妳嚇到了，妳剛剛那是在威脅我嗎？」金髮史萊哲林挑了挑嘴角，故意作出一個誇張的表情，顯然是要激怒她：「妳知道妳沒辦法約束我的，是吧？更何況，我還是他的Alpha呢。」

聽到對方的諷刺後，妙麗僅僅是稍稍偏過頭，有點不以為然的說：「我以為，作為一個Alpha，應該會保護自己的Omega呢。但你顯然沒有。」

「我當然會保護我的Omega，只要他別總是激怒我的話。」跩哥停頓了幾秒，然後把下巴的位置降低了一點，以一種審視的語氣反問：「說到底，妳為什麼那麼關心我和他的事，嗯？只因為妳是他的朋友嗎？」語畢，金髮史萊哲林發了個鼻哼聲，帶著一絲不易察覺的怒火：「我看不是吧，妳之所以在乎，是因為妳喜歡那隻紅毛鼬鼠。」

妙麗提起下巴，沒有否定，卻也沒有被對方的節奏給帶著走，只是淡淡地說了句：「這是兩回事。」

「妳不是那個標記他的人，我才是，我想妳應該挺嫉妒我的吧。」金髮史萊哲林不冷不熱地笑了下，「真遺憾，考慮到妳那骯髒的血統，妳永遠也沒辦法標記一個妳喜歡的Omega。」

「我是他很重視的朋友。」在說出這句話的同時，她反過來朝對方丟了個挑釁的笑容，「我不需要依靠標記來留住任何人，他選擇了我和哈利，而且沒人強迫他，」頓了頓，她又補充道：「所以，誰嫉妒誰還很難說呢。」

忽然，金髮史萊哲林原先上揚的嘴角垂了下來，表情陰冷，用那對灰眸直直地停在她的臉上：「我才不嫉妒妳，妳少自以為是了，麻種。」

話到這裡，榮恩再也聽不下去了，他從盔甲後面跳了出來，跑到那兩個人中間，擋在馬份的眼前，把妙麗護到了自己身後。

「我告訴過你，馬份，別叫她麻種！」說出這句話的時候，榮恩惡狠狠地瞪著眼前的Alpha，「你再這麼稱呼她一次，我保證不會讓你好過的，不信的話，你可以試試看。」

或許是因為他們都沒料想到榮恩會在這個時候出現，他的女性好友發出一聲淺淺的驚呼，驚喜的那種；金髮史萊哲林則睜大眼睛，露出了些微吃驚的神情。

「她是麻瓜出生的巫師、是個Beta，那又怎樣？」榮恩沒有理會還在震驚中的對方，而是趁著勢頭，繼續說道：「她就算不能標記我，依然是我最重要的朋友，而且我會永遠站在她這邊。」

「榮恩……」她深吸一口氣，聽起來像是被感動到了。

那對捕食者般的灰眸來回掃過了榮恩與妙麗，只見對方的眉間的幾條細壑變得愈來愈深，陷入了短暫的沉默。

幾秒後，金髮史萊哲林忽然冷笑了一下，介於譏諷和自嘲之間：「你曾經對我提到過，你有喜歡的人，是個Beta，而且是個『她』，」對方嘴角的弧度提得更高了，比前一刻還要更猖狂，更討人厭，還有更多的哀傷，「你已經講得很清楚了，可是我怎麼會現在才發現呢。」

榮恩嚥了口口水，別開了視線，不去看他的Alpha，「我們走吧，妙麗，」他轉過身，將對方那張會連帶影響到自己情緒的臉給甩到身後，「我好像把奈威的植物弄死了，妳一定得過來看看，我不知道該怎麼救活它。」

抓著妙麗的手腕，他幾乎是逃跑的離開了那裡，自始至終，都沒有再回頭看過那個金髮男孩一眼，他不知道對方是用什麼樣的眼神目送他們離去的，他只是隱約能感覺到那道目光既灼熱又傷人，幾乎能他的皮膚給燃燒。

他們維持了這個姿勢走了好一會兒，直到走上樓梯，榮恩才放開她。

「榮恩，」他聽見妙麗在叫他，他沒有回頭，而她的聲音有一點緊張：「你知道我們只能當朋友的，是吧？」

「我知道。」他回答得很快，甚至有那麼些粗暴，「妳沒辦法和Alpha或Omega發展戀愛關係，妳說過的。」

「嗯。」她簡單地應了一聲，卻讓他覺得那之中包含著千言萬語。

回到交誼廳之前，他們都沒再說什麼話，妙麗幫他們搞定了奈威的盆栽，就像死而復生一樣，西莫簡直都快感動哭了，喃喃念著自己有多受不了發起脾氣來的奈威，好像生氣版奈威與普通版奈威是兩種生物般。

日子平淡的過去了，吃飯，上課，睡覺，沒有什麼特別的變化。

幾周後，榮恩發現自己再一次懷孕了。

 

TBC


	15. The personality Part A

Be marked, be paired - (15) The personality Part A

 

這是很奇怪的一件事，尤其是他開始察覺到的時候，一切變得更奇怪了。

榮恩得說，跩哥‧馬份是個傳統意義上的惡霸，那個自以為高貴的史萊哲林男孩總喜歡以各種名義欺負他人。在他和對方建立連結之前，馬份家的獨生子總是三不五時地來找他的麻煩，討人厭得要命，並且每次用來嘲笑他的詞彙都不大相同，他時常懷疑對方到底是觀察了自己多久，才能從他身上找到這麼多缺點的，有些細節甚至連榮恩自己都沒發現呢。

然而自從對方標記他之後，他們的關係產生急遽的變化，並且一變再變，各種事情接二連三地來臨，就像失速的列車，它脫離了軌道，衝進麥田，然後一切都亂了套。

如今又是一輪新的變化，只是當榮恩意識到這點的時候，此番變化已經在不知不覺中開始好一陣子了。

打從他偶然撞見金髮史萊哲林和他的女性友人火藥味十足的對峙場面後，變化就已經產生了，可這一次的變化，相較之前有那麼點不一樣，因為跩哥‧馬份正刻意迴避他，而且絕對不是他的錯覺。

也許榮恩會在上魔藥學課的時候，感受到來自對方的視線，說真的，那道目光銳利的程度，幾乎能把人給刺穿了好嗎，可當榮恩回過頭去的時候，金髮史萊哲林卻先一步別開了眼，讓整件事情變得既可笑又愚蠢。

這樣的馬份可不怎麼正常，至少榮恩是這樣認為的，畢竟在他的記憶裡，那個討厭鬼總是喜歡掌控全局、威逼他人、壓迫每個他看不順眼的傢伙。所以說，最近的馬份不太對勁，他有十足的理由懷疑，對方肯定有什麼邪惡的秘密計劃，在台面下悄悄進行著。

可是一天過去、兩天過去、三天過去了，然後是一個禮拜、兩個禮拜、三個禮拜……原先那些他以為會發生的陰謀，卻一件也沒發生，他的生活平靜得不可思議，就像暴風雨前的天空，湛藍明媚，漂亮得灼眼。

榮恩很難去形容這種感受，在他回過頭，以為會和一對灰色的眼眸對上的時候，卻只看到對方的側面，或後腦，總之他們的目光沒有再交會，哪怕一次也沒有。

視線錯開的剎那，總會有股淡淡的失落感，自他的胃袋升起，然後浸滿他的胸膛，帶來一種近似於溺水的窒息體驗，就連他自身也不知道這種失落感是為何而來。榮恩曾經以為，這會是他想要的生活，和跩哥‧馬份沒有瓜葛，不需要那些毫無意義的爭吵，也不該有過度親密的關係，可是在這天真的來臨之後，那種淤積在胸膛上的鬱悶卻難以化解。

除此之外，他和對方不期而遇的次數變得愈來愈少，然而無論霍格華茲再怎麼大，學生活動的範圍也就集中在某幾個地方，畢竟誰沒事會跑到密室或者忌日宴會大廳呢？除非你是條蛇妖或者等著過五百歲忌日的幽靈。

所以他現在幾乎能確定馬份真的在躲他了。

就算刻意避開，也總有碰到的時候。好比說星期三的下午，榮恩走在變形學庭院旁的走廊，金髮史萊哲林正好也出現在那裡，在對方身後的，還有克拉與高爾那兩個笨拙的山怪腦袋。當下他的第一個反應，就是裝作沒看見，以免惹上什麼麻煩。

只是他沒料到自己的想法竟有人先一步實現了。再一次，榮恩感受到了來自對方的目光，他很確定馬份已經看到自己了，可他一抬頭望向對方的時候，金髮男孩就像沒注意到他一樣，轉過臉，和身邊的另外兩個人說話，彷彿站在走廊對面的他，只是一團不存在的幻影。

擦身而過的那會兒，對方也不像往常那樣，故意往他的肩膀撞去，僅僅是從他的旁邊閃過，捲起一絲冰涼的溫度，隨著對方翻出綠色內裏的外袍，帶走冬日僅存的溫暖，餘下一股屬於對方的清潤香氣。

金髮Alpha身上獨有的清涼甘甜，帶了點麝香味兒，飄蕩在空氣之中，被他給吸進了鼻腔。有那麼瞬間，榮恩覺得自己在無形中被掏空了。

這樣很好。他告訴自己，這就是他一直以來想要的，之所以會感到難受，只不過是因為沒人喜歡被忽略的感覺罷了，除此之外，還會有什麼呢？

隨著他的Alpha不再搭理他之後，生活也就普通的過去了，也沒有多少改變，也許他會平平凡凡地過完這個學期，更說不定會維持這樣的狀態畢業，還能有什麼呢？

意外總在最沒防備到的時候降臨。月中的時候，榮恩才剛睡醒，稍稍挺起腰桿，從床上坐來的那會兒，強烈的嘔吐感便直衝腦門，胃裡的酸物逆流湧上他的喉嚨，於是他穿上鞋子，啪啪噠噠的逃出寢室，到廁所裡連嘔了好幾下。

比他還要起得更早的奈威停下了擦臉的動作，雙手捧著毛巾，嘴唇微張，露出兩顆顯眼的門牙，瞪圓眼睛驚恐地看他。榮恩在噁心感暫時舒緩後，扶著水槽大口喘氣，然後他才注意到奈威正盯著他瞧，他朝對方丟了個虛弱的笑容，扭開水龍頭，捧起一些清水漱口。

冰涼的水沖刷了口腔的每個角落，連同那些不怎麼好聞的酸味一同帶走，被他吐到了水槽裡，沖進了排水口。這樣的動作在重覆到第三次的時候，榮恩抬起頭，發現奈威仍然用餘光瞟著自己，瞳孔中充斥著滿滿的不安，一副欲言又止的模樣。

「怎麼了？」在呸掉口裡的清水後，榮恩稍微洗了一下臉，他一邊動作著，一邊出聲詢問。

奈威的眼珠子轉了兩圈，咬了咬嘴唇，緩緩問道：「……是我想的那樣嗎？」

「哪樣？」他反問對方，又捧了一些水，往自己的雙頰潑了潑，然後用袖子抹了抹眼睛，感覺好多了。

老實的室友咕噥了聲，不確定的說：「其實我也不知道是哪樣……我只是有點懷疑，你知道……」

榮恩挑了挑眉頭，對於眼前的好室友所說的話，他是真的沒有半點概念，可對方僅僅是把眼睛藏在毛巾底下，用那種擔憂的目光觀察他，倒也沒有繼續把話說完的意思。也許是對方覺得不妥，所以選擇不說，或是其他什麼理由，總之榮恩沒有再追問下去，他只是抹了把臉，把眼睛周邊的水珠都給拭去後，就轉身回寢室換衣服了。

雖然他沒有告訴任何人，但他看著那些嘔出來的穢物，被清水帶著一起旋流進排水口的時候，某股不祥的預感，卻早已在他的胸口成形。

早餐時間他又再反胃了一次，由於有了前一次的經驗，榮恩幾乎確定自己該怎麼做了，而這一回，他甚至沒有讓他的好朋友們知道，獨自一人，利用午餐前的空檔，前往醫院廂房一趟。

令人意外的是，當榮恩推開廂房的沉重木門時，沒看到龐芮夫人的身影。年長的護士大多時間都會在待這裡，每當有人推開門時，她便踩著她的鞋子趕緊迎接來人，因此他壓根沒想過如果她不在的話，自己該怎麼辦。

或許他可以轉身前往大廳，和他的朋友們坐在一塊兒，享用今天的午餐──然後感到反胃，那樣他的朋友就會開始替他擔心了──這顯然不是個好主意，短暫地思考幾秒後，他決定在廂房裡休息一會兒，也許她等下就回來了，不是嗎？

榮恩闔上木門，緩緩走進廂房裡頭。這間用以照顧傷病學生的大房間此時有點冷清，皮鞋的底部在石磚上敲打出清脆的聲響，迴盪在整個空間之中，有種說不上來的寂寥感。

忽然，有陣窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦時所發出的聲響，一下子就停了，他差點以為那是自己的錯覺。榮恩敏銳地回過頭，四處張望，接著，他發現到，除了自己之外，這個偌大的空間，還有別人存在。

他依循方才聲音發出的方向看去，其中一張床位旁的綠色拉簾已經拉上了，隱約之間，有個人的身影側躺在那裡，呼吸平穩地上下起伏著身體，這完全勾起了他的好奇心，榮恩放輕手腳，悄悄地走近那張靠窗的床位。

隨著他的靠近，那個人影變得愈來愈容易辨認。首先，那個身形嬌小，肩膀不寬，腰臀之間的曲線明顯，所以他馬上便判斷出來那是個女孩；其次，她的床尾處有一部份沒被拉簾給遮住，可以看見欄杆上掛著綠色內裏的長袍，因此他也能猜到對方的學院；至於第三……

「衛斯理先生！」倏地，一個成熟的女性聲音叫住了他，榮恩差點嚇得跳起來，他扭過頭，看見了龐芮夫人正好推開大門，雙手抱著一大包紙袋，「你在幹什麼呢？快過來，別打擾到其他同學休息。」

「噢，好的，抱歉。」他應了聲，再次看了床上的那個身影一眼，在雪白的枕頭上有些屬於對方的細軟黑髮散落在那，然後他才壓下自己的好奇心，往年長護士所在的門口位置走去。

有股淡淡的花香竄進他的鼻子裡，很好聞，他曾經聞過這個香氣，不過隨著他離那張床愈來愈遠之後，那些味道就不那麼明顯了。

「那麼，你有什麼事呢，衛斯理先生？」龐芮夫人將紙袋放在藥品櫃旁的茶几上，打開了袋子的開口，以那種溫和長輩們都會用的口氣詢問道。

榮恩很快就移動到了茶几邊，伸長脖子，他看到她把手伸進紙袋裡摸索，拿出了一顆又一顆的光滑小球，不知道是用來做什麼的。「那是誰啊？」問話的時候，他瞥了一眼那張床，躺在上頭的人看起來還沒醒來，似乎是睡得很沉，於是他忍不住問道。

「我不能告訴你，孩子，她享有隱私。」龐芮夫人平淡地說，繼續催問道：「所以，你希望從我這裡得到什麼幫助嗎？」

「喔！」榮恩點點頭，把目光重新回到眼前的老護士身上，「我想用一下那個叫起來很吵的球──就是那個，能檢查出妊娠反應的那個。」

聞言，眼前的長輩挑了挑眉頭，露出了有些不贊同的神色：「你是指你又懷孕了嗎，衛斯理先生？」

「我不知道，」他滿臉無辜地說：「我從早上就開始反胃了，感覺跟上次有點像，所以想說來檢查看看。」

年長的護士嘆了口大氣，放下手邊的動作，轉身繞去架子上，拿出那個榮恩曾經見過的金屬儀器，把它小心翼翼地平放到了榮恩手掌上。

「考慮到你上一次進到廂房的狀況，我不認為這是個好消息。」龐芮夫人看著他將儀器舉起，表情複雜：「沒想到你們竟然選擇墮胎來結束一個生命，你們知道魔法部不鼓勵墮胎吧？」

「那不是我的錯，夫人。」他替自己辯護了一句，然後朝著那顆鳥蛋大小的儀器吹氣，果不其然，儀器上的兩條扣環以相反的方向轉動，發出嘈雜尖銳的聲響，「喔，梅林，真是見鬼……」

榮恩把那個鳥蛋大小的儀器還給龐芮夫人，她搖搖頭，接過那個驗孕用的道具，皺著眉頭，「這是第二次了，你想好要怎麼做了嗎？」

榮恩聳聳肩，換得眼前的年長女性再度嘆了口氣，轉身把儀器放回架上，他同樣無措地在鞋子裡動了動自己的腳趾，只是從鞋外什麼也看不到。

「我仍然認為你應該和馬份先生談談，」擺放好儀器後，龐芮夫人面向他，有些嚴厲地說：「如果你們不想要孩子的話，就不應該做那些事，」她回到那個擺放著紙袋的茶几前，拿起那些小球，塞進了抽屜裡，「Omega受孕機率很高，尤其是在發情期的時候。」

「可是這次不是發期情，夫人。」榮恩把手擺放到自己的下腹處，輕輕地來回撫摸，好像這樣就能碰觸到一個生命，「而且我不是自願的。」

「什麼？」年長的護士在聽到後一句話後快速地回過頭，詫異地看著他：「你的意思是，馬份先生強迫你和他發生關係？」

他點點頭，在心裡吐嘈著自己可沒說對方是馬份，為什麼她會這麼賭定呢？但好吧，確實被她給猜中了，於是他最終選擇不說話。

「太過份了。」龐芮夫人眉毛皺著，眼神盡是憤怒：「一個Alpha不該逼迫他的Omega，這是不道德的，噢，天啊，可憐的孩子。」

不知怎麼著，榮恩並不喜歡她用那種憐憫的視線看著自己，於是他低下頭，看著自己的鞋尖，又動了一次腳趾，但從鞋外看來仍然沒有任何改變。

「當馬份先生把下半身都是血的你帶進這裡的時候，我真的嚇了一跳，」年長的護士的聲調帶有一定程度的憂傷，可就榮恩的感受上來說，那充其量只是同情罷了，「他竟然自己調出那種藥，沒有經過教授指導，也許他的材料用量有誤呢？」紙袋發出一些細細的雜音，他猜想年長的護士可能又開始整理起那些東西了，「雖然墮胎目的達到了，但這對母體造成的傷害恐怕比他以為的還要更嚴重。」

「他才不在乎呢。」榮恩諷刺地說，於是年長的護士第三次嘆氣了。

「我並不覺得馬份先生不關心你，衛斯理先生，」龐芮夫人又從紙袋之中掏出幾個玻璃瓶，瓶底放在桌面上時，發出了清脆的聲響，「我記得他當時的臉，他也一樣，被嚇得不輕。」

「那是因為他是個膽小沒用的彈跳小雪貂，他怕我會死。」他對此下了個不以為然的評價。

「哦，你真的這樣覺得，是嗎？」龐芮夫人將這些瓶子依序排成一列，語重心長地道：「我見過的學生太多了，衛斯理先生，有時候我分辨得出來哪些孩子是在說謊。」

榮恩嚥了口口水，嘟嚷了一聲：「……我可沒說謊。」

回憶的開關一旦被扭開，那些被封起來的的潮思，就如同泉水一般湧現出來。他的Alpha在他的耳邊呢喃，語調溫柔地輕拍他的背，安慰他、平撫他，可那些言語是和地上的暗紅色鮮血比起來，是那麼的蒼白無力。如果對方的『關心』無法打進自己的內心，那只不過是一種自我滿足罷了，說得再多，什麼也改變不了，不是嗎？

「對了，夫人，我只是有點好奇，」榮恩眨眨眼，將自己從那樣的情緒中拉了出來，他抬起目光，看著年長的護士最後從袋子裡倒出一個木盒，然後掏出魔杖，指著那個紙袋，「魔法部為什麼要制定這些法案呢？我是說，有些規定並不合理啊。」

「為什麼你會這麼問呢？」年長的護士一邊說話，一邊用魔杖在空中畫了個圈，被下了咒的紙袋便自己對摺起來，變成了小鳥的形狀，飛到了書架頂端的置物箱後，又散回成原本的袋狀。

「我就是不明白，為什麼避孕劑要先經過申請？」他挑挑眉毛，嘟起嘴，做出一個無奈的表情，「他們難道沒想過，對一個未成年的巫師來說，懷孕是一件很糟糕的事嗎？」他頓了幾秒，續道：「要是能事先避孕的話，就能避免掉很多問題啦？」

龐芮夫人眨眨眼，一些魚尾紋在她做這個動作的時候變得很明顯，不管保養得再好，歲月總是會在身體的某處留下它的痕跡，「我也不知道，衛斯理先生。」她說道：「我不懂、也不關心政治是怎麼運作的，」她走近榮恩，輕輕地拍了拍他的背部，同時露出一個溫柔的笑容，「我只在乎孩子們的身心健康，這是我的責任，也是我之所以站在廂房的使命。」

年長女士的手很小，但是當她拍他的時候，卻能感覺到她的力氣比想像中的還要更大，這足以證明她並不是個只會拿魔杖的治療師，像她這樣的人，對權力或者財富都不關心，也不求什麼回報，只想著能把自己做得到的事盡力做好，也許很多時候，她仍然會選擇使用自己的雙手，來幫助每個需要幫忙的學生。

在他離開廂房之前，龐芮夫人給了他一些緩和嘔吐感的藥劑，對胎兒或母體都沒太多的副作用，並且囑咐他好好休息，以及務必要和馬份談一談，年長的女士堅信金髮史萊哲林不是不能溝通的類型，只要他們能夠認真聆聽彼此的想法，一定能夠有完美的解決方式的。

當然，榮恩沒有告訴她，這一次他早就決定了，無論如何，他不會讓金髮史萊哲林知道自己已經懷孕的事實。

關上廂房木門的時候，他又注意到了那個映著女孩身影的拉簾。在門完全關上之前，那個女孩的影子翻了個身，又躺了回去。

榮恩走在走廊上，忽然記起了那個淡淡的花香，和他曾經在潘西‧帕金森身上聞到過的一模一樣。

 

※

 

榮恩從沒想過，對手是女孩子的話，遠比男孩子要來得棘手多了。

當深色頭髮的史萊哲林女孩堵住他的去路，嘴角邊帶著嘲諷的冷笑時，他幾乎就想轉身逃跑了。

「有些話想找你談談，衛斯理。」她的雙手抱在胸前，下巴微微揚起，看起來簡直就是女版的馬份。潘西‧帕金森說話的時候，站在後頭的另外兩個女孩子──月桂‧綠茵與米莉森‧布洛德則擺出了一付看好戲的表情，這讓他感到不怎麼舒服。

「不了，帕金森，我想我們之間應該沒什麼好說的吧。」榮恩快速地掃過眼前的這三個女孩，以他對她們的了解程度，就算猜不出她們的確切目的，也幾乎能肯定不會是什麼好事，於是他向前走了幾步，打算繞過她們，繼續向前行。

可他才走了沒幾步，卻被一雙厚實的手掌給往後推搡，力道之大，讓他差點跌了個踉蹌。榮恩抬起頭，看見米莉森正好收回手，要他說，這個女孩幾乎差不多就是克拉和高爾的混合體了，她不但擁有山怪般的身材，更糟糕的是，她的腦袋遠比金髮史萊哲林身邊的兩個跟班要靈活得多。

「別走啊，衛斯理。」潘西笑了下，看起來沒多少笑意，「我都還沒開始進入正題呢，你確定你真的不和我聊一下嗎？」

米莉森折了折手指，好像她這樣做就能嚇阻到他，至於月桂‧綠茵則沒有多少反應，只是百賴無聊地玩著自己的頭髮。

榮恩從來不怕被人威脅，要是有人擋在他面前，他總會將對方推開，也許還會附帶一個拳頭，把那人的鼻樑給揍歪，這一點都不難。

可一旦站在他面前的人是個女孩子的時候，情況就不同了。儘管米莉森‧布洛德有個比男性還要更加堅實強壯的身軀，她依然是個女孩，再怎麼說，他都沒辦法出手揍她的，不是嗎？就算她身上濃郁的味道表明了她是個女性Alpha也一樣。

他能做的很有限，於是榮恩瞪了那個高壯的女孩一眼，作勢要離開，可她的行動正如他所想，再次抓住他的手臂，把他重新推了回去。

月桂‧綠茵仍舊表現得漠不關心的樣子，站著三七步，把玩自己的髮尾，用目光斜斜地看他，沒有多少表情。

「走開，布洛德。」他不想對異性動手，即便眼前的女孩擁有著比一般男孩還要更壯碩的體格也一樣。這很麻煩，因為她可能會打他，他卻不能還手。

米莉森只是挑了挑眉毛，簡短地說了一句：「不。」語畢，瞥了潘西一眼。

潘西也回看了她那強壯的朋友，把目光重心移到他身上，揚起嘴角，裝出一個笑容，一步步朝他逼近，「只是聊聊，衛斯理，別那麼緊張。」她走到榮恩的身邊，稍稍墊起腳尖，那股淡淡的花香飄進了他的鼻腔裡，她在他的耳邊悄聲問道：「你告訴跩哥你懷孕了嗎？」

女孩的這句話讓榮恩瞪大眼睛，幾乎是出於本能地向後退了一大步，「什麼？怎麼會？妳怎麼……」

看著對方嘴角的弧度，榮恩想起了一週前他去龐芮夫人檢查的時候，那個在床上休息的史萊哲林女孩，現在他可以肯定地說，她就是當時在廂房裡的另一個病人了。

「有時候我挺羨慕你的，衛斯理。」她再一次走向他，伸出手指，指甲上面塗了深色的指甲油，更襯得她的手指白皙修長。她的指尖碰到了榮恩的領帶，輕輕地由上往下撫摸：「怎麼說呢？我偶爾會想，要是能像你一樣當個Omega的話，那該有多好。」

女孩身上的花香清甜，並不刺鼻，甚至可說挺好聞的，這時榮恩才意識到一件事，這是她費洛蒙的味道，於是他比剛才還要更驚訝了：「……妳是個Alpha？」

「喔，衛斯理，現在才發現，會不會太晚了點？」潘西的手指圈住了他的領帶，「是的，我是個Alpha，」在榮恩反應過來之前，便向下拉扯，逼著他不得不低下頭來，與她的視線齊平，「一個對其他Alpha不具吸引力、也不能被心儀對象標記的可悲Alpha！」

他想抬起身體，可是她卻死緊緊扯著他的領帶，不讓他抬頭。女孩那對眼睛微微瞇起，方才佯裝出來的笑容已經完全消失了，只剩下極度的厭惡與憎恨。

「我曾經抱著那麼一絲希望，幻想自己會是一個Omega，這樣我就能被他標記，」她頓了頓，續道：「不過我的成熟期來得比他還要早，於是我開始覺得，由我標記他也不錯，」白皙的手指緊緊捏著領帶，過於用力而使得指關節泛白，好像那是他的脖子，而不是一條掛在他脖子上的布料，「可最後呢？我們都是Alpha，而他卻被你所吸引，該死的標記了你！」

原先，榮恩還對女孩口中的『他』有疑問，可當她說出這些話之後，他的困惑完全消失了，而這段話讓他啞啞地張開嘴，好半天說不出話：「所以，妳說的是馬份？」

她翻了翻白眼，就好像他問了一個十足的蠢問題一樣，看起來不怎麼耐煩，「不然還會有誰呢？你嗎？」

此話一出，惹得一旁的米莉森發出竊笑，而月桂也暫時停下了手指卷弄髮尾的動作，以一種打趣的眼神望著他。這個諷刺幾乎讓榮恩的雙頰立刻發燙，包括他的耳根子，也一併紅了起來。

「雖然不能標記彼此，我仍然存著能和他在一起的想法，」她衝著他哼笑了聲，「可是他顯然對你更感興趣，甚至為了一個骯髒的純種叛徒拒絕了我，」話說到這裡，她垂下眼睫，低下聲，就像是嘆息：「你一定想像不出來我有多傷心吧？我還試了那些據稱能改變性別的魔藥呢，」忽然，她抬起眼睛，惡狠狠地瞪著他，「結果呢？什麼都沒發生，商人都是騙子，而我差點為此被送進聖蒙果。」

「嘿，等等，所以妳是想找我算帳？」榮恩皺起眉頭，挑出了她話里的語病：「妳找錯人了，我可沒賣什麼假藥給你。」

──我可以輕易地對你做那些過去只能存在於我腦海裡的事，而你會受費洛蒙的影響，不得不服從我，對我來說，就像是天上掉下的禮物。

忽然，金髮史萊哲林彷若哀求的聲音在他的耳邊響起，那個關於天花板水漬的記憶就此浮現在他的腦海裡，那些過於私密的、屬於他的Alpha之於他的情感，他並不是完全沒有察覺到的，只是他從來不想去思考這個問題罷了。

然而現在，當潘西‧帕金森說出這些話的時候，他卻下意識地想到對方曾經近乎告白的話語，並用以反駁眼前的史萊哲林女孩：「而且，就算妳真能成功改變自己性別，他也不一定會愛上妳，不是嗎？」

很顯然，他的這句話成功激怒了她。「你說話可真尖銳，衛斯理，雖然我早就知道你有多麼討人厭。」潘西瞇著眼，甩開了他的領帶，「不過，我還是得告訴你，就算我再討厭你，接下來的行為可不是針對你──」

她的話說到一半，米莉森便握住拳頭，忽然朝榮恩的臉揮了一拳。他幾乎都沒意識到究竟發生了什麼，可第二拳已經打在了他的下巴上，使他重心不穩，跌坐到了地上。

「──是針對跩哥的，我要讓他知道惹惱我的下場。」潘西再次笑了，而這一回，她的笑容看起來比前幾次都還要真實多了：「別怨我，衛斯理，這都是跩哥的錯，誰教他不選擇一個真心愛他的女孩。」

榮恩抬起袖子，抹了抹自己嘴角，重新站起身。米莉森‧布洛德的拳頭可比他想像得還要硬多了，他開始懷疑她是不是在裙子底下藏了一根男性生殖器。強壯的女孩已經擺出了出拳的架勢，榮恩瞪著她，不知道自己該不該作出反擊，畢竟，就算她再怎麼像個男人，仍然是個女孩，而對女孩使用暴力的行為是可恥的。

就在他這麼思考的時候，米莉森又朝他揮了一拳，直直打中他的腹部，接著又是一拳，直擊他的胸口。胸腔一窒的感覺讓他差點喘不上氣，他大大地吸了一口氣，驚恐地意識到，如果自己什麼都不做的話，憑她的蠻力，絕對能把自己給弄死。

「等一下，喂，妳們不該是女巫嗎？」他還來不及平復自己的呼吸，便率先試圖以言語阻止對方的動作：「為什麼不用文明一點的方式？比如說，一場決鬥之類的？」

「別傻了，衛斯理，」潘西不冷不熱地笑了一下：「你不敢對女孩出拳吧？換成決鬥的話，就未必如此了，你說不定會對我下咒呢。」

他正想說，就算是一場決鬥，如果站在對面的是女孩，他也做不到毫無顧忌地揮杖念咒，但不管怎麼說，總比這種一面倒的方式好得多。

「再說了，我的目的是報復跩哥，難道我該找他下戰帖嗎？」潘西聳聳肩，這個動作讓她看起來更加高傲了，「只要讓他對我感到抱歉就行了，如果他之後換了新的對象，我也會這麼做的，」她看著他，然後任由她的好友再一次對他出拳，「所以說，真的不是針對你個人，別把自己想得太重要了，衛斯理。」

這是一場單向的施暴，如果說對手是個男孩，榮恩可以半點不猶豫地把對方給揍翻，可是女孩不同，所有人都告訴他，女孩是弱者，不論她是Alpha、Beta還是Omega，女孩就是女孩，她們嬌嫩如花，若是對女孩出拳，就是恃強凌弱，就連他自己也是這麼想的──如果被妙麗知道了，她肯定會罵他這是種性別歧視，女孩並不如他想像得脆弱。

社會中總有人仗著自己是弱勢的一方，以弱之名行欺壓之實，憑藉著自己的身份，要求比常人還要更多，最可怕的是，沒人能指責這些人的不是，因為他們是弱勢。

 

TBC


	16. The personality Part B

Be marked, be paired - (16) The personality Part B

 

潘西‧帕金森笑得很愉快，因為米莉森‧布洛德已經完全進入狀況，下手愈發狠毒，每一次都打中了他的要害；而月桂‧綠茵始終都保持著那副不怎麼關心的表情，在玩完頭髮後，又開始檢查自己的指甲。

「反擊啊，衛斯理。」由於下盤被踢了一腳，他被絆倒在地，而施暴的米莉森只是繼續她的動作，朝他的頭又踹了一下：「怎麼？你看不起女人的拳頭，是嗎？」

說罷，米莉森又往他的腹部踹了一下，榮恩護著自己的肚子，蜷在地上喘息，他的下腹有一點點抽痛，但是她的動作仍然沒有停止，往他的肩膀抬腳一踩。

冷汗自他的額角冒了出來，他開始感覺不對勁了，胸口的沉悶感與上腹的嘔吐感讓他的頭腦變得昏昏沉沉，眼前的女性Alpha們有著各自的費洛蒙，讓狹窄的走廊充斥著一種怪異的氣味。

他的肚子又抽了一下，那種嘔吐的感覺變得更加強烈了，然而不論是潘西還是米莉森，都沒人在乎這一點，她們的笑聲尖銳，刺得他的耳膜疼痛，汗珠滑落到他的雙頰，將幾屢髮絲黏到了他的臉上。

忽然，月桂‧綠茵停下了手指的動作，睜大了眼睛，朝他的方向看來。她不再玩弄頭髮或指甲了，而是拍了拍米莉森的肩膀，制止了強壯女孩的動作。被阻攔下來的後者看上去不大高興，於是又朝他的臀部踢了一下，才悻悻然地往後退了一步，雙手在胸前交叉。

潘西上前和她的朋友們說話，表情不悅，好像對方剛剛掃了她的興，然而月桂‧綠茵只是皺著眉頭，和另外兩個女孩爭論一些事。榮恩和這個史萊哲林女孩並沒有多少交情，但他很慶幸有人注意到了他的不適，嘔吐感變得愈發強烈，他猜想自己可能隨時都會吐出來，不知道是因為承受了暴力的關係，還是因為她們的費洛蒙干擾了他。

「……可是妳不是說摔個一次兩次不會怎樣嗎？」他聽見潘西壓低聲音，口氣不善地質問她的朋友：「我看他還好啊，再怎麼說，他都是個男的，不至於被米莉森打幾下就死掉。」

米莉森交換了一下抱在胸前的手臂，站在潘西的身邊，發了個哼聲。可月桂‧綠茵只是愈說愈激動，但她的聲音太小了，榮恩聽不清楚她都說了些什麼，只有幾個片段的單詞，諸如『太超過了』、『懷孕』、『翠菊』、『不能忍受』這些單字或片語，榮恩沒辦法組合他們，何況他的肚子愈來愈疼了，甚至蓋過了頭部的暈眩感。

「妳妹妹有什麼可生氣的？就因為她是Omega性權協會的人？」潘西的音量加大了，表情同時帶了點憤怒：「還不是因為妳說妊娠中的Omega沒那麼脆弱，我們才敢動手的，」深色頭髮的史萊哲林女孩伸出手指，指向整個人蜷在地上的榮恩，語氣不滿地說道：「更何況，那是個衛斯理，生存力比陰溝裡的老鼠還要強，有什麼可擔憂的？」

他看著那幾個史萊哲林女孩的交談，每次吸吐都變得既粗糙又沉重，且愈發急促，那些屬於女孩子的嗓音在他耳裡逐漸成為嗡嗡的耳鳴，榮恩雖然睜著眼睛，卻不知道自己真正都看見了些什麼，伴隨著那些疼痛，腹部有股似曾相似的翻覆感，讓他只能將感官都集中到自己的身上。

原先還雙手抱胸的米莉森回過頭來看了他一眼，接著她的表情也變了，雙目微瞠，用她那粗啞的嗓門大叫：「我看他真的有點問題了！」

潘西也重新把視線放到了他的身上，眼神困惑，好像不明白他為什麼要痛苦地伏在那裡。榮恩想告訴她『別那麼看我，狗臉女，那是因為我疼』，可他卻連一句話也說不出來。月桂‧綠茵的表情稱得上是驚恐了，她驚呼了一聲，榮恩隱約中聽見了她的聲音：「我得去告訴跩哥！」

他想阻止她，可是那個不怎麼說話的史萊哲林女孩已經離開了，他只看到她小跑步的模樣，短短的制服裙子因此掀起一小角，背影消失在他的視線中。

潘西喃喃抱怨了些什麼，顯然對此感到生氣，轉過頭去，朝在場的另一個史萊哲林女孩發火。米莉森‧布洛德當然不是什麼好脾氣的人，於是她們兩個開始爭吵。

「我要妳讓他受點小傷而已，又沒叫妳踹得那麼大力！」前者尖叫道。

這惹得後者翻了個白眼：「明明是妳要我下手狠一點的，妳以為我很喜歡打人嗎？」

她們愈說愈大聲，只差沒有揪著彼此的頭髮扭打成一團了。最後是潘西‧帕金森先哭了出來，米莉森‧布洛德只好宣告認輸，高壯的女孩子抱住了較嬌小的那個，拍拍她的背，然後前者哭得更兇了。

「要是真的把他給搞死了，跩哥會恨我的。」潘西把臉埋在好友的肩膀上，抽抽噎噎地說：「我只是想給跩哥小小的報復罷了，可是我沒有要殺他的意思啊！」

如果有還有力氣的話，榮恩會提醒她們自己還活得好好的──可話還沒說出口，腹部又抽了一下，令他不得不發出呻吟，一些濕潤且溫暖的東西在他的身體深處流動，隱約之間，他已經意識到那是什麼。

幾聲凌亂的腳步聲由遠而近，大概有三、四個人，沒多久，有人蹲下來抱住了榮恩。從對方身上類似於薄荷的清香，讓他足以判斷出來人，這是他的Alpha，有著能引發他的情慾、卻也能使他平靜下來的味道。

「妳都做了什麼！」他的Alpha在衝著他人大吼的時候，把他摟得更緊了。

「這是意外，跩哥，」那個史萊哲林女孩哭得更用力了，差不多和裝出來的沒兩樣，「我承認這事是我主導的，但我沒想到他會變成這樣……」

「妳沒想到？喔，潘西，這就是妳想要的發展，不是嗎？」他的Alpha諷刺地說，榮恩因為疼痛又抽搐了一下，而他的Alpha顯然發現到了，讓他把頭靠在自己的肩膀上，輕柔地拍著他的背：「妳究竟在想什麼？要是妳對我不滿的話，妳可以直接跟我決鬥。」

「我沒有對你不滿，我不……」女孩的話說到一半，便兀地停了下來，倒吸一口涼氣：「是妳告訴他的，是嗎？一定是妳，我就知道！」

他聽見另一個女孩──可能是月桂‧綠茵──為此爭辯了一會兒，但她說了什麼，榮恩沒能聽清，體內那種某些東西正在流失的感覺讓他不得不聚精會神去感受。抬起頭，看見了金髮Alpha的側腮，他稍微掙扎了一下，想要提醒對方自己現在狀況不好，可他的Alpha只是溫柔地撫摸他的後腦勺，好像這麼做，就能讓他冷靜一點。

「那是因為我問她！」終於，他的Alpha發出不耐煩的聲音制止了她們的爭吵，他的Alpha現在非常生氣，他就是知道這點，「我標記了他，他是我的伴侶。我不關心妳是怎麼想的，總之這都與妳無關。」

「噢，所以你開始替這個純種叛徒說話了？」女孩拔高了音量：「你不應該很討厭他嗎？他可是個衛斯理呢！標記他的時候你不覺得噁心嗎？」

「妳又知道什麼？」他的Alpha真的動怒了，由於倚在對方身上的緣故，榮恩能感受到對方說話時胸腔的震顫：「他是不一樣的，妳明白嗎！」

當他的Alpha說出這句話的時候，一道暖意流經了他的心臟，可他還來不及細想，身體的怪異感又重新奪回了他感官的注意力，榮恩大口喘息著，體內某個地方在痙攣，似乎有什麼東西快要流出他的體內。

「現在他是特別的了？我還以為你嫌他髒呢，畢竟你連你們的孩子都不想要！」他聽見女孩的口氣變得歇斯底里：「也是啦，你還專程調配魔藥讓他喝下呢，看得出來他對你而言確實挺特別的！」

在她提到孩子的時候，榮恩反射性地抽了一下，一種恐慌的感覺油然而升，他忽然認知到，此刻在他肚子裡的另一個生命，可能也在一點一滴地邁向死亡。

「住口，潘西！」他的Alpha毫無所察，朝對方大吼，彷彿這樣做是有意義的。

他聽見那個女孩換氣的聲音，好像還想再辯解什麼，然而榮恩沒有聽清她的話，只是拉了拉自己Alpha的衣服。

到了這一刻，金髮史萊哲林這才意識到他有需求。對方低下頭來，扶起他的肩膀，問道：「怎麼了？」

榮恩張開嘴巴，想說點什麼，可那種流失的感覺愈來愈鮮明，他喘息著，驚懼地睜大眼睛，看見對方灰色的眼眸裡有著真摯的關切，他不確定該不該讓他的Alpha知道自己的肚子裡又有另一個生命存在，但如果什麼都不做的話，它真的會離開自己：「……救它。」

「救什麼？」他的Alpha皺起眉頭，表情困惑。

稍稍挺起腰桿，這個動作讓他腹部抽痛。「救它……」榮恩抓住對方的長袍領口處，艱難地把對方拉近自己，再一次說道：「求你。」

或許是真的有什麼東西從他的身體裡面流出來了，他聽見另一個男孩的聲音──可能是高爾，聽起來就很像──吃驚地大喊：「你們看，衛斯理在流血！」

金髮史萊哲林這才彎過身體，看見了他的困境，這意味著剛才的角度讓對方完全沒能注意到這點。他的Alpha抓住他的肩膀，低聲罵了句該死，然後朝其他人叫罵道：「別像個木頭一樣傻在那裡，去找龐芮夫人啊，蠢貨！」

「噢，噢！」這次應聲的是克拉了，兩道屬於男孩子較沉重的腳步聲慌亂地離開了現場，莫約兩秒後，月桂‧綠茵也喃喃念了幾句話，踩著較前兩者來得輕一些的腳步快跑離去。

潘西又哭了，米莉森‧布洛德沉默地安慰她。而跩哥‧馬份僅僅是抱著他，在他的耳邊低語，告訴他不要害怕，沒事的，一切都會變好，龐芮夫人很快就來了……這樣的場景讓榮恩想起了第一次失去那個生命的時候，他的Alpha也是像這樣抱著他，在他的耳邊呢喃，可這一回，金髮的Alpha聲音起到作用了，那是一種無以倫比的安心感。

榮恩覺得平靜，安全，被保護著，這太奇怪了，因為他的Alpha曾經逼他喝下妊娠終止劑，並且不顧他的意願強姦他，他是如此痛恨對方的行徑，可是此刻他卻沒有半點排斥感，甚至還有點舒適與溫暖，讓他想起了他們曾經倚靠在彼此身邊的時光，在圖書館、在鐘塔庭院、在泥腳夫人的店前，還有更多更多的地點，那彷彿是上個世紀的事了。

怪異的感覺愈來愈鮮明，他知道自己的身體深處有個部份被打開了，某個東西從那裡緩緩流下。儘管如此，這一次他沒有恐懼，沒有痛苦，鼻腔裡盡是那股薄荷般的氣味，耳裡所聞也全是對方的喁喁細語，如同咒語，而對方落在自己肩背上的每根手指似乎也帶有魔力，不用魔杖的引導，也能傳遞到他的身上。

他幾乎就要睡著了，或者他確實已經睡著了，恍惚中，他聽見很多腳步聲匆忙趕來，其中夾雜龐芮夫人的說話聲，榮恩知道他們來得太遲了。在那位年長的護士的指揮下，自己的Alpha不得不放開了他，但是金髮Alpha仍堅持握著他的手，然後他被帶離了那裡，接著便完全失去了意識。

 

※

 

這一次的情況比上一回還要更糟，當榮恩醒來之後，發現自己身在聖蒙果，而非霍格華茲的醫院廂房，這讓他有點驚訝，畢竟他完全不記得後來都發生了些什麼，或許是在他昏過去的這段期間，龐芮夫人下了判斷，把他給送到這裡。

他的眼珠子轉了一圈，然後才注意到自己的母親坐在床邊的椅子上，眉頭深鎖，雙目緊閉，手肘撐在膝蓋上，托著自己的臉頰，看上去實在不怎麼舒服。

望著自己的母親，榮恩發現她的白髮變多了，毫無規則地夾雜在紅髮之間，她的臉上滿是皺紋，有深有淺，有短有長，尤其是眼尾的紋路，在她閉著眼的時候特別明顯，這使她看起來又老又疲憊。

榮恩凝視著她，不知不覺地伸出了手指，想替她撫平眼尾處的細痕，然而在他的手指碰到她之前，茉莉‧衛斯理便睜開了眼睛，嚇得他縮回了手。他的母親看著他，眼睛變得愈來愈大，瞳仁裡充滿驚喜，瞬間就盈滿了淚光。

「感謝梅林，榮恩，你終於醒了！」他的媽媽緊緊地摟住了他，那張小小的木頭椅在她跳起來的時候向後倒下，發出『碰』的一聲怪響，但是茉莉一點也不在意，「喔，寶貝，你還好嗎，有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

「媽……」他回應了他的母親一個音節，直到她鬆開了他，但是手指仍然牢牢地扣著他的肩膀，好像一旦將他放開，他就會重新倒回床上似地，其實他想告訴她自己還沒糟到這種程度，但話到了嘴邊，他又嚥了回去，只是簡潔地反問道：「為什麼我會在這裡？」

「龐芮夫人把你送來的，」說這句話的時候，他的母親滿臉憂傷，「她說你的情況太嚴重了，她沒辦法替你處理，所以不得不把你送進聖蒙果，」她的母親頓了頓，鬆開了其中一隻手，輕輕地摸了摸他的臉頰，「接到消息後，我和你爸爸就趕來了，」在提到他父親的時候，榮恩下意識地在病房中尋找另一個人的身影，而他的母親顯然也察覺到了這點：「他的工作還沒完成，在確認過你的狀況後，就先回去了，但我能留下來陪你。」

快速地點了點頭，榮恩覺得有點感動，他看著自己的母親，忍不住開口問道：「……對了，媽。」

「怎麼了，榮恩？」他的媽媽憐愛地回望他，抬起手，替他撥了撥劉海。

在他的母親的指腹撫過他的眉心時，他閉上眼，享受來自於至親的關懷，「孩子已經不在了，是嗎？」

他的母親停下了動作，久久沒有說話。他張開眼睛，看見她泫然欲泣的神情，眉目中滿是哀戚。

即便茉莉什麼話都沒說，他卻已經得到答案了，榮恩點點頭，別過目光，不再看著她。事實上，他本以為在得知答案時，世界會坍塌，但是沒有，他的情緒比他以為的還要更平靜，或許是早有預感的緣故。反倒是他的母親，掏出手帕，擦了擦自己的眼睛，表現得如此傷心，令而他只想好好拍拍她的背。

他聽說在他被送進聖蒙果之前，那個生命就已經離他遠去了。龐芮夫人雖然試著挽留住它，但它的消逝就和它的到來一樣迅速，等他到了聖蒙果以後，血已經流乾了，沒有治療師能拯救它。

離開學校代表事情有一定程度上的嚴重性，因此這件事理所當然地通知了他的父母，他的父親向魔法部請了半天假，只為了確定他一切平安，他的母親也同樣放下手邊的工作，整個治療過程中都在祈禱。

跩哥‧馬份以他的Alpha身份陪同他一起前往聖蒙果，似乎在他被送進診間之前，都握著他的手，所以這件事也驚動了馬份夫婦，據他的母親所言，兩個家庭還差點為此大打出手。

聖蒙果的治療師告訴他的父母，此前他就已經流產過一次，是透過服藥的方式。馬份家的獨生子坦白了逼迫他服藥的行為，這讓茉莉‧衛斯理憤怒地掏出魔杖，同樣護子心切的水仙‧馬份也舉起魔杖，兩個母親一觸即發，聖蒙果隨時都有被給炸掉的危機。

諷刺的是，讓她們放下魔杖的，並非各自的丈夫，乃是馬份家的獨生子。跩哥‧馬份從自己母親的身後站了出來，無視馬份夫人驚憂的神情，僅僅是走到了兩個女人的中間，誠懇地對衛斯理夫婦道了歉──當茉莉說到這裡的時候，榮恩幾乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，那可是跩哥‧自以為是‧馬份呢，老實講，他還以為任何有關於愧疚的單字都從對方的字典裡刪除了。

「那時候你告訴我自己只是吃壞肚子，是騙人的，」在說出這些話的時候，他媽媽甚至帶上了責備的口吻：「為什麼要說謊呢？難道我們不值得你信任嗎？」

「不是啦，媽！」他驚呼一聲，「我只是怕妳傷心，妳知道……就，這又不是什麼大事……反正都過去了。」

「噢，傻孩子，」她嘆了口大氣，然後出手捏捏他的臉頰，「我們是你的父母，只要是你的事情，不論大小，我們都希望你能說出來。」

雖然的臉頰被捏得有點疼，但榮恩還是揚起一個笑容，對他的母親點點頭：「抱歉，媽。」

他的母親繼續告訴他，其實跩哥‧馬份並沒有她記憶中的那麼不懂事，尤其是在看到對方低聲下氣地表示願意接受懲罰時，她差點都要原諒對方了。

「我以為他和他的爸爸一樣驕傲呢，畢竟你們總說他是個討厭鬼。」茉莉如此評價道，「其實他還挺有禮貌的，至少我看得出來他道歉得很有誠意。」

榮恩只差沒有翻白眼了。是了，他的媽媽可不知道金髮史萊哲林是怎麼侮辱他的家庭，要是她當時也在場的話，恐怕就算有再多個水仙‧馬份都阻止不了她。畢竟跩哥‧馬份的用字遣詞，每次都太超過了。

「但我仍然不會原諒他，」他的媽媽強調了這一點：「他殺了自己的孩子，還把你害成這樣……喔，梅林，我一想到這點就生氣。」

「這次不能全怪他，」喔，好吧，他在騙誰呢？畢竟潘西‧帕金森都說她是為了報復馬份才找上門的，可榮恩還是不小心替對方辯解了一句：「我根本沒讓他知道懷孕的事，這是個意外，他沒做什麼。」

「噢，是嗎？」他的媽媽挑了挑眉頭，顯然對此頗有微詞：「你沒告訴他，就是怕他再一次那麼做，我說得對嗎？」

榮恩聳聳肩，她是對的，畢竟她是他的媽媽，她比他以為的還要更了解他。

據他的母親所說，把他送到聖蒙果的當天晚上，跩哥‧馬份就被遣回霍格華茲了，雖然金髮Alpha得到了短暫的外出許可，卻被要求在當天來回，榮恩這才知道自己昏睡時間超過整整一天。

他的母親整個下午都陪在他身邊，這讓榮恩產生一種奇異的滿足感，畢竟他和五個兄長與一個妹妹分享一對父母，再加上他與金妮的年齡相近，很多時候，他的母親並沒有多少時間專屬於他，因此茉莉給被特殊對待，令他感到別樣的幸福，也暫時忘卻了那些不愉快的事情。

隔天上午，榮恩被安排做了一些檢查，一個治療師用各種奇怪的道具在他身上揮來揮去，每當那些道具有反應的時後，治療師便會對那根被施了咒的羽毛筆說些他從沒聽過的名詞，這教他很難不懷疑對方只是隨口胡謅。不過再怎麼說，他不具備這方面的專業，所以他也只能聽從對方的指示，乖乖做出各種動作。

一段時間過後，那名治療師詳盡地告訴他目前身體的狀況、Omega生育機能的受損程度、器官自癒機制的運行方式等等，隨著對方的說明，榮恩只能點頭，提出自己的問題。

檢查的結果表示這次流產的原因相當複雜，除了毆打所致之外，他還在承受暴力的同時被多名Alpha費洛蒙給刺激，這對已標記過的Omega來說無疑是種生理壓力，所幸他還年輕，男性的身體也較女性來得強壯，只要按時飲用魔藥，外傷的部份很快就能痊癒。

唯一的問題是，相對於女性Omega的生育系統而言，男性的Omega器官本來就沒那麼完整，在治療師做出結論之時，對方的每個用詞都非常小心，卻還是不免被為話語中的含義愕然。

下午的時候，跩哥‧馬份在石內卜的陪同下，來到了聖蒙果。作為史萊哲林的院長，石內卜不得不肩負起這個責任，很顯然地，他們的魔藥學教授對於他們的談話內容沒有多少興趣，因此把金髮史萊哲林送到這裡之後，便踏出了病房，在走廊外等候，臨去前還好心地提醒對方，談話得控制在一個小時之內，因為他們得在晚餐時間開始前回到學校。

當他們目送石內卜離開後，他的Alpha很快便將目光重新移到他的身上，語氣中有一點急切：「那麼，你怎麼樣了？」

榮恩聳聳肩，沒有答話。眼前的金髮史萊哲林的模樣倒有那麼點緊張，只見對方快速地舔了舔唇，似乎正迫切地希望找到某個話題，好成為他們之間的突破口。

「好的，衛斯理，」過了一會兒，跩哥又再度開口：「如果你想知道的話，史萊哲林被扣了五十分，米莉森也被罰禁足，」對方的灰眸停在他的臉上，裡面有些說不清是什麼的情緒，「潘西逃過一劫，因為米莉森承擔下所有責任，全程在場的月桂也沒有告發她，」他的Alpha頓了頓，繼續說道：「他們不採信我的證詞，因為事發當時我不在那裡。」

『採信』這個字眼成功地引起了榮恩的注意，他回看對方一眼，好奇地打量起對方：「……你指控她？」

「不算是，」金髮史萊哲故作姿態地林挑了挑眉毛，卻隱藏不住眉眼間因得到回應而產生的愉快，這讓對方的表情變得有點滑稽，「龐芮夫人要求知道詳情，有助於她的診斷，我也只是把我知道的告訴她罷了。」

「是喔。」榮恩只是簡單地應了一聲，然後沉默再度降臨他們之間。

跩哥的眉毛又重新皺起來了，那道灰色的視線牢牢鎖著他，這多少令他感到有點不自在，於是他轉過頭去，試著把焦點放到對面的另一張床，那裡坐了一個斯文的中年Omega，戴著眼鏡，安靜地看書。

「那麼……」莫約半分鐘過去，對方再次開口，「波特和格蘭傑都有來找過我，他們有話要我帶給你。」

他注意到金髮史萊哲林沒有使用那些外號來稱呼他的朋友，榮恩不無諷刺地想著，以對方的個性來說，這或許算是某件值得嘉獎的事，「什麼話？」

「波特說他很擔心你，」說這句話的時候，金髮史萊哲林好像還想發個鼻哼，又只得突兀地收了回去，硬生生地轉為一個由氣音而組成的哼氣聲，「他還說如果你有個三長兩短的話，他不會讓我好過……之類的。」

「哇喔，他會揍你的，我相信。」他不冷不熱地回了一句，沒有把目光移回對方身上，依舊在觀察那個中年Omega。他發現對方翻書之前有舔手指的小習慣，榮恩從以前便覺得那樣很噁，這很可能會讓舌頭沾到書的味道，人類又不是書蟲，怎麼可能會喜歡那種怪味呢？好吧，妙麗除外。

身旁的人咂了聲舌，但榮恩故意裝作沒有聽見，於是對方繼續說道：「至於格蘭傑，她想知道你會在聖蒙果待多久，」這中間大概間隔了幾秒鐘，對方才又說：「她也很擔心你。」

「她總是過度擔心。」他隨口說道。

對面的那個Omega注意到榮恩正在看自己了，低下頭，讓眼鏡滑到鼻樑上，朝榮恩看了一眼，對他微笑了一下，所以榮恩也回以一個笑容，沒有理會自己身旁的Alpha是不是因此臉色鐵青。

「也許你就是喜歡別人關注你，不是嗎？」跩哥說，語氣裡充滿不以為然：「這就是為什麼你喜歡她？」

「我的確『曾經』喜歡她，」榮恩加強了過去式的用詞，收回眼神，將頭轉回了金髮史萊哲林那一邊，「她是個Beta，並且她不能接受自己的對象是個Omega，所以，都結束了。」

「不，你仍然喜歡她。」對方微微瞇起灰色的眼眸，彷彿被自己的話給傷到了，用一種防備的神情說道：「你的表情就是那麼說的。」

「那重要嗎？反正我和她之間不會再有任何可能了。」他瞧著對方的臉，試著回想這張面孔在過去是否也如此蒼白：「那你呢，馬份？」

在聽到這句話的時候，金髮史萊哲林微微蹙起了眉頭：「什麼意思？」

「我聽說你向我媽道歉了，真想不到你也會有覺得歉疚的時候。」榮恩又聳了一次肩，「我又不傻，馬份，如果你有什麼話想對我說，你為什麼不直接告訴我呢？」

一瞬間，金髮史萊哲林似乎被他的話給嚇到了，灰色的眼眸睜得大大的，活像一隻被吊在樹上的雪貂，驚恐地望著人類，這還挺好笑的。

「你知道你那彆扭的表達方式把事情搞得很複雜，是吧？」他補充道。

跩哥眨眨眼，眉毛皺得更緊了，薄薄的嘴唇來回抿了兩次，過了好一段時間後，才緩緩說道：「……要是你拒絕我呢？」

「至少你試過了，那會讓你看起來比較男人一點。」榮恩歪了歪脖子，斜斜地看著對方：「雖然，我也覺得不管你想說什麼，我的答案都會是『不』。」

「你在耍我嗎，衛斯理！」兩朵淺淺的粉紅色浮上金髮史萊哲林的臉頰，顯然是被他給刺激到了。

「不，我沒有──」榮恩搖搖頭，接著才又說：「好吧，或許我有。」

「該死，你這無恥、幼稚又自私的窮酸鼬鼠。」跩哥的捏起了拳頭，咬牙切齒地罵了一句後，又把拳頭甩了回去，重重踩了地板一下，當作出氣。

這次的沉默比前一次要好一些了，至少他們之間的氣氛沒那麼沉重了。榮恩別過眼，把目光移到了眼前的棉被上，手指搓了搓被單，散發出一股魔藥的氣味。

「你為什麼不告訴我你懷孕了？」良久，他的Alpha問道。

他凝視著被單，沒有眨眼：「你認為呢？」

「你以為我又會逼你喝下妊娠終止劑。」他的Alpha自嘲笑了下，「可是你猜錯了，衛斯理，我不會的，尤其是看到你流了那麼多血之後。」

榮恩咬住自己的下嘴唇，關於前一次流產的回憶，至今還是一道無法輕易跨過的坎，每回想起生命一點一滴逝去的感覺，都會讓他手心冒出冷汗。相較之下，這一次的流產沒有來太多的恐懼，兩次之間的微妙差距究竟是怎麼產生的，連他自己也不明白。

「當時的我，認為那是最好的處理辦法，」話語至此，對方的聲音變小了，語調裡有著顯而易見的哀傷：「直到看到你的表情，我才意識到，自己可能真的做錯了，」他的Alpha啞啞地說：「至少，我該先和你談談。」

「你確實該和我談的。」榮恩酸溜溜地說。

金髮史萊哲林沒有馬上接話，他也不再表示意見，談話又暫時中止了。

「我爸爸很不滿意，他不喜歡你，也不喜歡你爸爸，」幾秒後，跩哥才又說：「但是他認同衛斯理家有很強的生育能力，畢竟你家有七個孩子。」

他又咬住了自己的唇瓣，用牙齒蹂躪著它，一句話也沒講，任由他的Alpha繼續說下去。

「最重要的一點，雖然衛斯理家的名聲雖然臭，卻也算是有名氣的純血家族，」金髮史萊哲林咽了口唾液，續道：「我爸爸說，如果你能確實替馬份家生出繼承人的話，他會考慮接受他或她。」

「所以，你爸爸並不像你想像中的那麼不能接受我們的孩子，是嗎？」榮恩垂眼，悄悄地握起了被單的一角，「聽起來還真令人振奮。」

對方沒有回話，這大概算是默認了。

「告訴你一件事，馬份。」榮恩看著被他給緊緊捏在手裡的被單，在他把它放開以後，呈現了不規則的皺褶，「治療師說，經過兩次非自然流產，我的Omega器官受到了嚴重的損傷，」他抬頭，對上那雙灰色的眼瞳，以一種平穩的語氣說道：「雖然還有機會受孕，但以後可能很難留住孩子了。」

他看著他的Alpha瞪大眼睛，嘴巴也不自覺地微微張開，本就蒼白的臉變得更加慘白，眉間甚至沒了那股驕傲，不可置信地愣在那裡。

榮恩別過眼，重新看著被單被他給捏皺的那一小塊，它正在慢慢地平復，逐漸變回原有的樣子，然而留在上面的摺痕，除非有人把它燙平，否則大概很難消失了吧。

他的Alpha在探訪時間結束後，便被他們的教授給帶了回去，至於他，則在聖蒙果待了三天，才順利出院。

 

TBC


	17. The ship on the sea

Be marked, be paired - (17) The ship on the sea

 

回到霍格華茲的感覺真是好極了，他想，就連寢室裡淡淡的霉味都如此讓人懷念。雖然榮恩只在聖蒙果只待了三天，卻像是在那裡滯留了半年，畢竟不是每個人都喜歡睡在滿是各種魔藥氣味的病房，白色總是令人很沮喪，就算床位旁的拉簾上印著紫色的小花也一樣。

奈威是第一個前來關心他的人，總是頂著一張苦瓜臉的室友神色擔憂，圓圓的眼珠子不安地轉了好幾圈，才小心翼翼地開口：「聽說你是被米莉森‧布洛德給打進聖蒙果的。」

「嗯，差不多吧。」榮恩坐在自己的那張四柱床上，把剛脫下的襪子隨手扔到床下。

「她是個瘋婆子，我得說，」西莫繞過了中間的火爐，雙手撐在榮恩放置在床尾的皮箱，「不過你也太遜了吧，再怎麼說，她都是個女的，你難道沒辦法放倒她嗎？」

被丟了這麼一句問題，讓榮恩莫名有點被冒犯到了：「我也想啊，問題是，她是個女孩子耶，我總不能一拳揍到她臉上吧！」

「好吧，說得也是，你不能打她。」西莫聳聳肩，將榮恩蓋在皮箱上的圍巾撥到旁邊一點，「不過你還是太遜了，最起碼你可以躲開嘛。」

儘管他還想再替自己辯解什麼，可是一張開口，話頭便被另一個人給打斷了。「你還好意思說呢，西莫，榮恩的拳頭可比你硬多了。」他們的黑人室友把外套掛到了衣架上，便慢慢往他們的方向移動，「我敢說，如果她是和你打的話，你多半會被她給摔出城堡。」

「嘿，丁‧湯瑪斯，你是想打架嗎？先說好，我是不會手下留情的。」西莫這麼說的同時，往丁的方向踹了一腳，然而卻被他們的黑人室友輕易地給閃過了。

沒能攻擊成功的西莫又補了一掌，卻被丁抓住了手腕，借力使力地推到了一旁，愛爾蘭男孩因此發出了一聲「哎唷」的怪叫。

丁沒理會西莫的呻吟，跨過了一旁的障礙物，走到他的床邊，伸出一隻手，友好地說道：「恭喜你出院了，榮恩。」

看了眼前的那隻手一眼後，榮恩便欣然握住了對方，他們的黑人室友露齒一笑，放開了他，往後退了幾步，坐到了哈利的床上。

「那麼，你想跟我們聊聊嗎？」丁雙手交握在兩腿間，手肘靠著膝蓋，向前屈著身體：「我聽說你還流血了。」

西莫翻了個身，索性整個人坐到了他的皮箱上，開玩笑地問道：「你該不會缺了顆牙吧？」

「噢，其實沒有很嚴重啦。」榮恩如此告訴他的朋友們，然後打直右腿，踢了踢西莫的屁股，希望對方從自己的箱子上滾下來：「也沒缺牙。」

西莫向前挪了幾吋，這樣榮恩就剛好踢不到他了，完全沒有從皮箱上下來的意思。

在窗邊照顧著植物的奈威朝他拋了個同情的眼神，「如果只是掉了顆牙齒就好了。」

榮恩沒回話，他不知道奈威為什麼總是這麼敏感，於是他更情願裝作沒聽到對方剛才說的那些，畢竟他不像老實的室友如此多愁善感。

丁和西莫輪流告訴他這幾天發生的事，包括課堂與課外的，特別是西莫還誇張了不少，尤其是作業的部份更是加油添醋許多，甚至被丁酸了一句：「我怎麼沒聽說魔法史要交二十吋長的報告？丙斯教授從不出作業的。」

在他們又聊了好陣子之後，寢室的門被打開了。榮恩抬起頭來，發現自己最要好的兩個朋友就站在那裡，而他們也同時看見了他。哈利的綠眼睛在鏡片後方眨了又眨，接著便三步併作兩步地往他的方向快速走來；妙麗看上去像是快哭了，她捂住嘴巴，一句話也沒說。

「我猜你們想單獨聊聊，」丁向榮恩使了個眼色，從哈利的床上站起身，朝還坐在皮箱上的愛爾蘭男孩大聲說道：「喂，西莫，我肚子餓了，要不要去找點東西來吃？」

西莫從皮箱上跳了起來，拍了拍自己的長褲，興致高昂地說道：「好啊，希望有蘇打麵包。」

「怎麼，你思鄉啊？」丁嘲笑了一句，接著看向窗邊擺弄植物的室友：「你呢，奈威？要跟我們一起來嗎。」

被點到名的老實室友停止了撥弄盆栽葉片的手指，看了看哈利，又看了看榮恩，張著嘴巴，好幾秒都沒應答。直到丁不耐煩地挑了下眉頭，奈威才抿起雙唇，點了點頭：「當然。」

在他的三個室友們一同走出寢室前，西莫還在替自己平反：「我才沒思鄉，又不是只有愛爾蘭人會吃蘇打麵包。」

「不，只有你們才吃蘇打麵包，那種又乾又沒味道的東西沒人喜歡。」丁嫌惡地說。

他們繞過了妙麗，他的女性友人則對他們點點頭，然後走進房間一步，在完全走出寢室前，西莫還回嘴了一句：「反正比豬油蛋糕好吃多了。」

木門完全闔上了，一瞬間，整個室內又變得安靜了。看著那扇木門，榮恩猜想奈威之所以猶豫這麼久，可能是想加入他們的談話，但最後還是被丁給帶走了。

「你好點了嗎，榮恩？」戴著眼鏡的男孩眉頭緊鎖，坐到了自己的床上，那裡還有丁方才坐出來的褶痕。

榮恩聳聳肩，「好多了。」

「榮恩。」妙麗喚了他的名字，走近了他們，榮恩因此往床頭退了一點，好讓出床尾的位置給妙麗坐下，「我們聽說你流產了。」

「什麼？誰說的？」榮恩驚呼一聲，「是馬份講的嗎？那個大嘴巴雪貂臉！」

「而你甚至沒告訴我們你又懷孕了。」哈利指出這一點：「這下我有點生氣了，夥計，我以為我們是永遠的最好的朋友。」

「噢……抱歉啦，哈利。」榮恩縮了縮肩膀，抓起棉被的一角，打算隨時把臉埋進裡面，「因為我自己也不是很確定啊，這又不是能開玩笑的事，謹慎總是不會錯的嘛！」

「那麼，治療師有說什麼嗎？」他的女性友人坐到了床尾處，與他離了一小段距離，她看著他，棕色的瞳孔裡滿是關心：「你得老實告訴我們。」

「妙麗說得對，」他的好友同樣睜著那對綠色的眼眸，嚴肅地凝視他：「我們不希望你對我們有所隱瞞。」

「呃，那麼，好吧……」榮恩來回看著他的兩個朋友，將棉被又往上拉了一點，小心拿捏自己的措辭：「他們說我以後不容易留住孩子了，就這樣。」

在場唯一的女孩倒吸了口氣，眼睛瞪得大大的，痛苦地說：「喔，不……」

「嘿，別這樣，這又沒什麼。」榮恩將棉被退回到腰際處，柔聲安慰道：「反正我個是男的，生孩子這種事本來就不該輪到我，」他注意到她的表情變得愈來愈難過，這使他有點緊張：「我是認真的，Omega就是男性中的異類，妳不要露出這種臉好不好？」

妙麗搖著頭，轉開臉，不去看他，或者是不想讓他再看見自己的神情，無論如何，她都表現得很心碎，這反而讓他產生某種近似於愧疚的情感，因為這不是她的錯，可他卻讓他的朋友替自己傷心了。

「確實，就我的認知上來說，男孩懷孕還真有點奇怪，」哈利推了推眼鏡，眉間仍然皺成一團，「可是，既然你擁有那些別於其他男孩的額外器官，就表示它們是你的一部份，」他的好友說道：「再怎麼說，它們受損了，就不是件好事，這和你是不是男孩沒有關係。」

榮恩眨著眼睛，望著自己的好友。哈利的那對綠眼睛仍然又大又明亮，沒有半點退縮的意思，不知怎麼著，一股酸楚湧上了鼻頭，讓他有種想落淚的衝動。

妙麗把頭轉回他的方向，朝他挪過幾吋；哈利也從床上跳下，走到了他的旁邊。他的好友們同時抱住了他，他們兩個明明都比他還要更嬌小，卻彷彿有股強大的力量包圍著他，而他終於放聲哭了出來。

不論如何，日子還是要繼續過下去，在他回到正常的步調後，緊湊的課程接踵而至，幾乎沒有喘息的空間。這就是生活，悲傷也好，憤怒也罷，那些情緒終究會過去，人們只能繼續被時間追著跑，逼迫自己前進。

忙碌能夠讓人忘卻很多，榮恩的日常與從前相比並沒有改變多少，包括他的Alpha總會朝他的方向投來灼人的視線這點。不過仍有和之前不同之處，就是金髮史萊哲林已經不會再迅速地避開目光了。

有時候，榮恩回過頭，會不小心對上那雙灰色的眼眸，隔了幾個坐位，遙遙與他對望，如同墜入一望無際的灰色海洋，感受自己四肢浸在其中，既不冰冷，也不炙熱，僅僅是包覆著他，帶來一種平靜且舒適的感受。

視線交會的幾秒後，金髮史萊哲林總會微微扯一下嘴角，薄薄的唇辦拉出一個弧度，沒有過去的那般張狂，也不如以往的嘲弄，那就只是個微笑，平淡的、淺淺的、帶著些許哀傷的。

不知怎麼著，榮恩總會在看到那個笑容時，慌忙地別過頭，他的心臟跳得很快，卻說不上來那是種什麼樣的感受。有別於動心或緊張，這樣的心跳頻率來得更要神經質，近似於困惑。

他知道馬份家的獨生子對他有些特殊的心思，事實上，充實的生活總會讓人漏掉些什麼，於是大多數的時間裡，這件事都被他給拋到腦後去了。可每當榮恩被對方這樣直勾勾盯著瞧的時候，他的思緒又會再度被牽引至那一塊裡，使得他不得不去思考這些問題。

即便是他，也會好奇對方到底是從什麼時候產生那種念頭的，難道自己曾經做了什麼卻不自知嗎？又或者，這樣的情感其實是不需要什麼理由的，只要感覺對了，就一切都對了呢？太奇怪了，過去他可從沒想過這些事，而現在他卻得一一思考每件發生在他們之間的瑣事，甚至得追溯到他性成熟之前的時期。

最弔詭的是，馬份家獨生子可從沒對他坦承地說過那些話，這很吊人胃口，尤其是在對方露出了那種笑容之後，榮恩不明白那代表些什麼，是對方已經認清了現實，還是仍然存有一絲幻想，他對此毫無概念。

偶爾他會想著，也許他更希望對方直接和他攤牌，這樣彼此都能少受點折磨。可是事情往往不如人意，金髮史萊哲林仍然保持沉默，榮恩也不想成為兩個人之中先開口的那一個，最終只餘那抹淡淡的笑容，縈繞在他的心頭，成為灰色汪洋中航行唯一的船隻。

除了金髮史萊哲林之外，還有另一個讓榮恩無法不去注意的傢伙，那就是潘西‧帕金森。說實話，榮恩對那個狗臉女可沒有半點好印象，特別是她做了這種事之後，他真的希望她不會再出現在他的生命中。

有趣的是，在他重回校園後，偶爾也能感受到那個史萊哲林女孩的視線，他覺得她是想向自己道歉，因為她總是咬著下嘴唇，一臉內疚地偷看他，然而她什麼也都沒有說，或許是拉不下臉吧，畢竟她可是個高傲的女版馬份。再者，帕金森大概也心裡有數，即便她真的開口了，榮恩也不會輕易原諒她，如果凡事都能靠道歉解決的話，魔法部也不需要設立魔法執行部了。

時間一點一滴流逝，第二個學期很快就結束了，榮恩的發情期在復活節假期間到來。

這一次，他已經能準確地推算日期，並且在受到費洛蒙影響前喝下抑制劑。推算發情不需要太多技巧，只要準確地記下每次的發情時間，算出自身的週期，便能很容易地得出下次發情期日。大多數的人都是三個月左右會發情一次，有些人的週期短，可能兩個月半就得喝一次抑制劑；有些人週期長，會拖到三個半月甚至四個月；要是Omega有妊娠狀況，則以妊娠結束後當天開始計算新的週期。

在這方面，金妮給了榮恩很大的幫助，雖然她是他的小妹，但作為Omega的時間可比他還要久得多，她看過不少相關書籍，透過她的指導，榮恩總算對自己的第二性別有更進一步的認識。

「記住，身體是你自己的，」金妮在教導完那些知識後，再三強調了這一點：「要是連你都不關心它會變成什麼樣子，那誰還會在乎它呢？」

榮恩記下了自己妹妹說過的每句話，很多時候，她都是對的。

天氣變得愈來愈暖和，留在霍格華茲的人也不少，除了榮恩與他的兄妹們，哈利和妙麗也理所當然地留了下來，畢竟對他們這個年級的人來說，這是相當重要的一年。即便妙麗的父母再三表示他們已經替她錄下《我們北方的朋友們》大結局，只等著她回家欣賞，她也沒有離開學校的打算，他們的女性友人選擇將整個人都泡進書堆裡，浸淫在知識之海中。

除了妙麗之外，別的學院的同級生也有一些瘋狂的傢伙，比如說阿尼‧麥米蘭與漢娜‧艾寶，上次榮恩看到他們的時候，那對赫夫帕夫好友活像剛從聖蒙果符咒傷害科放出來的病人。

即便是這麼重要的時期，卻也不乏例外。跩哥‧馬份就是其中之一，打從假期開始，榮恩就沒再見到那個總能擾亂自己心神的金髮史萊哲林，很大一方面是他們也不同學院，因此他僅是合理推測對方早就回家了。

不知怎麼的，有股難以言喻的空虛感，在榮恩的心底緩慢滋生。那片灰色的汪洋已經乾涸了，可那艘孤單的船隻，還是停留在原地，即便它的錨早已鏽蝕不堪。

直到假期結束，那抹淡金色的身影才再次現於他的視界中。孤單的船隻收起了錨，在重新注滿的灰色大海中，漫無目的地繼續前行。

 

※

 

榮恩一直沒有注意到翠菊‧綠茵是什麼時候開始出現在自己的視線範圍內，可當他意識到的時候，那個女孩已經頻繁地佇立在他的目光焦點處了，與跩哥‧馬份一起。

如果說他不知道她是什麼來歷，也不足為奇，畢竟他又不是霍格華茲的教職員，怎麼可能記得住每個學生的名字呢，更何況她既不屬於葛來分多，和他也不是同個年級，在此之前，他根本不認識她。

隨著月桂家小女孩圍繞在金髮Alpha身邊的次數愈來愈多，榮恩終於對她產生了那麼丁點的好奇心。她是月桂‧綠茵的妹妹，比他們還要小兩歲，被分到了以綠色為代表的學院。和她那有些傲慢、對大部份事情都不怎麼關心的姐姐不同，翠菊‧綠茵看起來容易親近得多，雖然她依然是個史萊哲林，但她看起來就是個好脾氣的人。

除此外之，她還是個Omega，一個同樣出身良好、名列神聖二十八家族的女性Omega。

一個Omega總是與另一個Alpha走在一塊，會讓人有什麼想法呢？這個問句甚至不用拋出來，答案就已經昭然若揭了。

榮恩忽然想不起來這個女孩是不是也曾參與過馬份小組的活動，然而不管怎麼說，她此前絕對沒有這麼常出現在金髮Alpha的附近，他很肯定這點。

有趣的是，當她注意到榮恩的視線時，便會回過頭來，挑挑眉毛，對他微微一笑，沒有惡意的那種，但是這卻嚇到他了，於是他只得低下頭，裝作沒看見她示好的笑容，等他再次抬頭看向那兒時，綠茵家的小女孩已經轉頭和金髮史萊哲林說話去了。

在他的認知中，馬份家的獨生子亦不是什麼好相處的人，金髮史萊哲林自以為是、語氣尖酸，樂於擺出高高在上的態度，還有股不知從何而來的優越感，大多數的情況下，連笑聲都是諷刺意味十足的。

正因如此，在翠菊‧綠茵說了些話，並且成功地讓馬份家的獨生子發出真誠的笑容時，榮恩差點懷疑自己產生了幻覺。

那是個有別於他發現對方視線時的悲傷淺笑，而是一道發自內心的、歡快的、毫不造作的真實笑容，整齊潔白的牙齒在薄薄的嘴唇下，顯得愈發刺眼。唇齒所拉扯出來的形狀，像極了有著厚厚船身的軍鑑，而那白晃晃的牙，彷彿是它的裝甲。

榮恩把這種不自在感歸類成Omega的本能，就像Alpha不能忍受自己的Omega身上帶有別人的味道，Omega也同樣不喜歡標記自己的Alpha四處留下氣味，這是種自然反應，即便Alpha可以標記一名以上的Omega，道理也是通的。

和Omega被標記的同時，腺體便被破壞的情況不同，Alpha的腺體不會因為標記他人而受損，所以Alpha有辦法標記數名Omega。但大多數的Alpha不會那麼做，因為標記後的伴侶發情週期會逐漸趨於一致，若是同時標記多名Omega，反而會使得Alpha本身體內的激素混亂，週期被打散，進而影響到該Alpha標記過的Omega們，這之間至少得經過很長一段的紊亂期，才有辦法調節回來。

「但也許他不介意紊亂一陣子呢？」他對此提出了疑惑，並且翻開一張爆炸牌，牌面是蠍尾獅的：「何況綠茵家的名聲在純種主義者的耳裡可比衛斯理強多了。」

「我倒不覺得他們標記過了。」金妮的口吻聽起來倒是不怎麼煩惱這件事，她翻出另一張蠍尾獅卡，簡單地發表了自己的觀點：「至少我和她說話的時候，沒聞到那種混合了兩種費洛蒙的怪味。」

「妳還和她說過話！」榮恩幾乎是怪叫出聲的，掀起一張獨眼巨人的卡：「我都不知道妳和她有交情，妳們又不同年級。」

他的妹妹聳聳肩，找出了另一張獨眼巨人的所在，「也稱不上有什麼交情，就只是講過幾句話而已，她人還不錯啊。」

「妳確定嗎？那可是個史萊哲林呢，也許她的友善只是裝出來的呢？」他對此表現得憤憤然，翻開了一張木精。

「幹嘛啊你！」金妮驚呼了聲：「你甚至都不認識她，就先認定她是個什麼樣的人，不覺得挺沒禮貌的嗎？」

「我才不是──」儘管他還想為此辯解什麼，但他的妹妹卻翻了翻白眼，打斷了他還沒說完的話。

「不論他們最後會不會在一起，也都輪不到你操心吧，榮恩。」金妮嘆了口氣，「反正你跟馬份又處不來，你那麼討厭他，他也沒有真的善待過你，」她撥了撥披在肩上的那頭紅色長髮，為他們之間的話題做出了結論：「要是他替自己找了個新的Omega，以後就不會來煩你了，不是也挺好的嗎？」

「我只是有點擔心自己的週期也會受到影響……」他不甘心地嘟嚷了句。

「我想也是，畢竟馬份最近都沒來找你麻煩，大概也就剩這件事值得你擔憂了。」金妮沒什麼好惡地敘述著，她找到了另一張木精卡，說道：「你輸了。」

沒一會兒，還在地上的牌開始振動，兩秒後，它們自己爆炸了，差點害得交誼廳的地毯燒起來。

榮恩沒有告訴自己的妹妹，別說是被找麻煩了，金髮史萊哲林已經很久沒和他說過話了，除非魔藥學課堂上被教授分到一組的時候，諸如『把胖胖球的毛給我』、『不，不是那樣放，你把順序搞反了』之類的交談，也能算作對話的話。

他還記得當時的石內卜挑著半邊眉頭，狐疑地來回掃了他們幾眼，就好像他們之間氛圍不對勁的程度，連教授也注意到了。

晚餐的那會兒，金妮和她的朋友們先行離開交誼廳了，而榮恩則是和哈利一起等待妙麗把手邊的參考讀物告個段落後，才一同前往大廳用餐。

走進那個擺放著四張長桌的寬敞空間，榮恩幾乎是在同個時間注意到金髮史萊哲林的所在之處，而低了他兩個年級的綠茵家小女孩，正好坐在對方的旁邊，似乎完全取代了潘西‧帕金森原本的位置。

他遙望著那裡，覺得這幾張桌子之間的距離變得好遠好遠，就好像他活在一個世界，而他們存在於另一個世界。

妙麗拉了拉他的袖子，提醒他回過神來。榮恩看到她用下巴指了指葛來分多長桌的一處，中間剛好有幾個沒人坐的空位。哈利先邁開步子，走向那個地方，替他們各自佔好了位子。

榮恩坐到了哈利的旁邊，而妙麗坐在哈利的對面，從他的角度，剛好可以看見史萊哲林長桌那端，他的Alpha與另一個Omega正聊得有說有笑。

「所以，你們的符咒學都準備得還好嗎？」三人之中唯一的女孩一待他們坐定後，便開口問道：「你們知道很多破解咒與魔咒本身未必會是相反詞的吧？」

「當然。」哈利笑了聲，替自己從大盤子裡取了幾片黑麥麵包，「就像阿咯哈呣啦和密密膠，雖然是破解咒，卻不是相反詞。」

「是的，沒錯，它們的詞源是不一樣的。」得到滿意的答覆後，妙麗輕哼了聲，轉頭看向榮恩，「你呢，榮恩？你要不要舉個例子？」

忽然被女性友人喚到名字，讓榮恩著實嚇了一跳。他匆忙地收回投向史萊哲林長桌的目光，有些困惑地問道：「什麼？」

妙麗微微瞇起眼，用一種審視的眼神盯著他的臉瞧：「舉個破解咒與魔咒本身並非相反詞的例子給我，衛斯理先生。」

「呃……蒂柏索和速速前？」他眨眨眼睛，盡可能地表現得一臉無辜。

「嗯哼。」她點點頭，繼續說道：「好吧，勉強通過。我真高興你們還有念點書，那麼接下來……」

「嗨，妙麗，妳是準備考試到終於發瘋了嗎？」西莫的聲音在此刻加入了他們，愛爾蘭男孩一屁股坐到了妙麗旁邊，大驚小怪的說：「我也覺得時間寶貴啦，但現在他們在吃飯呢，妳卻以如此酷刑來折磨人！」

妙麗不怎麼高興地皺起眉頭，往另一邊挪了幾吋，好讓她與愛爾蘭男孩之間有多一點的空間，語氣不無諷刺地說道：「希望你的魔藥學準備好了，西莫，我擔心你會在考試的時候把大釜給炸了。」

「我們的晚餐裡有爆尾釘蝦嗎？」說出這句話的時候，西莫顯然覺得自己被侮辱到了：「還是說，她剛剛拿爆尾釘蝦當下午茶點心了？」

「坐過去點。」丁在一旁提醒著，西莫因此往妙麗的方向移了一點，女孩索性抱起書本，往旁邊挪了大大的一步。黑人男孩坐到了愛爾蘭男孩的另一邊，剛好擋住了金髮史萊哲林的大半身影，「別理他，妙麗，他剛剛還想在文妲面前裝用功呢，結果馬上就被她給糾正了。」

聽了這句話，妙麗忍不住嗤的一聲笑了出來：「你還被文妲給糾正了？天吶，你是錯得有多離譜，連她都能發現。」

「噢，閉嘴，那完全是意外，好嗎。」西莫抱怨了一句，以手肘頂了頂一旁的丁：「鄭重警告你，哥兒們，再說什麼多餘的話，我就要去告訴金妮那件事。」

「什麼？」妹妹的名字忽然被提起，讓榮恩不禁狐疑地問了一句：「為什麼扯到金妮？」

丁咳了一聲，表情有點尷尬，「沒什麼啦，榮恩，你別神經兮兮的。」

榮恩不怎麼相信地打量丁好一會兒，好像這麼做就能挖掘出對方隱瞞的小秘密，而丁則裝作沒看到他的眼神一樣，自顧自地從大盤子裡取了一大片肉排。

「那麼，我們來聊點別的吧。」哈利提議道，打破了這陣有點怪異的氣氛：「最近有什麼好玩的事嗎？」

「喔！也許你們會想聽聽巴提姐妹前幾天發生的事，」聊起女孩子的時候，西莫故作神秘的皺起眉頭，「聽說，有神秘男子向芭瑪示愛。」

「那又沒什麼值得稀奇的，」榮恩哼哼兩聲，頗有針對性地說道：「畢竟有人曾經說過她是全校最漂亮的女生，是不是啊，丁？」

丁既沒有肯定也沒有否定，僅僅是將肉排切下一小塊，把目光轉到西莫那邊，假裝沒聽見榮恩的話。妙麗翻了翻眼珠子，誇張地嘆了口氣，把手邊的書本給翻開，繼續她永無止盡的復習大業。

「不不不，大錯特錯！你們以為事情就這樣結束了嗎？」西莫搖搖頭，續道：「重點在於，那個神秘男子卻把情書錯交給了芭蒂！」說到這裡，愛爾蘭男孩做出一個痛心的表情：「你們明白問題在哪嗎？他根本分不清她們誰是誰，還好意思說自己是真心的呢！」

「但她們看起來確實很像。」哈利對此下了評論：「畢竟，她們都有雙迷人的大眼。」

「對，而且她們還是雙胞胎。」榮恩補充了一句。

「那是因為你們沒有仔細觀察。」西莫以一種經驗老道的口吻強調著：「她們的眉毛彎度明顯不一樣，你們難道都沒發現嗎？」說著說著，愛爾蘭男孩把雙手舉到了胸前，模仿著女性的胸部：「而且她們的尺寸也不一樣！」

「噢！」妙麗發出一個反感的聲音，頭也沒抬，仍然死死盯著書本，但在場所有的人都相信她在旁邊聽著呢。

「對了，說到這個，」西莫朝他們勾了勾手指，示意他們向前靠：「你們聽說了嗎？馬份交了個小女友，就在那兒呢，月桂‧綠茵的妹妹。」

榮恩眨眨眼睛，沒想到自己的室友會忽然說出這些話，有那麼瞬間，他還來不及做出反應，可愛爾蘭男孩完全沒發現到他定格下來的表情，只是自顧自地繼續說著。

「我聽說，馬份復活節假期之所以回家，是因為他父母要把她介紹給他。」西莫對變得異常沉默的空氣渾然未覺，續道：「老馬份可喜歡她了呢，再怎麼說，她都是個小美女，還是個純血！」

「我覺得事情不是這樣子的，」哈利打斷了西莫的話，綠色的眼珠子滿是憂慮地從鏡片後瞄了榮恩一眼，「馬份總說回不了家的人都是失敗者，他是返鄉狂熱份子，本來就會回家。」

「可是在復活節假期前，和馬份眉來眼去的女孩可是帕金森呢，」西莫堅持道：「現在卻換成了小綠茵，兩個人出雙入對的，這難道不能說明什麼嗎？」

「他們是同個學院的，也許在此之前早就認識了。」妙麗冷冷地說道，目光仍然黏在書本上：「你也沒證據能證明他們是在假期時才開始有所接觸的。」

「我只是說說我聽到的傳聞而已，你們沒必要各個火氣沖沖的吧！」西莫有些委屈地表示。

這次換丁停下了切肉排的手，黑人男孩用手肘輕輕撞了下自己的好友，古怪地看了榮恩一眼，才說道：「換個話題吧，西莫，你要不要跟他們說說艾寶的事？」

「哈，對喔！」西莫點點頭，興致再次高昂了起來，「你們肯定沒聽說過，奈威有喜歡的女孩了！」

「喔，真的？」哈利應了聲，但語調聽上去沒有多少興趣。然而這完全不妨礙西莫一展他的八卦天性，說得口沫橫飛，還配合著內容比畫動作。

榮恩的心思已經沒放在自己的朋友們身上了，他從丁和西莫肩膀與肩膀之間的縫隙，瞥見了自己的Alpha與那個Omega說話的表情，看起來就像是真心地喜愛那個女孩一樣。

也許是他的視線太過明顯，又或者是別的原因，金髮史萊哲林和他之間彷彿還存有那種感應，因為下一秒，他的Alpha抬起頭來，灰色的眼眸與他的目光對上。

於此當下，他再度墜入那片灰色的汪洋之中。

翠菊‧綠茵顯然也發現了這一點，年紀稍小的女孩停止了說話，同樣往他的方向投來目光，表情說不上是高興或者不悅。

他就這樣與他們遙遙相望著，一度忘了呼吸。

「……榮恩，」有個聲音喚著他的名字，「榮恩！」

榮恩嚇了一大跳，眨眨眼，注意到他的好友們都在看著自己，「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，只是想問問你有什麼看法？」西莫就是剛才呼喊他名字的人，來自愛爾蘭的男孩皺著眉頭，重覆了一遍他的敘述：「奈威跟艾寶，你覺得呢？」

「啊……喔。」榮恩的眼珠子轉了一圈，發現妙麗已經從書本中抬起頭來，一臉擔憂地看著他；哈利拍了拍他的手背，綠色的瞳仁滿是關心。

直到榮恩再次望向史萊哲林長桌時，無論是金髮Alpha，還是那個Omega女孩，都沒有再繼續看他了。

一週後，翠菊‧綠茵站在了榮恩的面前，面帶微笑，朝他伸出手，溫和地說道：「你好，衛斯理，有點話想和你聊聊，不知道你現在方便嗎？」

彷彿他又看見了那片灰色海洋的幻影，海面上漫著濃濃的迷霧，那艘軍艦駛了過來，而原先在海波上載浮載沉的船，不知道究竟會被撞毀，碎成一片片浮木，還是會得到一根救命繩，被妥善地救援起來。

 

TBC


	18. This year

Be marked, be paired - (18) This year

 

「在我們開始之前，我想我得先向你自我介紹一下，」史萊哲林女孩語氣平和，手掌傾斜著一個角度，等待他將手回握上去，「我是翠菊‧綠茵，你一定認識我的姐姐，月桂。」

榮恩看了眼那隻擺在自己面前的手，她的手很小，手指修長且白皙，指甲圓潤又飽滿，看起來就是屬於一個年輕女孩子的，他看看它，再看看它的主人，淺淺的笑容讓她顯得很親切。於是他把視線重新回到她的手上，簡單地和她握了一下，說出了自己的名字：「榮恩‧衛斯理。」

收到他的回應後，她開心地笑了下，替她成熟的臉蛋上添了幾分天真的感覺，看上去至少像是她這個年紀的人應有的模樣了，「很高興認識你。」

「喔，嗯，我也是。」不知怎麼著，看著她的微笑，讓他有點不自在，因此榮恩只好簡短地應了兩聲。

翠菊收回手，稍稍斂起笑意，表情仍然友好。這個史萊哲林女孩一點也不介意長桌周邊都是葛來分多的學生，她將裙襬向下理平，跨過長凳，坐到了榮恩的旁邊。對方出乎意料的舉動讓榮恩驚訝地瞪大眼睛，但她卻完全沒把他略有失禮的反應看在眼裡，抬起頭來，衝著他眨眨眼。

「好的，那麼我們直接進入重點吧。」翠菊自口袋裡抽出一張卡片，放到了桌上：「這是給你的，我希望你打開來看看。」

那張卡片長度不足四吋，寬度超過兩吋半，小小的一張紙卡對摺起來，卡背上閃著金色的花邊，看不出是什麼東西。榮恩狐疑地望了它一眼，再抬頭看看眼前的女孩，而翠菊只是對他挑了挑眉毛，示意他快點打開。

榮恩將卡片往自己的方向拉近一點，姆指與食指捏住小卡的一角，緩緩翻開它，上面有幾行金色的字體在流動，就像在跳舞一樣。

「……Omega性權協會校園派對日？」他將那串文字唸了出來，抬起頭，困惑地望著眼前的女孩。

「對，我是Omega性權協會的會員之一。」翠菊又對他笑了一下，那對聰慧的雙眼閃爍著愉快的色彩：「你看起來有點被嚇到了。」

「噢，」榮恩收回自己過於露骨的審視目光，略帶尷尬地低下頭，把視線重新放到眼前的邀請卡上，上面寫了明確的時間和地點，他用姆指彈了彈卡片，「抱歉，我沒想到……」

「別介意，我以前也沒想過自己會加入這類社團。」翠菊聳聳肩，說道：「八個月前，我迎來了我的性成熟階段，當時發生了一些不太好的事，」她的語氣沒有什麼別的情緒，只是單純地在敘述一件事情：「有一天你忽然進入了發情期，平常那些跟你交情不錯的人，變成了可怕的怪獸，」說到這裡的時候，她停頓了一會兒：「你可以想像到的，是吧？」

榮恩把視線轉到了她身上，看著她平淡的表情，咬住自己的下嘴唇，小幅度地點了點頭。八個月前，就和他的生活遭到劇變的時間點差不多，他完全能猜到那是個什麼樣的場面，她又昏又累，散發著甘甜的費洛蒙，而那些Alpha都像是發狂的野獸，她甚至沒有力氣去保護自己。

「不過，有人救了我，是一個雷文克勞的女孩，我很慶幸當時有她在場。」翠菊再度衝著他笑了，「我把這件事寫信告訴我的父母，於是他們替我連絡了Omega性權協會。」她舉起一隻手，撐住自己的下巴，「我在假期時參觀了Omega性權協會的總部，然後我就決定加入他們了。」

「……所以，」榮恩又看了一下那張卡片，「妳是來做社團介紹的？」

「如果你要這樣解釋的話，那麼，差不多就是吧。」翠菊眨了眨眼，她比他還要年輕，但言行中卻表現出超齡的成熟，讓他聯想到了當年站在火車上的妙麗，也是一副小大人的模樣：「學校沒有開設第二性別的相關課程，許多Omega不小心就被標記了，」她指了指卡片上流動的金色大標題，「所以性權會也在霍格華茲開了校園分會，希望能幫助到更多的Omega們。」

「喔……我還以為……」榮恩把焦點又轉到了那張卡片上，感覺自己的雙頰微微發熱，他猜想自己八成是臉紅了。

「以為什麼？」翠菊微微側過頭，好奇地望著他。

榮恩把卡片重新蓋上，放到了自己的口袋裡，低聲說了句：「沒什麼。」

「唔……」史萊哲林女孩微微瞇起眼睛，打量了他好一會兒，才又說道：「喔，對了，我是不是還沒跟你說，跩哥來找過我很多次，」她的話成功地讓榮恩抬起頭來，而她顯然對此有點得意，露出了一個惡作劇般的笑容：「不過我想你有看到我和他說話的樣子，我猜，你已經知道我要講什麼了。」

他得承認，當女孩親密地叫出對方的名字，而非姓氏時，他的心臟差點停跳了一拍。榮恩抿了抿嘴唇，避開她的眼睛，試著讓自己的口吻保持平靜：「我知道，你們在約會。」

「什麼？」這回驚訝的人換成對方了，翠菊的肩膀向上彈了一下，皺起眉頭：「為什麼你會這麼說？」

榮恩看著她，有些不解地說：「難道不是嗎？大家都是這樣想的，他們說妳取代了帕金森的位置。」

「噢，不。」她翻了翻眼睛，這大概是榮恩第一次見到她露出了她那個年齡該有的表情，「萬能的梅林，你是說真的嗎？」

「看起來就很像啊。」他指出：「一個Alpha和一個Omega總是走在一塊，難道不是那麼回事嗎？」

「當然不是！」說到這句話的時候，她的聲音都有點激動了：「他可是一個有了Omega的Alpha呢！」女孩頓了幾秒，臉上浮現了淡淡的紅暈，「雖然他確實挺好看的。」

「但是一個Alpha可以標記多個Omega。」榮恩補充道，壓下了當她稱讚金髮史萊哲林時他想翻白眼的念頭。

「對，可是那樣也許會影響到Omega自身的週期，而我很在乎自己的健康，」翠菊如此說道：「我從小身體就不是很好，我很確定週期紊亂會讓我的身體受到損傷。」

「抱歉，我想錯了。」這是他在短時間內第二次對同一個人道歉了，榮恩尷尬地抓了抓腮幫子，朝她投去不好意思的視線。

「而且，我是Omega性權協會的人，記得吧？」她笑了笑，大概是接受了他的道歉：「會對其他Omega造成不良影響的事情，我同樣也不會接受的。」

榮恩眨了眨眼，「可是妳覺得他很好看？」

「他的灰眼睛很迷人，難道你不這樣想嗎？」翠菊稍稍調整了一下自己的坐姿，「不過，這也改變不了他是個糟糕的Alpha的事實。」

「呃……」他發了個音節，相當肯定地說道：「妳都聽說了。」

「差不多，跩哥跟我聊了不少，包括他是如何利用費洛蒙和你發生關係，」翠菊垂下眼，看上去有點難過，「還有逼你喝下妊娠終止劑，或是沒處理好人際關係害你被揍之類的。」

榮恩知道自己被同情了，老實說，他不太喜歡被如此對待，這讓他感覺自己很可憐，儘管他知道眼前的女孩並沒有多少惡意。

「他很後悔，尤其是發生了這麼多事以後，」不過翠菊彷彿沒有意識到他的心境變化，僅僅是說著自己的話：「這也是為什麼月桂把我介紹給他的原因，她覺得我能給他提供一點幫助。」

聞言，榮恩微微皺起眉頭，「等等，你們難道不是因為老馬份的關係才認識的嗎？」

「怎麼會？我可不認識他爸爸。」翠菊搖搖頭，「是月桂把我帶到他面前的，假期結束後的第一天，就在史萊哲林交誼廳裡。」

「噢，我只是……」他沒把後面的話說完，畢竟由對方的話聽來，這八成又是個誤會。榮恩在心底暗自腹誹著西莫的八卦可還真是不可靠。

「作為潘西的好友，其實月桂也覺得自己對你流產的事有點責任，」翠菊明顯不太在意他沒能說完的話是什麼，接著說道：「至於跩哥，他想了解這方面的事，剛好我又是Omega性權協會的成員，所以……」

她翹了翹嘴巴，剩下的部份，就算她不用全部說出來，榮恩也聽懂了。

「這真是，」他看看她，再看看那個因年久而有些破損的木製長桌，注意到那裡有個小孔，不知道是被哪個學生燒出來的，只是沒人去修復它，「我有點……我不知道該說什麼，就……謝謝妳告訴我。」

「不客氣。」翠菊回了一聲後，又補充道：「你對他很特別，所以他想盡可能地善待你。」

不知怎麼著，當她說出後半段的話時，榮恩莫名地感到生氣。雖然她說得很誠懇，但他卻下意識地想反駁她所說的話，關於她口中的金髮史萊哲林會想好好對他？在榮恩從聖蒙果回來後，他們甚至都沒說話呢。

「善待我？比如說和我保持距離之類的？妳知道我們多久沒交談過了嗎？」榮恩從那個桌上的小孔抬起眼睛，有些憤憤不平地對她說：「如果真是這樣，那還真是感謝他的『慷慨』。」

但是女孩沒有被他的反應嚇到，她只是一味地瞧著榮恩的眼睛，好一陣子都沒說話。

面對一個過於平靜的對象，不論自己有滿腔的怒火，也會隨著對方的沉著而漸漸冷卻，他的呼吸自急促漸漸趨向緩和，胸中的那團火燄熄滅了，餘下的只有徒逝溫度的冰涼與空虛。

「抱歉，」這是榮恩今天第三次道歉了，「不是針對妳。」

翠菊抿了抿嘴，不再撐著自己的下巴了，「其實你和跩哥挺像的，如果你有發現到的話。」她抬起臉，挺直腰部，雙手平擺在桌面上，神色認真地說道：「你們總是不肯說出真話，更情願用尖銳的方式自我防衛，」她頓了頓，「藉由傷害對方，來保護自己，我懷疑那樣真的有用嗎？」

在她指出自己的觀點後，榮恩張大眼睛，「我可沒有幹什麼傷害他的事！」

她聳了個肩，說道：「你難道沒有故意對跩哥表現得很疏離嗎？我聽說的可不是這樣。」

「那是因為我不想再和他有所瓜葛。」榮恩為此辯解道：「他自作聰明、難以溝通還惹人討厭，我只是想離他遠點。」

「唔，如果你那麼討厭他的話，為什麼要因為他沒來找你談話而憤怒呢？」翠菊又笑了，白嫩的雙手在桌上交疊，搓了搓姆指，「我理解你很生他的氣，也不認為你有必要原諒他，畢竟他是自作自受，」她輕咳了一下，「但至少你不該拿他犯的錯來折磨自己，是吧？」

他的眼睛瞪得大大的，這個女孩的話語比他想像得還要更尖銳，雖然她的口氣溫和，態度也還算不錯，可說出來的句子卻是如此嚇人。他忽然覺得眼前的女孩似乎比他還要年長，儘管他才是年紀更大的那個，難道正如金妮說的，女孩都比男孩還要早熟嗎？

「不管你信不信，其實他一直想和你好好說話，」翠菊搖搖頭，右手的指頭輕敲著左手的指頭：「可你猜怎麼著？他不敢來找你，他認為自己傷害了你，而你恨他。」

「我恨死他了。」榮恩快速地說了一句。

「好吧，你是真的恨透他了。」雖然翠菊這樣回話，但她顯然不把他的評價當一回事，只是把她還沒說完部份給說下去：「但你還是在意他，我猜？」

對於這個問句，榮恩既沒有點頭，也沒有搖頭，嘴巴緊閉著，舌頭在牙後抵了抵自己的牙背，他不知道要怎麼回答。

「要是你願意給他一個機會補償你的話，去和他聊聊吧，」翠菊垂下眼睛，嘴角含著笑意，「至少讓他知道你也有一點點想他，不是挺好的嗎？」

榮恩深深地吸了一口氣，依然沒有作聲。

「若是你不願意的話，就當我沒說過吧。」翠菊雙手分開來，撐到桌面上，站起身，「但我還是希望你能來參加性權會的派對。」

語畢，她轉過身，離開此處，留他一個人好好思考這些問題，長度中規中矩的裙襬輕輕晃動，帶走一絲淡淡的香氣，那味道既不刺鼻，又有某種無法狀名的清香，就和她本人一樣。

女孩的背影變得愈變愈小，最終消失在門外轉角，他低下頭，抽出口袋裡的那張卡片，再次翻開它，上面流動的金色字體是如此吸人眼球，而他最終沒有決定自己是否去參加那個派對，也沒有去尋找金髮史萊哲林。

 

※

 

儘管榮恩並沒有特意去搜索金髮史萊哲林的身影，但要遇見對方卻也比想像中的容易，畢竟一夥惡霸聚在一起很是醒目，而那頭金髮被春日的陽光照得晃眼，所以他一下子就發現到對方了。

克拉和高爾正在激烈地討論著什麼，只見兩個人都掄起袖子，準備隨時好大打出手，而其他的史萊哲林們也不打算勸阻的樣子，似乎都在等著觀賞一場好戲。跩哥‧馬份站在那兒，臉上沒什麼表情，光線給立體的五官留下淡淡的陰影，在蒼白的皮膚下格外明顯，灰色的眼珠子木然地瞧著兩個高壯男孩間的爭執。

他佇在這兒，望著那個金髮的男孩，想起曾經在他們之間發生的種種。他們接過吻，約過會，也有過性關係，對方是他的Alpha，他的伴侶，然而他們卻總是錯失好好交談的機會。

馬份家獨生子緊抿著薄薄的嘴唇，眼簾微垂，彷彿對這場爭執沒有半點興趣。先出拳的是克拉，肥厚的拳頭打到了高爾的膀子，高爾也不甘示弱，厚實的手掌重重地拍上克拉的胸口，其他圍觀的史萊哲林們吹起了口哨，在一旁起鬨喧鬧。

榮恩都不知道自己在那裡看了多久，也許是一分鐘，也許不到三十秒，在這短短的時間內，跩哥‧馬份側過臉，注意到了他的存在。即便他們隔了好一段距離，榮恩卻覺得那對灰色的眼眸裡仍然有他紅色的倒影，就像過去一樣。

起先，對方的表情是有點驚訝的，可是很快地，金髮史萊哲林勾起唇角，對他展露一個淡淡的淺笑，帶著些許的悲傷與某種難以狀名的情感，看著對方的那種笑法，榮恩忽然感覺自己的呼吸滯住了，胸腔裡心臟砰砰砰地，每一個節拍都跳得如此鮮明。

所有的一切都像慢動作一樣，跩哥搖了搖頭，但那抹笑意卻沒有收起，僅僅是低下頭，不再與他對視。

忽然間，榮恩覺得自己好像明白了某些事情，關於他的Alpha為什麼會這樣對他笑，為什麼會刻意與他保持生疏的距離，又為什麼會有翠菊‧綠茵出現在他的面前。他曾經和其他人猜測的一樣，都以為他的Alpha決心放棄他們的關係，另外替自己找了個Omega之類的，但這個推測也許這是錯的呢？他的Alpha並非真的打算結束他們之間的故事，僅僅是在等待他的原諒呢？

金髮史萊哲林是他的Alpha，他們之間有種別於他人的感應，然而他卻從來都不去正視這點，既然彼此的標記關係已經確立了，那麼他們應該要試著互相理解才對，雖然他們曾經努力過，也屢屢宣告失敗收場，可事情不就是這樣子嗎？沒有人天生會打魁地奇，也沒有人從小就會調製魔藥，如果總有另一方退卻，或同時止步不前，彼此都不會成長。

這樣的結果真的是他要的嗎？

於是榮恩向前踏了一步，兩步，三步，有些老舊的皮鞋踩在粗糙的磚地上，發出沙沙的聲音，那些碎響甚至還不及克拉拳頭打在高爾腹部時人群的歡呼聲，可是走路聲響依舊清晰可辨地傳進榮恩的耳裡。

幾個史萊哲林注意到他的接近，拉了拉旁人的袖子，竊竊私語起來，他不在乎他們都說了些什麼，榮恩的視線焦點是那個有著金髮的史萊哲林男孩，他們之間的距離愈縮愈短，接著他的Alpha抬起頭來，他們的目光再次對上。

這一回，跩哥沒有再露出那種古怪的笑容，灰色的眼眸瞪得大大的，比起驚訝，又更多的是不知所措，灰色的眼珠子不安地轉動著，真像一隻受驚的蠢雪貂。

對方的反應全都被榮恩給看在眼裡，他忍不住在心底嘲笑了幾句，這個平日喜歡作威作福的小惡霸同時也是個膽小鬼，他早就知道了。

高爾往克拉的小腿肚踹了一腳，把對方給放倒，接著兩個高壯的男孩子便轉而在地上翻滾起來，一旁的人們各退了一步，讓出更大的空間給他們兩個施展拳腳，所有人都在歡騰，但是榮恩不在意他們。

在他們的距離只剩下幾吋的時候，金髮史萊哲林似乎也下定了決心，灰色的瞳仁帶著幾分堅定，削尖的下巴輕點兩下，被擦得光亮的皮鞋往前邁進了一步，兩步，三步。

少數的史萊哲林們把視線從克拉和高爾身上移到了他們這裡，但是沒有人說話，只是在旁屏息以待，兩場戲同時上演，都還沒到達收尾階段，誰也不知道最後的結局會是怎樣的一幕。

剎比的臉冷漠而玩味，諾特的眼神戒備且好奇，隨著他們愈來愈接近彼此，那些把目光轉移到這邊的史萊哲林們表情愈發分明。旁邊的鬥爭還沒結束，他聽見克拉的怒吼與高爾的尖叫，還有那些興奮的加油聲。

榮恩掃過他們一眼，然後面向自己的Alpha，問道：「你想聊聊嗎？」

「當然。」說出這個回答的時候，跩哥好像還差點咬到舌頭了，讓人感覺有那麼點滑稽，他差點就要為此笑出聲了。

「那麼換個地方吧？我可不想和他們一樣被別人盯著看。」榮恩試著收起自己的笑意，用下巴指了指那兩個扭作一團被眾人圍觀的男孩們。在他的話說出口後，剎比哼了一聲，而諾特翻了翻白眼，那些偷看的傢伙肯定聽到他說的話了，他承認自己是故意這麼說的。

只見金髮史萊哲林扭過頭去，瞪了他們倆一眼，才回過頭來說：「好。」

榮恩轉過身，背對那片喧囂，挺直背脊，踏實地向前走。另一個人小跑步追來的腳步聲在地磚上發出鮮明的聲響，跩哥走到了他的身邊，他們並肩前行，將那些多餘的東西都拋在了腦後。

隱約間有人在大叫，像是「用點力，高爾，你不是比較高嗎？」或是「嘿，克拉，加把勁啊。」之類的起鬨詞，但是那些聲音都很遠了，而且也與他們之間的事情毫無干係。

兩人保持了短暫的沉默，直到再也聽不見那些亂七八糟的呼喊聲後，榮恩低下頭，他知道自己的Alpha正在等他先開口，他清了清喉嚨，才開口說話：「那麼，你替自己找了一個代理人？」

「……什麼代理人？」跩哥反問他，上揚的語調聽起來還真有幾分意外。

「翠菊‧綠茵，」他聳聳肩，語氣平緩：「她來找我談過了。」

「你是指──」金髮Alpha停頓幾秒，接著便緩慢地搖了搖頭：「我確實有和她聊過一些事，但是我可沒要她去找你。」

「喔，那你還真是慘到家了，因為這表示她比你還要聰明得多。」榮恩誇張地嘆了口大氣，試著讓自己表現得像往常那般輕鬆，儘管他很清楚自己的聲音裡有些許的顫抖，出於緊張。

不料那個好面子的傢伙竟沒有反駁他，僅僅是淡然地說了句：「她是個好女孩，至少她懂得如何去處理複雜的人際關係。」

榮恩得說，他幾乎沒有聽過那張刻薄的嘴巴說出諷刺以外的話，而此刻對方居然罕見地讚賞了他人，這令他忍不住停下腳步，轉過頭去，狐疑地打量對方：「我幻聽了嗎？你剛剛是在稱讚她？」

在他停下之後，跩哥也同樣不再前進了，僅僅是挑挑眉頭，作為回應。

「好吧，讓我換個問法。」他撓了撓自己的頭髮，莫名的煩躁感佔據了他的心頭：「你知道你們被大家當成一對，是吧？他們都說你替自己找了個新的Omega。」

那對灰色的眼眸微微瞇起，說話方式有強烈的反駁意味：「那不是真的，衛斯理，你得相信我這點。」

「所以，你有聽說他們是怎麼形容你們的。」榮恩點點頭，那種焦躁的感覺變得更加難耐，「說到底，你為什麼會和她走在一起？」他略有諷刺地說：「而且你也沒有澄清那些謠言，為了什麼？你是想引起騷動，好讓人們討論你嗎？」

「不，」金髮史萊哲林急切地否定道：「我的意思是，我當然希望你會因此多注意我一點，但是，不，這不是我的目的。」對方語速偏快，就好像這些話會讓他陷入尷尬似地：「她是Omega性權協會的人，這才是我和她做朋友的主要原因。」

對方的這些話與翠菊‧綠茵說過的內容倒是不謀而合，榮恩挑了挑眉頭，等待對方把講完。

「復活節假期的時候，我待在家，一個人想了很多，」跩哥舔了舔自己薄薄的嘴唇，「我知道我做錯了很多事，害你受到了嚴重的傷害……」

「是永久性的嚴重損傷。」榮恩插嘴道，這讓對方的表情看上去更複雜了。

「我知道。」跩哥皺著眉頭，「我真的、真的為此感到很抱歉，所以我想盡可能地做點補償。」

他沒有回話，而是看著他的Alpha。春日的陽光穿過新嫩的綠色樹冠，在對方蒼白的臉上留下點點光斑，對方方本就偏淺金髮因此染上了一層淺淺的新綠，看上去格外柔和。

「她和我說了很多有關Omega的事情，那些我過去從沒理解、去思考的部份，」金髮史萊哲林嚥了口唾液，「過去，我總以為Omega就是屬於Alpha的所有物，因此忽略了你的感受，」他注意到對方的拳頭握了起來，似乎是相當認真地在和他解釋整件事情的來龍去脈：「但是她告訴我，我錯了， Omega不需要依附在Alpha底下也能過得很好。」

榮恩深深地吸了口氣，一陣微風輕撫而過，將他的頭髮給吹亂，也同時撫平了他的焦躁。榮恩伸手將那些紅色的髮絲塞到耳後，而他的Alpha還在說話。

「Alpha能運用費洛蒙影響Omega一時的行為，卻沒辦法改變對方的思想，」金髮史萊哲林續道：「現在回想起來，我對你做過某些違反你意願的事，希望現在道歉還不會太晚。」

「哇喔，這真是……」對方突如其來的道歉讓榮恩快速地眨了眨眼，「我就是有點好奇，她都是怎麼跟你說的？」畢竟你是個自以為是到極點的傢伙，可不容易說服。當然，後半句話他沒有說出口。

「她要我想像一下你那對雙胞胎哥哥對我施了個蠻橫咒，」當對方說到這裡的時候，灰色的眼珠子翻了翻，彷彿光是重覆這段對話都教人難以忍受：「然後強迫我和他們發生關係，會是什麼樣的感受。」

「哈！」這回榮恩終於憋不住想笑的衝動了，他失笑出聲，並且重重地搖了搖頭：「他們看不上你的，小雪貂，我可以保證這一點。」

「閉嘴，鼬鼠。」金髮史萊哲林發了個鼻哼，但即便是榮恩，也看得出來對方並沒有為此發火，因為那對灰色的眼眸此時也滿盈笑意，儼然也被他的笑聲所感染，「我保證會在那種事發生之前先對自己念個索命咒。」

微風再一次吹撫過他們的身邊，捲起了史萊哲林男孩淺淺的金髮，把對方原先梳理整齊的髮型給弄亂得更徹底。跩哥因此伸手去撥弄自己的頭髮，但榮恩卻覺得這樣的對方更有種俏皮感，讓人沒那麼討厭了。

風一下子就止住了，對方也停下撥頭髮的動作，手臂慢慢垂下，那對灰色的視線牢牢地鎖在他的身上，「……我本來以為你不會再和我說話了，再怎麼說，我都傷害到了你。」

「我本來也這樣以為的。」榮恩翹了翹嘴巴，對他做了個有些厭煩的表情，半是開玩笑地說道：「不過，隨便啦，我大概是被人下了什麼詛咒吧。」

「我知道，你是真的想要和我劃清關係。」只見對方自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，「當時你在聖蒙果的態度已經說明了一切，而我從來沒有那麼後悔過。」

對方的話讓他想起了那個病房，明明不過是復活節假期前的事，此刻卻像很久以前的記憶，既蒼白又遙遠。他仍然記得當下的痛楚與空虛，可那些情景卻早已變得糢糊不堪，就像麻瓜們不會動的老照片，或許人生所有經歷過的事情，最終都會泛黃生斑、褪色破損，即便曾經為此哭泣過、歡笑過，它們終究敵不過時間的沖刷。

或許是因為始終他沒有接話的關係，金髮史萊哲林看上去有些緊張了，那對薄唇不自然地抿了抿，再度說道：「能給我一個機會彌補你嗎，衛斯理？」

榮恩眨眨眼睛，望著眼前的Alpha，不過也是個年輕的男孩，他們都還不是成年人，同樣青春，同樣無知，也同樣會犯錯，沒有人指導他們在感情路上該怎麼做，只能跌跌撞撞地去摸索。

「如果你不願意的話，我也尊重你的想法。」金髮史萊哲林又說：「我希望能修復我們之間的關係，我只想讓你明白這點。」

「你知道我可能沒辦法再生孩子了吧，」他垂眼看了眼自己平坦的腹部，抬起視線，重新看向對方：「你爸爸肯定不會接受他兒子的伴侶有這個缺陷。」

「我的媽媽是個Alpha，和我爸爸一樣。」跩哥很快地笑了下，「當我爸爸要娶她的時候，我的祖父差點氣得對他下咒，但他仍然堅持那麼做。」

聞言，榮恩皺起眉頭，質疑道：「兩個Alpha生不出孩子。」

「女性Alpha可以受孕，只是機率很低，但不全然是零。」修長的手指稍稍打直一點，像是在舒展自己，很多年以後，榮恩才弄懂那是金髮Alpha試圖證明一件事時會做的小動作：「他們當年根本不奢望會有孩子出生，但我還是站在這裡，和你說話，」灰色的瞳仁裡閃爍著光輝，如同正急於證明某種事物一樣：「重點在於我的爸爸願意為她反抗我的祖父，而所有人都同意我很像他。」

「你的意思是，你願意效仿他，」他微微瞇起眼睛，「即便我是你們口中的純種叛徒？」

「……十六世紀時，有位馬份曾經追求過麻瓜的女王，」金髮史萊哲林有一點點不屑的說：「雖然幾個世紀以來，我們都被要求否認這件丟臉的事，但它的確是發生過的。」

「噢，」榮恩動了動嘴角，這則勁爆的故事有點出乎他的意料，「還真是，噢。」

跩哥將雙手抱到胸前，「我保證當我第一次聽到這件事的時候，反應絕對比你還要大。」

「我想像到了。」他輕笑了下，很快就斂起了自己的笑容，續問道：「但你為什麼不乾脆再標記其他Omega呢？這樣輕鬆多了，不是嗎？」頓了頓，他補充道：「比方說翠菊‧綠茵，她就挺符合你家的標準。」

「為什麼我要再標記另一個Omega？」只見金髮史萊哲林抱胸的雙臂鬆了開來，做了個比劃的動作：「我標記你，不單單因為你是個Omega，衛斯理。過了這麼久，你還沒搞懂嗎？」

「我又怎麼會知道呢？畢竟站在我面前的，是一個連話都說不好的雪貂臉。」他雙手一攤，表現得不以為然。

儘管對方張開嘴，似乎想要辯駁什麼，忽然，一陣風卻又刮了起來，將頂上新長葉子的樹冠給吹得沙沙作響，地上的雜草也被吹彎了腰，這一次的風比前兩次都還要更強，榮恩不得不閉上眼睛，好讓沙子不被吹進眼睛。

不確定這期間總共經過幾秒鐘，風才停止，他緩緩張開眼，看見了金髮史萊哲林灰色的眼瞳，那裡頭映著他紅色的身影，正如他記憶中的那樣鮮明。

被對方這樣盯著瞧，讓榮恩有些不知所措，他別開目光，不去凝視那對灰眸，可是他的心臟卻蹦蹦蹦地跳動，瘋狂撞擊著他的胸膛。

良久，跩哥說話了，口氣裡有著不易察覺的乞求：「……我能吻你嗎，衛斯理？」

榮恩抬起頭來，重新看向對方，他有發現到對方的手握緊了又鬆開，鬆開了又握緊，來回了兩次左右，就像個在等待最終裁決的犯人，而他儼然成為了巫審加碼的首席魔法師，有權引導整個審判的方向。

「不。」幾秒過後，他故作姿態地哼哼兩聲，「我不想讓你吻我，馬份，你知道你真的讓我很生氣。」

當他把這句話說出口的時候，他的Alpha神情失望，眉毛微微向下拉聳，灰色的眼瞳滿是落寞，「……我想也是，抱歉，我不該問的。」

「不過，」榮恩拱起肩膀，以一種狡黠的方式說道：「要是這個吻是由我先提出的，就另當別論了。」

於是他的Alpha捧住了他的臉，幾乎稱得上熱切地吻住了他，或許是因為太過急躁了，也可能是角度不正確，他們的門牙撞在一塊，製造了好大的聲響，幾乎能震暈彼此的腦袋，他們兩個人都因此吃痛，同時哀號出聲。

在疼痛過後，榮恩與跩哥重新對視，鼻尖與鼻尖再次貼近，鼻腔內盡是屬於對方的氣息，緩慢地吋吋縮近彼此的距離。

過去發生過的所有事情並沒有被放下，但正是因為有過這些經驗，人們才能避免走上同樣的道路。若是在此刻，就把彼此的未來給扼殺在回憶裡，又怎麼能證明他們將會成為更好的人呢？

這是多事的一年。這一年，他的哥哥們都離開了學校；這一年，他和他的朋友們完成了最重要的一場測驗；這一年，他的妹妹成為學院魁地奇隊不可或缺的主力。

這一年，他們年滿十六歲，學會了如何與彼此溝通。

 

END


End file.
